Second Start
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Severus dies in the Shrieking Shack but is somehow thrown into the past as his eleven year old self.He has a chance to change so much and not just his relationship with Lily. Will he be successful or will fated circumstances be doomed to repeat themselves
1. Chapter 1 A New Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in anyway if I did I would be writing this on a beach in Hawaii while sipping on a Mohito.**

**I have read a few stories where Severus goes back in time to make things turn out for the better, but most of them focus on him simply going back to the point where Harry starts school, I decided to let good old Sevvy go back much, much further. His first year at Hogwarts to be exact. So let's see how our dreaded potions professor react to once again being eleven year old shall we…**

**The first six chapters of this story have not been edited by a BETA.**

_Chapter one_

_A New Beginning_

His body went numb, he wasn't sure if it was from the venom or his will to simply die, but the excruciating pain that was once riddling his body was suddenly gone. The dim light that surrounded him began to fade, darkness set in and then…

"Sev, Sev, wake up, we're here."

He could hear his name, his nickname. No one had called him that since… And the voice it sounded like hers but… So young.

"Sev, come on, we're here at Hogwarts."

Suddenly, Severus Snape's eyes snapped open. The image was blurry at first. He blinked and then blinked again, then rubbing his eyes softly.

"L-Lily."

The girl in front of him giggled. "Of course silly, who else would it be?"

So he was dreaming or delusional or was this some sort of odd afterlife. No matter what however, he was with his Lily—finally, but she was a child, and so was he. He studied his small hands before looking down at his body, his hand-me-down robes draped over his scrawny frame. Slowly standing he looked over at the love of his life; a wide smile filled his alabaster face. He was seeing her alive for the first time in twenty years. She was as beautiful as ever, her dark red hair framed her heart-shaped face, her emerald eyes sparkling and bright.

Severus raised his hand, gently cupping Lily's cheek. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to look into your eyes."

"Sev?" His action had surprised her, Severus rarely touched her, outside of occasionally holding her hand and when they hugged she always initiated it. As surprised as she was however, what he did next completely confused her.

Severus leaned in toward the girl he had fallen in love with so long ago, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Lily Evan's had absolutely no idea how to react at that moment. Her best friend had just kissed her. Why? "Sev, you kissed me." She said after seconds of hesitation, placing her fingers to herjust kissed cheek.

Severus took Lily's hand in his, smiling sweetly up at her. "I did. I hope I did not offend you, but I felt I needed to express my…my feeling for you."

"Feelings?"

"Oh yes Lily. You have been my best friends since we were nine years old, but at the same time you mean so much more to me."

Lily suddenly felt her face warm. Lily had always cared about Severus, he was brilliant and sweet, and they had so much fun together, but she had never really thought of him-like that! This was…confusing.

"I can understand if you are surprised by my affection but I can assure you it is genuine".

"Um, okay." Was all she managed to say, looking away, awkwardly.

"Come." He said taking her hand. "It's time to go."

Lily was still in a bit of a fog when they exited the train; however her attention was soon pulled away from Severus' confusing behavior and towards a very large man who was calling for the first years. "That's us, Sev."

Severus still had his fingers intertwined with Lily's as they headed over to the boats. He still wasn't sure exactly how he ended up in the past or alternative universe or wherever he was, but he knew one thing for sure, he was going to make the most of the time he had with the love of his life—his Lily.

Severus let go of Lily's hand as they entered the boat and found themselves sitting next to one of the most cowardly men he had even known. How he had been sorted into Gryffindor he would never understand.

"H-hi, I'm Peter." The chubby, curly haired boy extended his hand towards Severus, who reluctantly accepted it.

"I'm so nervous." Peter admitted. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, my parents were in that house, and…I-I just don't know if I'm brave enough."

"I'm sure your parents will be proud of you no matter what house you are in." Lily tried to reassure him.

"I-I hope so."

Severus suddenly wondered if the first time around Pettigrew had asked the hat to place him in Gryffindor simply to pacify his parent's wishes. He was suddenly reminded of Neville Longbottom, a nervous boy who simply wanted to please his Gran, but rarely could.

"The hat will put you where your personality best resides. You wouldn't want to end up in a house with individuals you cannot relate to." Severus wisely stated.

"I guess," Peter shrugged his eyes moving out to the dark waters of the Black Lake.

Soon Severus, Lily and the rest of the first years were walked through the Great Hall, the older students wasted no time in sizing up the firsties. As for what house Severus would be in he couldn't say, he was still ever the Slytherin however in the past twenty-seven years since his first sorting he had changed quite a bit. In all honestly he could care less, first off because he really wasn't sure how long this fantasy world would last and second because no matter what house he was in he would _not _make the same mistakes twice. He would not befriend the likes of Avery, Mulciber and Malfoy and he would most certainly not become a Death Eater. If this reality was in fact just that, reality, then Severus had some serious changes planned for his life and not just concerning his relationship with Lily.

"Black, Narcissa."

Severus watched as the girl who he once considered a sister approached the stool. She had been so full of life those first few years of school and then Malfoy came into her life. She had so many wonderful plans. She wanted to travel the world when she graduated and then move to France where she would make and sell her own line of robes for which's.

"Slytherin." The hat shouted. The blond, blue-eyed girl smiled softly as she headed over to the table of snakes, her older sister Andromeda (who was a seventh year) among them.

Not many people knew but Narcissa wasn't really a Black. Neither of her parents had ever been faithful to each other and in fact the only one of the three sisters that was born from Cygnus and Druella Black was Bellatrix. While Andromeda and Bellatrix took after their mother in looks, Narcissa looked little like either of her parents, however she only became aware of her true lineage when she was twelve. She had overheard her parents arguing one summer evening, they had no idea Narcissa had been standing outside their bedroom the entire time. She had sorrowfully confided the truth in Severus. She just had to tell someone and she knew he would keep her secret to the grave—and he did.

"Black, Sirius."

Severus watched with a sneer as the disgusting mutt confidently walked up to the stool. Out of all the Marauders Sirius had been the one that had given him the worst time. Yes, Potter had stolen his Lily, but Black had tried to feed him to a werewolf, and had little remorse after the fact. Bloody arrogant bastard!

Sirius just knew he would _not_ be placed in Slytherin like the rest of his family. He was nothing like them—nothing. He never bought into that pureblood mumbo jumbo, and he wasn't at all shy about expressing his feelings.

Severus rubbed his chin as he contemplated, he had never preformed a wandless, non-verbal Confundus charm before, and in truth he didn't even know if the hat could be confounded, but he figured he could at least give it a shot. So he focused his gaze intently on the hat, concentrating all his will, strength and magic into the spell.

Sirius smirked as the hat was placed on his head. The smirk quickly vanished however and replaced by an expression of pure shock and disgust.

"Slytherin!"

The handsome, black haired boy suddenly looked as pale as any ghost. Slowly he slid off the stool and walked over to his house table.

Severus grinned in pride. He had broken up the Marauders. Goodie! He watched as Sirius sat solemnly next to his cousin, who then whispered something into his ear. Sirius simply shook his head before dropping it to the wooden table.

A couple more people were sorted before "Evans, Lily."

Severus gave his best friend a reassuring smile, which she returned. It took only seconds before the hat called out Gryffindor.

The hat continued to sort the students and everything seemed to be going just as Severus had expected. He allowed Lupin to go to Gryffindor without interference, without Black there to influence him he didn't see the harm. Next was Peter Pettigrew. At first Severus wasn't going to interfere in the rats sorting, hoping his words of advice would have given the boy something to think about, but at the last minute he decided he didn't want to take the chance.

"Huffelpuff!"

Peter looked surprised, but not upset. Eventually he just shrugged and headed over to join the rest of the students in his new house.

"Potter, James."

What to do with Potter? Obviously Severus wasn't about to let him anywhere near Lily, but where to put him? Not Slytherin that was for sure, he was too head-strong for Huffelpuff so that only left one place.

"Ravenclaw!"

Potter definitely looked shocked. The messy haired boy swallowed hard as he made his way over to the house of Ravens. His father would not be pleased.

After three more students were sorted it was finally Severus' turn. Taking a deep breath he approached the stool.

"Ah, well, well what do we have here? Aren't you the lucky one, a chance to live part of your life over? I haven't come across one like you in nearly two hundred years."

"So, this has happened before?"

Was it possible that all this was real, that it wasn't just some delusion, some dream. Oh, Merlin he hoped so.

"Oh yes, but it is rare indeed, and I must warn you, do not take this opportunity for granted. You have a chance to change so much and for the better".

"Yah, I'll keep that in mind." Severus had no intention of doing anything for, as Albus so often put it, 'the greater good'. He would serve no masters this time. This time Severus would think only of himself and his Lily. Let the war fight itself. He refused to get involved.

"Good. Now let's see where to put you. Hum, no not Slytherin, not this time. Yes, that will work… "RAVENCLAW!"

Severus smiled as he jumped off the stool, giving Lily a wink he headed over to the Ravenclaw table. He would have Potter in his house, but he would be easy enough to ignore. He doubted the twerp would bully one of his own housemates anyway.

XXX

Severus found Ravenclaw towers nice enough. He had been in the common room a few times in a professional capacity as a professor, but never in the student's rooms. The common room was wide and circular with arched windows. The walls are hung with blue and bronze silks and the domed ceiling is painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet.

Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above. The rooms themselves were also circular, the beds surrounding a large furnace, which sat in the center. Next to each bed was a bedside table with a single drawer, on the table was a small bronze lamp with a blue shade.

Severus found it quite comfortable and a dramatic change from the dark dungeons. Too tired to do much else, Severus Snape, dressed in his pajamas, crawled into bed, and as he closed his eyes, he gave a silent prayer, that all this wasn't just a wonderful dream. That he would wake up in the morning and he would still be eleven. His Lily would still be alive, and that he would have his entire life ahead of him.

A/N: So tell me what you think. Good/Bad/Otherwise. Should I continue the story or delete it. Oh, and the description on the Ravenclaw common room was taken from the words of JKR.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 A New Sev

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though maybe if I wish really, really hard, JK will share a tiny piece with me…no probably not.**

**Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! I was overwhelmed. Here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter was not edited by a BETA.**

_Chapter Two_

_A New Sev_

The following day Severus headed down to breakfast early knowing Lily would do the same. She always was an early riser. He had managed to ignore Potter so far, not that the arrogant toerag had made much attempt to get to know him, but he preferred it that way. Before drifting off to a peaceful slumber Severus had heard Potter talking to one of their dorm mates, Martin, about having a whole box of pranks he purchased from a muggle joke shop that he wanted to try out. He really hoped Martin didn't end up replacing Black as Potters second in command, the last thing Severus wanted was another gang of Marauders.

Entering the Great Hall Severus found Lily already at her table eating breakfast. "Morning," Severus said cheerfully.

"Hi Sev, care to join me."

"For a moment I suppose." Severus sat down next to Lily, but decided not to eat, he would eat with his own house mates; he didn't want to ostracize himself from his own house. "So, how's life as a Gryffindor."

She giggled as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Oh, not bad. How's Ravenclaw?"

"Well enough, I suppose. I'm sharing a room with five other guys including some git named Potter who was up half the night talking about muggle pranks."

"Well, if he's in Ravenclaw I'm sure he won't allow then to interfere with his studies." She said plainly then taking a small bite of her toast.

"Somehow I doubt that, anyway, I wonder what classes we'll have together." Severus asked, and in all honestly wasn't sure. He may have lived this part of his life once before, but that doesn't mean he would remember every single detail.

"I don't know." Lily replied after taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. "I know one of our prefects said we won't have any classes today but that there is an orientation that's to take place in the library at two".

"Yes, there is. We should sit together, don't you think?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Sev."

"Great, well I should get to my own table." Severus stood from the bench, but before heading back to his own table he placed another soft kiss on Lily's cheek. "See you at two." And he walked away leaving his best friend, once again, blushing.

"I saw that." Lily looked up to see her roommate Mary, sit down across from her.

"Oh, um, hi Mary."

"Are you dating him?" The brunette asked sitting down across from her housemate.

"No, um not really. He-he's my best friend."

Mary laughed. "Sure, whatever you say."

Just as Severus sat at his own table he was, unfortunately joined by Potter, as well as Martin Abbott and Jason Diggory.

"I'm sure you father will understand." Jason said as the three boys sat just opposite of Severus. "I mean it's not like you're in Slytherin or anything."

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes.

"That's true." Potter agreed as he scooped a spoonful of fruit onto his plate. "I think my mum will be okay with it, she was in Gryffindor, but she said the hat considered Ravenclaw."

"See, it's not so bad." Jason continued. "You know all my family's been in Huffelpuff, but I know they won't care I'm in Ravenclaw. My older brother Amos has been calling me a smarty-pants since I was five, so I'm sure he wasn't at all surprised with my sorting."

The three boys laughed, ever Severus gave small chuckle, which of course Potter noticed.

"You're Severus, right?" James asked.

"I am, and you're…Potter?" He had to sound ignorant; none of them had been formally introduced to each other after all.

"That's my surname, but you can call me James." Severus simply nodded. "Are you a muggleborn? I don't recall seeing you at any wizarding functions before?"

Potters question suddenly brought back the memory of being asked his blood status by his Slytherin housemates. He had lied, and said his father was dead, and that his mother was a Prince which was a well known pureblood line. It pacified their curiosity, at least for a while, eventually the truth came out and the repercussions were very unpleasant. This time he would not hide who he was. "No, my father is a muggle my mother a witch."

"Cool. So, Severus, like quidditch?" Potter asked before shoving a bit of eggs into his mouth.

"It's okay, I suppose." In truth Severus truly did enjoy quidditch, or he enjoyed watching Slytherin win, then again he was no longer a Slytherin.

"Martin and I were talking about trying out third year. Rumor is that four of the team members will be graduating by then."

The four boys continued light conversation over breakfast, Potter doing most of the talking. Once Professor Flintwick handed out their timetable Severus decided to head to the library, he needed to write his mother.

XXX

Sirius Black was beside himself. He was positive he wouldn't go to Slytherin. "Well, mother and father will be pleased." He said softly as he poked at his eggs with his fork.

"You really need to snap out of it." Narcissa said as she sat down next to her pouting cousin. "Besides I don't know why you would have expected otherwise, you're a Black, Sirius."

"But I'm not like everyone else. I don't buy into that pure-blood crap!" He yelled his first clenched in anger.

"Calm down, Siri." She said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't, and that's fine, and you know perfectly well I don't agree with it half the time either, I'm just not as…vocal as you are about it."

This caused Sirius to give a slight smile. Narcissa was the one of the few people in his family he could talk to about his beliefs. "We'll always be there for each other, right Cissy?" His grey eyes pleaded with his cousin's blue.

"Of course we will. We're family, and family is always there for each other, no matter what."

XXX

Peter Pettigrew wrote his parents about his sorting as he worked through his breakfast. He didn't know how they would react, but the more he thought about it he really didn't care. His father was an Auror, a Captain in fact, he and his mother had both been in Gryffindor. He knew he could never live up to his father's reputation. Peter was meek and quiet and just wanted people to like him, to be accepted. He would never be the warrior his father was, but then again he really didn't want to.

Peter had always been a little socially awkward, never good at making friends, not real friends anyway. Surprisingly there was this girl in his house, Emily Powell. She was a muggleborn and worried no one would accept her, that her magic wouldn't be as good as everyone else's, she was afraid of failure. She had confided this to Peter, who in return found himself reassuring the girl that she would do just fine and that they would get though it together.

XXX

Remus Lupin was a werewolf and had been since the tender age of six. He had been utterly shocked at receiving an invitation to Hogwarts despite his condition. There had been arrangements made for him to spend full moons in a house called the Shrieking Shack and if anyone asked about his absence he would simply say he had always been rather sickly and would sometimes be require to stay overnight in the hospital wing. He hadn't made any friends yet, he was actually rather worried about that, he didn't want to make friends and then have them dump him when they found out what he was. No it would be easier if he just lead a quiet life of solitude.

He had talked a bit with this pretty red-headed girl in his house named Lily; he thought she seemed nice enough. She had even suggested they get a study group together along with her Ravenclaw friend. He figured it couldn't hurt to at least do that, besides who wants to be alone all the time anyway. He wouldn't call them friends, but he supposed having a few acquaintances couldn't hurt.

XXX

A/N: Okay there is chapter Two. I know it's a little short and to make it up to you I will tray and post another chapter this weekend, Monday by the latest.

Let me know what you think, good bad or otherwise. _Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3 Making Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Boo Hoo…**

**I have since gone back and made some changes to this chapter, a few typo's missed the first time around.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter Three

Making Changes

Severus had grown in a home with little means, and some years it was a struggle to have the basic supplies needed for school, it wasn't until just after his seventeenth birthday did he find out it did not always have to be that way. His mother had been disinherited by her parents when she married Tobias Snape, Severus however was not, he just wasn't aware. At least he wasn't until he received a letter from Gringotts when he came of age claiming him the sole heir of the Prince fortune. When he had confronted his mother about the letter she said she was afraid Tobias would get his hands on it and squander it away. He had to agree with her logic.

So Severus Snape sat down the just after lunch and composed a letter to Gringotts hoping to at least get access to his trust fund without parental consent, though he highly doubted he would.

_To whom it may concern at Gringotts Wizarding Bank,_

_My name is Severus Tobias Snape. I have recently found out that since my grandmother passing last May, I am now the sole holder of the Prince family fortune. I was hoping to be sent a key to the trust fund which was set up by my Grandmother. I am more than willing to give a blood sample or any other documentation you require to prove my identity._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Severus Snape._

Sealing the letter in an envelope Severus quickly headed up to the owlery to send it off. As he reached the top step he quite literally ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me." The boy who he had ran into said softly.

"It's okay."

It was Black, but Severus had never seen the normally cocky boy look so downcast. Even after escaping Azkaban Sirius carried himself with a since of pride and arrogance-much like Potter, to see him look so down-trodden was almost unnerving.

"Are you ill?" Severus question him.

"Um, no."

"You look ill, or are you always this pale?"

Although Severus did not intend his comment as a joke, Black laughed. "I guess I'm just a little…disheartened."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his choice of word. "Disheartened?"

Sirius chuckled. "Um, well how about dejected, unhappy, glum, down in the dumps…

"I get it. So why?"

Sirius took a long deep breath before his eyes moved out to the sky above him. "I didn't want to be in Slytherin. My family…well, I 'm different from them, most of them anyway; I didn't expect to be in their house, a house of pure-blood bigots, of sons and daughters of…of Death Eaters." The last words were said in a whisper as the boys grey eyes dropped to his feet.

"Hum, so you think just because you were sorted into Slytherin you'll become a Death Eater?"

Sirius just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I doubt everyone in your house is a future Death Eater". Severus knew for a fact that they were not. The truth was only about ten percent of Slytherin have family that followed The Dark Lord, and around another twenty percent that had leanings in that direction. Slytherin's stick together because they are not trusted by other houses and even some professors, so at first glance people may be inclined to think they all share pure-blood ideals, but the simple truth was that most did not. "You have free will, you are capable of making your own decisions, are you not?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He added looking back up at Severus.

"There you go then."

The Slytherin shrugged but gave a smile polite smile just the same."I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black." He said extending his hand. Severus had no desire to become friends with the mutt, but he knew if he refused his hand, everything he had just told him would have been for nothing.

"Severus Snape." He accepted his hand.

***

Around two he headed toward the library for the orientation, to his dismay Potter had accompanied him. They had left their dorm at the same time at any rate. "So Severus, I heard some rumor that you kissed a girl this morning." James asked giving his dorm mate a cheeky grin.

"Wow, news travels fast here, doesn't it." Severus said with a smirk.

"So it's true?" Severus nodded. "Who was it then? I heard it was some pretty Gryffindor girl."

Severus smirked. That was right _he_ was her first kiss, not Potter or anyone else, and if he had it his way, she would be his last. "She is more than pretty, she's angelic. Her name is Lily Evan's and she is my best friend."

"Friend, huh. So how long have you and your friend Lily been snogging?"

"We did not snogg. I simply kissed her on the cheek. We are only eleven after all, it would be…inappropriate to do more than that?"

James snorted obviously not agreeing with Severus' thought. "If you say so."

As soon as they entered the Library Severus scanned the room for Lily. He quickly spotted her sitting at a table toward by the Potions section, he quickly headed over to her, thankfully Potter found Martin and Jason and decided to sit with them.

"Hi Sev, how has your day been?" She asked giving her friend a quick hug.

"Not bad, yours?"

"Fantastic. I've never seen a larger library in my life." She said her eyes gleaming in excitement. "I only had a chance to skim though a few books so far, but wow!"

"If I could have everyone attention please!"

Severus looked up at the projected voice of the great manipulator himself, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello first years and welcome to Hogwarts. As you can see we have a magnificent library at your disposal." He said motioning all around him. "Of course the restricted section is, as its name implies-restricted. After your third you can request a pass from a professor but so you know it is more often denied then not. Now as classes start tomorrow you still have the rest of the day to wonder aimlessly about the castle but please be back by curfew, and as I stared during the opening feast do not go into the Forbidden Forest, it is named that for a reason."

A few people giggled, Severus however knew how serious the request truly was. Giant spiders and unfriendly Centaurs were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the dangerous creatures that roamed the forest.

"Also I know the points system was briefly explained to you but I would like to go into deeper detail. The only ones who can take away points are myself, the professors, and the head boy and head girl. Also if you believe you have had points taken away from you unfairly you will need to submit a written request to have the points reinstated to your head of house."

Severus had to bit his lip from remarking on that comment. Dumbledore hardly ever approved written request for the reinstatement of points and when he did it was either because the student was a Gryffindor or one of the Professors had threatened to go to the board of Governors if he didn't.

"Now I will allow Madam Pince to explain how are cataloging system works and they you all are free to go. Be sure to pick up a new students packet on your way out, they are located on the table next to the main door." He then pointed to said table.

After an hour long lecture of the proper library rules and procedures Severus picked up his packet, and headed out of the library with Lily. After a lingering hug good-bye Severus headed to Ravenclaw Tower and Lily to Gryffindor Tower. When he arrived back to his room he found a letter propped up against his lamp on his bedside table. Picking it up he saw it was from Gringotts.

"That was quick." Sitting down on the edge of his bed he opened the envelope, to his happy surprise not only was a note inside but a brass key as well. "Excellent!"

_Mr. Snape,_

_We received you letter dated September 2nd and are more than happy to __facilitate__ your request. Rest assured we have confirmed your identity as the grandson of Allegra Prince. Despite your young age, and because your mother was legally disowned you are now the head of the Prince family and entitled to not only your trust fund but the other seven vaults and other assets as well. Please let us know if there is anything else you require._

_Clawbone_

_Head of Trusts and Inheritances._

A wide grin stretched across Severus faces. Having access to his family money will defiantly help with his plans.

That evening Severus sent out two more letters, one to his mother letting him know of his sorting and another to Gringotts requesting a withdrawal.

A week past and Severus began to put things into motion. After receiving his requested money two days previous the young Ravenclaw went to work ordering several things via owl, including new robes, books, scales, two cauldrons, one pewter one silver, a new telescope. He also purchased some new clothes, shoes, a new rucksack, wallet, and also a camera. Severus Snape, was about to move up on the wizarding society scale.

Every morning Severus met with Lily for a few minutes at breakfast, they would have small talk and then before leaving he would kiss her on the cheek. Of course several people had asked both Severus and Lily if they were dating, and they're answers were always the same 'we're just friends' though Severus hoped that title would be changing in the next couple of years. Severus had run into Sirius a couple more times, always in the library, he took to sitting near him when Lily wasn't around. Why? In all honestly he wasn't really sure. It almost made him sick to think he would consider Black a friend, but without the influence of Potter he really wasn't that bad of a guy. But then his mind would wonder back to Black luring him through the passageway of the Womping Willow and almost becoming Lupin's chew toy, and the animosity quickly came rushing back.

It was around seven Saturday evening and Severus approached one of the girls in his dorm. She was a third year, and apparently had a talent for hair styling.

"Um, excuse me, Lela."

The blond looked up at the first year. "Yes."

"I have heard you are good at…doing hair."

The girl grinned. "I am."

"Do you think you could help me with mine? I'll pay you of course."

The girl rose from her chair and began to circle the younger boy taking in his oily, stringy hair. "I suppose I could." She carefully took a small amount of his hair in her fingers so she could feel the texture.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Um, well whatever my mother packed me." He answered honestly. Shampoo was shampoo right?

"Well, that might be the problem. Some hair, such as yours, naturally has more oils, and can be more difficult to manage. Tell you what. Give me a couple days to order you some fine quality shampoo, and then we'll cut and style it."

"Alright."

"So do you have a price range in mind? Some products are more expensive than others."

Severus shook his head. "Money's not an object."

The girl smiled clapping her hands together in excitment. "Excellent. I'll let you know when it comes in."

Severus nodded and headed back up to his room.

**A/N: Okay, so I know there isn't a whole lot of plot in this chapter but I'm trying to define Severus character a bit better, more specifically the beginning of some serious changed for him. **

_**Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4 Severus the Stud

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic, brilliant world of HP…though maybe if I wish hard enough…**

**Okay, here is chapter four, it's a nice long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I'm getting a lot of interest in this story and I am absolutely ecstatic about it. **

**Please feel free to check out my other stories on my profile. Also, this chapter is not BETA edited.**

**Now on with the story…**

**Note: I have made some editing changes since I originally posted this chapter.**

Chapter Four

Severus the Stud

Severus' new clothing just happened to arrive the same day Lela informed him that the shampoo she had ordered had come in. He was instructed to take the pink bottle which was labeled _Garden Essence_ and go shower.

"This isn't going to make me smell like a flower, is it?" He would rather shave his head bald then go around smelling like perfume.

Lela gave a small chuckle. "No Severus, it won't, now go."

As instructed Severus headed to the showers, twenty minutes later he was sitting in a chair in the middle of the common room, a rather large audience circled around him as Lela cut and styled his hair.

"Now, Severus, I'm going to cut a lot off, your hair is down to your shoulders right now and it's simply not manageable that way, at least not for an eleven year old boy." A few snickers could be heard, mostly from girls.

"That's fine, just not too short." It was after all tradition for wizards of ancient pureblood lineage to grow their hair long, one of the few wizarding traditions his mother was allowed to bestow on her son.

A half an hour later Lela had removed over five inches of hair, styled it and then dried it using a drying charm.

"God Snape, you look like a completely different person." Potter abruptly pointed out. The boy had no tact.

"Thanks Potter." He said rolling his eyes. "Can someone hand me a mirror?" Lela summoned a mirror and handed it to Severus.

His reaction?

"Bloody hell." Severus ran his finger though his neck length silky, soft hair. Potter was right; he did look like another person. "Lela,' Severus put down the mirror and turned to the miracle worker in question. 'I don't know how to thank you."

"Just spread the word around".

"Done." Severus then reached into his pocket and handed Lela the monies promised.

Severus couldn't wait for the morning to come. With his hair and new clothes Lily wouldn't be able to resist him.

Peter was enjoying being a Huffelpuff. He had found a good friend in Emily and had even joined the chess club with his friend. To his surprise his parents did not react as horribly to the news of his sorting as he had expected. They were still a bit disappointed but in the end they knew that if that was where the hat placed him then that was where he belonged. She was actually glad he had found a friend, it had always been hard for Peter to make friends, more often than not he tended to be used by people, and Peter just wanting to be accepted, allowed it. It had seemed that finally, at Hogwarts, he was able to come into his own, and she was happy for him.

Remus had experienced his first full moon in the Shrieking Shack. Only Lily had asked him where he had gone. She truly was a kind-hearted person. He had joined her and her friend Severus a couple of times in the library. He thought Severus seemed like decent bloke, quiet but nice. It was obvious the boy had a crush on Lily, not that Remus could blame him, and she was a very pretty girl.

James Potter was getting along well in Ravenclaw. He had made some friends and had already pulled off some minor pranks. Jason was right helpful when it came tactics, and Martin was more of the look out. He had asked Severus if he wanted to join in on letting off a stink bomb in the Slytherin girl's lavatory. He had simply called them immature and walked off. He really was a bit of a spoil sport.

He did receive a letter from his parents saying that though they were surprised he was not in Gryffindor, they were not at all upset and in fact his mother was quite impressed and commented that she always knew he was clever and that others would have noticed it sooner if he hadn't spent more time reading and less on quidditch and pranks.

Sirius Black had taken Severus advice and attempted to make some friends in his own house. He had found a few students in his year and the year above him that did not buy into pure blood ideologies, though he really didn't have much in common with them. Jack Eversaw, a second year, was a half-blood, his parents were actually originally from Canada but moved to England just before he was born. Apparently in Canada there are very few pureblood families, and so he had never really had to deal with the issue of blood supremacy until he came to Hogwarts.

Then there was Boris Sebolden, his mother is Russian muggle-born his father a half-blood, he was rather surprised by his sorting in that his father had been in Huffelpuff. Boris did enjoy quidditch so that was something Sirius and he could talk about, but that was about it. Then there was Ana Littleton, a tiny little thing that most wouldn't even think was eleven yet. She was actually the first person in her family ever to be placed in Slytherin; normally they had gone to Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw, with on occasional Gryffindor here and there. She was a bit of a book-worm, spending most of her day in the library, but she was a good conversationalist and he didn't mind studying with her from time to time.

Sirius had met up with Severus a few times since their talk in the owlery, normally in the library; once he found the tall Ravenclaw strolling around the Black Lake.

"Hey there Severus."

The boy gave the Slytherin a curious look. "Hello… Sirius." It felt so weird calling the mutt by his first name.

"I took your advice you know. I found a few people in my house that share my beliefs."

Severus gave a tiny grin, "That's good to hear." It was almost unbelievable to see Black struggling to find friends. He along with Potter were two of the most popular guys in school. Then again Sirius was always more popular with the ladies, and that didn't even start until about his third year.

The morning after the extreme hair makeover, Severus pulled a new pair of trousers, black polo shirt, boxers, socks, his Dragon Hide boots (he had splurged a bit on those), and his new cloak and headed into the boys lavatory. Severus had never felt more attractive than he did at that moment. Yes his nose was still much to large and his teeth crooked and yellow, but those could be fixed as well if he really wanted to, though he never did in the past or would it be the future, anyway with his new clothes and hair he looked quite the stud. In fact he even got a few wolf whistles on his was out of the common room.

Entering the Great Hall, and as he did every morning, he made his way over to Lily. She had been reading her Transfiguration book and did not see him come up to her.

"Good morning." Lily put her book down and smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice, however when she turned towards him her smile turned to a dropped jaw.

"Sev you-you look…amazing."

"Thank you." Severus gave his love a quick good morning kiss on the cheek before sitting down besides her.

"You cut your hair?" She said running her fingers through his soft locks. Severus closed his eyes at her touch.

"Actually Lela Hicks did it, so if you know anyone whose looking for someone to cut their hair, she's the one to go to."

"I'll keep that in mind. You got new threads too I see." Severus laughed at the use of the muggle term 'threads'.

"Yes, I did. It's seems that my grandmother left me some money when she passed." He decided not to go into details concerning the amount and so forth, at least not yet.

"Well, that's nice. You do look really good Sev." Severus noticed a small blush creep to her cheeks. Perfect.

Lily wasn't the only one who noticed his new look, and Severus, for the first time in his life found himself the center of attention, good attention.

"Look at the hot first year." A third year Gryffindor said as to her group of friends as they passed him in the corridor.

"Severus the Stud." Another girl in his own house said.

Any eleven-year-old boy would have not been able to control the blush that would have surly found its way to his face at the sudden mass of attention, but Severus was no ordinary eleven year old and in fact had a mind close to thirty-nine. Instead he found himself walking confidently down the corridors, a proud smirk on his young face. An aura of confidence surrounded the boy and no one was more surprised by this then himself, well maybe Lily.

Lily had always felt sorry for her best friend. His father was a drunk who took his frustration out on his wife and son. His mother, though once a powerful witch, had succumbed to the degradation of her muggle husband and rarely practiced her magic anymore. They had little income and lived in a rundown home in a lower-middle class part of town. If she was completely honest she would have to admit that the original reason she had become friends with Severus was out of pity, however that quickly changed once she got to know the shy boy. He was amazingly brilliant, especially concerning Potions. Before they had even come to Hogwarts she would spend hours listening to his stories on potions and spells and wizarding customs.

Ever since they arrived at Hogwarts however, and since that first kiss she had begun to think of him in a much different way. He had not kissed her on the lips since the train, however part of her wished he would. Especially now that he looked…well the way he looked. On the other hand she was pretty sure her parents would have had a coronary had then known she had already received her first kiss, she was only eleven after all. Though she knew her sister had gotten her first when she was only ten by some kid named Vernon, or so she claimed. Lily had actually never met the boy and part of her wondered if she made the whole thing up for attention.

XXX

Months had gone by and it was now nearing the Christmas holiday. Severus had naturally planned to say at Hogwarts, and had informed his mother of it. She wrote back saying she understood and would be sending his Christmas present along by owl later on. Lily would be going, she knew her parents would have a fit if she even suggested otherwise, plus she was really starting to miss her parents and sister.

It was the day before Christmas break and Professor Slughorn, McGonagall, Flintwick and Dumbledore were gathered in the Headmaster's office to discuss the amazing talents of one of their first year students.

"I have never seen a child his age produce such high quality potions." Slughorn stated."I decided to give him a fourth year potion just to see if he could do it?"

"I am assuming he made it correctly." Dumbledore asked.

Slughorn chuckled his large belly bouncing as it did. "Correctly, Albus, he made it equally if not better then my own. I'm telling you, the boy is a prodigy."

"I agree." Professor Flintwick added. "I too have tested the boy and have seen him perform Charms some of my fifth and sixth years have trouble with."

Albus nodded in understanding. It was true he had seen young Mr. Snape perform magic most advanced for an eleven year old, and he was indeed impressed. There was no doubt the boy was powerful, very powerful. With a war impending, having such skills on the light side would defiantly be an advantage.

"What about you Minerva, what do you think?" Albus asked the only teacher in the room who had not yet spoke up.

"The boy is no doubt gifted. Transfiguration, as you know, is a rather difficult subject, but it seems to come so naturally to him. I have asked him to perform a few spells above his skill level and he did them perfectly and without hesitation. I would defiantly recommend he be moved up a year minimum."

Albus nodded as he ran his fingers through his long, white, beard. "I have always been reluctant to advance children and normally encourage extra lessons and such. After all socialization is very important at this age and I would hate for Mr. Snape to be taking classes with children who are emotionally as well as physically more advanced than he."

"That is understandable." The other teachers gave a small chuckle.

"I agree. I will send for the boy this evening and we can all discuss what actions should be taken."

XXX

Severus and Lily had plans to meet in the Library after dinner, however as he ate in tuna casserole Professor Flintwick asked Severus if he could join him in the headmasters office after he finished and it wasn't as if he could refuse. He wasn't exactly sure what the Headmaster wanted to speak with him about but he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, well unless he had somehow found out he was responsible for helping Potter charm Lucius Malfoy's hair Gryffindor colors, but he doubted that. Severus normally didn't partake in Potter's immature pranks, though when he heard him and Jason talking about doing something to Malfoy, he couldn't resist.

After he finished eating he went over to the Gryffindor table and informed Lily that he had to meet with the headmaster. Lily of course said she understood and said she would be there until eight if he was able to get away in time.

Severus had been given the password to the office, lemon drops, no surprise there. When he entered the office he found not just his head of house and Dumbledore but McGonagall and Slughorn as well.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, please have a seat." Dumbledore grinned at the youth his eyes twinkling as he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Severus asked as he took a seat.

"No, not at all my boy. Actually we are here because some of your teachers have commented on your skills in their class.

"Oh." Severus had of course been holding back his abilities, well usually, as powerful as he was it was sometimes difficult to mask his magical prowess.

"We were concerned you might be a little…well, bored in some of your current classes." Minerva spoke up.

That was an understatement.

"Do you feel unchallenged in your classes Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, well yes sir, but I-I didn't want to sound stuck up or anything so I just stayed quiet." Severus had been working hard on trying to sound like the typical eleven year old. Sometimes it proved more difficult then he thought it should, then again Severus had always been rather mature for his age.

"That's very humble of you." Albus said with a chuckle. "However it would probably be best if we perhaps accelerated your work a bit."

"You mean like extra homework?"

"In some subjects yes, however in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions we would like you to start taking classes designed for the second years."

Severus felt like laughing. He could take classes with the seventh years and still be board out of his mind. Severus was a brilliant wizard, and had actually tested at genius levels when he was in school during his first childhood-not that anyone cared to excel his education then-so why now? Was it because he was in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin? Was it his new look or sense of self confidence?

"Would that be possible? I don't know when exactly the second year classes are, but would any of my other classes over lap?" Severus asked.

"That's a very good question?" Albus chuckled. "Transfiguration for second years is normally when your morning free period is on Tuesday and Thursdays so there is no problem there, as for Potions and charms, you will continue to go to class with the other first years but will be given second year curriculum and assignments. At the end of the year your teachers will assess where you are and if we feel it prudent, when next term comes around we may be inclined to schedule you with the third years. That is if you are agreeable to the change?"

Severus looked over at the three other teachers in the room, all of who where brimming with anticipation hoping to aid in the education of this prodigy.

"That's fine with me."

"Excellent. When you come back from holiday you will begin with your new schedule." Albus said. Severus simply nodded. "Before you go, may I ask, is there any other subjects you feel unchallenged in?"

He badly wanted to say all of them, but felt that would probably not be the wisest. "Well, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Which was a complete understatement, he knew he could teach that class better than the current professor, whose strong Russian accent made it difficult to even understand her at times.

Albus' eyes brightened even more than normal. To have the boys power focused on defense could be extremely beneficial. "I'll talk to Professor Sveteski and see what she thinks."

It was only seven when the meeting had finished so Severus headed to the library to tell Lily the news. When he arrived however he did not find her alone but with Potter. He had said something to her, which made her giggle. Severus let out a low growl, balling his fists so tight his nails began to cut into his skin. No, he would not let him take her. Not this time! Taking a deep breath he approached them.

"What are you doing James?" He asked his voice was even but James and Lily could see the tension surrounding him.

"Just talking Severus". James said. He knew Lily was his Severus girl, everyone knew that, even if they weren't officially together, he also knew that he was very, very protective of her. "Lily was telling me how you 'accidently' once turned her sister's cereal into a bowel of flies."

Severus grinned at the memory. "Oh yes, that was rather humorous."

"Well, I better get going. See you later Severus, Lily." The messy-haired boy then turned and left the library.

"So, what did the headmaster want?" Lily asked her friend as he sat down besides her.

"To skip me ahead in a few of my subjects." He said plainly.

Lily reaction however was anything but plain. "Oh Sev that's wonderful." She said wrapping her arms around him. Severus quickly hugged back, reluctant to release her.

"My Lily." He whispered softly in her ear. Lily closed her eyes snuggling her head into his neck. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before running his fingers through her hair. "You'll always be my Lily, you know?"

"And you'll always be my Sev."

Severus felt his heart swell. He had a very god feeling that this time around things would turn out very different when it came to his relationship with his beloved. Very different.

Severus walked Lily to the carriages the day the students left for holiday. He told her he would miss her terribly and then handed her the gift he had gotten her. Lily placed the small package wrapped in crimson paper into her rucksack, she had given him his before they left the castle. "Write me, okay." He said kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I promise." And for the first time Lily kissed Severus back, and not on the cheek, but the lips.

"Th-thank you." Was all Severus managed to say, more than surprised by the gesture.

"Just returning the favor." She smiled before climbing onto the carriage.

**A/N: A nice long chapter for you. One of my readers requested a longer chap, so there you go. I think this turned out well, what about you all.**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This chapter is not edited by a BETA**

_Chapter Five_

_Christmas_

"There's my baby girl." Mrs. Evans quickly enveloped her daughter in a hug as soon as she was through the barrier.

"Mum…can't…breathe." Lily gasped.

"Sorry," she said, reluctantly releasing her daughter. "I've just missed you so much."

"I've miss you, too, Mum. Where's Dad and Tuney?"

"Your father had to work, I'm afraid, and Petunia, well, she's at home. So, where's Severus? I thought for sure you two would be together."

"He decided to stay at the castle for the holidays," she explained her lips pulling into a slight frown.

"Hum, well, with his father…"

Mrs. Evans decided it best not to vocalize the rest of her thoughts concerning poor Severus' home life. Instead she and Lily headed to the car. During the ride home, Lily told her mother all about Hogwarts, her subjects, and of course Severus.

"He's blossomed at school, Mum. Really! His personality, looks, attitude, everything, and, Mum, get this, he's doing so well in school, his teachers are moving him up a year in some of his subjects."

"Really, wow." Rose Evans had often listened to her youngest daughter talk about her best friend, but never like this. She would normally mention how she worried about him and his mother, how he was so much better than he gave himself credit for, but now…now it was nothing but praise and admiration for the boy from Spinner's End; and the way she complimented him, it made Rose think that perhaps her daughter was developing a crush.

XXX

Sirius Black was shocked when his mother actually greeted him with a hug. She never hugged, never, and when she did hug, it was usually his younger brother Regulus who received the affection. He had to admit, he liked it. He loved his mother for the simple fact that she was just that-his mother, though he had not gotten along with her in quite some time.

"I'm so proud of you, Sirius," she said, yielding the smallest smile.

"You-you are?" That was a first.

"Of course, your father and I were so worried you wouldn't end up in Slytherin, but you did, didn't you? You are excelling in your classes as well. I had always known you were a bright boy, but you had always spent your time on Quidditch and those ridicules Muggle motncinkels." Sirius snickered at his mother mispronunciation of motorcycle, but thankfully she didn't notice.

It was true Sirius had been doing well in school. He obviously couldn't play Quidditch as a first year, so he didn't have that distraction, and the friends he had made in his house, those ones who shared his beliefs about Muggles and Muggle-borns, were rather studious, and he often found himself studying with them. The question was, how did his mother find out?

"I'm doing okay, I guess, but how did you know, I didn't mention my grades in my letters?" he asked as they made their way through the crowds of people at King's Cross.

"You cousin Narcissa wrote her mother and mentioned you being second in your class, and only next to some child in Ravenclaw who seemed to be a prodigy of some sort."

"Yes, that would be Severus."

"You know him?" she asked, a look of excitement twinkling in her dark blue eyes. It was always wise to make friends with power, and if the boy was as smart as he sounded, he could make a useful ally. Sirius nodded. "So he's a friend?"

"I guess so, though we're not really all that close. He hangs out with Lily more than anyone."

"Oh, well, you should invite him over sometime; we would love to meet your friends."

"Um, sure, maybe over the summer; he's staying at the castle for the holidays."

"That would be fine. Perhaps your father can get an extra ticket to the World Cup that's coming up in July. Do you think he would enjoy that?"

"I don't know", Sirius shrugged, "I guess I could ask."

XXX

Severus spent much of his holiday in the library; he had decided to pick up research on a project he had started many years ago. It wasn't as if he had much else to do, anyway. He had opened his gift from Lily already; he didn't feel like waiting for Christmas. She had gotten him a book on rare potions. It was actually an excellent book; surprisingly it wasn't one he had in his previous collection. As he sat at a table in the library reading a book on magical mind impairments, a voice interrupted his study.

"Hello, Severus." The sandy-haired boy pushed his bangs from his eyes as he sat down next to the Gryffindor.

"Hello, Remus. So I see you decided to stay here for the holidays."

Remus nodded as he pulled a book from his bag. "My parents, well, they went to visit my grandmother in France, and I…never mind."

Severus pondered if he should let the boy know he was aware of his "furry little problem." He doubted anyone knew at this point; he hadn't told the Marauders until third year. Actually, it was Black who had guessed, and Lupin had admitted it was true, and that was when they had started working on becoming Animagi.

"Remus." The werewolf's blue eyes looked up at the Ravenclaw. His thoughts were on the forefront of his mind and very easy for Severus to read. He felt his parents were ashamed of him, his grandparents disgusted. He just wanted a friend, at least one he could talk to, one who wouldn't judge him, who wouldn't hold his condition against him. "I am guessing you believe your family…resents you because of your…condition."

The boy's eyes widened-panic set in. He knew! Oh, Merlin, what if he told some one? If anyone found out, he could be expelled…or worse. "M-my condition?" He decided to play dumb.

Severus had never hated Remus because he was a werewolf, he had hated him because he was a Maurader, that and he had once tried to eat him. "It's okay, Remus. I'm not going to judge you. It's no one's business but your own."

Remus let out a breath of relief, his condition had to remain a secret in order for him to stay at Hogwarts. "How did you figure it out?"

"You're always in the hospital during the full moon and usually come out of it looking worse for wear."

"Oh. But you won't tell, right?"

"No. I won't. If you want, I can brew you a pain reliever." He would have offered Wolfsbane, but technically it had yet to be invented at that point and wouldn't for another eight years.

"They don't help," he said softly.

Severus smirked. "Mine will. Trust me." Having undergone the Cruciatus Curse more times than he cared to recall, Severus was very adept at brewing pain relievers.

"Oh, well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Thank you."

"No problem."

XXX

Christmas morning had come, and Lily had received many wonderful gifts from friends and family, but nothing like what she had received from Severus. It was a round silver locket, a lioness and a raven engraved on the front, and inside were their pictures. He had also attached a card.

_To my Lily,_

_Wear this close to your heart, for you are always close to mine._

_-Your Sev_

"Oowwoo! Looks like someone had a boyfriend," Petunia teased her little sister, but Lily didn't care. Severus was her best friend, and of course he was close to her heart and always would be.

"You're just jealous," Lily snapped back as she hooked the necklace around her neck.

"I-I am not." The Muggle crossed her arms and huffed. "Why would I care if some stupid, poor freak boy likes you?"

"You're just angry because you could never be what Severus and I are. You're nothing but a jealous git!"

Petunia's eyes began to water, but she refused to let the tears fall. She wouldn't give her sister the satisfaction, even if she knew she was right.

"Stop it this instance!" Mr. Evans demanded. "I will not have you two ruin Christmas with your bickering."

"Sorry," both girls quietly mumbled.

"Good, now, Petunia, sweetie, I believe it's your turn to open a gift."

XXX

Severus had received a few gifts that year - a few from his dorm mates, mostly sweets. Potter had even gotten him a book on famous wizards. He thought it a rather odd gift - that was, until he read the note he left in the inside cover.

_To the genius boy._

_Who will most likely be in the next edition?_

_-James_

Severus laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. James Potter had not only given him a gift, but in an indirect way complimented his intelligence. He never thought he would see the day. He had also received a gift from his parents-well, his mother, though she sighed Tobias' name as well. It wasn't much, just some personalized stationary, but considering how little they had, it meant a lot. She had even attached a note.

_Our little Sev,_

_We are so proud of you, Severus, and we know you will do remarkable and amazing things with your life._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Christmas came and went, and a new year began. There was a small celebration in the Great hall, though not near as grand as the Christmas feast. Severus was one of only six students who stayed at the castle, they had all sat together, at the Headmasters insistence. Severus stayed quiet, mostly just listening to the other talk, but it was light, comfortable conversation, and he honestly enjoyed it.

Two days later, the students returned to the castle, and Severus of course greeted his Lily with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He instantly noticed that she was wearing the locket he had gotten her.

"So, do you like it?" he asked, delicately taking the pendant between his fingers.

"I love it, Sev. It was the best gift I received." She then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome. And thank you for the book."

"You're welcome. Do you like it?"

Severus nodded, "Very much so. I had never seen or even heard of it; it actually has some really interesting potions in it."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"Lily, I would love a piece of lint if it came from you."

Lily just laughed, believing him to be joking.


	6. Chapter 6 Genius Boy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

**Note: I have made some editing changes since I first posted this.**

Chapter Six

Genius Boy

Severus had received his revised schedule, and the only things that really changed were the time of his Transfigurations class. That and he apparently now had DADA tutoring with Dumbledore Friday afternoons. This information did not surprise him at all; it was obvious Albus was trying to get Severus under his wing. It didn't matter, though; he could try all he wanted, but nothing short of the Imperius Curse would get him involved in the war this time around.

Professor McGonagall introduced Severus to her class of second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She explained his situation and explicitly laid down the rule that he was to be treated as anyone else in the class, and for the most part, they obeyed her orders. There were a couple of immature Gryffindors who tried to mess around with him, but a good freezing charm on Severus' part quickly put a stop to that. The rest of his classes were the same, except he was given more advanced work and extra homework. The week in general continued pretty much the same, at least until Friday after lunch.

Severus had made his way to Albus' office and found the old wizard popping a lemon drop into his mouth. He was amazed the man still had his own teeth, considering the amount of sugar he took in.

"Welcome, Mr. Snape, and please have a seat." Severus sat down in front of the headmaster's desk. "Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

"No thank you, sir."

"Very well. So let's get down to it, shall we?"

"And what exactly will we be getting down to?" Severus asked, his face an expressionless mask. His Occlumency shields up, he had absolutely no desire for Albus to know what was going on in his head.

Albus grinned as he pulled a piece of parchment from his desk. "I have written down a list of spells. I was hoping you could tell me if you believe yourself capable of performing any of them."

Severus took the list, smirking as he read through them. There wasn't a single one he couldn't perform at maximum strength, but he couldn't have Albus knowing that, could he?

"Well, let's see." He decided to name off some of the more simple spells. "Actually, sir, if you have a quill, I can simply check the ones I know off."

"Of course." Dumbledore handed Severus a quill, who in turn marked off some of the several spells, only a few over third year and nothing over fourth. After reviewing the list, Albus asked him to perform some of the spells he had checked, which he did with ease.

"Very impressive, Mr. Snape. Very impressive." Albus then took the list he had made and circled two of the spells Severus had not checked off. "I would like you to practice these two spells and also write a five inch essay on their uses, how they correlate and how they are different. I believe that will present you with a bit of a challenge."

Severus looked at the spells Dumbledore had circled and held back a laugh. The assignment would take him fifteen-twenty minutes tops.

Weeks passed and then months, and it so happened that Severus had been graciously dubbed "genius boy" by most of the student body - not that he let the title go to his head. He did have an advantage of thirty-eight years of knowledge, after all. He had attempted to hold back a bit in his second year Transfiguration class, as he didn't want to attract too much attention. As for Charms, after he had finished curriculum with the rest of the class, Professor Flitwick had him practice more advanced Charms, as well as help some of the students who were having trouble. In Potions, Slughorn didn't even bother to have him work with the other first years, but had him help with potions such as pepper-up, pain reliever, burn salves, and other such potions he would normally brew for the hospital wing. He would also give him an odd advanced potion here and there to see where his skills lay, such as Draught of the Living Death and Polyjuice.

His lessons with Dumbledore continued in much the same fashions as the other teachers. He would see what curriculum he already knew and what he still needed practice on, which obviously wasn't much. It was their last meeting of the year, just before end of term exams, when Dumbledore brought up the subject of Severus' former master.

"Severus, I was curious if you have heard of the rising influence of Voldemort."

Severus still flinched at the name. The name of his former master. A name that had brought him nothing but pain and ultimately death.

"Yes, sir. A little, anyway."

"Hum, and how do you feel about his ideologies?"

"You mean about blood purity and all?" he asked, again trying his best to sound his now twelve years.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Well, I think it's wrong." A response he would not have given the first time around. For a very long time, Severus truly did despise Muggles-such as his father-and Muggle-borns who simply did not understand their way of life. Lily was always the exception.

The old wizard's grin grew, and his eyes began to twinkle like mad. "And what do you think is wrong about it?"

"One cannot base a person's magical ability on blood; it makes no sense. I do understand why some wizards and witches may resent Muggles; however, Muggle-borns are born with a magical core just as we all are. My friend Lily, she is one of the top in our year, and she's a Muggle-born, and I myself am half, so really the ideology that the more 'pure' your blood is determines a better wizard is utter rubbish."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Now, you mentioned understanding why some witches and wizards may not like Muggles." Severus nodded. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well, while some Muggles such as Lily's parents embrace our world, some fear it, which in turn turns to anger and sometimes violence." Of course, he was thinking of his father and Lily's sister Petunia. As much as Severus could not stand Harry Potter, after his fifth year when he went rummaging through the boy's memories, he could no longer cling to his wanted belief that the boy was a spoiled, pampered brat. Petunia had been hateful and even cruel to the boy at times.

"Hum, I believe I understand. So, you think we should judge each Muggle on their own worth?"

He was digging, and Severus knew it. He knew he needed to be careful how he phrased his wording.

"I think that the Statue of Secrecy is of great importance. We should reveal ourselves to Muggles when necessary, such as revealing our world to the family of Muggle-borns; however, I believe we are better off living our lives separate from theirs."

"That's very interesting to know. Well, I think that's enough for now. Since this is your last class, I will let you know that I plan to continue these lessons next year, if that is okay with you, that is."

"That's fine." Severus could be forced to meet with the old coot every second of every day for the next six years, and it still wouldn't change his plan to stay neutral in the war.

"Wonderful. Oh, and so you know, we have decided to put you in with the third years for Charms and Transfiguration next year; the schedules have already been made, and all it will simply do is move around your free period hours."

"Thank you, sir. What about Potions?"

"Professor Slughorn would like to continue the arrangement he has with you. Don't worry, Severus; I am sure he can continue to find ways to challenge you."

Severus gave a good bye to the meddlesome old wizard before heading back to his dorm.

***

The rest of the week went by quickly. Final exams came and went, and all the students headed towards the Hogwarts Express. Just as Severus and Lily reached the train, Severus spotted Lupin, which was perfect in that he needed to give him his summer supply of pain-reliever. He had been brewing it for him since Christmas and decided to go ahead and make him a batch for the two months they were away from school.

"Thank you, Severus. I really appreciate this," Remus said, pocketing the two vials his friend had given him.

"No problem, just remember to take it an hour before for maximum strength."

"I will, and thanks again." Remus headed into a compartment with some fellow Gryffindors, while Severus and Lily headed into an empty one towards the back of the train.

During the train ride home, they talked about everything from how they thought their final exams went to their plans for the summer.

"My mum wrote me about a week ago, and she's planning a long holiday to France," Lily said excitedly.

"That's nice."

"Maybe you can come with us?" Lily suggested, looking hopeful at the possibility.

"Normally I would love to, but I have some things at home I need to take care of."

"Oh." Lily had spent at least a little time with Severus every day since school started (minus the Christmas holiday), and she was not at all looking forward to being away from him.

Severus grinned at her thoughts, because yes, he did take a peek at them. "Don't worry, Lily," Severus said, pulling his best friend into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "We'll be together again soon."

Severus was shocked his mother had actually met him at the train station. "There's my brilliant son," Eileen Snape proclaimed, quickly enveloping him in a hug, a hug Severus took pleasure in, for he had not seen his mother alive in nearly twenty years.

"Well, look at you," she said, finally getting a good look at Severus, noticing he was currently dressed in a pair of black jeans and white and black striped polo shirt, his dragon hide boots adorning his feet, and his hair…she didn't realize it was possible to make it look that good.

"Doesn't he look great, Mrs. Snape?" Lily spoke up, grinning up at her best friend.

"Yes, he does." The question that was floating through Eileen's mind was how did her son come by this new look. She knew he didn't have the money for such extravagant clothes or fancy hair care products. She would ask him later at home.

Lily, Severus, and Eileen quickly walked through the barrier where Mr. and Mrs. Evans were waiting, along with, surprisingly enough, Severus' father. Tobias Snape looked presentable and appeared to be sober, a sight Severus rarely saw from his father.

"Hello, son," Tobias said, a small smile forming on his mouth. Severus couldn't remember the last time his father had smiled at him-at least not in a friendly way.

"H-hello, Father." Severus was taken aback by the polite greeting.

"I was just speaking with the Evanses about how well you are doing in school," Tobias said, an actual look of pride filling his face.

Severus was stunned. Since when did his father ever care about what went on at his "abnormal" school?

"Lily had written us about how well you were doing," Rose Evans spoke up.

Severus looked back up at his parents, who were still grinning, then at Lily, who was also smiling, and then back up at the Evanses.

"Um, well, yes, but you know Lily as at the top of our class as well." Lily blushed at the compliment.

"Well, we best get going," Tobias interrupted. "We don't want to miss our reservation."

"Reservation?" Severus asked.

"Your father made reservations at a steakhouse, to celebrate your achievements," Eileen said, taking her husband's hand.

"Oh, that's nice." Completely unexpected, but nice.

Severus bid a farewell to Lily and her parents and headed out to the truck with his parents.

"Severus, where did you get the new clothes?" Tobias asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, I have been earning money tutoring," he lied. He would talk with his mother about the family money later.

They both seemed to believe his lie, and after his mother asked about his hair, he simply said a friend did it.

"You know, your father was offered a new job," Eileen said out of blue.

"Really?"

This was interesting news; he didn't remember this happening the first time around. At least his parents had never mentioned it to him.

"Eileen, I told you not to mention it to him. I haven't decided if I'm going to take it or not."

"You would be a fool not to," Eileen said. "You'll get an increase in pay, as well as steady 9 to 5 work."

"Yes, but I'll have to deal with the unions, and they are all a bunch of fu-"

"Tobias!"

Severus couldn't help but laugh, which earned him a glare from his mother.

"I think you should do it, Father," Severus encouraged him. "You are always complaining how the unions are run; perhaps this way you will have some influence to change things."

Tobias took a long, deep sigh. "I'll think about it." It was obvious that the first time around he had refused the job.

The steak lunch was magnificent, as was the chocolate sundae that followed it. When they returned home and for the rest of the evening, Severus stayed in his room, planning out his summer. He heard his father head to bed around ten, which gave him the perfect opportunity to speak with his mother.

Severus quietly crept downstairs, where he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands, a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"You look content." Severus sat, taking a seat next to his mother.

"I am. You should be asleep, young man," Eileen stated in a rather parental tone.

Severus gave a tiny grin. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you, anyway.

"Okay, about what?"

"The money Grandmother left me."

Eileen's smile faded. "Oh." There was a pause before she spoke again. "How did you find out about it?"

"Gringotts sent me a letter, wanting to know why I had not laid claim to the fortune," he lied.

Eileen sighed deeply. She knew she shouldn't have kept the money from her son; it was rightfully his, after all, but she was afraid Tobias would have found out about it. Plus, deep down, she was jealous. Even though her parents had made no attempt to get to know Severus, they had at least left him the moneys and titles, but her, their only daughter…only child, they did not even mention her in their will. It was as if she didn't exist at all.

"I'm sorry, Severus I…I should've told you as soon as I found out, but I...

"It's okay, Mother. No harm done. It would probably be best if we didn't mention it to father, at least not yet."

"No, you're right. He doesn't need to know."

***

Sirius Black walked down the street of Diagon Alley, his younger brother by his side, his parents just in front of them. His parents had offered to buy him a new broom to reward not only his great marks, but also because he had been sorted into Slytherin. They had feared he wouldn't be. The boy had some strange ideals, after all. Merlin only knew where he got them. Now that he was in Slytherin surrounded by proper Purebloods, they had no doubt he would come around soon enough.

"Sirius, you and Regulus head into Quality Quidditch, while your father and I take care of some business at Gringotts," Mrs. Black told her son, giving him the tiniest smile.

"Yes, Mother." Sirius and Regulus quickly headed into the Quidditch shop and went straight for the broom section.

"You should get a racing broom, Siri," Regulus suggested, his gaze suddenly glued to a rack of shiny cherry wood brooms, the words _Dragon Chaser_ sketched into the handle.

"That broom is near a hundred gallons; there is no way they would spend that kind of money on me."

"Sure they would. You have no idea how proud mother and father are of you, Siri. In fact, you're all mother talks about anymore."

Sirius felt his face flush. It was just too hard to believe that his normally callous mother could genuinely be proud of him. He had to admit, however, that he did like having his parents appreciate him. He knew they loved him for the simple fact that he was their son, but to see them openly boast over his accomplishments was absolutely wonderful.

"Mum is especially happy you were placed in Slytherin; you know she had a nightmare you were placed in Gryffindor." Sirius gave a snorted laugh. "It's true. Father had to give her a calming potion."

Sirius gave a full laugh at his brother's last comment. "I find that hard to believe; besides, would it really have been that big of deal I were in another house?"

This time it was Regulus who laughed. "Are you kidding? There hasn't been a Black not in Slytherin in over four centuries."

"That's because your entire family is nothing but a bunch of foul, evil, dark wizards who want nothing more than to lick You-Know-Who's arse."

It was Potter. Figures. The git had made a few comments to Sirius at school and had even played a prank on him once, ripping the seam on the bottom of his school bag and causing all his supplies and books to fall to the floor.

"You know nothing of my family, Potter," Sirius said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

"Of course I do." James Potter smirked, taking a step closer to the two other boys. "All Slytherins are dark, and sick, especially your family, Black. You're all alike - no good, rotten, inbred-"

Sirius did not agree with his family ideals, but they were still his family, and no one had the right to insult them. The twelve-year-old moved his hand towards his robe pocket, quickly wrapping his fingers around his wand and…

"Sirius." It was the stern, forbearing voice of his father, whose much larger hand was now gripped tightly around Sirius' wrist. "This is not the place for such activity."

Sirius released the grip on his wand. "Yes, sir. S-sorry."

"What's going on here?" Sirius looked up to see an older version of James approach them.

"It would see that my son did not take well to having our family name insulted by your son."

Henry Potter looked down at his son, who was still glaring daggers at Sirius. "James, is this true, were you insulting Mr. Black's family?"

"Yes, but so what? You know how they are, Dad. They're all a bunch of-"

"Enough!" Mr. Potter raised his voice to his son. "You know your manners, James, and it is disrespectful to insult an ancient noble family in public."

Henry Potter was no fan of the Blacks, or the Slytherin house for that matter, but he was a Pureblood, and as such, maintained the ancient wizarding traditions. You never insult your enemy in public unless you plan to duel.

James gave a half-hearted apology, and Henry took his son and quickly left the store.

"It wasn't Siri's fault," Regulus quickly defended his brother, worried his father would get angry and punish him, and being punished by Orion Black was never a good thing.

"I am aware of that, Regulus. The Potter boy insulted our family honor and in so initiating a duel; however, I do not believe the owners of this establishment would have liked to have their property destroyed by two rather haughty twelve-year-old boys."

Both Sirius and Regulus gave a small chuckle at their father's comment. "Now, Sirius, have you decided on a broom?"

"I had not had much of a chance to look when Potter started in on me."

"Siri, get the Dragon Chaser," Regulus once again suggested.

"You just want me to get it because you think I'll let you ride it." The younger Black brother smirked before shrugging his shoulders.

"If you want the racing room, you may have it," Orion told his son, dismissing the price completely. Money, after all, wasn't an issue.

"Um, well, if it's really okay, then yeah, I'll get it."

**A/N: I have made some editing changes since I first posted this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 Eillens Secret

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful reviews. Here is chapter seven. I know it's a little short, but eight will most likely be twice as long.**

**Special thanks to my BETA sindi11**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Seven

Eileen's Secret

The first week at Spinners End ended simple enough. Severus had spent most of his time with Lily, or at least he did until she went off on holiday the day previous. Tobias accepted the job offer as manager and was to officially start that coming Monday. Severus' parents in general had seemed much happier, so much in fact, he often would wake up to sounds in the middle of the night of his parents shagging. He was sure to be scarred for life. That had never happened in his first life time, at least not that he recalled. After the second time of being so rudely awoken by the sound of his mother screaming out profanities and calling his father names, he simply decided to put a silencing charm around his own room, which would permanently block out every noise except that of a knock on his door.

Severus had several well thought-out plans for the improvement of his family and their home, one which included "convincing" his father into going to _Alcoholics Anonymous (AA)_; however, to his surprise, Tobias Snape had not had a drink since they had been reunited. Tobias was suddenly "cured" of his alcoholism. He had gotten better before, at least temporarily, but in the end, he always fell back into his old ways.

One Saturday afternoon, Severus found himself wandering towards the park by his house, the same park where he had first told Lily that she was a witch. The tall, black-haired boy sat down in the shade under a large elm tree, and closing his eyes, he allowed the summer breeze to sweep softly across his face. Severus could never remember feeling so at peace. Relaxed, he lay himself down on the soft grass and soon fell asleep. When he woke, hours had passed, and it was nearly dusk.

Severus picked a few random wild flowers that were growing around the base of the tree and gathered them in a bunch; he then headed home, planning on giving them to his mother. Just as he reached the front porch, a loud _CRASH_ resounded from inside. Dropping the flowers to the ground, he quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and rushed through the front door. Not knowing if it was an intruder or possibly a drunken Tobias, he cautiously made his way inside.

What his eyes beheld when he stepped into the sitting room was not a drunken father. In fact, it was the last- the very last- thing he had ever thought he would see: his mother and father on the couch in a rather compromising position. A broken vase lay shattered on the floor besides the couch; it had been accidentally knocked from the side table by Tobias, who had kicked it with his foot in the mist of enthusiastically pleasuring his wife.

"Oh. My. Lord," Severus shuttered at the horrific sight.

What was worse was that his parents were so wrapped up in their activity that they didn't even notice Severus had come into the house, or perhaps that was actually a good thing; so quietly but quickly, he left the house, trying to get the horrific image of his parents copulating out of his head. It had been awful enough having to hear them in the act, but to see it…

Severus decided to go for a rather long walk and returned over an hour later; thankfully when he arrived home, they were both dressed and sitting on the couch watching television. Now a large part of Severus wanted to forget the entire thing and simply pretend it never happened, but then again, if he didn't address the issue of his parents' blatant disregard for propriety, he may end up witnessing such acts again.

So standing just to the left of the television, Severus cleared his throat, capturing his parents' attention.

"I apologize for interrupting your…entertainment; however, I believe there is something we need to discuss."

Eileen and Tobias looked at each other and then back at their son, a small snicker escaping both of their mouths. "What is it with you and talking like you're middle-aged?" Tobias asked.

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes. "I believe the topic we need to discuss is of a…mature nature."

They laughed at him again. "Okay, Severus. What is it you want to talk about?"

Severus cleared his throat and stood as tall as his twelve-year-old frame would allow him. "A little over an hour an ago I came home to…well, when I reached the front porch, I heard a crash, and so I instantly rushed inside, only to be greeted with the sight of you two…copulating on the couch."

Eileen blushed fiercely, whereas Tobias just let out a loud burst of laugher. "Sorry, son, but you're not the first person to walk in on their parents shagging."

"I'm sure; however, if you two could please keep such activity isolated to your bedroom, or at least participate in it when I am not in the vicinity, it would be very much appreciated."

"Well, Severus, when we started the activity, you were not anywhere near the vicinity," Tobias pointed out as he leaned back against the couch, wrapping his arm around his wife, pulling her close and then sweetly kissing the top of her head. Eileen smiled happily as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Point taken." Severus then quickly left for his own bedroom.

He supposed he should be happy that his parents, particularly his father, were behaving so lovingly with each other, but still, they could at least be discreet about it. They did have a child in the house, after all.

Later that evening, around eleven, he found himself unable to sleep and headed downstairs for a cup of tea. He was surprised to see his mother at the kitchen table having one herself.

"Oh, hi, sweetie." Eileen smiled at her son.

"Hello, Mother," Severus replied as he headed over to the counter, pulling a mug from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot his mother had already made.

"Severus," Eileen chuckled. "Why in the world have you been calling me Mother?"

"Do you prefer another title? Do you wish me to call you Eileen?" he asked, sitting down in the chair besides her.

"I most certainly do not. I want you to call me Mum like you always have."

"Oh, of course. I apologize."

Eileen simply shook her head and took a sip of her tea. She couldn't understand why her son was all of a sudden acting so proper. She knew he was a bright boy; he had always used terms and vocabulary above his average age, but recently he had been spouting words and phrases she wouldn't even use. Eileen looked across the table at her son, who she could never remember looking so carefree and happy. He really was a wonderful boy, but then she had always known that. Unfortunately, she had failed not to mention it to him nearly as often as she should have.

"Severus, I want to apologize for…well, you father and I should have gone to our bedroom." A slight blush tinted her cheeks at the memory of their impetuous little romp on the sitting room couch.

"Yes, well, thank you. It is nice to see you and Father more…friendly with each other. In fact, he seems to have been in an extraordinary mood ever since I returned from school."

Eileen said nothing, but gave a sly smirk before taking another sip of her tea. Severus, however, knew that look; he had displayed the same one on many occasions himself. She was hiding something.

"Moth…Mum, did you do something to Father?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Eileen took a final sip of her tea, finishing it off.

"Oh, I think you do. I know that look. Now, what did you do to him? Was it a spell, a Realization Spell, perhaps?" he asked curiously, very interested in his mother's methods.

Taking a deep breath, Eileen confessed her deed to her son. "No, a potion. One I invented."

Severus grinned. "Really, what did it do?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Eileen bit her bottom lip as she laughed in her throat. "It causes anything with alcohol in it to taste like urine."

After a brief moment of shock at his mother's pure genius, he burst out laughing. It was a full minute before he was finally able to compose himself.

"How long did it take for him to stop trying to drink alcohol?"

"A couple weeks." She giggled at the memory of the first time he took a sip of pee-tasting beer.

"Did he ask you if you had anything to do with it?" Severus knew his father couldn't put a candle to his or his mother's intelligence, but he was not dummy, either.

"He did, a few days into it. I simply said I had no idea what he was talking about, and he hasn't brought it up since."

"That's great, Mum. Completely brilliant. Now tell me, what made you decide to do it?"

Severus was intrigued. She had never cared to use magic to change Tobias before, not that Severus hadn't suggested it, so why now?

"Oh, Severus." A smile adorned her lips. "You should have seen his reaction when I told him you had been excelled a year in your classes. It had been so long since I had seen him so excited about something. I have wanted to see that part of my husband again for years, and when I did…well, I couldn't bring myself to let him go back to the way he was."

"Well, I think you did the right thing."

"Me, too." Eileen rose from the table, put her cup in the sink, gave her son a kiss on the head, and went bed.

**A/N: So there's ch. 7. I know it's not much, but I think it came out well. Next chapter - more Lily and Sev and a bit of the "former" Marauders as well.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would not be writing for free.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to my BETA Sindie11.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Eight

The Talk

As the next two weeks passed, and as Lily was still away on holiday, Severus spent a lot of his free time helping his mother spruce up the house. Their home on the corner of Raven Way in Spinner's End was once a quaint little bungalow style home, but years on neglect had turned it into a near hovel. Severus had started on the fence that surrounded their small front garden. It had originally been painted brown, but his mother had suggested white, and so he did just that, and the Muggle way at that. It wasn't as if he could use magic in front of the Muggle neighbors, anyway.

On the inside, however, Eileen was using her wand more then she had in nearly twelve years. She was doing more than simple cleaning spells, too. Besides Potions, Charms had always been a talent of hers and, she had decided to make use of it. She had started on the kitchen curtains changing from dingy blue to sunshine yellow, and she then charmed the tablecloth on the table to match. She repaired the faded and chipped wood on the cabinetry and cracks on the tile floor, and finally, with a simple swish of her wand, the kitchen walls were now an eggshell cream. Meanwhile, Severus was outside painting the banister on their front porch to match the picket fence. He had almost forgotten how dubious it was to do manual labor Muggle style, but then again, he supposed it built character, or at least that's what he father always said.

"Wow, Severus, this looks great." Severus turned to see the love of his life smiling brightly at him, which he quickly reciprocated.

"Lily." Severus instantly put down the paint brush and rushed over to his best friend. He was about to envelop her in a hug, but Lily held out her hand.

"Sev, you have paint all over you."

"Oh, right, sorry. Can I at least give my best friend a kiss?"

Lily blushed a little; she always did when he mentioned kissing her. "Very well." Lily turned her face to the side, and Severus happily pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Well, this is new." It wasn't Lily or Severus who said this, but Tobias, who had just walked up in time to see his son's lips brush Lily's cheek.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Snape." Lily said, adding a small giggle afterward. "Well, I better get home. Sev, when you're done and paint free, come by, 'kay?"

Severus nodded, smiling as he watched Lily walk back down the street. His gaze only diverted when he heard his father clear his throat.

"You want to explain what that was about?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just a friendly gesture," Severus quickly explained as he picked the paint brush from the banister where he had left it.

"Hum. We will talk more about this later. The fence looks good, by the way."

Severus gave a smirkish grin at his father's compliment. "Thank you." He had received so few over them over the years, it was almost unreal to hear them.

Tobias was surprised to say the least when he saw his son kiss Lily, but also a little proud. He had known his son had a terrible crush on the girl, at least according to his wife he did. "Looks like he finally decided to make a move on the girl. Well, I guess that means it's time to give the old birds and the bees speech," he mused to himself.

"Eileen, I'm home," Tobias called out as he walked through the front door.

"In the kitchen, honey."

Tobias Snape's jaw dropped when he saw the state of their kitchen. Wait, was it even their kitchen? Yes, he had just talked to his son, who was painting their porch. He walked through his sitting room, and now he was in his kitchen, looking at his wife. Wasn't he?

"E-Eileen, wh-"

"Do you like?" she asked, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I-I do. I don't think I have ever seen the kitchen look this nice, not even when I was a kid. Wow!" Tobias had grown up in this home, and although it was obviously newer when he was a child, he couldn't recall it ever looking this pristine.

"I used magic. I hope you don't mind." She looked up into her husband's dark eyes hopefully.

"No, not at all. It's amazing," he replied, still gazing around the immaculate kitchen.

"I was thinking of doing the sitting room and den tomorrow."

"You should." Tobias then looked back at his wife and smiled at her happily.

She truly was a beautiful woman; how he had neglected her for so long, he couldn't wrap his mind around. He knew it was the liquor that clouded his judgment. Since he had stopped drinking, the world seemed so much brighter. He was pretty sure his wife had somehow tampered with his drinks; how else would a delicious pint of beer suddenly taste like he had taken a piss in it? But he was happy she did. She had given him his life back. His family back. Family, yes. When they were young, before they married, they had talked about having a house full of little Snapes, but they only ever had Severus. Why? Several reasons, mostly lack of money, and there was Tobias's drinking problem. It wouldn't have been fair to bring another child into the equation, but now…

"Eileen, love," Tobias said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"Yes," she said, turning in his arms.

Tobias placed a kiss on her soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you still want to have more children?"

Eileen's smile widened so, it nearly threatened to split her face in half. "Are you serious?"

"Very. With my promotion I think we can afford another."

Severus stood back and admired his work. "Not bad." The young wizard then cleaned up his mess, gathering the paint and supplies he had used and placed them back in the garage. Heading into the house, he went upstairs, took a quick shower, dressed, and then, after borrowing a dash of his father's cologne, he headed back downstairs.

"I am going to Lily's."

"That's fine, sweetie." his mother said.

"Severus, when you get back, we need to have a talk about what I saw you two doing earlier."

Severus smirked. "Sure" was all he said before quickly leaving.

"What did you see then doing?" Eileen asked, concerned at the possibilities.

"Kissing, well, it was just a peck on the cheek, but it's obvious his crush is growing into more."

Eileen let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you had caught him smoking or something."

Tobias laughed. "No, if I caught him doing that, I would have dealt with him right then and there. I know he's only twelve, but I think it's time for 'the talk'."

Petunia Evans almost didn't recognize the boy standing on her front porch. "Severus?" It couldn't be Severus Snape. The boy from Spinner's End. Her sister's freaky friend who was obsessed with boiling nasty, smelly things in large pots.

"Hello, Petunia, is Lily home?" The sound of his voice clenched it; it was Severus. Her sister did say he had changed a bit, but wow, what a change!

"Um, yeah, come on in."

Severus headed into the sitting room, and Petunia went upstairs to retrieve her sister. Petunia had always been a bit jealous of her sister. She was prettier, smarter, popular, and of course magical. Not that Petunia didn't have her talents, but she couldn't help but feel inferior to her perfect sister. Petunia wasn't ugly, per say, but there were things about herself she utterly hated, such as her hair. It was thin and a murky reddish brown, like her father's. Why couldn't she have gotten hair like her sister, auburn and thick, and wavy and beautiful? Also, Petunia had always been rather skinny, for no matter how much she ate, she was always as thin as a pole, and had often been teased because of it. Her sister, on the other hand, inherited their mother's curvaceous figure.

Petunia knocked on Lily's door and then pushed it open before she could answer. "Severus is here."

"Oh, thanks, Tuney." Lily grabbed a stick of lip gloss from her dresser and ran it over her lips, rubbing them slightly together.

"You're not really trying to impress him, are you?" Petunia asked, her arms crossed, a smirk playing on her thin lips.

"No, I-"

"I'll admit he's cleaned up a bit, but he's still a poor nobody from Spinner's End."

Lily's face reddened in anger. Petunia was always picking on Severus. She was such a bitch sometimes. "You're just jealous." Was all Lily said, before pushing past her older sister and out of her room.

"Hi, Sev." Lily greeted her best friend with a hug. Severus happily hugged back, then gave her the traditional kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Lily. So, how was France?" Severus asked as the friends headed out to the back garden, sitting down in the porch swing.

"Fun."

---

Sirius Black sat at his desk composing a letter to Severus Snape. He supposed he could call the boy a friend, but in truth he really didn't know him that well, and normally the only time they hung out outside of class was to study. His mother had practically insisted he invite him to the Quidditch World Cup game his father had gotten tickets for. He had wanted to invite one of his Slytherin friends, just because he knew them better. Probably Boris, because besides himself, he was the biggest Quidditch fan out of their group, but his mother had insisted on Severus, and knowing she was not a woman to be trifled with, he didn't put up much of a fight concerning the issue. Besides, who knew, maybe he wouldn't even be able to come. Finishing the letter, he placed it in an envelope, addressed it, and headed downstairs to find their owl.

---

James Potter had been having great summer. He and Martin had been hanging out quite a bit, working on pranks and playing Quidditch. He had invited Jason over, too, but apparently he was spending his holiday in Spain visiting his grandparents. He had thought about inviting Severus, but decided against it, for although he could be fun at times, more often than not he spent his time with a nose in a book, that or with Lily. James teased Severus quite frequently about his crush on the girl, often asking him when the wedding date was and how many baby Snapes they planned to have.

---

Peter sat at his desk in his room writing a letter to Emily. They had planned to meet up a later that summer for his birthday. His mother had offered to throw him a party and allowed him to invite whoever he wished, but he had declined, just wanting to spend time with his best friend. So they would have a small get together at home, in the back garden, just he, his mother, Emily, and her family. She apparently had a rather large one, six siblings in fact, she being the only girl, and the only one with the gift of magic. Peter had never been around many Muggles, but he was looking forward meeting his friend's family. From what she had told him, they sounded like a lot of fun.

---

Remus sat under the large oak tree in his back yard, reading. His parents were just yards away from him, enjoying afternoon tea. He loved his parents, really, and he knew they loved him, but their relationship was never close. It was as if they were afraid…or ashamed of his condition, not that he could blame them; he was a monster, after all.

"Remus, come join us for tea." His mother gave her son a small smile, and he knew she was only offering out of obligation.

Closing his book, he rose from the grass and headed over to his parents. "You know, it's your summer holiday, son. You should be enjoying yourself," his father pointed out.

"I am," Remus said softly, taking the tea from his mother.

"Remus, you spend all day reading or doing your summer homework, and that's fine, but you need to have a little fun, enjoy your holiday. Go swimming in the lake or invite over a friend."

Friend. What friend? Well, there were Lily and Severus; he supposed they were sort of friends.

"I'll think about it."

---

Severus had had a nice evening at the Evans' home. Lily had told him all about her trip to France, and he had eagerly listened. She had even brought him back a silver key chain with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on one side and his name engraved on the back. He had mentioned to her that he and his mother had been working on fixing up the house, and he had also mentioned having accidentally walking in on his parents enjoying each other's company on the sitting room couch.

"Oh, Sev, yuck!" Lily had shaken her head, fighting off the image of his parents doing-well, that.

"Believe me, I know. It was bad enough having to hear them thump around like rabbits almost every night, but to see it with my own eyes…"

Severus had shuddered, and Lily had giggled. "I can tell you one thing for certain; I refused to sit on the couch again until it had been completely decontaminated."

Around eight, Severus had headed home, tired from working on the house the old-fashioned Muggle way earlier that day. He had planned to go straight to bed, but that, however, wasn't in the cards. First, his mother had handed him a letter that had come by owl when he had been at Lily's. He had been surprised to see it was from Sirius. He had been about to head to his room to read it when his father had called him into the den.

That was right. He had almost forgotten. His father had wanted to have a word about him kissing Lily. He hoped this wouldn't take too long.

"Have a seat, son." Tobias had directed his son to sit in the armchair against the wall while he sat on the corner of his desk. "So, do you want to tell me about the kiss?"

His tone had been even and his look serious, and had Severus truly been twelve in mind as well as body, he may have been intimidated, but being an expert spy and deceiver, he had played the part.

"Um, well, it was just a kiss on the cheek. You know, no big deal." Severus had looked down at his lap, trying his best to seem somewhat embarrassed about his father having caught him kissing a girl.

"Severus, I know you care for Lily, but you're only twelve. I think you're a bit too young to be kissing."

"It was just one kiss, Father, that's all."

"Yes, but a kiss can lead to more."

Severus knew first hand that was a very true fact, but he would never take advantage of Lily like that.

"Severus." Tobias had closed his eyes, trying to think of how to word this. He had remembered when his father had given him "the talk" he was thirteen, not much older than Severus, and he had also remembered being completely red-faced when the talk was over. "When I say it can lead to more, you do know what I'm talking about, right?"

Severus nodded, more than anything just wanting to get this over with.

"Yes, well, when two people really care about each other…"

Severus had listened to his father rattle on about the birds and the bees for over an hour, trying his hardest to sound interested or at least somewhat surprised at the details. Yes, the details, his father had been very thorough going over the act of intercourse itself, to male verses female anatomy, to how a baby is created-yes, very thorough. And by the time he had finished, Tobias Snape was redder than his son and had quickly decided that if he and his wife did have any more children, she would be the one to give this talk from then on.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Up next: Severus accepts the invitation to the Quidditch match, and receives yet another invite to hang out for the summer.**

**Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Good Day Turned Bad

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed; they are greatly appreciated. Some of you have mentioned that everything has been going a bit too well for Sev; well, believe me, that's about to change starting this chapter. **

**Thank you so much to my BETA Sindie who even though she very recently had a baby still edited my chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy… **

Chapter Nine

A Good Day Turned Bad

Severus decided he'd accept the invitation to the Quidditch World Cup, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to deal with meeting Black's parents. He had never met them personally, only knowing what Black had mentioned, which wasn't much, and then that horrid, shrieking painting of his mother at Grimmauld Place. He had actually been inclined to decline the request, but Lily had pointed out that it was a once in a life time opportunity and that he should definitely go, so he would.

Petunia was annoyed as ever with her "perfect" sister. She had been spending all her time with that Snape boy, as usual. She was even invited to spend the coming Saturday with another one of her abnormal friends from her freak school. She didn't even give a second thought to the fact that Petunia had her ballet recital that day. Not that her parents had cared to make her go, or even remind her of it for all that it mattered. Fine! She didn't need her or want her. They were too different anyway. She was tired of caring, of hurting, of wanting to be like her sister, but knowing she couldn't be. She wasn't a witch; she couldn't do magic. She was plain, ordinary, average Petunia Evans…and that was all she would ever be.

XXX

Sirius was nervous. His parents were, for lack of a better term, intimidating. Plus, their view on blood purity was…well, not popular among many people, including himself, though recently he had decided to simply keep his thoughts on the matter to himself. Why rock the boat, especially now that his mother had actually started to take an interest in him? Sirius knew Severus was a half-blood, something he failed to mention to his parents, not to mention his best friend was a Muggle-born. Merlin, he hoped his parents wouldn't make an insulting comment on blood in front of him.

XXX

Remus sat nervously on the sofa in the front room as he waited for Lily to arrive. She would be arriving any minute by a Muggle car. He had considered inviting Severus, but he was more comfortable around Lily simply because she was in his house, plus she always seemed so kind and sweet. Severus was nice, but at times, especially if you pissed him off, he could be pretty callous. The boy definitely had a harsh tongue when provoked. Though he hadn't said anything when he found out about his condition, and had even been brewing him a pain reliever, which, incredibly enough, worked. Maybe he should have invited him. Oh, well, perhaps next time.

XXX

Severus liked Quidditch. He was never obsessed with it like Potter and Black were, but he enjoyed watching the sport. His mother had been kind enough to Apparate Severus to Grimmauld Place, but didn't stay to see her son in. Eileen knew the Black family well, as her parents had been friends with them, and they were not always the kindest people. Severus had said that their oldest son, Sirius, seemed like a decent fellow, and from what he gathered, he didn't go in for all that blood purity nonsense his parents did, so she decided to allow him to go. It was Kreacher who answered the door, not that this surprised Severus; the ancient elf looked as decrepit and nasty as ever.

"Can I help you?" the elf wheezed.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I am here to see Sirius."

"Oh, yes, you are expected. Master Sirius is in the parlor playing chess with Master Regulus," Kreacher said, then lead Severus into the sitting room.

"Checkmate." The younger boy declared his victory with a proud smirk.

"I really hate playing chess with you," Sirius moaned. "I hardly ever win."

"Master Sirius, your guest has arrived."

Sirius turned at the sound of Kreacher's voice. "Oh, hi, Severus." Sirius rose from the floor where he had been sitting and with his younger brother and headed over to the Ravenclaw. "This is my brother Regulus by the way."

"Hello." Regulus gave a polite smile. "So I hear you're some sort of genius."

Severus just smirked. "No, I just work hard."

"That, Severus, is a huge understatement, and you know it." Sirius laughed, causing Severus to chuckle as well. "My parents are in the main sitting room; they've been anxious to meet you, especially my mother."

Severus' brow rose. "Really?" he asked, following his classmate and his brother out of the parlor.

A rather elegant looking woman, dressed in finely made robes, her black hair flowing down past her shoulders, stood from her chair the moment the three boys entered.

"You must be Severus." She gave a small, curious smile as she approached the youth.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Severus extended his hand, doing his best to seem well mannered.

"And you as well." She lightly shook his hand before releasing it.

"Mother, where's Father?" Sirius asked.

"He just went to retrieve the tickets, so he should be back down stairs shortly. Severus, please, sit." She motioned toward a comfy looking chair just across from her. He did as requested, Sirius and Regulus sitting in chairs on either side of him.

"So," she began, sitting back in her original place. "Your surname is Snape. I don't believe I have ever heard that name before."

Sirius sighed. It had started already. Severus would reveal he was a half-blood, and his mother would start in with the bigoted remarks. The day would be ruined before it even began.

"My father is a Muggle; my mother is Eileen Prince," Severus stated plainly, curious as to how the society witch would react.

"Oh, yes, I remember Eileen. She was a year above me, I believe. Quiet, shy, very gifted at Gobstones and Wizard Chess, I believe."

Sirius grinned. His mother hadn't said a negative word concerning his blood.

"I have to say it was quite the scandal when she ran off with your father."

Sirius sighed, shaking his head slightly. He thought the best of his mother too soon.

"Yes, I can imagine." Severus said quietly.

Just then Orion Black entered the room with four Quidditch tickets in hand. There was a quick introduction, and then they were off via the Floo.

Lily's mum had not liked the idea of her daughter disappearing through a burst of flames in their fireplace, so she had agreed to drive her youngest daughter to her friend's home over an hour away. It was sometimes difficult to talk to her family about her magic. As much as they seemed genuinely interested in the magical world, it was something they could never really be a part of and therefore never fully understand.

Pulling up to the cottage-style home, Lily gasped at the surrounding beauty. The house wasn't large, but quaint, and from the outside at least seemed very cozy. In was the only home around for miles and was surrounded by rolling green hills, a few large and probably very old trees scattered around the property. She also spotted a small pond and a barn off in the distance. She wondered if they kept horses.

"Well, this is quite beautiful," Mrs. Evans said, gazing around the picturesque setting as she walked her daughter up the cobblestone path to the front door.

"I know. Remus said he lived in the country, but I never expected something so beautiful."

Remus practically jumped from his seat at the sound of the door charm. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hi, Remus." Lily smiled at her friend, and of course, Remus smiled back.

"Hi, Lily."

"This is my mum, Rose." Lily motioned to her mother, who in response smiled at the sandy-haired youth.

"Hello, Remus, Lily has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, um, all good, I hope." The boy gave a nervous giggle as he lead Lily and her mother into his sitting room.

"Of course, silly."

"Um, well, I'll just go get my parents, shall I?"

Lily and Rose sat down on a comfy blue sofa as they waited from Remus to fetch his parents. The twelve-year-old werewolf went into the kitchen, where his parents were chatting and sipping on tea.

"Mum, Dad, Lily and her mum are here."

"Oh, wonderful." Mrs. Lupin clasped her hands together as she rose from her chair. "Come on, John, let's go meet Remus' friend and Muggle mother."

Remus groaned, hoping his parents wouldn't use that word in front of Mrs. Evans. Not that it was disrespectful, per se, but he just thought it might seem a bit rude.

Escorting his parents back into the front room, he found Lily and her mother no longer sitting on the sofa, but near a portrait of his grandmother near the fireplace.

"Ah, Linea." Remus' grandmother's portrait looked across at her daughter and son-in-law a few feet away. "I was just having a lovely chat with Mrs. Evans and her daughter."

"This is absolutely amazing," Lily's mother said. "I know Lily mentioned the talking paintings at Hogwarts, but to see and talk to one, it's utterly amazing."

Lily blushed at her mother's surprised reaction. It was a bit embarrassing, though she supposed she probably had reacted the same way when she had seen her first talking picture.

"Yes, well, don't let her get you too deep into conversation, or you'll be there for hours. The woman never shut up when she was alive, and death apparently didn't change that," John criticized his mother-in-law

The painting huffed in offence, but didn't comment. "John, really." His wife just shook her head. Her mother and husband never got along, and her mum dying didn't change a thing.

John just shrugged before turning his attention to the two red-heads. "So, you must me Lily Evans." The older man smiled down at the girl.

"Yes, sir, and this is my mum, Rose."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." John shook both Lily and Roses' hands, as did Linea.

XXX

Peter was happy to receive an exuberant hug from his Muggle-born friend the instant he opened his front door. "Harry birthday, Peter," Emily greeted him, slowly pulling away.

"Thanks." The chubby blond-haired boy opened the door, and Emily's large family trickled in. He had, of course, seen pictures and heard stories of all her family members.

Peter, being shy by nature, said nothing at first, but looked nervously at Emily's older, larger brothers. Seeing his apprehension, Emily decided to make introductions.

"Why don't I introduce my family?" she suggested, and Peter nodded in agreement. "Okay, these are my parents, Jake and Linda." Peter shook hands with a tall, thin man with balding brown hair and a petite woman who had the same bright blue eyes as his best friend.

"Hello," Peter said softly.

"You're sure a shy one, aren't you?" Jake said with a chuckle.

"Jake, stop. I'm sure the boy is a bit…intimidated by our family; remember, Emmie said he's an only child," she lectured her husband. "Thank you for inviting us all to celebrate your birthday, Peter. It was very kind of you." The Muggle woman gave a reassuring smile.

"You're welcome."

"And these are my brothers," Emily continued as she turned to the group of teen boys behind her. "I'll start from oldest to youngest. Now, the boy with the Manchester United jersey shirt on is Calvin, and he started university this past year, and then there is Mark and Mike - they're twins - and probably the most annoying people on the planet."

"Emily!"

The young witch ignored the scolding from her mother and continued down the line. "Then there's Robert and James – they're just 11 months apart and are as close as the twins, and then, finally Justin, the baby of the family."

"I am not a baby!" The boy crossed his arms over his chest and pushed out his bottom lip. "I'm seven."

"So, you can do magic like Emily, right?" It was the oldest boy, Calvin, who asked this.

"Yes, my-my whole family can. Speaking of which, I should probably take you all out to meet them. They're in the back garden setting up."

XXX

Severus had to admit, the box seats were magnificent; the view was unbelievable. He wasn't a fan of the teams which were playing, Ireland or Romania, but still, Quidditch was fun to watch. Black's parents were dressed in expensive looking robes, which was a bit much, considering they were at a Quidditch game. Then again, having been a Slytherin, he knew how important image was too many pure-blood families. Both Sirius and Regulus had matching jerseys supporting Ireland, as well as banners and hats.

"You want a souvenir, Severus? I wouldn't mind purchasing something for you," Mrs. Black offered.

"Oh, no, thank you."

"Are you sure? You are our guest, after all."

"That's very nice of you to offer, but-"

"Nonsense, Sirius, take your friend to the merchandise booth and let him pick something out," she said, handing him a small pouch of money.

"Yes, Mother." It was obvious Severus didn't want anything, probably because he didn't care for the teams playing, but he had been getting along so well with his mother lately, he didn't want ruin what they had. As long as she didn't say or do anything stupid or bigoted, he would simply keep his mouth shut.

Severus reluctantly followed Sirius out of their seats and toward the lobby. "Sorry about that. My mother can be a bit…demanding."

Severus chuckled. He knew that just from the way her portrait was when they would meet for Order meetings. "It's alright," he said just as they reached the souvenir stand. "So, do you get on well with your parents?" he asked as he scanned the shelves of merchandise. Severus knew that Black had at one time been on such volatile terms with his parents that they disowned him. He wondered if being in Slytherin had changed their relationship.

"At times," Black answered as he picked up a pack of Quidditch playing cards. "They…their beliefs aren't…well, I told you before how my family is." Sirius sighed as he put back down the pack of cards. "My parents have high expectations for both me and my brother. Very high."

"I can understand that, though your mother didn't seem to have a problem with my blood status."

"No, she didn't. She and father will tolerate half-bloods if they meet their standards. I guess you do."

"How? I just met them."

Sirius gave a small laugh. "Yes, but your reputation precedes you. Genius boy."

Severus laughed, shaking his head at the nickname that had been so graciously bestowed upon him the past year.

"Black!"

Sirius groaned as James Potter approached them. "Here comes the arrogant git," Sirius mumbled. Severus smirked. Although Potter had been polite and even kind to Severus, he still was a pompous brat most of the time.

"Go away, Potter," Sirius growled.

"I have every right to be here, unlike you and your disgusting Death Eater family."

Severus saw Sirius' fists clench. Potter had been bothering him at school, playing stupid little jokes on him and his friends here and there, but nothing too damaging.

"James, we're all here to have a good time; please don't cause a scene."

"Severus." James hadn't noticed his roommate at first and had his eyes set only on the Slytherin scum. "What are you doing here? Are you here on a date with Lily?" He gave a cheeky grin.

"No, I'm here with Sirius. His family invited me."

Potter's face dropped. "You're hanging out with a Slytherin. Why?"

"Because he is a decent person, and he extended the invitation."

"Decent. Severus, he's a snake. You can't trust him."

Dejavu suddenly struck Severus as he listened to Potter badmouth Black simply for being in Slytherin. He didn't know him or anything about him. He was being judgmental and completely unfair. Just as he always had been and he was sure he always would be.

"Listen, Potter." Severus' voice suddenly changed to his old professor tone, a tone which was not to be reckoned with. A tone that struck fear into the hearts of children for over seventeen years. "You have no right to tell me what company I may keep. The world is not as black and white as you seem to think it is. If you had taken even a moment to get to know Sirius, you would see that he is nothing like your preconceived idea of him." Severus' eyes narrowed at the black-haired boy; Sirius mouth was dropped in shock as Severus continued his rant.

"You need to learn that not all people follow in the steps of their parents. Are you even aware that Sirius abhors his parents' philosophies or that he was sickened when he was sorted into Slytherin because he didn't want to end up like them? No, of course not. Because you have your head too far up your spoiled arse."

Severus felt a surge of…well, he didn't know, satisfaction, perhaps. He had never gathered the courage as a boy to say such things in his own defense, but finally, even if it was in regards to Black, he had said them. And by the look on Potter's face, he was completely and utterly shocked at the fact.

"Now, if you will excuse us, I am trying to pick out a souvenir."

Severus then grabbed a jersey, not unlike the one Sirius had on that moment, except it was black with a red bore on the front and Romania written on the back. "I would like this, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." Sirius pulled out the money and handed it to the vendor, who had been trying his hardest not to laugh after the tall boy had given that bratty kid a mouth full. Severus and Sirius then walked off, leaving Potter alone, still too shocked to even move.

XXX

Peter smiled wider than he could ever remember doing as his and Emily's families sang a course of "Happy Birthday." He had been having a completely fantastic day. Emily's brother Robert had brought a soccer ball and had taught him and his parents how to play. Peter thought it quite hilarious to watch his parents run, chasing after the bludger-sized ball in their wizarding robes. Emily's family had asked all sorts of questions about magic; Calvin seemed particularly interested in magical creatures, in that he planned to become a zoologist.

Peter had introduced the Muggles to flying; he, Emily, and his parents took everyone for rides. He even talked about Quidditch a bit, but not too much, as he wasn't really that athletic and preferred Gobstones and chess, just like Emily did. Peter's parents, being purebloods, didn't know much about Muggles in general and enjoyed a rather long conversation concerning the London underground railroad system and bar-b-que grills. Yes, it was quite entertaining day for everyone; it was definitely a birthday Peter would never forget.

XXX

Lily was having a fun day with Remus. He had shown her all around the property, including the barn she had seen earlier, but unfortunately, they no longer kept horses and hadn't since Remus was a small child. He also showed her their library, which occupied the red-headed girl for several hours. There was nothing better than a good book, after all. They had lunch and played a couple of games of chess. Remus had suggested flying, but Mr. Lupin stated that the sky was filling with dark clouds, and he didn't want them getting caught in the rain. So instead, Mrs. Lupin made them hot cocoa, and the entire family played a game of Exploding Snap.

The group of four broke out in laughter as the pile of cards exploded with a snap, one landing directly onto Remus' head.

"Lovely." He chuckled, taking the card from his head and tossing it in the pile with the rest of the cards.

"Play again?" Remus suggested.

But before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door. "That can't be my mum already; it's only four-thirty." Lily said, looking at her watch.

"I'll get it." Mr. Lupin rose from the floor where they had all been gathered and headed towards the door.

Just as they had set up the cards for another game, Mr. Lupin re-entered the front room, and he was with someone, but it wasn't Lily's mother.

"Mrs. Snape. What are you doing here?" Lily asked, rising from the floor.

Eileen did not answer right away, and in her hesitance, Lily noticed her face looked distressed, and her eyes watery.

"Mrs. Snape, wh-what's wrong?"

"Lily, I'm sorry, but your family was involved in a car accident."

Lily gasped in horror. "Are they okay?"

She shook her head slightly. "I'm so sorry, Lily, but your father…he didn't make it."

No. She had heard her wrong. Her father, her daddy, he was fine. He was probably working in the garden or-or watching a soccer match. Lily started to shake her head violently in disbelief. "No. No!" She began to sob as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I know, sweetie," Mrs. Snape said, rubbing soft circles on her back. "I know."

Remus couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He wasn't very good at that sort of thing. Poor Lily.

A short while later, after Lily had calmed down, Eileen Apparated the girl to the hospital, where her mother and sister were still receiving treatments for their injuries.

**A/N: I know it's a bit long, but I couldn't see cutting it into two chapters. So I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll probably have the next chapter out before the week is done.**

**Please Review**

**They make me smile and write quicker.**


	10. Chapter 10 Mourning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I apologize in advance this chapter is a bit sad, but its important to the overall story.**

**Thank you to my BETA Sindie**

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

Chapter Ten

Mourning

"So did you enjoy the game?" Mrs. Black asked Severus as they exited the stadium.

Severus had to admit, he did have a pretty good time at the World Cup. Seeing Orion Black cheer on Ireland, it was easy to tell where Sirius and Regulus gained their enthusiasm for the game. It actually reminded him a lot of how his how father got when watching a Manchester football game.

"Yes, Mrs. Black. Thank you very much for inviting me."

The witch gave a small smile. "You are more than welcome; we are glad you could come, and please know that you are welcome at our home anytime." Sirius still thought his mother was up to something. She was rarely this pleasant with her our family, let alone a half-blood she had just only met.

As they returned to Grimmuald Place via Floo, they were instantly greeted by their house elf.

"Mistress," Kreacher said as he happily took her cloak. "Young Master Severus' mother came by not long ago. She said there was a family emergency and asked if he could be Apparated home immediately."

Severus' first thought was his father. Had an accident happened at work, or…was he somehow drinking again?

"Did she say what the problem was?" Severus asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

"No, just that you needed to come home immediately."

"I'll take the boy," Orion instantly offered.

Severus said a quick good-bye to the rest of the Black family before allowing Mr. Black to Apparate him home.

Eileen sat on the couch with her husband anxiously waiting for her son. She knew the news wouldn't hit him as hard as it did Lily, but he was close to the Evans family, and he was only a boy, after all. She knew, with as close as his relationship with Lily had become, that he would want to be there for his friend, to console her, comfort her, and mourn with her.

Eileen was broken from her thought when the front door burst open and in rushed Severus, along with a rather handsome man in extravagant robes.

"Mum, what's going on?" Severus looked over at his father, who seemed perfectly fine.

Eileen did not answer at first, but looked up at Mr. Black, who seemed to be eyeing her home with disgust.

"Thank you, Mr. Black, for bringing my son home."

"Yes, of course." His grey eyes stayed on the blood-traitor for only a moment before looking back at Severus. "Remember what my wife said, Severus. You are welcome at our home anytime."

"Thank you, sir."

In an instant, Orion Apparated away, not even bothering to exit the house before giving a proper good-bye.

"So, Mum, what's the emergency?"

Tobias rose from the couch, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Dad?" Severus looked up at his father and then back at his mother. They both held looks of…sadness, of despair.

"Severus, there was an-an accident," Tobias said slowly.

"An accident. Oh, my God, Lily!" Severus' heart began to race in fear. No. No. It couldn't be his Lily. Lily was at Lupin's. Lily was fine.

Tobias' hand dropped from his son's shoulder as Eileen took her son's hand and led him to sit on the couch. "Severus, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, along with Petunia, were driving back from Petunia's ballet recital and…and their car was hit by a trolley."

Severus had seen enough death in his life to know where this was going. Someone had died. "Lily wasn't in the car, though, right?" He knew the answer, but he had to clarify. Before anything, he had to know that she was okay.

"Lily's fine. I picked her up from her friend's about an hour ago and took her to the hospital to be with her family."

"Who was it? Who died?"

He had figured it out, not that Eileen doubted it, as her son always very perceptive.

"Mr. Evans."

Harold Evans had been one of the few positive male role models Severus had, at least in his previous life, and had treated him as one of his own children whenever Severus had been at the Evans' home. Severus Snape had seen a lot of people die over the course of his life, and the only person whose death over whom he ever cried was Lily's, but that was then, and it seemed a life time ago-it was a lifetime ago- and this was now. Unable, or perhaps unwilling to stop the emotions from getting the better of him, a silent tear fell down the boy's cheek.

What he didn't understand was how this happened. He hadn't died this way the first time, but was a victim in a store robbery a year after Lily had finished Hogwarts. What did the family do differently from the first time that led to this premature tragedy?

"Are Mrs. Evans and Petunia okay?" Severus finally managed to ask as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

Eileen nodded. "Petunia is…well, I don't know all the details, but Rose briefly mentioned her spine having been damaged, but I don't know the outcome. And Rose, she broke her left leg and a couple of ribs and her right thumb. I-I promised once she was home, I could heal them straight away for them."

"Can I go see them?"

"Severus, I don't think that's a good idea," Tobias spoke up. "At least not yet."

"Please, please, I-I need to see them. Please." What he really needed was to see Lily, to make sure she was okay. He needed to be there for her, to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her it would be okay, even though he knew it really never would be.

"Sev." Eileen cupped her son's cheek and looked understandingly into his dark eyes. "Let's give them the day, and we'll visit them tomorrow, okay?"

Severus agreed, though reluctantly. He knew his parents were right; the three remaining Evanses needed each other right now. It was simply hard for him to think of his Lily's heart in pain.

Severus didn't sleep that night. Well, maybe an hour or two, but he had gone days without sleep before, so he knew he could handle it. Of course, that had been when he was living the life as a spy, and he had been older and had had access to a variety of potions that would allow him to keep going without rest.

When Eileen made her way downstairs the next morning, she found Severus was already up, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee.

Wait. Coffee?

"Severus Tobias Snape! What in the world do you think you're doing?" she said, grabbing the cup from his hand.

"I didn't sleep much last night, and aside from a pepper up potion, coffee is the next best solution."

Eileen rolled her eyes, and not feeling like arguing with her son, she simply handed him back the cup. "Fine, considering the…circumstance, I will let you this once."

Severus simply smirked before bringing the edge of the cup to his lips and taking another sip.

Two hours later, Severus made his way, with his mother, down the second floor corridor of St. John's Hospital. Slowly, he placed his hand on the door knob of room 204 and turned it.

He saw his love. She was sitting on the edge of her sister's hospital bed, her mother in the chair beside it. They were talking softly.

"Hi."

Lily's fiery red hair swished through the air as she turned toward the voice of his best friend. "Sev." The twelve-year-old girl jumped up from the bed, rushing into the arms of her best friend.

"Lily. I-I'm so, so sorry," he whispered softly.

"Oh, Sev." She began to cry softly into her shoulder. "My-my dad. My daddy, he-he's gone."

"I know."

"It hurts so much."

"I know." Severus began to rub small circles on her back, allowing her to continue her soft sobs, her tears wetting his T-shirt.

Eileen took Lily's place on the edge of Petunia's bed. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked the older sister.

Petunia's watery blue eyes turned to Eileen's. The witch could tell the girl had been crying recently, not that it was surprising, considering she had just lost her father.

"How do you think I feel?"

"Petunia." Rose placed a hand on her daughter's. "She's just trying to be kind."

"It's okay, Rose. She has every right to be upset."

"Upset. I'm a bit past upset." The girl's lips began to quiver, and the tears that had been building in her eyes fell to her cheeks. "My dad is dead. My legs are…I'll most likely never walk again." Her voice rose steadily and was so close to screaming. "I'm a freaking cripple! I'll never-never be a professional ballerina now! My life is ruined." Tears were now streaming down her red, flushed face.

"Oh, baby."Rose quickly pulled her daughter into her arms. "It's okay, sweetie; you can yell and cry all you want. It's okay."

At this point, Eileen, too, was crying. The wonderful little family had been ripped apart and possibly would never fully recover. She looked back over at her son and Lily, and Severus, too, had tears in his eyes, and they both watched Petunia continue to weep in her mother's arms.

---

A week had passed, and the now family of three tried desperately to get on with their lives. The funeral had been the day before, and of course Severus and his parents had attended. Severus had been Lily's life line and had continued to be a shoulder to cry on and had been beyond tentative to her and her mother and older sister's needs. In fact, the entire Snape family had helped out wherever they could. Eileen would cook meals and help Rose with the everyday household chores, such as doing the laundry and dishes. Tobias also lent his services by mowing the lawn, taking out the garbage, and tending to some minor repairs needed around the house, including fixing a leaky kitchen faucet and nailing down a lose fence post in the back garden.

Petunia had been all but silent since her emotional breakdown in the hospital. Most days, she spent sitting in her wheelchair in her room reading; she had refused visits from her friends or even to go outside.

"I'm really worried about her, Sev," Lily told her best friend as they sat under a large oak tree at the park. "She barely eats, won't say more than two words to anyone, even Mum, and she spends all her time reading or sleeping."

"She's depressed, Lils. She just needs some time." Severus put his arms around his friend, pulling her close, allowing her to rest her head on her chest.

"She'll never dance again, Sev." Lily's eyes began to water. "All she ever wanted to be was a ballerina."

"I know." Severus placed a gentle kiss atop her head as he rubbed small circles on her back. "She still plays the piano, doesn't she?" Lily nodded her head, which still lay on his chest. "Maybe she can focus on that."

"Mum suggested it, but she refused. Dad taught her how to play, and, well…"

Severus wanted to tell her that the pain would go away, that she and her family would heal, in time, but he couldn't because he knew deep down it would be a lie.

**A/N: I know the chapter is a bit sad, but next chapter should be a bit lighter. **

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11 Comet 250

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bummer!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and please continue to do so.**

**Thank you to my BETA Sindie. You're the best!**

**Now, on with chapter eleven…**

Chapter Eleven

Comet 250

Eileen was by no means a certified healer, and only knew a few household healing spells and potions; nevertheless she did, as promised, have look at Rose and Petunia's injuries. Rose's injuries were mostly simple breaks, and bruises, which were easy enough for the witch to mend. Petunia, however, her spine was too far damaged for her limited medical knowledge to be helpful. Severus, who had been no stranger to injury over the years, did have a bit of knowledge concerning the field of healing; however, he was leery to acknowledge this. It would be much too suspicious for a twelve-year-old, even a gifted one, to know advanced healing techniques. Plus, in retrospect, he doubted what he did know would help the Muggle girl much, anyway. Spinal injuries were very tricky to mend, even in the magical world.

The summer continued at a slow pace. Mr. Evans' funeral had been on a Saturday; the weather was overcast and seemed to fit the solemn occasion. Rose spoke a bit about her husband, and even Lily said a few words. Petunia hadn't even wanted to go. She blamed herself for his death. She had insisted on going out for ice cream instead of straight home. She was the reason her daddy was dead.

Lily had spent much of her time at home with her sister and mum, which was completely understandable considering the circumstances. Severus continued to work on things around the house, and truth be told, he was actually enjoying fixing up the old house. He found a great sense of pride in doing the work the Muggle way, something just a year ago he would have never thought possible. His parents' relationship continued to flourish and in so went about "enjoying each other's company" and on a quite frequent basis.

"They never stop going at it; they're like rabbits," he commented to Lily one sunny Sunday afternoon as they made their way over to the park.

"That's really not a picture I want in my head, Sev."

Severus just laughed. "Sorry. So, how's your sister?" Severus hadn't been over to the Evans house much lately. His parents would go over to help out, but when he met with Lily, it was usually at the park or his house.

"Okay. She's actually managed to leave the house a few times."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only to the back garden, but I suppose it's a start."

There was no denying that Petunia was in a deep state of depression. Rose had suggested they all see a therapist to try and help them heal over Harold's death, but even Lily refused to go.

Severus had received a letter from the Black family sending their condolences over the loss of a family friend, and Lily had received a similar letter from the Lupins. The news of Lily's father's passing would no doubt be known by the entire student population by the time the new term started.

It was now a week before the start of term, and Eileen had offered to take Lily to Diagon Alley with Severus to get their supplies. What was surprising – no – shocking, really, especially to Severus, was that his father was coming as well.

No good could come from this.

A very Muggle Tobias Snape in a busy, crowded, wizarding shopping district, full of witches and wizards dressed in clothes Muggles had not worn in public in centuries… And what if he saw a goblin, Merlin knew what would come out of the opinionated man's mouth if he happened across of them. Plus, there was the simple fact that he would be surrounded by magic, seeing people use their wands to do everything from levitate their purchases to tie their shoes.

No, absolutely no good could come from this.

No, Severus had serious reservations about this. "Mum, are you sure bringing Father is such a wise idea?" he whispered, motioning his head towards his father as they exited their car, which was parked just down the street from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Severus, you father is actually making an effort to better understand the world we come from; I think we owe it to him to give him the benefit of the doubt, don't you?"

Severus didn't answer, but simply shrugged. He supposed they would find out soon enough if his father could truly handle being within the uniqueness of the wizarding world.

Tobias smiled at his wife before taking her hand, and she quickly smiled back, their eyes locked for a brief moment before they headed down the street, Severus and Lily trailing behind them.

Tobias, though he was trying very hard not to show it, was incredibly anxious. He had never, in the fifteen years he had been with Eileen, been to Diagon Alley, or any other wizarding place for that matter, but he had resolved himself to showing a strong interest in his wife and son's magic, and that included magical shopping trips. Entering the pub, he noticed it seemed a bit old fashioned, as it clearly hadn't been updated, at least not in the last hundred years or so, but it did have a cozy, comfortable feel to it.

The patrons were a mixture of adults and children, who Tobias assumed were there to purchase their school supplies as Lily and Severus were. He also noticed that most of the kids were dressed normal. What was it that his wife had called him…oh, yes, Muggle; they were dressed more Muggle. Most had on jeans and T-shirts and simply had their school cloak clipped on, just as Sev and Lily did. Eileen led them all into a small brick courtyard, where nothing more than upturned rubbish bins were.

"Um, love. Dead end." Eileen, Lily, and Severus couldn't help but snicker. The Muggle's brow rose in at their reaction. "Something funny?"

Eileen placed a soft kiss on her husband's cheek before pulling out her wand. "Watch."

His eyes practically doubled in size as the brick wall suddenly began to pull apart, and in so, opening into the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Well, that was different," was all he could really think to say as he walked through the space where the brick wall once was.

"Okay, Severus, why don't you take Lily to Gringotts, and your father and I will meet you in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Alright."

Severus took Lily's hand, and they headed toward the wizarding bank. Eileen, not wanting to introduce her husband to goblins just yet, decided to first take him to the book shop.

The shopping district was just as his wife had described it, very…16th century. "Is that the shop that sells things for that flying sport?" he asked his wife, pointing to a broom which hung over a shop door, the words "Quality Quidditch Supplies" painted on the handle.

"Yes, it's called Quidditch."

"Hum, does Severus like the sport?" He knew his son didn't like any normal sports, but maybe if he were into something other than potions and books, he could relate to him a bit better.

"I know he likes to fly, and he did go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Blacks, but I don't recall him ever mentioning a serious interest in it."

Tobias scratched his chin, still eyeing the sign. "He doesn't have a broom of his own, does he?"

"No." Eileen smiled up at her husband, hoping he was thinking was she thought he was thinking. "You want to get him one?"

He nodded. "I think, considering how well he's doing in school, that he deserves a reward, don't you?"

Eileen nodded before kissing her husband on her cheek and then whispering in his ear, "I love you, Toby."

Tobias blushed at his wife's use of his nickname, a name she normally only used in private. "Let's get it for him first, before he finishes at the bank."

Severus never did care for the roller coaster ride that accompanied the trip to the vaults, but he put up with it rather than pay the goblins' outrageous retrieval fee. Just as he and Lily reached the large metal doors to exit the building, they opened, and in walked a face Severus had rather not see at the moment.

James Potter sneered at Severus; obviously he was still upset at him for defending Sirius at the Quidditch World Cup. The boy's hazel eyes quickly went from Severus to Lily. "You should watch out for Snape. He hangs around Dark wizards." He gave another nasty glance to Severus before quickly passing him.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as they left the bank.

"We had words concerning…stereotyping." Lily still looked confused. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get back home."

As promised, Severus found his parents waiting for him outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Everything go alright?" Eileen asked. Severus simply nodded, not seeing the point in mentioning Potter. "Great. Before we go inside, Sev, your father has got something for you."

Severus looked up at his father in, well, not surprise, really, but perhaps more curiosity. He couldn't recall the last time his father had gotten him anything, let alone without there being a special occasion. Tobias smiled before turning around and grabbing something from behind him.

Severus gasped in shock, as in his father's hand was a broomstick.

"It's a Comet 250," Tobias said, looking at those very words that were etched onto the top of the handle. "It's not the newest or fastest, but it's fairly popular, at least according to the shopkeeper."

Severus gently took the broom into his hand, holding it as if it were made of porcelain and could break easily. He had gotten him a broom. A brand new broom.

Wow.

Severus gently ran his hand down the smooth brown surface, and reaching the top of the handle, he traced his fingers across each letter, which spelled out Comet 250. "I-I don't know what to say."

"A simple thank you will suffice," Tobias said, smiling, happy with his son's reactions to the gift.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tobias could tell his son was completely – well - shocked at the gift, but he was also, as the boy's words relayed, thankful. "Well, you deserve it." He put his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him into a sort of half-hug. It had been years since he had hugged his boy.

"Come on, you lot," Eileen interrupted. "We should get a start on shopping." And so, the Snapes and Lily headed into Flourish and Blotts, and throughout that store and every other they visited, Severus refused to put down his broom. He could have shrunken it and put it in his pocket as he did the rest of his purchases that day, but it wouldn't have been the same.

Severus hadn't had much of a chance to try out his broom, as living in a Muggle neighborhood made that kind of difficult. Once his father was off at work and his mother busy in the garden or over at the Evans home, Severus, who had begun to feel much like his twelve-year-old body would indicate, flew carefully around the house. Yes, it was rather juvenile, and he knew if he were caught, he would probably be punished, but you only live once. Or twice.

The time had finally come to head back to school, and Lily was having doubts about going back. "Maybe I should stay here. My mum's going to have to find a job soon, and Petunia will be home alone." Lily sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, and Severus quickly sat beside her.

Petunia still wouldn't leave the house, let alone go back to school, so arrangements had been made for her to participate in an independent study program. Although the Evanses had a substantial savings and some money left over from what they had collected from their life insurance, Rose knew that if she didn't have some income coming in soon, things would start to get tight.

"Lily, I know this is hard for you," Severus began, his voice soft and comforting, "but you need to go back to school; you need to continue to develop your magic. You know that. You know how important that is, right?"

Lily gave a small nod, and her head dropped to her best friend's shoulder. "Oh, Sev, this is all so…hard."

Severus gently wrapped his arm around her, then kissed the top of her head. "I know, Lily, but I'm here for you, and I always will be. I promise."

She had cried when Eileen came to pick her up to take her to King's Cross. She really did not want to leave her mum and sister. They needed her, and she needed them. The pain was still so fresh, and sometimes she would start to cry simply because something reminded her of her dad, and then she would remember that she would never see him again. He wasn't on a business trip or on holiday; he was gone, dead, forever, but at least she had her Sev, and Mr. and Mrs. Snape said that they would continue to help out. Eileen even offered to help Petunia with her school work. She knew, eventually, things would be okay - at least in some sense - that life, though it would never be the same, would return to some sort of normalcy. But when? When would at least some of the hurt go away?

**A/N: Sorry, I know, it's another sad chapter. Sorry, but up next we get to see Sev give Potter a good verbal thrashing, and we all know how sharp Severus Snape's tongue can be.**

**Please Review**

**The Make my Day**


	12. Chapter 12 Condolences and Insults

**Disclaimer: I own nada,** **rien, nichts, niente, ничего, ****何も****, niets, nothing…and in any other language you can think of.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. You have all earned cyber cookies.**

**Also, does anyone know how to delete anonymous reviews? I got a really nasty one on one of my other stories. Apparently they didn't like the pairing or my dialog and used several four letter words to tell me so. If anyone can let me know, I'd really appreciate it. **

**Special thanks to my awesome BETA Sindie.**

**Now, on with chapter twelve…**

Chapter Twelve

Condolences and Insults

Severus watched as Lily stared aimlessly out the train window. It had started to rain, and small drops began to hit the glass, yet still she watched. She was hurting…probably a bit depressed, though not as badly as Petunia, still. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to help her suddenly snap out of it. It was a process, and he knew firsthand, that although the heartache subsides, it never fully fades.

"Lily, do you want to play Chess, or maybe a game of Rummy?" Rummy was her favorite Muggle card game, and he hoped he could at least get her to pull away from the window by offering to play.

"But you hate that game." She turned and gave him an odd look.

He simply smiled, pulling a deck of cards from his rucksack. "Yes, but you love it. So I'll play, for you."

The red-headed girl gave a small smile and nodded. "I suppose one game wouldn't hurt."

"Great."

They played three games of Rummy, all of which Lily won, two games of Speed, which Severus won, and one game of 52 Card Pick Up. Lily did not find this amusing and demanded Severus pick up the mess he made. And with a flick of his wand, he did.

As soon as she approached the Gryffindor table, Lily was bombarded with words of condolence, and although she appreciated them, she would have much rather been left alone all together. When Severus joined his own table, he was instantly greeted by glares from Potter. Apparently he was still upset. Severus could care less and simple ignored the ill-tempered boy. Severus also noticed that his other roommates were purposely avoiding contact, no doubt due to the fact that Potter had filled their heads with wild stories of his defect to the Dark side.

Soon the Sorting began and Severus watches as Sirius' younger brother Regulus was sorted into Slytherin. Potter made some comment about adding another future Death Eater, and again, Severus ignored him. As the feast began, it was Martin who decided to speak up concerning James' accusation of Severus.

"Did you really spend the summer with the Black?"

Severus looked up from his meal, and his brow rose at the question; he forced himself to hold in a smirk. Eleven year olds were so impressionable. They most likely believed Potter's tale without question, and he was surprised Martian even bothered to confirm the fact.

"No, I did not. He invited me to the Quidditch World Cup, and I attended. Most of the summer I spent with Lily…Her father passed away. She needed me."

"Yes, I had heard that. I mean, about her dad," said Martian, and then after a brief pause, added, "So, you aren't hanging around Black, then?"

"Sirius is a friend, yes. Mostly a study partner, really, but no, I do not sit around with him discussing Dark Arts."

"See, I told you, he's friends with a Slytherin," Potter sneered; Severus sighed.

"Not all Slytherins are evil, Potter."

"Yes, they are. It's just fact. All of You-Know-Who's followers were Slytherins."

Severus knew losing his patience at this point wouldn't be the best idea; too bad he really wasn't in the mood to care.

Severus leaned in across the table, his lip curled into a sneer. "Listen here, you little twit. You obviously have an underdeveloped since of logic in that over-inflated head of yours. Slytherin is a school house, one of four; it is for the ambitious and cunning, not for the evil. Or perhaps you have not read _Hogwarts:_ _A History_; it wouldn't surprise me if you had not. In fact, I don't recall you reading much of anything last year; that is, unless it somehow involved Quidditch."

A few people close by snickered, causing even more people to be drawn to the conversation.

"Let me enlighten you a bit about Slytherin, Potter. Did you know that five of Hogwarts' former headmasters and mistresses had been in Slytherin?"

"They bought their way it, that's all," Potter said weakly.

"Oh, so I suppose so did the four Ministers of Magic, including the current one?"

Potter paled as more people were brought in and began to listen.

"Hattie Lattamer, the woman who invented the blood replenishing potion-Slytherin. Hester Prince, my great uncle, invented Skele-Gro and was one of the key inventers in the bone knitting spell-Slytherin. Pias Black-Slytherin-created the memory spell, now known as Oblivate."

Potter shrunk back at each example, and now he simply wished Severus would just shut up.

"Pontifex Malfoy-Slytherin-earned the Order of Merlin, First Class for saving seven Muggles and three wizards in London when a terrorist set a bomb off on a city street. Eileen Prince, my mother, received Order of Merlin, Third Class and an award for Special Services to the School for saving two first year Gryffindors from drowning in the Black Lake. And yes, Potter, my mother was a Slytherin. Now, have I proved my point, or should I continue? I could go on for another hour or so if need be."

"N-no. I-I get your point."

"Good!"

Suddenly, just as Severus sat back down in his seat, clapping started to resound. It was coming from the nearby Slytherin table. Slowly, the entire table of green and silver began to stand and continue clapping, as well as others from various houses, including Lily and Remus and all of the professors.

Sirius Black couldn't believe what Severus had done. He had defended Slytherin, and to the entire school. The entire house was still talking about it hours afterwards. Not many people would defend a Slytherin, let alone their entire house. He had definitely earned the respect of the snakes.

The following morning, Severus arrived early to breakfast, and as was routine, he headed over to Lily.

"Morning," he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before sitting down beside her. "How are you feeling?" He gave her a small smile, which she returned, but only just.

"Oh, fine. You know, nearly our entire dorm was up half the night talking about what you said to Potter."

"Were they now?"

"Oh, yes. You're quite the bit of gossip, you know."

"I can imagine." Severus chuckled before scratching an itch on the back of his head.

The two friends chatted for another few minutes before Severus headed back over to his table. Most of the Ravenclaws had arrived, and all of the second years, save one.

"Martian, do you know where James is?" It was Jason who asked this, and Severus, interested to know himself, listened in.

"He mumbled something about wanting to go to the library. If you ask me, he just doesn't want to show his face in here."

Severus couldn't hold back a snorted laugh; both Martian and Jason looked up at him.

"You know, you really humiliated him last night," Martian said in a small voice. "He tried to hide it, but…I heard him crying."

Crying? Potter? No, never. Not over something like that.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, sounding truly concerned.

"Yes. His eyes were all red and swollen this morning, too."

"He deserved it," Severus quickly retorted.

Martian sighed and shook his head softly. "I know he shouldn't have said all that stuff about you, but…I mean, you embarrassing him in front of the whole school and defending Slytherins, too. It…it's just wrong."

Severus' lip quickly curled into a sneer, and his dark eyes suddenly became cold and angry. "You have no idea what you are talking about," he said in a low, dangerous voice. There were so many other things he wanted to say at the moment. He could have spent hours listing all the shitty things the Pureblood had done to him in his past life, how a bit of humiliation would be good for his over-inflated ego, but he wouldn't. "I had told him, on several occasions the previous year, that one should be judged on their merit, not their house, but not once did he care to listen. This time I forced him to."

The former Slytherin spy then rose from the table and approached his Head of House. "Professor Flitwick, would it be possible to obtain my schedule now?"

"Of course." The small wizard quickly flipped through his stack of schedules, and when he reached Snape's, he quickly handed it to him.

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Severus left for the Library.

---

Looking at his timetable, Severus found himself in Charms and Transfiguration with third years, and his Friday evenings were allotted to "tutor" secessions with Dumbledore, but other than that, his schedule was as any of the other second years. Locating a book on nerve damage, and not having anything else to do in that classes didn't start till the following day, Severus decided to do some research on Petunia's injury

"Severus." The former Potions master restrained from rolling his eyes at the sound of Potter's voice. "Can I have a word?"

Severus considered peaking into the mind of his former childhood rival, to see if he had hostile intentions towards him, but quickly decided against it. Potter wasn't a real threat to him anyway, at least not at the age of twelve.

"I suppose."

James sat in the chair just across from Severus, placing several books atop the table. "I looked up that stuff you said to me last night. About all those Slytherins."

A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"You were right…about all those things you said the Slytherins accomplished. I had thought, at first, that maybe you had made them up just to make yourself look good, so I've spent the last couple of hours in here doing research."

"So you see my point then."

James shrugged. "I'm not saying I trust Slytherins now, because I don't. Too many are Dark; my father can attest to that, but…I'll try not to jump to conclusions about them."

"I suppose that's start."

Really, what else could Severus expect from the spoiled little Daddy's boy? He had most likely heard stories of evil Slytherins forged into his mind since before he could walk. Without another word, Potter picked up his books and left.

---

It was early evening, still light enough for a stroll by the lake, so that was exactly what Lily did. She had been desperately trying to keep her mind occupied with reading and studying ahead - anything to help dull the pain of losing her father and being away from her mum and sister. She had spent most of the afternoon in the library trying to research spinal cord injuries and nerve damage, hoping there was a potion or spell or something that might be able to help Tuney. Severus had helped, a bit, but he had been working on a project of his own. Lily only brief glanced at the books he had checked out and saw something about mind healing. Severus knew he would have a better chance at finding something to help Petunia in Madam Pomprey's medical library; he would just have to figure out how to gain access to it.

Growing tired, Lily found a large rock and sat down. Her eyes drifted out to the water and the giant squid, who was splashing his tentacles on the surface.

"Hey there."

Lily looked up at the soothing voice of her best friend. "Hey, Sev."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Lily scooted over a little, giving Severus just enough space for about half his bum.

"Do you think he does that to show off?" Severus joked, pointing to the squid, whose tentacles seemed to be hitting the water harder with each splash.

Lily gave a small giggle. "Maybe." With a sigh, Lily moved her head to her friend's shoulder. Severus placed his arms around her shoulders, before gently kissing the top of her head. "I miss my daddy, Sev. I miss him so much."

"I know." Severus wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer; she shifted her head from his shoulder to his chest. Unable to hold in the emotions any longer, she began to cry.

And for the second time, since he began to relive his life, so did Severus.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12. Sev humiliated Potter, and yes, a part of him truly enjoyed it. I know it ended a bit sad once again, but things will start to pick up next chapter, including an official introduction from Lucius Malfoy. I will do my best to get the next chapter out by Saturday.**

**Oh and Please Review.**

**I love them.**


	13. Chapter 13 Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe. Wish I did!**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA Sindie, please feel free to go to her profile and check out her own amazing stories.**

Chapter Thirteen

Lucius Malfoy

Classes were going well enough. Severus was doing his best not to seem too bored with the subjects, and during his "study time", he continued to do work on several individual research projects. He made sure that he was near Lily as much as possible, but at the same time gave her space when she needed it. His lessons with Dumbledore were…well, interesting to say the least. The headmaster would tutor Severus in advanced defensive spells, which was expected, though the twelve-year-old often found himself being asked questions about his personal life, including his Muggle father and Muggle-born best friend.

It was unfortunately obvious to Severus that Albus was attempting gather him under his wing. With the possibility of war looming over the wizarding world, his skills would be of valuable use to his cause. However, Severus's deal remained steadfast; he would not get involved this time around. Neither dark nor light would yield him, nor would he allow them to use Lily; he will see to that.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and Severus was on his way to meet Lily just outside the Great Hall, and together they would find a nice, comfy spot by the lake to do a bit of reading. The young-in-body Ravenclaw was, however, unfortunately accosted by a tall, rather intimidating-looking bloke in Slytherin robes. A prefect badge was pinned to his chest.

"How did you know about my great uncle Ponafix?" Lucius Malfoy demanded of the second year as he slammed him hard against stone wall.

The older boy was attempting to frighten Severus, and if he had truly been twelve, he most certainly would have been, but Severus knew Lucius almost as well as he knew himself, and so in response the younger wizard simply smirked. As much as Malfoy was a right foul git, for the most part his bark was worse then his bite, and that was unless you were a house elf.

"Don't like people finding out that not everyone in your family is a cold, heartless bastard."

"You didn't answer my question." Malfoy twisted Severus's robes in his hand, tightening his grip before pulling him away from the wall and then slamming him against it once again, this time much harder. "Now, tell me, you little know-it-all; where did you find out that information?"

"Know-it-all? I know I'm brilliant, but I don't claim to know everything."

"Do you want to end up in the hospital wing, you little brat? Now, TELL ME!"

Severus could have happily harassed the blond more, but the future Death Eater, although not as skilled with a wand, could have easily plummeted him the Muggle way, and Severus really didn't desire a visit to Poppy, especially not when it would interfere with him meeting up with his Lily. So, Severus told him what he wanted to know.

"It's a matter of public record. It's even in our school library."

Lucius released his hold on Severus, his face paling slightly, if that were even possible for someone as translucent as a Malfoy.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a beautiful red-head to meet."

Lucius snorted, his pompous sneer quickly pulling back his thin lips. "Of course…your little Mudblood friend."

Severus stiffened at the offensive term, but didn't respond. Instead, he simply turned and walked away. Just because he was no longer a Slytherin, didn't mean he would resort to Gryffindor methods and rush head-first into a duel every time someone offended him…or the girl he loved. Besides, Malfoy wasn't worth his effort. Not in this lifetime.

Eileen sat on her sitting room couch, nervously biting her fingernails. It wasn't that much of a surprise; they had been trying, after all. It was just that it had been so long since she had last been pregnant, she could hardly remember what it was like. She remembered the morning sickness; Merlin, she remembered that. Lately she had been having dizzy spells as well, and she hadn't recalled having those with Severus. Then again, that was nearly thirteen years ago.

The thirty-four-year-old witch was pulled from her thoughts with the sound of the front door opening.

"Eileen, love, you home?"

"It the sitting room."

Tobias took off his jacket and hung it in the hall closet before heading off to find his wife. He had a rather stressful day. He really did hate the unions; they were…annoying. He understood their purpose, and when he was a regular every day Joe worker, he was all too happy they were constantly fighting for cost-of-living increases and such, but as a manager, on the other hand, they were simply the cause of migraines.

"Tough day?" the witch asked her husband as he loosened his tie around his neck and plopped down on the couch next to his wife.

"Very." With a long sigh, the Muggle slumped forward, closed his eyes, and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

Eileen moved closer to her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders, and began to massage them.

"Mmm, that feels great." Eileen just smiled as she continued to rub his shoulders, all the while trying to think of how to share the news of her pregnancy. She knew he would be happy, but still, she wanted to approach the topic just right.

"So…I went to the doctor today."

Tobias opened his eyes and sat up straight, causing his wife to remove her hands from his shoulders. He then turned to face her. "Are you ill?"

Eileen shook her head slightly and smiled. Tobias quickly grinned as well. "Does this mean…are you…?"

Eileen took her husband's hand, placing it softly on her stomach. "We're going to have another baby, love."

Tobias's reaction was to swiftly pull his wife into his arms. "I love you so much." He kissed her neck, then lips, and then the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Toby."

"We'll have to write Severus," he suggested, allowing his wife to snuggle comfortably into his chest as they both reclined back on the sofa.

Eileen chuckled and nodded. "Sev has been an only child for so long. I hope he doesn't feel we're trying to replace him."

"I don't think so. Most likely he'll be thrilled."

Petunia had wheeled herself in front of the piano. Her mother had moved the bench away quite some time ago, in hopes that her eldest daughter would once again continue her second most loved pastime. Her blue eyes turned to the black and white keys, and what seemed like quite some time, she simply stared at them.

Her father had taught her how to play when she was only four. It was only Petunia he taught, not Lily or even Rose, just Petunia. He had said her long fingers were perfect for playing, and they were. No one would argue that the Muggle teen was gifted at the instrument. Petunia cherished the time she spent at the piano with her father. During those times, when ballads filled their ears with amazing melodies, nothing else mattered. It was their special time. No perfect, magical Lily, just Petunia and her daddy.

Raising her hands, she placed them gently on the keys, but after only a few seconds, she pulled her fingers back. "No. I have to do this." Slowly, once again, she touched the white ivory keys. Closing her eyes, she took a long, deep breath, and then, slowly opening them, she adjusted her fingers to the correct keys. "For you, Daddy," she whispered, and she began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata."

Little did she know her mother stood just feet behind her as she watched her eldest daughter play her father's favorite piece.

Severus was quietly eating breakfast with the other Ravenclaws when a stream of owls entered the Great Hall to deliver the mail. Just as he had taken a bite of toast, a yellow envelope fell beside his plate. Recognizing the small, neat handwriting as his mother's, he quickly opened it and began to read.

When he had finished, there was only one thing he could do.

Laugh.

"That's what they get for copulating like rabbits." He shook his head before going back to his breakfast. Later that day he would write his parents, congratulating them on the new addition to the family.

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter thirteen. Hope you enjoyed it. So Sev's going to be a big brother. You'll hear more of his reaction next chapter, as well as more of the old Marauders.**

_**Please review! **_


	14. Chapter 14 Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers as well as my gracious BETA Sindie**

**I cranked this out pretty quickly, but I think it turned out well.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Fourteen

Repercussions

Lily instantly pulled her best friend into a bone-crushing hug when he told her the news.

"That's fantastic Sev. I can't believe your going to be a big brother."

"Neither can I." _Especially considering it didn't happen the last time. _

Of course Severus knew there would be variances between his previous life and this one, in fact he was counting on it, he had just never before considered the possibility of his parents having more children.

"You must be so excited." Lily said as the two friends made there way to History of Magic.

"I suppose, but the child will be thirteen years younger then me when it's born, it wouldn't be as if we would have similar interests.

Lily laughed at her friends phrasing as she interlocked her arm with his. "No, but you'll be her big brother, her protector and on occasion her babysitter."

Severus instantly pulled away before looking at his best friend in utter shock.

Lily's brow rose, confused at her friends affronted look. "What?"

"Never. Never, will I…baby sit!" Severus sneered. His parents could continue to breed until his mothers eggs dried up for all he cared, but there was no way, not in a million years, in this life time or any other would he ever consent to baby sitting.

Lily just laughed. "You say that know, but when you meet your little brother or sister for the first time, you'll jump at the opportunity to spend time with the baby."

"That is feminine thinking."

_That _was the wrong thing to say. Very wrong.

"Excuse me!" Lily's hands were planted firmly on her hips; her eyes narrowed sending a harsh glare at her friend.

Severus however was not deterred by Lily's reaction and plainly stated his thought on the matter. "Women are maternal by nature. I will of course love my future sibling for the simple fact that they are family, but I'm not about to become a third parent to it. My mother will be more then capable of tending to the child, and if she needs a baby sitter she can ask you, your mother or some other woman but-

"I can't believe I am hearing such sexist trip coming from your mouth Severus Snape." Her voice rose with each word causing a few surrounding people to stare.

"Lily, you are over reacting." He said in hushed tones

"I am not. I can't believe…urg! I'm telling your mother what you said." And with that she flipped her red hair over her shoulder and rushed away form her best friend.

Severus simply rolled his eyes believing that in a few hours she'll have calmed down and that would be that.

He was wrong.

---

Peter sat on the cool crass, his back resting against a large boulder as he watched the Huffelpuff Quidditch team try-outs. Peter, like most of the wizarding world followed Quidditch; he just wasn't very good at playing it.

"Peter." Looking left Peter saw his best friend Emily running toward him, some sort of parchment in her hand. "My mum finally sent me those pictures of your birthday." She said waiving what Peter now saw was an envelope

"Oh, let's seen them then." Emily quickly found a spot on the grass next to her friend and opened the envelope.

"This is one of my favorite." Emily gave a small laugh as she handed over a picture of her parents mounting a broom. "My mum wrote that dad hasn't stopped talking about it since."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, he's even trying to convince my mum to try this new thing call parasailing, it's not really the same thing, but your still moving through the air."

Peter's brow furrowed. "What exactly is this parasailing?"

"Oh well, it's all the rage right now; its where a person is towed behind a boat while attached to a parachute, known as a parasail. The boat then drives off, carrying the paerson into the air.'

'Oh, neat.'

'This one is of the your mum going after the scooer ball'.

Peter let out a hearty laugh at the image of his mother, hiking up her robes to her chins as she ran through the grass after the bludger sized black and white ball. 'My mum said she couldn't remember the last time she had more fun.' Peter said. 'She actually went out the next day and bought a ball of her own.'

'Did she really?'

'She did, and she forced me and dad to play with her.'

Emily shook her head as she chuckled. 'Our parents are mental.'

'No kidding.'

'Well lookie what we have here.' The two second year Huffelpuffs looked up at a rather tall and much older student in Slytherin robes, he was flanked by two rather beefy boys.

The tall boy with slick backed blond hair sneered down at the younger students. 'You really should find better company to keep Pettigrew.' The boy hissed. 'You parents would be appauled to know you spend time with a mudblood.'

Emily paled. It wasn't the first time she had been called that since starting Hogwarts.

'M-my paremts like Emily'. Peter said rising to his feet. 'And her family. N-now leave us alone.'

The Slytherin just luaghed. 'Whats this.' The blond snached the two pictures Peter had been holding. 'Disgusting. A muggel on a broom'. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the muggle photographs. _'Incendio'_.

The three Slythins laughed as the pictures burst into flames. 'Why did you do that?' Emily asked tears now welling up in her blue eyes.

'To show you that we don't want your kind at out school mudblood.' With a final cruel laugh the Sytherins left, leaving Peter to comfort a teary eyed Emily.

---

It had been two days and Lily still wouldn't talk to Severus. She shunned his morning kiss and refused to let him sit with her. It was utterly infuriating for Severus. Why did that girl have to be so damn stubborn? She had told him straight away that until he apologized for his sexist remark she would not keep his company. He was not apologizing. She overreacted plain and simple.

At least to him it was.

---

Both Sirius along with his friends and brother Regulus were in the common room studying when Malfoy started bragging about how in incinerated some muggleborns family pictures. Growing up a Black both boys had heard their fair share of bigoted remarks concerning blood, but never did anyone in their family go out of their way to make a little girl cry for no other reason then pure amusement.

"Bloody git." Sirius said under his breath.

"What do you expect Siri, he's a Malfoy. His whole family is full of Dark wizards." Ana said dipping her quill in a bottle of black ink.

"I don't think family has anything to do with it, I mean look at Sirius' family; the Blacks aren't exactly known for being friendly with muggleborns." Jack pointed out.

"Hey!" Regulus cut in. "That's my family your talking about.

"He's right Reg." Sirius sighed. "Our family is dark."

"They are not. They may be…traditional, and prefer to keep within the magical community but that doesn't make them dark. Do you think Malfoy would have invited a half-blood to the Quidditch World Cup? Hum."

"Mum only invited Severus because he is some kind of genius; she just wants to have him in her good graces so she can use him in the future."

Regulus scowled at his older brother. He just didn't understand why Sirius thought that way about his family. Yes there were some of them that were a little over the bend like their cousin Bellatrix, but not all Black's were like that. Slamming the book he had been reading shut he stood from his seat.

"You are seeing what you want to Sirius, you've always been like that, and frankly, I'm tired of it." And with that he left.

----

Never in his entire seven years of his previous life did Severus receive a howler from his mother, and he would have to admit it was quite embarrassing. After the laughter from the surrounding student body died down Severus quickly gathered his things and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you wrote my mother." Severus hissed at his friend through gritted teeth. "Did you hear that howler!"

"Yes, and you deserved it."

"I don't know Lily." Remus, who was sitting next to her added in. "That was pretty bad, going behind his back like that. I mean come on, were twelve, not five. You shouldn't go tattling to his mummy every time he says something you don't like."

Lily was aghast. How dare he take Severus side. Was this school full of chauvinist pigs?

"Thank you Remus."

"No problem."

"I can't believe your agreeing with him what he said was horrible. Thinking only woman can care for babies, what tripe."

"That is not what I said Lily. I said women are more maternal by nature and that _I _would never baby sit. I wasn't inferring men weren't capable or able to raise children, or that all woman have to remain barefoot and pregnant for the rest of there fertile lives, I was simply stating that most men prefer the dominant role in the relationship and that women should understand that."

Severus was unknowingly digging his grave deeper. Perhaps he didn't know Lily as well as he thought he did.

The fiery haired Gryffindor with a temper to match stood from her seat and promptly slapped Severus across the face, then stomping out of the Great Hall.

"Severus." The former Potions Master looked over at the werewolf as he placed his cool hand on his burning cheek. "Maybe you should just apologize."

"I thought you agreed with me."

"No, I said I don't think she should have written your mother, not about what you actually said to her. Plus…I wouldn't think you would want to have to face that temper of hers any longer then necessary."

Severus said nothing but headed back to his room. He needed to think.

**A/N: Okay, so there chapter fourteen, a little tension between friend and a bit more about the former Marauders. Hope you all enjoyed and as always…**

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15 Forgive me Pleeease

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.**

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites.**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual, which was why it took a little longer to get out, but I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to my BETA, the fantastic Sindie.**

**Happy Holidays and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

Forgive me. Pleeeease.

A week passed and Lily was still refusing Severus's company. She really was way too stubborn, or at least he thought so. He was starting to think that perhaps he was going to have to fold on this one and just apologize, though he still didn't think he did anything wrong. He had gotten a letter from his father a few days after the Howler. His father's response had, in his opinion, been much more reasonable then his mother's.

Tobias had written that despite Severus's views of women being more maternal than men, that such views can be delicate and that he should have had the common sense not to say something like that to Lily (who was known to have a fiery temper when provoked). He also said not to take the Howler from his mother too seriously, in that pregnancy hormones, combined with the fact that she had a bad day when she wrote it, were a factor in the hostility it contained.

As reassuring as the letter had been, it didn't help his situation with his Lily.

"If you want my opinion," Potter said as they exited History of Magic, having just witnessed Lily brush off her best friend once again, "I think you should just stop trying. If she's this stubborn, she's not worth the effort."

Severus almost laughed. "James, you have no idea how unbelievably odd that is coming from you."

The boy who had basically stalked and harassed Lily from fourth year on in order to get a date was telling Severus she wasn't worth his effort.

Very strange.

Then again, was he saying this because he wanted her for himself?

Hum. He was only twelve; in his previous life, Potter hadn't even looked at Lily until half way through third year.

"I think you should just apologize," Jason added in. "It's obvious her ignoring you is bothering you."

"Of course it is," Martian said. "He's in love with her."

Several surrounding people snickered while Severus rolled his eyes dramatically. He couldn't really say anything for the simple fact that Martian's assumption was right. He did love Lily, though at the moment he was extremely annoyed with her.

"As much as it wounds my pride, you may be right, but with Lily it's going to have to be one hell of an apology."

Lily was sitting next to Remus at one of the tables in the common room writing Transfiguration.

"Urg!" The redhead huffed, slamming her quill down on the table. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Find what?"

"The properties of food transformation. All it says is that." Lily pointed to a line on the page before reading: "Food is one of the most difficult substances to transform due to its basic compounds being mostly organic." With an annoyed sigh, she looked up from her book and to her friend. "That's basically all it says; there's not a single property listed."

"Hum, maybe we should go to the library and ask Madam Pince; maybe she'll know a book we can find it in."

"Yes, suppose we could."

Remus watched as his friend closed her book and placed it in her bag. "Or," He stated suddenly, "you could ask Severus; he would probably know."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "I am not talking to him until he apologizes."

Remus couldn't hold back a snorted laugh as he stood from his seat. "Lily, come on. He's your best friend. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"But he-"

"You can't possibly expect him to agree with you on everything, Lily. Besides, I don't think he meant it the way your interpreted it. I think he was simply saying that women, for the most part, are more maternal, that's all."

"Well, that's certainly not the way it came out."

Remus just shrugged, before heading up to his dorm room, a room he had completely to himself. Yes, thanks to Severus, Remus was the only male second year in Gryffindor.

Rose Evans smiled as she watched as her daughter play the piano. Petunia had still refused to do little more than her school work and wouldn't step outside, except for the back patio, and she refused to talk about "that night" or her dad, but she played, and frequently, and Rose saw this as a good sign.

Her attention was drawn away from her eldest daughter by the sound of the doorbell, which she quickly answered.

"Tobias, come on in."

"I brought my tools," The Muggle said, holding up his tool box as he stepped into the house. "So point me to that leaky faucet, and I'll get working on it straight away for you."

Rose led Tobias up the stairs to the bathroom in the hall that the girls shared. "I'll be just downstairs if you need anything."

"No problem."

Rose left her neighbor to the sink and headed back downstairs. She found her daughter no longer in the parlor playing the piano, but in the kitchen. She had pulled a jug of juice from the fridge and was attempting to reach a glass that sat on the counter; unfortunately, it was just beyond her reach.

"I'll get it, sweetheart." Rose quickly handed the glass to her daughter.

"Thanks."

"You want me to pour it for you?"

"No, Mother," she said, giving an exasperated sigh, then placing the glass on the table. "I have it."

Petunia knew her mother was only trying to help, but it got rather infuriating at times. No, she couldn't use her legs, but she wasn't two; she could pour herself a glass of juice, for Christ's sake.

"Who was at the door?" the fifteen-year-old asked before taking a sip of her juice.

"Tobias. He's here to fix the sink."

"Okay." Petunia wrapped her hands around her glass as she stared at the orange liquid within in.

Tobias and Eileen had been coming over a lot since Harold had died; sometimes they helped around the house, and other times they just came to talk. Petunia, more often than not, would simply listen, and if they ever asked her a direct question, her answer was always short and vague. Just last night they were over for tea, and Eileen started going on about how Lily had written to her about something Severus had said, and when she explained what it was, Petunia couldn't hold in a laugh. Her sister always did overreact to things; she was like their mother in that way.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone but her self, but Petunia missed her little sister. She missed her a lot. She missed her silly stories about magical creatures and funny little hexes Severus had suggested she try on the boy next door that kept peeing in Mum's flowerbeds just to be rude.

She missed her stories about the castle, that giant squid and mermaids that lived in a black lake, and that silly little game that they play on broomsticks - what was it called, Kidditch or something? But no, she was stuck inside, with nothing to entertain her but her mother and the piano, and as much as she loved both of them, she was starting to get a bit stir-crazy. She needed out. To go somewhere, to do something.

She knew people would stare and whisper things, which was a big part of the reason she had refused to leave the house before, but it had come to the point where she realized that her legs were paralyzed, and they would never work again. She would never dance again, but staying at home and feeling guilty wouldn't change anything. It was time to get on with her life.

"Mum." Petunia eyes soon found Rose's.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think…I'd like to go to the cinema."

It had been a long time since Petunia had seen her mother smile the way she just had, not since before her father had died, which made her decision to see a movie all the more important.

"Really, a movie?"

"Yes, I don't know what's playing, but I suppose the paper would have a listing."

"I'm sure it would. I believe it's in the sitting room; I'll go and fetch it."

Just as Rose headed into the sitting room, Tobias descended the stairs. "All done," he said, spotting Rose as she grabbed the newspaper from the couch.

"Oh, wonderful. It wasn't too much of a hassle, I hope?"

"Oh, no, just a rusted bolt and washer, both of which I had in my toolbox, so it was easily fixed."

"Oh, that's great; thank you so much, Tobias."

"No problem. Oh, before I forget, my wife was hoping you could stop by later today; apparently, she wants to get your opinion on some things she was planning for the baby's room."

"Oh, I'd love to, and any other day would be fine, but Petunia wants to go to the movies."

"Really, that's great". The Muggle had heard from both Rose and his wife that they were terribly concerned that the girl had refused to leave the house, and he knew his wife would be happy to hear that Petunia had begun to make strides to get on with her life. "I'm sure Eileen will understand completely."

Severus had been a Slytherin and a spy, and as such, he was quite good manipulating things to his favor, which was exactly what he needed to do in order to get back in Lily's good graces. He knew what he needed to do – apologize - despite the fact that he was still adamant he had done nothing wrong, but that was beside the point.

She would accept his "heartfelt" plea for forgiveness, and then he would spend the rest of the day - or possibly days, depending on the degree of her reaction - catering to her every want and need.

"You sure about this, Severus?" James asked as he watched his roommate transfigure weed he found growing in the courtyard into a beautiful white lily.

"I don't have a choice; she won't drop this issue, so…"

"You're going to bribe her forgiveness."

"Not exactly. I'm going to apologize, but knowing Lily, that won't be enough, so I'm going to have to go the extra mile."

Severus turned to the mirror, which stood in the corner of the room. "You look lovely, dear," the mirror said. "Let me guess, there's a girl you fancy."

James laughed. "I think Sev is way past fancying Lily. I'm pretty sure he'd marry her on the spot if given the chance."

Severus just rolled his eyes.

Lily had already sat down to breakfast and was nibbling on some toast when she noticed Severus enter the Great Hall with that Potter boy. She made sure her glance didn't linger too long on her friend; she couldn't have him realizing she really missed him, at least not yet.

"Lily."

The redhead closed her eyes briefly before looking up at her best friend. "Unless you're here to apologize for your sexist remark, then you should just go."

"Actually." Severus grinned. "That's exactly why I'm here."

"Is it, now?" Lily crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

With a sigh, the Ravenclaw sat down next to her friend. "Lily, I know I'm not perfect, and…well, sometimes I put my foot in my mouth. I didn't mean to offend you or imply that women are the only ones who can take care of babies. I just…I'm sorry. Please, Lily, you have no idea how hard it is to be without you."

Lily had never seen her best friend look so…desperate. His eyes were filled with something, something she had never seen before. It was almost like he was afraid.

"Severus?" she said his name so softly, she barely heard it herself.

Reaching inside his robe, he pulled out a single white lily. "Please, my flower, forgive me."

Lily delicately took the flower. It was the most perfect lily she had ever seen. Her emerald eyes moved from the flower to Severus - more specifically his deep, dark eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, his eyes pleading for her absolution. _Please, Lily, it's not like I called you a Mudblood or openly read books on Dark Magic in front of you. It was just a silly difference of opinion._

"Oh, Sev. Of course I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around him, the flower still gripped in her hand.

Severus gave a long breath of relief as she released him. "I was afraid you were going to stay mad at me forever."

He hadn't intended to say that, or even think it, but he had, and she had heard. He felt so weak. He was wearing his feelings on his sleeve, which was a very _un-__Slytherin_ thing to do.

"I was mad, but I would have gotten over it eventually. It's not as if I would hold a grudge forever."

Severus snorted. "Oh, I wouldn't put it past you." It sounded like a joke, and in response, Lily playfully slapped him on the shoulder, but Severus knew all too well that Lily Evans could take a grudge to her grave.

**A/N: Okay, so Lily forgave Sev; thank goodness that's over with. I wanted to show that Lily, although kind and loving, is not perfect. She did, in fact, overreact, but Sev, afraid he would lose her yet again, caved in and apologized; however, that doesn't mean he always will. Lily's stubborn side will resurface again, but not for a while.**

**Up next: more on Peter, Remus, and Sirius, as well as Sev's private lessons with Dumbledore.**


	16. Chapter 16 Posioning

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers; please keep them coming.**

**I am sorry I haven't been posting as often, but with the holidays I have been a bit busy, plus all last week my Internet was down. **

**Special thanks to my BETA, Sindie.**

**Now, on with chapter 16…**

Chapter Sixteen

Poisoning

Peter was anxious. He and Emily had joined the chess club, and that evening was their first official meeting. The chubby, shy boy had never been part of a club or team or anything that involved socializing, but with the encouragement of his best friend, he decided to give it a shot.

"It'll be fun, Peter." Emily laughed at her friend, who was currently wringing his hands together nervously as they headed toward the club meeting on the fourth floor.

"I-I just…you know how I am when I get around a lot of people."

"I know you can be a bit…shy, and that's okay, but you really should have more friends."

Peter groaned. Nobody would want to be his friend, anyway. Emily did, but part of him feared she was only doing it out of pity.

Because of his condition, Remus wasn't able to participate in high action sports such as Quidditch; however, he had grown quite good at chess, and when he saw the notice for the chess club on the bulletin board in the common room, he decided to sign up. He found that not many Gryffindors fancied the game, and the few who did were much older and wouldn't be caught hanging out with a measly second year.

He had asked Lily to come with him; she had been one of the few who had played a game with him on occasion, but she said she was doing something with Severus that afternoon. This didn't surprise him in the least.

Entering the room where the club meeting was being held, he recognized very few people. There was a Ravenclaw, Grace Ydra, he knew her from his Charms class, as well as Peter and Emily from Hufflepuff, who were also in his year. There was one Gryffindor, a sixth year named Nicole Castro, a very pretty Hispanic girl who was quite often the topic of conversation among the older boys in his house.

"You're Remus, right?" Remus turned to see Emily, her friend Peter standing just behind her.

"Yeah. You're Emily and Peter - Hufflepuffs, right?"

They both nodded, though Emily a little more excitedly than Peter. "It looks like there's only four of us second years here," Remus pointed out. "Oh, wait, here comes another."

Anna Littleton smiled as she walked into the room where the chess club meeting was being held. She was a good player, but would have liked to have been better, so she decided to give the club a try, hoping it would help improve her skill. She had convinced Regulus, who was an amazing chess player, to come as well, but when the time came to go, his stomach had been bothering him, so he went to bed instead.

Narcissa, his cousin, was also going to come, but she hadn't finished her Potions essay that was due the next day, so she decided to finish that instead, and like Regulus, said she would come to the next meeting.

Seeing a few of her fellow second years standing together, she decided to head over.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Anna; I believe we have some classes together."

"Yeah, we have Potions and Defense together. I'm Remus." He extended his hand to the Slytherin. "And this is Emily and Peter."

The small Slytherin turned to the Hufflepuffs, both of whom looked at her with extreme apprehension.

"I won't bite," she joked. Emily gave a nervous laugh, and Peter just looked down at the carpet.

XXX

Sirius all but dragged his brother to the hospital wing. Regulus had been throwing up off and on since after dinner. Sirius thought it might be food poisoning.

"Oh, dear, you're the fifth one today, and all Slytherins." Madam Pomprey handed the first year a stomach calming potion, as well as a sleeping draught, and then instructed him to lie down.

"Siri," Regulus said weakly.

"Yes, Reg," he replied, brushing the bangs from his brother's eyes. "She said it was all Slytherins who were sick; you don't think…could it have been one of Potter's pranks?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't think so; his pranks never do much more than humiliate people, plus I don't think he'd have the guts to actually harm one of us. The whole house would be out for his blood."

Slytherins, no matter what, stuck together.

"Don't worry, little brother. We'll find out what happened. I promise."

Regulus nodded, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Severus groaned all the way to the headmaster's office. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the brilliant yet manipulative ways of Albus Dumbledore that day. He had an enormous headache, not to mention he still hadn't done his Charms homework. Not that it would take him long to do; he just hadn't started it yet. He had been preoccupied working on an individual project.

Reaching the stone gargoyle, he stated the password and headed up the spiral staircase, and when he reached the top, he was surprised to see the headmaster was not alone.

"I'm not trying to point fingers, Albus," The mediwitch began, "but the boy is known for pranking Slytherins."

"Poppy, this is not a simple prank; someone slipped flu-inducer into that jug of pumpkin juice. I do not believe Mr. Potter would be so malicious."

Severus wanted to laugh. He knew very well the boy could be that malicious, but then again, his more mean-spirited pranks hadn't started until the end of their fourth year, and they were almost always aimed solely at him.

"Very well, Poppy, I will talk to him."

The nurse turned to leave, instantly spotting Severus. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, young man."

"I just arrived, ma'am, I didn't hear anything," he lied.

She gave him a look of disbelief and swept out of the office.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, good to see you; please have a seat." The old wizard motioned to the chair in front of his desk, the same chair Severus always sat in when he came for his lessons. "So, how has your day been?"

"Okay, I suppose."

"Hum, you don't look well."

Severus gave a small laugh. "Headache."

"Not another tiff with your friend Miss. Evans, I hope?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ah."

Throughout his weekly meetings with young Mr. Snape, Albus had noticed that for someone so young, he often had a hard look in his eyes, as if he had seen things, painful things.

Curious, he had secretly looked into his home life, and although his family lived in what would be considered a lower-middle class neighborhood, they seemed quite happy. The father was a supervisor at a mill, the mother a homemaker who dabbled in potions and who was in fact expecting their second child. The Snapes were friends of Lily Evans's family, and although they had recently had a tragedy in their life, they were recovering. The boy had continued to do well in his classes, and although he had many friends, he mostly spent his time with Lily, but really, that was no surprise, as it was quite well known that he had a significant crush on the girl.

Seeing the boy's slumped shoulders and pale complexion, Albus decided to cancel the lesson.

"It is obvious that you are not feeling well, Mr. Snape. Why don't we call it a night and you can go back to your dorm and rest?"

"Thank you, sir," he said, rising from his chair. "I appreciate it."

"Not at all, my boy, not at all."

XXX

Severus was, in fact, anxious to get some rest; however, after hearing what Madam Pomfrey said in the headmaster's, office he wanted to talk with Potter first.

"James, can I have a word? In private."

"Sure." James had gotten up from the couch in the common room where he, Jason and Martian had been comparing what they had written for their Potions essays, and headed up to the room with Severus. "So, what's up?" the pureblood asked, plopping down on his bed.

"Are you responsible for all the Slytherins getting sick?" The question was blunt, and Severus expected a straightforward answer, but with Potter, that was most likely not to happen.

"You know, you're the third person to ask me that."

"I bet; now, did you do it?"

"It's not really my style, now is it?" he said as he nonchalantly picked some dirt out from under his fingernails. "Seeing a bunch of Slytherins pucking all over each other isn't very funny, well…maybe a little, but like I said, it's not my style."

"So, is that a no, then?"

"That's a no."

With a deep sigh, Severus sat down on the edge of his own bed. "Then who the bloody hell did it?"

James just shrugged as he stood back up. "I don't know, but I don't really care, either." And he left the room.

Severus decided he wasn't going to worry himself about it; someone would figure it out eventually.

**A/N: Okay, so a little bit of mingling with two of the former Marauders. Peter and Remus are now is the chess club, plus Regulus and Narcissa as well as another mystery character will be joining for the next meeting. I won't tell you who, but you are free to guess.**

**A bit of drama and mystery as well: Who did put flu-inducer in the Slytherins' pumpkin juice? Any guesses?**

**Next up: more on Petunia and the Snapes.**


	17. Chapter 17 Did you say Tritip?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you too all of my reviewers, you overwhelm me with your wonderful comments.**

**I will be going out of town for a couple of weeks, so I won't be able to update again until mid-January. Sorry. I hope this chapter will keep you happy until then.**

**Thanks, as always, to my BETA, Sindie.**

**Now, on with chapter 17…**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Did you say Tri-tip?_

Despite his insistence that he did not poison the Slytherins, most of the school still blamed Potter for the incident, and when it came to payback, Slytherins didn't mess around. James found himself in the hospital wing on three separate occasions in the span of one week's time.

The bulk of the Ravenclaws believed in his innocence (house loyalty) and felt sympathetic to his plight; Severus, however, did not. Oh, he was pretty sure he wasn't the culprit, but it was Potter's own fault for having started the prank war between the Slytherin house in the first place. Even after James had admitted that not all Slytherins were blatantly evil, he still continued to make them the butt of his jokes, and now it had come around full circle.

Peter had been avoiding the house of serpents at all costs. He didn't believe anyone knew what he did; Potter had gotten the blame, after all, but still, he was worried. He hadn't meant for the flu-inducer to be so powerful, and he had told the elf to put it in the jug closest to Malfoy (claming it was vitamins that his mother had insisted he take); house elves really were gullible. Malfoy was one of the few who didn't get sick.

----

Tobias looked at his wife in complete and utter shock. He hadn't heard her correctly, that was all. Yes, he had worked eleven hours that day, and he was just over-tired and had heard her wrong.

"Tobias, did you hear me?"

The Muggle was shaken from his blank expression by the sound of his wife's voice.

"Huh? What?"

Eileen sighed and shook her head. It had taken her three days to work up the courage to tell him, and he wasn't even paying attention. Bloody men!

"You didn't hear me, did you?"

"Um, no, I…I heard you, but I heard you wrong, didn't I? Because," he chuckled at the crazy things his mind came up with, "you-you aren't having triplets. I'm just over-tired, that's all. You said tri-tip, right? You asked me if I wanted tri-tip for dinner."

Eileen sighed and shook her head softly.

"Please, love, please tell me you said tri-tip."

"No, Tobias. I said triplets. We are having triplets."

Dropping to the couch, he buried his head in his hands. How was he going to support three babies? One would have been fine, but three? That's three times the food, three times the nappies, three times the clothes. He was starting to wish he had never made the suggestion of expanding his family.

"Toby, please don't be upset." He felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Please, please don't be angry."

Tobias raised his head from his hands and tuned to his wife. She looked nervous, almost scared, in fact. That was never a look he had wanted to see in her again. He had vowed when he stopped drinking that he would never do anything to frighten his wife and son again.

"Oh, honey." Gently, he wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife. "I'm not angry." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Just surprised. Very, very surprised."

"Believe me, I was, too, but it's not really a bad thing. Yes, it will be more work, but that's okay."

"It's not the work I'm worried about, it's the money," he confessed.

"I can understand that, but with the money I've been making selling potions to St. Mungo's, we should be fine."

A few months ago Eileen had found an add in the _Daily Prophet_; St. Mungo's was looking for certified Potions masters to brew some of the simpler potions for their stocks, and she was quick to offer her services and soon found that the wizarding hospital paid quite well.

"Oh, right, I had almost forgotten about that."

"See, we'll be fine. Now," the witch said with a smile, 'if you're really in the mood for tri-tip, I can make it for you."

"I've got a better idea: how about I take you out to dinner to celebrate?" He Muggle then placed his hand on his wife's bulging belly. "All five of us."

---

Emily was rather intuitive by nature, and she could tell something was bothering her best friend. He had been rather skittish around the Slytherins, even more than usual, and had gone so far as to skive off the classes they shared with them. Whenever she would ask him if something were bothering him, his answer was always "I'm fine" or "it's nothing", but Emily knew better. For the meantime, she decided to let it go, and hopefully it would all work itself out on its own.

---

"You're awful at chess, Siri." Regulus told his brother as they headed up from the dungeons and towards the room where the chess club would be held on the fourth floor. He had missed the first meeting because he had been ill and had no intention of missing another. Anna had gone and said she had had a load of fun. There had even been pumpkin juice and cakes. "Besides, when are you interested in a sport other then Quidditch?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head slightly. "First of all, I am interested in other things beside Quidditch; it's not like I'm some brainless jock - I am at the top of my year, thank you very much."

Anna and Narcissa, who were walking beside them, snickered.

"And I am not awful; I just stink compared to you." Sirius smirked, before ruffling his brother's hair.

"Stop that," Regulus grumbled, batting his brother's hands away.

"He's just worried for you, Reg." Narcissa had stopped chatting with Anna and added into the conversation.

"I wasn't the only one who got sick, you know." Regulus huffed at his brother's over-protectiveness. He had been following him everywhere; he had to sneak off to the loo just to get five minutes by himself.

What Regulus didn't know was that Sirius had gotten a letter from his parents telling him to do just that.

---

Severus sat across from Lily at a small table in the back of the library; he was currently reading a book on bone and nerve knitting potions. Severus, although now in Ravenclaw, was still dominantly Slytherin, and in his ever cunning and resourceful nature, it had been fairly easy to convince the school nurse to allow him access to her private library. All he had to do was force some fake tears and relay the story of his best friend's sister who tragically lost the use of her legs in a car accident, the same accident that took their father's life.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey," Severus had said, his dark eyes moist, his bottom lip quivering. "I know it's against policy to lend students your books, but I promised Lily I'd help, that-that I would at least try and find something a-a spell or potion to help Tuney; please, please just for a day."

As the fake tears (induced by simple Muggle eye drops) had cascaded down his pale face, Poppy's heart had gone out to the young man. She knew there was little hope for the girl, that even in the wizarding world spinal cord injuries were tricky at best, but really, what harm would it do to let him look through a couple of books?

She had agreed, but had requested that Severus obtain the headmaster's approval, which he did, easily.

---

"Checkmate." Regulus grinned as he, for the second time that night, beat his older brother at wizard's chess.

"That's it." Sirius sighed. "I'm finding someone else to play with."

"Suit yourself." Sirius left the table just as a third year Ravenclaw approached it and asked Regulus for a game.

Seeing a boy in Hufflepuff robes about his age not playing, but watching two girls play a game, he decided to approach him.

"Hello." Peter squeaked at the Slytherin's greeting. "Fancy a game?"

"Um, I…I'm okay watching."

"For crying out loud, Peter," Emily huffed. "Play a game with the boy. I'm tired of having you hovering over my shoulder, anyway."

Peter narrowed his eyes briefly at his friend, but quickly gave up and agreed to a game.

"I'm Sirius Black, by the way." He extended his hand.

Peter knew that name. Black was the name of one of the boys who had gotten sick. Was it him? Merlin, he hoped not.

"P-Peter Pettigrew." Hesitantly, he shook the Slytherin's hand. "Are you the boy who was ill from-from the flu-inducer potion?"

Sirius shook his head as he set up his pieces. "No, that was my brother. I still think it's Potter, despite his plea of innocence." Sirius snorted. "He's nothing more than a bully. You'd be wise to stay away from him. He mostly picks on us Slytherins, but you never know."

"Yeah, I-I'll keep that in mind."

---

Severus just about choked on his pumpkin juice as he read the letter from his mother.

"You okay there, Snape?" one of the older Ravenclaw boys asked the second year.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just went down the wrong way." Shoving the note in his rucksack, he quickly left the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

He could hardly believe it. Triplets. Merlin, that was…well, a lot of babies at one time. He knew his paternal grandfather was a twin, so multiples did run in the family, but still, triplets. Although the occasion did indeed call for celebration, Severus had concerns as well, concerns mostly revolving around his father.

Yes, Tobias had stopped drinking, but that didn't exclude his temper from existing completely. At the moment everything was going smoothly for him, but what would happen when the stress of three infants entered the household? There was also the money factor. Yes, his father had gotten a raise with his promotion, and his mother had been selling potions to St. Mungo's on the side, but would that be enough?

He supposed, if it came down to it, that he could contribute financially. He just wouldn't tell his father. He knew his pride would get in the way, plus currently, Tobias wasn't even aware that Severus had inherited the Prince family fortune.

---

Petunia had made a new friend. His name was Alexander Penn, and he, too, was confined to a wheelchair. They had met at the movies, both having 'parked' themselves in the section reserved for wheelchairs; when the movie was over, the two teenagers exchanged phone numbers and addresses, and they had been in contact ever since.

Rose smiled as she watched the two teens play a game of Trivial Pursuit. Alex was a little over a year older than Petunia and attended a private college preparatory secondary school in the neighboring town. He was an exceedingly bright boy and had plans to become a surgeon.

"It's not like you need your legs to fiddle around inside someone," he had joked, and Petunia had laughed.

She had laughed, smiled, and even whistled when she was around the boy. Alex had been an amazing influence on Petunia's emotional road to recovery, and Rose couldn't have been happier for their friendship.

----

Emily couldn't believe what she was looking at. No, Peter wouldn't have done something so-so malicious, so spiteful. Not her shy, quiet, nervous best friend. But there it was, written in ink, in his handwriting: **Operation Avenge Emily. **She had grabbed his notebook after Charms class by mistake. When she went to work on her homework later that day, she found it: written on the inside cover, his plans to "prank" Malfoy for insulting her and incinerating their pictures.

But Malfoy wasn't one of the students who had gotten sick, which meant his plan had backfired, and innocent people had gotten hurt. Even if they were Slytherins, they didn't _all _deserve to be punished for one person's rude display.

Despite how wrong Peter making half the Slytherin house sick with the flu was, part of her was somewhat flattered by his determination to right the wrong that was set against her.

The question was, should she confront him, or pretend she never saw it?

---

Tobias smiled as he watched his wife sleep. She was so beautiful, and her pregnancy only made her all the more radiant. Softly, he placed his hand on her baby bump. "I promise you three," he whispered, "I will be a good father. I wasn't always with your big brother, and I will always regret that, but from the moment you are born, I will do everything in my power to make you happy." And then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her belly.

A/N: Okay, so I got a lot out in this chapter. We now know Peter was the culprit behind the poisoning, but only he and Emily know that, at least for the time being.

**Eileen is having triplets. I kept going back and forth and whether I wanted her to have twins or triplets, but I thought three would be more dramatic.**

**Sirius met Peter, and so two more of the former Marauders have met.**

**P.S. I know in the last chapter notes I said there would be a surprise guest to the chess club meeting, but I changed my mind. Sorry, but I am going to go in a different direction with that particular character.**

**Up next: Christmas break. A bit more with Dumbledore. And Lily and Sev meet Alex.**


	18. Chapter 18 Chicken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers.**

**Thank you to my BETA, Sindie.**

**Okay, so I'm back from vacation, and it went okay, but, well, my family is crazy, and half the time I just wanted to go home. Plus, I was sick half the time. Anyway, I'm back now, and I have an extra long chapter for you.**

**Enjoy…**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Chicken_

The holidays had finally come, and Severus was eager to get home. He had some things he needed to attend to while at school. Lily, too, was excited, and she had really missed her mum and sister, plus she was rather eager to meet this new friend of Petunia's. Apparently, they had been seeing quite a bit of each other.

Sirius was half-tempted to stay at school for the holidays, but decided against it, only because he knew it would set his mother off in a hissy. Every year they had an annual Christmas party, and every year it was the same guests. Pure-blood fanatics, dark witches and wizards, many who were either Death Eaters or had aspirations to become one, or at the very least they followed You-Know-Who's politics and philosophies. Plus, he couldn't make his brother face it all alone, so he would go and simply suffer through it.

Remus was looking forward to the holidays. His cousin was coming up to visit, and they always had a great time together. Plus, there wouldn't be another full moon until after New Year's, so he didn't have to worry about being in pain during his time home.

Peter was, well, confused. Emily had been acting a bit strange lately. They still hung out together, but she was unusually quieter than normal. He had asked her if something was wrong, and his only reply was, "Why should I tell you what's bothering me when you won't tell me what's going on with you?" This only added to his confusion. What in the world had she meant by that?

James was really looking forward to the holiday break. His father was going to introduce him to Vladimir Salvonavic, one of the best chasers in the world and currently captain of the Falmouth Falcons. He was even allowed to invite Martian and Jason to come; he decided against inviting Severus. He was a friend, he supposed, but not a close one, at least not after he embarrassed him in front of the entire school at the beginning of the year.

**XXX**

"I can't wait to see my sister and mum again," Lily said excitedly as she and Severus turned into a compartment towards the back of the train. "I bet you are as well - anxious to see your parents, that is. I still can't believe your mum is having triplets."

"You and me both." Severus sighed, plopping down on the seat. "I just hope they can handle it."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. I wonder what she's having; she hasn't told you yet, has she?"

Severus shook his head. "No, not yet."

"I bet she tells you over holiday. She should know by now, that is…unless she wants it to be a surprise. I don't think I would, would you?"

Severus smiled at the thought of having babies with Lily. Perfect, red-headed, green-eyed babies that they would most definitely not name Harry.

"I don't know. I think it would be nice to be surprised."

"Hum, not me. I'm too curious, you know."

Severus laughed. "Oh, I know, Ms. Gryffindor, I know."

Petunia and Alex sat side by side in their wheelchairs, holding hands, as they watched the telly. Just last week, Alex had asked Petunia if she would be his girlfriend; she quickly agreed. Alex was smart, handsome, and funny, and he was planning on becoming a doctor, which meant that one day he would most likely make quite lot of money. Not that money was everything, but it was certainly nice.

"Okay, Petunia, I'm off to pick up Lily and Severus," Rose told her daughter as she pulled on her winter coat. Eileen had a doctor's appointment that day, and, of course, Tobias went with her, so Mrs. Evans offered to pick up both kids.

"Alright."

"I'll be back soon and…just behave, okay?"

"Please, Mother, it's not like we're going to throw some wild party and end up flaming drunk and dance on the kitchen table in our knickers," Petunia joked.

Alex gave a small laugh, and Rose just shook her head. She was glad her daughter could laugh and joke again, but really….

"Mum!" Lily ran into her Mother's arms, pulling her tightly into a hug. "Oh, Mum, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, sweetie." Gently pulling from her daughter, Rose looked over at Severus. "I hope you don't mind, but your parents had a doctor's appointment, so they asked me to fetch you."

"I don't mind at all, Mrs. Evans."

"Great, well, let's get going, shall we?"

"The babies look perfectly healthy, Eileen." Healer Sweeny smiled as she jotted down some information in her patient's file. "Good heart beat, though a little small, but considering there are three of them, that's perfectly normal; nothing to be worried about."

Eileen nodded as she pulled back down her blouse.

"So, any concerns of questions?" the healer asked, looking up at the soon-to-be parents.

"I have one," Tobias spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell yet what we're having?" he asked, taking Eileen's hand in his. "When we had Severus, we saw a regular doctor, not a magical one, and they didn't have the technology at the time. I don't know if there's a spell of something, but we'd really like to know."

Healer Sweeny's brow rose. "In the preliminary paperwork I received, it stated that you didn't desire to know."

Tobias and Eileen gave each other a confused look. "Did you tell them that?" the Muggle questioned his wife.

Eileen shook her head. "Not at all, you?"

"No."

"Hum, well, it looks like there was an error." Sweeny sighed, not at all happy about the little mix up. Had she known the Snapes desired to know the sex of the babies, she would have told them months ago. "I do apologize for that. I'm not sure exactly how that happened."

"It's alright." Tobias sighed. "I know firsthand how…annoying paperwork can be."

Healer Sweeny chuckled; Eileen, however, did not. Maybe it was the hormones or just her basic annoyance with incompetency, but she was not at all pleased.

"Well, the mix up aside," the healer continued, "I can tell you now if you would like."

The couple smiled and nodded excitedly. "Yes, please," Tobias said, giving his wife's hand a loving squeeze.

"Very well." Healer Sweeny looked down at the paperwork just to double check her memory.

Rose brought Severus home with her and Lily, Eileen and Tobias planning to fetch him when they returned. Severus, being the gentleman that he was, and wanting to show the love of his life that although he was skinny, he was no weakling, grabbed both trunks and hulled them inside. He would have used magic, but with no one of age who was a magical resident living in Lily's home, the Ministry would have been alerted, and nothing good would have come from that.

"Thank you, Sev," Lily said, pulling off her coat and hanging it inside the entryway closet.

"You're welcome." He smiled back, ignoring the immense pain that was now shooting up his back. _When are you going you learn to lift with your knees, you idiot?_ he mentally scolded himself.

"Hey, Sev, look." The red-headed witch pointed to her sister, who was sitting beside a boy, and they were both on the couch, their wheelchairs parked just behind it. "Mum said Tuney had a new friend; that must be him."

The boy in question raised his arm, placing it over Petunia's shoulder, who in turn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Friends, indeed." Severus raised an eyebrow at the couple small sign of affection.

Lily giggled as she grabbed her best friend's hand. "Come on, let go meet him."

"Hello, Petunia."

Petunia pulled her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and looked at her sister, who was with the Snape boy, and looking incredibly smug.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Alex, this is my sister Lily and her friend Severus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy extended his hand, which both twelve-year-olds accepted.

"So, are you two together, then?" Lily asked, although the answer was obvious.

"Yes, now, if you two will just go, we're busy," Petunia huffed, looking rather annoyed with her little sister interrupting her time with her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said with a smirk. "Did we interrupt your snogging?"

Petunia turned red; Alex just laughed. Severus simply rolled his eyes at the immaturity being displayed.

"Get lost, you annoying little witch!"

Ouch.

Lily shook off the hurt and sent her sister a harsh glare, as did Severus.

Alex simply thought Petunia was calling her sister a rude name and had no idea of the literal meaning behind it; still, he found it inappropriate.

"Petunia. You didn't need to call her that," the boy told his girlfriend, a look of disappointment apparent.

Severus scoffed. "I believe you will soon find, Alex, that Petunia lives to make Lily feel despondent. In fact think she rather enjoys causing her sister pain. Come on, Lily," Severus placed his arm around her waist and turned her towards the stairs. "Let's go to your room."

Alex just shook his head before pulling his chair around to the front of the couch and sliding into it.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Home," he stated simply, wheeling towards the front door.

"Alex." Petunia leaned her arms over the side of the couch. "Please, don't," she called after him. "I…please stay. I need you."

Alex sighed and shook his head. "You need your family, Petunia. She's your sister; she was just teasing, and you didn't have to call her that."

"You don't understand; she…she's not…we just don't get on."

Petunia would never admit it, not even to herself, really, but she was jealous of her younger sister. Her looks, her popularity, her magic. She always felt…inferior around Lily.

The Muggle boy sighed as he turned his wheelchair back towards the couch. Reaching up his hand, he gently cupped his girlfriend's face, and as if knowing her very thoughts, he reassured her of her worth. "You are an amazing girl, Petunia: smart, talented, beautiful." She smiled at his words and his touch. "And I wouldn't have you any other way." Then, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a quarter 'til six when the doorbell rang. Eileen quickly enveloped her son in a hug, and Severus, having not seen his mother in several months, was rather surprised by the size of her protruding belly. Yes, there was definitely more than one kid swimming around in there.

"Mum, you've become massive." Severus had never been around any pregnant women, at least not in more than passing, and to see his mother so heavily pregnant, well, it just made the situation all the more real.

Eileen laughed. "Yes, but it's to be expected now, isn't it?"

"Are you ready to go, son?" Tobias asked, grabbing Severus's truck, which was sitting just inside the door.

"Yes, I just need to get my broomstick; I was polishing it in Lily's room." He then quickly ascended the stairs, Lily close behind.

"You know, you really should think about trying out for Quidditch next year," the young witch suggested as Severus closed up his broom polishing kit.

The young-in-body wizard just shrugged as he placed his broomstick in one hand, the polishing kit in the other.

"Come on, Sev," she continued as they made their way back downstairs. "You're great on a broom; I'm sure you could get a spot on the team if you tried out."

It wasn't that Severus didn't think he could make the team, he just didn't know if he wanted to. He had played on the Slytherin team as a beater for about a month his fifth year, at least he did before a boy two years younger and with much less skill bought his way onto the team, pushing Severus to a reserve position. He quit shortly after that.

"Are you two talking about Quidditch?" Eileen asked as they reached to bottom of the stairs.

Lily nodded. "I think Sev should try out."

"It's all politics, Lily," Severus said plainly. "I don't want to get caught up in it."

"That's utter rubbish," Lily huffed. "You're just making excuses."

"No, I am not."

"You are, or…is it that you're scared?" An evil little smirk pulled to the red head's lips.

"Excuse me?" Severus's brow rose.

"Scared you'll fail, Snape, or perhaps you're…_chicken_?"

She was trying to get a reaction out of him, that much was obvious, but why? Did she really want him to play Quidditch that badly?

Eileen knew her son was not one to be baited, and she was pretty sure that was exactly what Lily was trying to do, but why?

"You know perfectly well, _Evans_, that I do not frighten easily. I am simply a solitary person and do not enjoy the…interactions that are associated with being on a team."

"Hum, first it's because of politics, and now it's your anti-social behavior. Really, Severus, I would think you could come up with better excuses."

Eileen bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at their antics, while Tobias and Rose just shook their heads. They were both much too stubborn for their own good.

Severus rubbed his eyes and then the bridge of his large nose. "Tell you what," he finally said. "Next fall, I will try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but with one condition."

The young witch's brow rose.

"What condition?"

A smirk tightly fastened to his lips, and he said, "You have to try out for the Gryffindor team."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"Very. That's the deal. You try out as well, or you can forget it."

With a dramatic sigh, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but I'll just end up embarrassing myself."

"Maybe, but I'm sure it will be fun to watch."

Lily just rolled her eyes before playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "You are such a git sometimes."

"Yes, but always with good reason."

Again, she rolled her eyes

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next up we find out what Eileen's having and more.**


	19. Chapter 19 Men have no patience

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter. This, of course, causes me daily grief.**

**Thank you to all of my faithful and wonderful reviewers; cyber butterbeers to you all.**

**Special thanks to my BETA, Sindie; you rock!**

**I wrote this and some of the next chapter in honor of Sev's b-day which was, according to JKR, and the 9th of January**.

**Now, on with Ch. 18…**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Men Have No Patience_

Severus headed up to his room, his broom in his hand, his trunk floating behind him.

"Severus, when you have unpacked, come back down; your mother and I have something to tell you," his father's voice followed him up the stairs.

With a quick "very well", Severus entered his room and found it had been painted a deep royal blue, Ravenclaw blue, and the ceiling, to his amazement, had been decorated to look like the night sky, littered with stars, including several well known constellations, as well as the moon and all nine planets.

He found it quite…serene. Severus always enjoyed the calmness and dark of the night. He supposed he was sort of like a bat in that way.

Opening his trunk, he slowly and meticulously began to put his possessions away. His clothes, which were folded perfectly in his dresser, and jumpers; his winter coat he hung in his closet, his books on the bookshelf above his bed, and so on. When his trunk was empty, with the exception of a few school supplies he had no need for during the winter break, he locked it and pushed it under his bed. He then headed back downstairs.

Eileen was sitting on the sofa, her hand resting on her bulging belly. Tobias sat beside her, the couple talking quietly to each other. They had found out what the babies were, but said nothing while at the Evanses', in that they thought Severus should be the very first, beside themselves, to know.

"You wanted to see me," Severus said, sitting in the recliner across from his parents.

Eileen and Tobias turned to their son, small smiles gracing their lips. "We wanted you to know," Tobias began, "that we found out the sex of the babies today, and as big brother, we thought you should be the first to know."

Severus would admit he was excited about becoming a big brother, but he was, however, still standing firm on his no babysitting policy, but he was looking forward to their birth, to seeing who they took after - first in looks and then personality.

"Very well," he said simply, and though his tone showed no outright sign of excitement, his eyes were bright with anticipation.

Tobias looked and his wife, who nodded, and then back at his son. "Girls. All three."

Having been a teacher for seventeen years, Severus knew all too well that females, for the most part, were the essence of drama. They so loved to blow things out of proportion, and one Lavender Brown instantly came to his mind.

One could also place Lily Evans and her overly obstinate nature in that category as well, but Severus never would, for his Lily was perfect, or so he would like to believe, and so her idiosyncrasies were often dismissed.

"Wow, well, congratulations." He smiled softly as he rose from his chair. He then hugged his mother and shook his father's hand. "Oh, and thank you for painting my room; it's quite nice. I especially like the ceiling."

"I thought you would." Eileen smiled. "I know how much you enjoy the night sky."

Up until that very moment he had never known his mother knew that about him.

***

Lily had already gotten ready for bed, but not yet sleepy, she decided to read. Pulling out one of the magical mystery novels her roommate Mary had given her for Christmas last year, she opened up the paperback and began to read the introduction. She had only gotten through the second sentence when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Slowly the door pushed open, and in wheeled Petunia. Recently, and running mostly on magic, thanks to Eileen, there had been a device of sorts installed on the stairs which would allow Petunia's wheelchair to glide up the stairs as if it were a ramp. This made things so much easier, in that although the skinny brunette did not weigh that much, Rose was a petite woman and overall not that strong and carrying her daughter up and down the stairs had become quite difficult, not to mention embarrassing for Petunia.

"Hi," Petunia said softly. "Do you have a minute?"

Lily nodded, placed her book in her lap, and gave her sister her full attention, hoping she hadn't come just to spur more insults.

Petunia wheeled her chair closer to her sister's bed and with a sigh said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that, at least, not in that way."

Lily smiled, and reaching out, she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You're forgiven."

Petunia simply nodded and moved to leave.

"So, are you going to tell me more about Alex? I certainly hope so. Mum has written a bit about him in her letters, but I'd really like to hear your side since, well, you are the one dating him."

Petunia gave a small laugh before agreeing. "Alright, but anything I tell you doesn't leave this room. I don't what that Snape boy spreading rumors about me."

Lily nodded in agreement. "You have my word as an Evans."

***

The following morning, Severus was woken abruptly from a rather pleasant dream he was having about his best friend by an odd sort of whacking noise. It wasn't incredibly loud, but continued every few seconds, and becoming increasingly irritating with each passing second. After over a minute of the annoy repetition, he gave up on trying to get back to sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Turning to the clock on his bedside table, he groaned; it was 6:45 in the morning.

Pulling back the covers, Severus suddenly realized how cold it was; rubbing his arms for warmth, he quickly put on his house slippers and pulled on a jumper. Going to his bedroom window, he peered out to see if he could spot who or what was making that horrible whacking sound at this ungodly hour.

"Oh, bloody hell." Down in the back garden was Tobias, chopping wood in the snow. Opening up his window, he hollered out to his father, "Do you have to do that now?" His tone was not at all friendly.

Tobias laughed before replying, "There is a storm due; might end up snowed in, and just want to make sure we have enough fire wood."

Severus supposed that made sense, well, sort of; still…much too early.

Heading downstairs, he found his mother cheerfully making breakfast at the stove. "Good morning, sweetheart. The bangers are just about done, and then eggs will follow. There's some fruit already cut up in a bowl in a fridge if you want to get it."

"Sure." Severus grabbed the bowl of fruit, as well as a jug of juice-pumpkin juice.

They had never had pumpkin juice it their house before. Never. At least never while his parents occupied it. Why the sudden change?

"Mum?" Eileen turned around to see her son giving her a questioning look while holding up the jug of pumpkin juice.

She gave a small laugh before turning back to the stove. "I had a craving about a week ago, so I dragged your father to Diagon Alley, and we picked up a few cartons; your father's actually taken a fancy to it." She chuckled, then said something quietly under her breath Severus couldn't hear.

"Hum." Severus found it almost unbelievable that his father would take a trip into wizarding England just for a carton of juice; school supplies were one thing, and even that was surprising, but juice?

Tobias finished chopping the up the last of the tree which had fallen from a storm the previous year, loaded up his arms with what he could, and headed back into the house.

"Wipe your feet," Eileen demanded, pointing a spatula at her husband, who was just inches from traipsing his mud and snow-covered boots into her kitchen.

"Oh, right; sorry, dear." Tobias quickly wiped his boots; then setting down the pile of wood by the door, he took them off completely. "Breakfast ready?" he asked, sitting down at the table besides his son.

"Just about."

"So, Severus, have you thought what you want to do for your birthday?"

Severus cocked his head, giving his father a very odd look. He hadn't just suggested they celebrate his birthday, did he? Normally he got a card and a small gift, and that was about it. No party or cake or fanfare, not in the Snape household.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I know you head back to school on the 3rd, but since your birthday is on the 9th, I thought we could have a little something before you left. You can invite Lily and that Sirius boy who you went to that Quidditch game with. Ah, thank you, love. Looks wonderful," he told his wife, who had just set a warm plate of eggs, bangers, and toast in front of him.

"You're welcome." Eileen then did the same for her son and then herself.

"So, what do you think?" Tobias continued.

"Excuse me?"

"About your birthday?"

"Oh, well, I…I don't know. We've never done anything before."

Tobias frowned. "I know," he said softly. "And I'm sorry. But you only turn thirteen once, and so I think we should celebrate it."

Severus looked over at his mother, who was looking at her husband with a great amount of pride, and then back at his father. He had never had a birthday party, never, not even as an adult. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"I suppose I could have a few people over."

"Why don't you make a list?" Eileen suggested. "And I can start writing invitations. We should have it on the 2nd, I think; it's a Saturday, and the holidays will be officially over by then."

"Good, idea," Tobias agreed.

***

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Lily giggled, pulling her friend into a hug. "I always wanted to throw you a party, you know, before Hogwarts, but…well, I'm glad your parents are finally letting you have one. Do you know who you're going to invite?" she asked excitedly.

Severus should have expected this type of reaction from Lily. She always did get over-excited about such matters. She always did love a good party, especially when she was older. He had recalled a few bashes the Gryffindors had thrown after winning Quidditch games, one in particular during their fifth year. Lily had snuck him in, getting him a pair of Gryffindor robes from the laundry, and then placed several glamour charms on him. By the end of the evening, Lily had been dancing on the table in her knickers, chugging firewhiskey.

Severus had refused to let her live that down for months.

He really needed to get a Pensieve.

"You should invite Remus," Lily suggested, pulling a piece of paper and pen from her desk drawer. "And your friend Sirius, since he did take you to the Quidditch World cup and all."

Severus simply nodded.

"We can invite Tuney, right?"

Again, he nodded.

"What about Alex? She might get upset if we don't invite him. Oh, wait, is there going to be magic at your party? Probably, well, that's okay; she wouldn't want him exposed to it, anyway. Do you know of anyone else, Sev?"

"Regulus, Sirius's brother - it would not be proper to invite one and not the other."

"Of course." She quickly scribbled down the boy's name.

"Any others? Any of your roommates?"

That was a negative. He really wouldn't call Martian and Jason friends, more like acquaintances, and he wasn't about to invite Potter, the ponce.

"None that I can think of, but I think five is enough. That is, if your sister even wants to come."

"She will. So, do you know what activities you'll have planned?"

Activities? Was she kidding?

"No."

"Hum." Lily tapped the pen against her chin before reaching for the phone by her bed. "I'll call your mum and see what she thinks."

Severus suddenly had a feeling that he was actually going to have little part in the planning of his own birthday party.

***

Kreacher did not like the Black family's owl. It was mean and nasty and bit whenever the old house elf tried to collect the post or send off post. Its name was Demon and fit it to a tee.

"Evil bird must be calm," Kreacher told the owl, who was currently squawking uncontrollably, while sinking his claws into the old house elf's hand as he attempted to tie a post to the stubborn bird's leg. "You must take master Regulus and Sirius's acceptance letter to their friend's party. Mistress said it was very important." But the bird was in a particularly nasty mood and refused to cooperate.

At his wit's end, and not wanting to be punished by his mistress for the bird's incompetence, Kreature used his elf-magic to freeze the uncooperative fowl long enough to attach the letter. Once the letter was secure, the elf released the spell. "If you do not get this letter to young Mr. Snape by tonight, Master Orion will use you to practice the Killing Curse, and when he's done, I will use you as a feather duster to clean your replacement's cage."

Demon's yellow eyes widened at the threat, and in an instant, he was out the window. Kreacher smirked before going down to the potions lab to find ointment for his wounds.

***

As Lily, Rose, and Eileen sat in the Snape family sitting room, gabbing about plans for Severus's party, the twelve-year-old in question sat in the recliner reading a book on ancient Mayan curses. He was almost positive that if his mother, and even Lily for that matter, had realized what he was reading, he would have received a long lecture on the dangers of Dark magic - blah, blah, blah.

Severus wasn't a Dark wizard, not really, but he wasn't exactly a Light one, either. Maybe Grey? He never really defined himself. He had an expansive knowledge of Dark spells, rituals, poisons, and so on, but rarely used them.

_To know your enemy is power over them._ That is what he would tell people like Dumbledore or Moody who questioned his methods; they never did try and understand.

"I received an owl from a boy named Remus Lupin just this morning; he was definitely coming, but asked to bring along his cousin, who is visiting him. I said that was fine; I don't think one more guest will change too much," Eileen explained to the two others.

"Not at all," Rose added. "At Petunia's last party, we ended up with nearly ten extra guests, and we were just fine - you just have to plan for extra just in case things like this happen."

The two witches nodded in agreement.

Severus, on the other hand, was having a hard time not rolling his eyes. He was regretting declining his father's offer to accompany him to the store, which Severus believed he did solely to get away from the caterwauling.

"The Black brothers are coming, and of course Petunia," Eileen added. "Are you sure there's no one else you want to invite, Severus?"

Severus just shook his head, his nose still deep in his book.

"As anti-social as Sev is, I'm surprised he's letting us throw him a party at all."

"That's it!" Severus raised his voice, slamming his book shut. "I'm tired of listening to you three natter on like a bunch of old women. I'm leaving."

With that, Severus stalked out of the sitting room, out the front door, all but slamming the door behind him.

The two older women just shook their heads, knowing how men could get around a group of excited women. Lily, on the other hand, had something to say about his little display.

"What crawled up his butt and died?"

"Lily Angela Evans!" Rose scolded her daughter.

"What? It's true. He's been in a grumpy mood all morning. You would think he'd be grateful we are taking the time out of our lives to do something nice for him."

Eileen turned to her son's best friend, placing a soft hand on her should, and looked very earnestly into her eyes. "Lily, when you're older, you will learn that men have no patience, and Severus is a prime example of that."

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to make that chapter much longer, but it was already eight pages on my word doc, and I normally do five or six, so I stopped myself. Next up: Christmas, New Year's, and Sev's b-day!**


	20. Chapter 20 Happy Birthday Sev

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any form, I simple enjoy playing around with the characters and occasionally giving them a more happy ending.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, This story has received more than any of my others and I am beyond appreciative of it.**

**Thank you to my BETA Sindie who was kindly corrected my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Now on with the show…**

_Chapter Twenty_

_Happy Birthday, Severus Snape_

Christmas was fast approaching, and thankfully, Severus had gotten all of his shopping done in one trip. The tree had already been put up, and he, his parents, and Lily helped decorate it, and to his surprise, and for the first time ever, his father put up lights on the outside of the house. Two strings of multi-colored bulbs hung along the gutter of the roof. Eileen had, of course, offered to do it magically, but Tobias insisted he do it the old fashioned way. He didn't mind his wife using magic for some things, but he did have some bit of pride he needed to keep intact after all.

The Evanses' house was normally bursting with Christmas spirit, nearly every inch of the home decorated to celebrate the season, inside and out, but this year, however, the first year without Harold, made the season a bit more difficult to find joy in, and so they had only a simple evergreen decorated with lights, tinsel, and a few family ornaments.

Lily had noticed her mum became more and more withdrawn as Christmas day approached. Severus said that was normal, considering the circumstances, as holidays were always the most difficult after losing someone you loved. Lily felt it, too, but she had Sev and his family, which was where she was spending most of her time.

Petunia seemed to keep to herself as well, though she would play the piano, sometimes for hours at a time, and had even taken to teaching Alex how to play.

Plans were made for Rose, Petunia, and Lily to celebrate Christmas Eve at the Snapes'. Petunia wasn't exactly happy about this arrangement, as she had been invited to spend the day with Alex and his family, but Rose refused to allow it.

"You spend every free minute with him as it is; I know you care for the boy, but Christmas is a time for family."

Petunia had simply huffed at her mother's words before retreating to her room. Since when had the Snapes become family, anyway?

***

"Happy Christmas, Sev," Lily greeted her friend, quickly pulling him into a hug.

"Happy Christmas." Severus smiled. "Here, let me take your coat. I can take yours as well, Mrs. Evans, Petunia," he politely offered. Although Severus may not have been much of gentleman in his first life, that didn't mean he didn't know how to be one.

All three girls handed the wizard their coats, which he quickly hung in the entryway closet. He then showed them into the front room, where a fire was roaring nicely, warming the small sitting area. Trays and tins of biscuits and other sweets were spread across the coffee table, Christmas carols playing softly on the radio in the background. The evergreen tree, which sat majestically in the corner of the room, stretched tall, the point of a bright golden star atop nearly scraping the ceiling. It was decorated with colored lights, tinsel, and an assortment of ornaments, including a homemade string of popcorn.

"Oh, your home looks so festive," Rose said as she and Lily sat down on the larger of the two sofas in the room, placing the gifts they brought near her feet; Petunia wheeled her chair between the sofa and the fireplace, while Severus sat next to Lily. Eileen and Tobias were already sitting on the smaller loveseat.

"Thank you," Eileen said. "Tobias and Severus should get most of the credit; they did most of the decorating."

"Yes, but you did the cooking, love." The Muggle smiled at his wife, then kissed her cheek sweetly.

Rose lowered her eyes for a brief moment, thoughts of her late husband suddenly filling her memories. Taking a slow breath, she turned her sight to the wide range of foods in front of her, taking a sugar biscuit.

Only an hour had passed before Eileen announced that dinner was ready.

Petunia did little more than push her food around her plate. She really didn't want to be there. She would admit the Snapes were starting to grow on her, but she still didn't care much for Severus, or magic in general, and she really just wanted to be at home, or with Alex.

"Petunia, sweetie." The brunette looked up at the sound of her mother's concerned voice. "Are you okay? You've hardly touched a bite."

"I'm fine. Just not hungry."

Rose knew her daughter was lying, but this wasn't the time or place to address it, so she let it go. "Alright, but do try and eat a least a little. I don't think I've seen you eat at all since breakfast."

She nodded before taking a couple bites of ham and potato.

After dinner, they retreated back into the sitting room, where they began opening gifts.

Severus knew Lily would enjoy his gift; she had been whining about wanting one for years, but her father had been allergic. He had, of course, made sure to gain Rose's permission before purchasing it. Lily had gotten Severus a journal; it was made of blue leather and had his name engraved in bronze on the bottom right side of the front cover. It had been the very same gift she had given him his previous life (except it had been green with his name written in silver). He had once filled that journal with his dreams, wishes, and heartaches concerning the red-headed witch.

"Thank you, Lily," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I will treasure it always. Now, I will just go upstairs and retrieve your gift."

Lily gave him a curious glance as her best friend strode from the couch and headed for the stairs. Why would her gift not be under the tree like the rest? Was it too large, or maybe it was magical and could have somehow interfered with the regular presents?

Severus gently pulled the small carrier from under his bed before placing it on his dresser. "Okay, fur ball, time to meet your new owner."

Lily's emerald eyes shifted to Severus, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs, and she noticed he had something cupped in his hands.

Severus grinned as he neared the young witch. He knew she would be very pleased with the gift. Very pleased indeed. "Lily. I know you have wanted a familiar for some time, but with your father's allergies, you could not."

Lily's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips as Severus opened his hands to reveal a tiny orange kitten.

"I asked your mother's permission, of course." He then gently handed the kitten to Lily. "She is a full kneazle, and as such, she is smarter than the average feline; she also detects when there are untrustworthy people around."

"Oh, Sev. She-she's beautiful. Thank so much." Gently holding the kitten in one arm, she hugged her best friend with the other, then kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You are more than welcome." He returned a kiss to the top of her head.

***

Christmas passed, as did New Year's, which was spent at the Evanses' house, minus Petunia, who was given permission to spend it with Alex, though she was told, and under no uncertain terms, to be back before one, and she was, if only just. New Year's Day Lily (and her kitten, who she had decided to call Salem), spent the day at Sev's house, her mother having to work and Petunia having, once again, gone to Alex's house. Rose had taken a part time job at a local florist; it was something she had dabbled in before she had gotten married and was only a few days a week, still allowing her to help Petunia with her studies, as well as maintain the house.

The day of Severus's party soon arrived; the birthday boy in question was sleeping in while his parents began preparations. Lily arrived just before ten, extremely eager to help in any way she could. Rose had planned to come by with Petunia when the party officially began at two.

"What would you like me to do, Mrs. Snape?" Lily asked as she pulled off her coat, draping it over the arm of the couch.

"Why don't you go wake Severus? It's near ten already, the lazy bones."

***

He had slipped into one of his dreams. Dreams of his past-of his previous life. He had them quite often; after all, why would going back in time somehow stop the nightmares?

"_I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"_

"_She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"_

"_Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I'm sure?"_

"_DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone…dead…"_

"_Is this remorse, Severus?"_

"_I wish…I wish _I _were dead…"_

"Sev, Sev, wake up."

Severus shook his head, his vision of Dumbledore fading as the sound of her voice filled his ears. "No. She's dead!" he called out. "DEAD!"

With a loud gasp of breath, Severus shot up in bed, his breathing rapid, as sweat trickled down his brow.

"Sev, are you okay?"

Severus's dark eyes quickly found his emerald-eyed girl. She was alive and standing just in front of him. "Lily." Without a second of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved. "You're alive," he whispered in his ear.

"Of course I am." She then gently pulled from his arms before focusing into his dark, and she noticed, moist, eyes. "Sev, did you…did you have a nightmare?" Though the answer was obvious.

"Yes. But...it's okay, it was only a dream." He gave a weak smile before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Well, why don't you take a shower and get dressed? It's your party today, you know." With that, she kissed his cheek before leaving him to get ready for the day.

***

The time was quickly approaching when guests would start arriving. The house was decorated with streamers and balloons; a large banner that blinked HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEVERUS in blue and then bronze floated back and forth between the sitting room and kitchen. Snacks and drinks, which consisted of Muggle and wizard delectables alike, lined the kitchen table; a separate table hand been set up in the corner for gifts.

Severus was having a hard time accepting the fact that it was really all for him.

It was a quarter 'til two when the fire erupted in a flash of green flame. The first guest had arrived.

"Remus." Lily quickly greeted their friend with a hug.

"Hello, Lily. Happy birthday, Severus."

"Thank you."

The fireplace flashed again and out stepped a boy who looked quite similar to Remus, but a bit older. The young werewolf quickly introduced his friends to his cousin Benjamin. All four teenagers then headed into the kitchen, where they snacked and chatted. Just ten minutes later the Floo once again was activated and out stepped the Black brothers, along with, surprisingly enough, their mother Walburga.

"Hello, Severus." The pureblood smiled politely at the birthday boy.

"Hello, Mrs. Black. Will you be staying for the celebration?"

He had certainly hoped not. Although the woman had been fairly pleasant around him, her overall demeanor wasn't very pleasing. In other words, she put a huge damper on his party.

"Such formal words for one so young. Actually, I was hoping to have a word with your mother. Is she available?"

Severus gave the older woman a calculating look, but she was, like him, a Slytherin at heart and knew all too well how to appear unreadable.

"I believe she is in the back garden with my father. I'll fetch her."

"Mum, please." Sirius looked up at his mother, his grey eyes pleading with hers. "Don't say anything to upset them," he said in a whisper.

Walburga narrowed her eyes at her son, which quickly caused him to recoil. "Do not question me, Sirius."

Sirius gave a small nod, before lowering his eyes to the floor.

A moment later, Severus reentered the room, his mother at his side.

"Eileen, so good to see you." Walburga plastered on a fake polite smile as she greeted the blood traitor.

"Yes, you as well, Walburga. It has been…a while."

They had gone to school together, and their parents had been acquaintances. They were never friends, per se, but they knew each other well enough to be invited to the same parties and social events.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that our children are becoming such fast friends."

Eileen's brow rose, a look of disbelief set in her eyes. She had thought the society witch tolerated their son's friendship simply for Sirius's sake. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. Both our sons are at the top of their year, come from good families, and have such enormous potential; their friendship is only fitting, don't you think?"

"I…suppose."

Both Severus and Eileen had a strong feeling the woman was playing at something. But what?

"Well, I must be off. I will be back to pick up the boys at four." She then turned to her sons, who were now talking with Remus and Benjamin. "Do conduct yourself in a way befitting to the house of Black."

"Yes, Mother," both boys quickly replied.

She then hastily vanished back though the Floo.

Rose and Petunia arrived a few moments later, and it was quickly announced that the party had officially started.

***

Having little idea of what exactly his mother, best friend, and neighbor had planned for the day, Severus was quite surprised when his eyes beheld seven broomsticks lying on the grass in his back garden, one of which was his own.

"Mum, what…?"

Eileen laughed. "Don't worry, Severus. I have several charms up so the Muggles can't see."

"Okay. How about the brooms themselves? Aside from mine, where did they all come from?"

Several low snickers came from his friends, who he turned to with a questioning look.

"Your mum asked us to bring our brooms with us," Sirius added in. "They were shrunk in our pockets; I even brought an extra for Lily. When you went to the loo earlier, we gave them to your mum."

"What," Severus began to ask, turning back to his mother, "are we going to be doing with them, exactly?"

A sly smirk pulled to Eileen's face. "Race."

"Race?" Severus's brow crinkled as he shook his head. "No, no racing."

"Yes, Severus, racing. You too often appear much older than you are; you need to act your age, at least on occasion, and that starts by having a bit of fun. Now, everyone line up with their broomstick."

Reluctantly, Severus obeyed his mother.

Tobias smiled as he watched his son take off on the broom he had gotten him. No, he didn't understand his son's fascination with it, but he didn't need to. If his son was happy, he was happy. Pulling his wife's camera from his pocket, he began to take pictures.

Petunia rolled her eyes as she watched the magical freaks flying around the Snapes' back garden. She didn't understand why she had to be there. Severus wasn't _her _friend after all. Besides, why invite her to a party when she couldn't even join in on the games? Ignoring the little brats and their flying on dust brooms, Petunia opened the romance novel she had brought with her and began to read.

Severus was competitive by nature. As head of the Slytherin house, he hated it when they lost a Quidditch game, especially to Gryffindor, so despite the fact that this was only a game, he gave nothing less than his best, pooling all his effort and magic into the race. He was neck and neck with Sirius most of the race, which was rather infuriating considering Black really was _thirteen. _He really hadn't paid much attention to the rest of them, though he did see a flash of red hair out of his peripheral vision a few times. As Severus approached the finish line, he was neck in neck with Sirius; in the end, it was declared a tie.

Several more games were played, including a scavenger hunt about the house, pin the tail on the hippogriff (which Severus nearly refused to participate in, stating he was turning thirteen, not five), as well as a few rounds of Exploding Snap, before finally it was time for presents.

It felt sort if surreal for Severus: to be gathered at the head of a table, his friends' and family's eyes focused excitedly on him as one by one he opened up his birthday presents. The gifts were suitable for Severus's taste and mostly above the average thirteen-year-old level, which was, of course, a good thing. Remus and Benjamin had gotten him a wand holder which could be strapped to the leg or arm; from Sirius, a wand polishing kit; Regulus, two books, one on advanced potion making and the other of the history of the broom; and from Rose and Petunia, a new black leather rucksack.

Lily had been nervous about her gift for Severus; she was afraid he may be a little put off with receiving jewelry, but to her happy surprise, his reaction was quite reassuring.

"Lily." Severus delicately turned the friendship bracelet in his hand before promptly sliding it onto his wrist. It was silver with tiny ravens and lions engraved around it in onyx, and on the inside was the inscription: _Lily and Sev, best friends forever. _"Lily, it-it's amazing," he said, running a finger over then engravings. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you make thing it too…well, girly."

Severus heard Sirius snicker, but ignored him.

"Not at all, it's perfect. Thank you so much." He then reached over and hugged her closely.

"What, no kiss?"

Surprisingly, it was Remus who said this. Severus would have expected such a comment from Black, but not the quiet, shy boy who tended to stay in the shadows.

The other teens laughed at the boy's comment, while Lily turned beet red.

"Okay, okay," Tobias cut in with a chuckle. "You have one more gift left." He then handed a square box wrapped in sparkling blue paper tied with a gold ribbon to his son. "This is from your mother and me."

Severus carefully untied the ribbon and pulled off the paper as well as the lid of the box. Inside, carefully packed in tissue paper, was a watch. Severus quickly recognized it; it had once belonged to his paternal great-grandfather and was only taken out to admire, never to wear. It was one of his father's most prized possessions, and the fact that he was giving it to him as a gift was almost unbelievable.

"Father, I…"

Severus paused his words as his eyes drifted to the antique watch which lay delicately in the palm of his hand. The face was pure gold, bordered by silver roman numerals; the band, too, was silver with a gold inlay down the center. He did notice that there was an addition to the watch, however. It the center of the face, where the minute and second hands met, was a small chip of a chrysanthemum stone. The stone, which unknown to many have magical properties, contained an energy that forges through obstacles to joy and promotes love and abundance in your life.

His eyes drifted back to his father, then his mother, who was smiling softly. "I don't know what to say. This…this is magnificent."

"I had it cleaned and polished, as I'm sure you can tell; it was your mother's idea to add the stone. It's supposed to bring good luck and love into your life."

"I also charmed it," Eileen added in. "It's now water and fire proof. It will run on magic, so you don't have to worry about winding it."

Severus had never received such a gift - not because of the value of the watch, though he was sure it was high, but because of the thought behind it. Carefully, he placed it onto his right wrist and latched it. It was a bit loose at first, but quickly self-adjusted to fit his small wrist. He then rose from his seat and went to his parents. "Thank you." He hugged his mother first. "This means a great deal to me." Then he hugged his father.

"I'm glad you like it. Just promise me you'll take care of it."

"I promise you, Father; you will see that it had the utmost care."

Ten minutes later, the table had been cleared of discarded wrappings and set for cake.

***

Remus sat on the Snapes' back porch, his eyes focused intently on the quarter moon which loomed in the sky. The sun hadn't set completely, nor had the moon rose completely, but it was still there, set in the sky as an ominous reminder that his life will never be normal.

"Mind if I join you?"

Remus nodded, and Severus sat beside the lycanthrope. "The moon haunts you, doesn't it?"

The sandy-haired boy sighed and nodded. "Two weeks and counting," he said softly.

"The pain reliever that I make you is still working, correct?"

"Oh, yes. Very well, and believe me, I appreciate it, a lot; I just…it still takes a toll on me."

"I imagine it would."

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if…if I could at least think straight when I transform, but I…I become this monster. I can't…can't control myself. Precautions have been made, but…I still fear one day, I'll get loose and…"

A sudden chill ran down Severus's spine as the memory of a fully-transformed werewolf Lupin.

"Perhaps, one day, they will find a cure." It was a hopeless sentiment, but Severus thought it may have cheered his solemnity, at least a little, and it might have, if not for one thing.

"Well, well, is this…enlightening."

Both boys instantly whipped their heads toward the third voice.

**A/N: I know a bit of a cliffhanger. Don't hate me too much, you will find out who the third voice is within a week. I really like how this chapter turned out, as did my BETA Sindie, but I'd really like to know what you think, so please feel free to review. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21 Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends; I do this all simply for fun and to help improve my writing.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. Also, thank you to my BETA Sindie, who has been kind and patient enough to correct my horrific spelling and grammar.**

**Now, on with chapter 21. Enjoy…**

Chapter Twenty-One

A Deal with the Devil

Remus's breath caught; his dark blue eyes widened in sudden fear as he faced the tall imposing person of Mrs. Walburga Black. Severus, too, was caught by surprise, and he cursed himself mentally for not realizing her presence sooner. Her two sons stood beside her, both looking equally shocked.

"Mrs. Black," Severus said evenly.

But the pureblood's eyes were still focused on the werewolf; an almost malicious smirk turned on her ruby lips.

"Isn't this fascinating?" Her smirk grew, as her eyes glistened with guile. "My sons and I simply come to find Severus to say our farewells, and what do we come across but a dangerous magical creature?"

Remus's eyes turned to the ground; his shoulders dropped. This was it. His condition was supposed to remain a secret. Now that it was out, he would be expelled from Hogwarts for sure.

"Mother, please." Sirius found his Gryffindor backbone and spoke up in defense of the boy. "It's not his fault he is the way he is; please, let him be. He…he's a good person. He's my friend."

Walburga turned to her eldest son; her lips thinned, and her eyes narrowed. She had just opened her mouth to give her son a very verbal lecture on undermining her when Severus spoke up.

"Mrs. Black. Remus is not a danger to anyone," he explained calmly, despite the fact that he only half believed his own words. Yes, he was tamable with Wolfsbane, which he wasn't taking at the moment for the fact that it had yet to be invented, but he still was dangerous, something he could attest to first hand. "His condition is controlled, and he lives a normal life. I do not see any reason to…react excessively to the situation."

The witch's brow rose as her eyes now focused on young half-blood. "I understand that he is your…friend, Severus, but he is a dangerous creature, and it is my duty as a responsible citizen of the British wizarding community to report him."

Remus began to shake ever so slightly, as uncertainties of his near future plagued his mind. He had a sick feeling Mrs. Black had worse plans for him than simple expulsion. Up to that point, his parents had been able to keep his condition quiet from the ministry; if they found out, he would be registered…and branded.

Severus knew Walburga Black had an interest in him, though he still wasn't sure why. If he wanted to protect Remus, he would have to use that to his advantage. He looked to Remus, who was as pale as a ghost and seemed near to fainting; his dark eyes then moved to Sirius and Regulus, who both looked utterly terrified at what their mother was considering to do to the Gryffindor.

"Mrs. Black. I would consider it a great personal favor if you would kindly keep the revelation of Remus's condition to yourself."

A sudden gleam caught in the society witch's eyes. Having such a powerful young wizard in her debt would certainly play towards her advantage and in her overall plans for the boy.

"Very well, as a personal favor."

Severus gave a stiff nod before his eyes turned to Sirius and then Regulus. "And your sons?"

"You don't have to worry about us, Severus," Sirius quickly imparted. "Remus is a friend, and we don't mind his condition, isn't that right, Regulus?" he asked, turning to his younger brother.

Regulus, his expression blank, simply nodded.

With a quick goodbye, Mrs. Black and her sons headed back into the house, leaving a still fearful, yet thankful werewolf behind.

"You…you didn't have to do that," Remus said softly.

"I know. But I did. Now don't make me regret it."

A short time later both boys headed back inside; neither said a word concerning the confrontation with Walburga Black just moments before.

The fewer who knew, the better.

***

Except for the little problem towards the end, Severus's party had been a complete success, and although he still was a bit uncomfortable with all the individual attention he had received, he was still quite grateful for the experience. He hoped that one day, when he had children with Lily, he would be able to make their birthdays as special to them, as that day had been to him. At the day's end, Severus Snape had no doubt that the memories of his second thirteenth birthday would most definitely produce a quite powerful patronus.

The following day was the third of the month and once again time to head back to another term of wizarding education. Severus was actually quite looking forward to the term resuming; as much as he enjoyed the holidays, there were things he needed to accomplish, and they could only be done in the confines of Hogwarts castle, more specifically the library and Slughorn's potion lab. After several rounds of farewell hugs and kisses from parents to children, Severus and Lily (and Salem) boarded the Hogwarts Express, quickly finding an empty compartment. As they settled in, just a few compartments down, a very lonely and slightly depressed Peter Pettigrew sat.

***

The young Hufflepuff had not heard a word from Emily the entire Christmas break. He had sent her several letters, as well as her Christmas gift, but she did not respond back with even a thank you. He had come to the conclusion that he had most definitely had done something to upset her; he just had no clue what. His overall break had been rather disappointing. His great-aunt Hattie came over and as usual bored the family to tears with the in-depth tales of her cockatiels, this time concerning their molting and mating patterns. They spent New Year's with colleagues of his father's; they had children, but they were all younger, and they, for some reason, decided it would be great fun to invent a game called "Peter Pinching." By the time he had left the party, his arms looked as if someone had given him Indian burns.

As the train lurched forward, Peter pulled himself for his miserable musings, grabbed a book on world famous chess victories he had gotten for Christmas from his dad from his rucksack, leaned back into the padded seat, and began to read.

***

Severus had slept most of the train ride back; he hadn't slept well the night before, concerns of the possible list of blackmail Mrs. Black had planned for both him and Remus swirling through his mind. When he finally did get to sleep, he found himself awake just two hours later. Nightmares.

Lily had let her best friend rest his head on her lap as he slept; Salem, curled comfortably on the boy's chest, as she, too, took a nap. The red-headed Gryffindor smiled down at her best friend as she slowly ran her fingers through his soft, silky locks. Severus was now thirteen, and in a couple of weeks, she would be as well - both teenagers, and she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this would be the year he would ask her to be his girlfriend. She knew her mum would probably say they were too young, but Petunia had had a boyfriend when she had been thirteen, even if it had only lasted for a couple of weeks.

She supposed there was no rush to these things; they did have their whole lives ahead of them, after all. Lowering her head, she brushed her lips against his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You'll always be my best friend, Sev. No matter what."

Severus smiled in his sleep before softly saying, almost in a mumble, "Love you."

***

Emily spotted Peter as he exited the train; he looked…sad. She had ignored his letters over the holiday and had sat with a group of girls in her house rather than her best friend on the train ride back. She knew she needed to confront him about what she saw in his Charms notebook, a notebook she still had in her possession, because simply pretending it didn't happen wasn't working. She would wait until after the feast and then pull him aside before heading back to their common room.

***

"So, Severus, how was your holiday?" Martin asked before shoving a large bit of steak into his mouth, then quickly followed by a spoonful of mashes.

Severus had almost forgotten how little table manners teenagers had. Etiquette had always been something he had stressed to his house, though most coming from pureblood families had such things instilled in them since birth, so it hadn't usually been a problem.

"You're eating like a bloody Gryffindor, Martin," Severus remarked, causing several surrounding Ravenclaws to laugh. Potter just shook his head. He may not be a lion, but his parents were, so he was partial to them.

"Hungry," he quickly said before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth. "Fell asleep listening to James go on about Quidditch on the train and missed lunch."

Now that was worth a laugh. Severus laughed so hard; in fact, he nearly fell out of his seat.

"It wasn't that funny, _Snape,"_ James snapped.

"Oh, yes, it was. Everyone knows that's pretty much all you think about. Well, that and pranks and your hair."

Again, several people laughed.

James fumed.

"Yeah, well, at least I have skill. You probably can't even fly decently." Potter grew one of his patented smirks, utterly dripping with arrogance, which, of course, only made Severus all the more eager to show him how mistaken he truly was.

"Are you forgetting flying lessons?" Martin quietly added in between bites. During their first flying lessons the previous year, Severus's skill had been praised by not only his housemates, but by their flying instructor as well.

This, however, didn't faze Potter in the least. "Just luck. I bet in a real race he wouldn't last more than a minute in the air against someone with my talent."

"I've seen him fly in his free time, James," one of the older Ravenclaws spoke up. "He's quite good."

Unfortunately for Potter, his superciliousness soon outwitted his common sense. "If that's so, then how about a race, Severus? You, me, midnight, three times around the Quidditch pitch."

Severus took a calm, deep breath as he gently placed his fork on his plate; his dark eyes suddenly took on the same glint they often did when Harry Potter had said something equally idiotic.

"Potter." He quickly reverted to his surname. "I am not foolish enough to take you up on an unsupervised race in the dead of night."

"Ha! I knew it. Just as chicken as any Slytherin."

Severus sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He just had to add a Slytherin insult in there, didn't he? "I didn't say I wouldn't race you, but I would like it to be…official."

"Official?"

"Yes, Potter, official. With a certified referee and sanctioned racing course."

Potter instantly grew a wicked grin. "You mean like the entire school gets to watch me fly circles around your skinny ass?"

Severus just rolled his eyes. "Yes, spectators will be allowed."

"Oh, you're on." James extended his hand; Severus quickly accepted it, sealing the deal.

***

Emily waited impatiently outside the entrance to the Great Hall. She just wanted to get this over with. Confront him straight out. Show him the notebook and tell him exactly what she thought of it all. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be, exactly, but knowing Peter, he would probably be afraid she would tell a professor.

Suddenly, she saw him; he was alone, his head dropped, as he seemed to be admiring his trainers, or perhaps the ancient stone floor.

"Peter."

His head popped up instantly; a small smile pulled at his lips. "Emily."

She gave a quick tiny smile back, though her eyes betrayed her; he could see the confusion swirling in them.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Peter sighed. "Why have you been ignoring me? What did I do? Please tell me so I can make it right."

That's when she reached into her rucksack and pulled out his Charms notebook.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chap. Sorry it's a little later than normal. Once again, my computer was being stubborn. I suspect Nargals. **

**As always…**

_**Please review!**_

**Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22 Peters Confession

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own HP.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed; please keep them coming. Also, thank you to my BETA, Sindie, and please feel free to check out her profile. I'm sure she would appreciate it.**

**Now, on with chapter 22... **

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Peter's Confession_

Peter smiled as he took the notebook from his friend. "I've been looking everywhere for this. Where did you…oh."

Realization quickly dawned. She knew. She knew everything, and she looked…hurt, not angry, but he could see the pain, the distress that clouded her beautiful blue eyes.

"Really, Peter, what were you thinking?"

Peter swallowed as his grasp on his notebook tightened. "I…I did it for you," he managed to say, though his eyes had fallen to the floor.

Emily sighed as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I appreciate your desire to defend me, but…you should have found a different way. Malfoy didn't even get sick, but a lot of innocent people did."

"I…I'm sorry, Em. I…it's just, I…I feel very…protective of you, and…Malfoy is such a git. I just…I just wanted him to pay for what he did."

"Peter, look at me."

The young Hufflepuff shook his head, his eyes still focused on the stone beside his feet.

"Peter." Emily placed her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head until their eyes met. "Oh, Peter." Several silent tears had fallen to his cheeks. He hadn't wanted her to see him cry, to see him weak. Weaker than he already was.

"I'm sorry, Emily. Please…forgive me."

Emily sighed as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "I forgive you, but please, Peter, do not _ever_ do something that foolish again, okay?"

Peter simply nodded as he wiped the tears from his cheeks with the palm of his hand.

"If Malfoy or any of the other Slytherins found out what you did…oh, Merlin, Peter, I don't even want to think about what they would have done to you."

To Emily's surprise, Peter laughed. "Whatever, it would have been worth it. You are worth it."

The young girl snorted as she took her friend's hand. "You sound like a Gryffindor, Peter."

Peter gave a small smile, though he was sure she hadn't meant that as a compliment. "You…uh, you won't tell anyone what…what I did, will you?"

"No, Peter. I won't," she said, though her sweet face suddenly turned stern as she gave her friend a very Professor McGonagall-like glare. "But if you ever do anything like that again, I will personally drag you to headmaster's office. Is that clear?"

Peter nodded emphatically. "Crystal."

"Good." Emily's face quickly turned back into its usual innocent, sweet self. "Now, let's head back to the dorm. I have your Christmas gift in my trunk."

***

Severus was in desperate need of a pass to the restricted section of the library; however, he was having great difficulty getting a teacher to agree to write him one. He had asked every teacher he currently had, as well as the headmaster himself, but all of their responses were basically the same: he was too young.

Too young. Ha! Even if he truly had been just thirteen, he believed he had proven himself intelligent as well as mature enough to handle such information. Then again, had he been in their place and someone like Miss Granger had asked him for a pass, he would have unquestionably denied the request.

Oh, stuff it! He would just do what any desperate young boy his age would normally do. Sneak in after hours.

***

The race had been set for that coming Saturday at two. Three times around the pitch, the first one over the finishing line wins, and to make it fair, James was not allowed to use his racing broom. He threw a small hissy fit concerning the fact, which Severus had expected, but in the end, it did no good, and had to settle for borrowing Jason's broom, which was the exact same model as Sev's. Mr. Doons, the current flying instructor for Hogwarts and who was in fact a Ministry certified Quidditch referee, would officiate the match.

The race was naturally the bit of juice gossip of the week. Some rather crazy roomers starting going around as to why Potter had challenged Snape to a race in the first place, including one where James tried ask Lily on a date, to which Severus responded by attempting to hex James's bits off, and only after the headmaster broke up the duel, did the two teens agree to the race. Winner gets Lily.

Lily reaction had been to laugh until her sides began to ache. There was no way in this world or the next that Lily would ever go out with that self-absorbed, Quidditch obsessed toerag.

The school overall was split pretty much evenly on the possible outcome. Yes, Potter was known for showing off his skill on the pitch during his free time, and his ability was unquestionable; however, many had noticed Severus as well, and although he simply flew for fun rather than recognition, no one could deny he was quite talented as well. All in all, no one doubted it would be quite a race.

***

It was just after midnight, and all the second year Ravenclaw boys were sound asleep in the four-posters. All save one. Severus quietly pulled on his jumper over his night shirt, exchanged his slippers for his trainers, grabbed his wand off his bed-side table, cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself, and quietly left his dorm room.

Severus had found some useful information in Madam Pomprey's medical books concerning spinal cord injuries, such as potions that were often used to re-grow and re-correct broken bones, as well as mend nerve and tissue damage. The problem was, the results were unpredictable at best, plus getting the potions to work without the aid of a magical cord was next to impossible. He knew of some potions which worked on squibs, but they were different in that they did have a magical core; they just, for some unknown reason, could not access it.

His quest for information to help Petunia, however, which he was really only doing out of loyalty to Lily, was only part of the reason for his trip to the restricted section. His own research came first. This time around Severus would be someone. He would gain the power and prestige he had so craved in his first life; this time, however, he would not be foolish enough to attempt to find such glory behind a half-crazed megalomaniac and his mindless followers, or Dumbledore and his ideals of "the greater good" for that matter.

This time he would use his skills, his cunning, and his ambition to become something special. Just as any good Slytherin would.

***

Severus sat down next to Lily at the Gryffindor table and gave her a kiss on the cheek, just as he did every day.

"I…I think I may have found something to help you sister." He had been reluctant to tell her; it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it was at least a starting point.

Lily's eyes widened, a squeak of excitement escaping her lips as she practically bounced off her seat. "You found a cure."

Severus shook his head. "No, but I think I found something to base further study on the subject off of. It's actually quite a stepping stone."

Her face faltered slightly, though her smile remained. "Well, anything is great. The Muggle doctors say there isn't much more they can do, so…"

Her eyes moved back to her plate, though suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Lily." Severus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Lily was quiet for a moment, her eyes fixed on her plate as she moved her food around with her fork. "Sometimes I feel…I feel like it's my fault. If had gone to her recital, then…I don't like ice cream, you know."

Severus did know. There was very little about her that he didn't.

If she had gone, they wouldn't have gone for ice cream because Lily didn't care for it, and the accident never would have happened. Her father would be alive and her sister still dancing. At least in her mind.

"It's not your fault, Lily," he whispered, placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her gently so her head came to rest on his chest. "I know what you're thinking, and you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

She instantly pulled away. "But if I…"

"If you had been in that car, the accident still could have happened. You could have been just as hurt as your sister or…"

The words vanished from his lips. He couldn't say it. Just the thought of losing her again made his chest tight. Severus closed his eyes and forced a deep breath.

"Sev, are you okay?"

Nodding, he slowly reopened his eyes. "I'm…fine. I should go," he said, quickly rising from the bench. "There's something I need to check out in the library before class." And without a good-bye, he hastily left the Great Hall.

***

Albus was somewhat surprised when he had heard of the scheduled flying race between young Mr. Potter and Snape. He hadn't thought Severus the type to feel the need to prove his bravado. Then again, if the rumors were true, the entire thing was over the affections of that pretty young redheaded girl Severus is so enamored with.

Ah, to be young and in love.

Severus was somewhat of an enigma to Albus. The boy was incredibly bright, a genius in many ways, though at times he felt as if the boy were purposefully holding back on his ability as well as his power. He was quiet but not shy, and though he was normally respectful and polite, he could yield a sharp tongue and would gladly demonstrate it if he felt the need, as he has done on more than one occasion with Mr. Potter.

He wasn't sure if he would ever figure the boy out completely, but he did have at least five and a half more years to continue to get to know him - longer if he could convince the boy to join the Order, which was, after all, the main reason behind giving the child personal Defense lessons.

***

Saturday morning dawned, and the talk of the upcoming race between Severus and James was in full swing. Odds were taken; bets made.

"You better whip his pompous ass," Sirius said, clasping the boy on the shoulder as they entered the Great Hall together. "I've got ten Galleons ridding on you."

Severus simply smirked. He was pretty confident he would win. He had beat Sirius during his birthday, after all.

Parting ways with Sirius, Severus headed over to the Gryffindor table, not in the mood to hear Potter's taunts of his nearing defeat over his toast and eggs.

"Morning, Lily." Severus kissed her cheek before sitting beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I would be a fool to deny the boy who is racing for my heart." She had clutched her hands over her heart dramatically and then battered her eyelashes.

Severus gave a snorted laugh as he started to load his plate with food.

"Why anyone would think I would ever go for that toerag in the first place? He's a total ponce."

Severus sighed softly as he scooped a bite of eggs onto his fork. She had said that very same thing for their first five years of school, and then, when he was out of the picture, suddenly James Potter wasn't all that bad.

"Sev."

Severus slowly turned his eyes away from the bite of uneaten eggs.

"You okay? You look a little pale all of a sudden."

"I'm fine." He pushed away the worry and gave her a reassuring smile. "Just…hungry." He then quickly placed a bite of egg in his mouth.

"Well, you should definitely eat up. You'll need your strength if you want to make sure Potter eats your dust."

"There's not dust in the air, Lily," he stated the obvious, one of his patented smirks pulling on his lips as he did.

"Oh, shut up," she said, playfully swatting him on the shoulder. "You know what I meant."

Severus gave another smirk before going back to his breakfast.

**A/N: Okay, I had wanted to get this out by Saturday, but my computer is still acting up. I think the Nargals have recruited the ****Blast****-****Ended****Skrewts to aid in their mission to destroy my laptop.**

**Anyway, in this chapter the issue with Peter and Emily was resolved, though you haven't seen the end of Peter's bad choices and Emily's desperate attempt to help him stop being such a dunderhead. Also, a little more insight in Severus character and his plans for the future. Up next: the race. Who do you think will win?**

_**Accio Reviews**_


	23. Chapter 23 Flying into Friendship

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing and write simply for fun, amusement, and out of boredom. Oh, and let's not forget a serious desire to escape reality.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You are my muse.**

**Thank you to Sindie, my BETA, who makes up for my lack of skill in spelling and grammar.**

**Also, I apologize for the wait; my computer hates me, or at least the nargles that have been continuing to slowly destroy it do. Anyway, enough of my complaining; on with chapter 23**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_The Victory of Friendship_

Severus didn't want to admit he was nervous, not even to himself, but as the morning of the race dawned, a rather uneasy feeling filled his stomach. There was a small possibility that he could lose. He hated to lose. Especially to a Potter. Staring down at his plate of eggs, he found he had no appetite for them. Even the normally sweet taste of pumpkin juice tasted chalky in his mouth. Pushing his plate away, Severus closed his eyes and attempted to take a calming breath, and even it came out shaky.

"Nervous, Snape?" Severus rolled his eyes at the ever arrogant voice of James Potter. "Can't say that I blame you. You're doomed, you know. You'll lose, be completely humiliated, and everyone will finally see that Severus Snape is not as perfect as he makes himself out to be."

Severus's reaction was not what James had expected. He laughed, then added, "Do I detect note of jealousy?"

James's look of confidence faltered slightly. "Jealous? Ridiculous. Why would _I_ be jealous of _you_?"

"Because he likes that Lily girl," a first year boy at their table said. "Isn't that what the race is all about?"

"No," James growled. "This is not about Evans. Who started that stupid rumor, anyway?"

"Look, I don't have time for your stupidity, Potter," Severus said, abruptly standing from the table. "I will see you on the Quidditch Pitch at two."

He then quickly left the hall, deciding it was probably better if he didn't eat breakfast.

***

Sirius and his three friends, as well as his cousin and brother, arrived at the Quidditch pitch at a quarter to two.

"Where should we sit?" Anna asked, her eyes squinting through the bright rays of the afternoon sun. "The Slytherin stands?"

"It looks like most people are sitting in the visitor stands," Boris said, pointing to a large group of students situated at the right center of the pitch, which was normally reserved for players' families and other such guests.

"That makes sense," Narcissa added. "It's not really a game, after all."

Agreeing, the small group of Slytherins headed over, quickly making their way to the very top row, where only two other students had been sitting: two Hufflepuffs.

Peter let out a small squeak as the group of six sat a few feet away. Emily simply rolled her eyes. The boy really did scare too easily.

"Relax, Peter. Look, that's Anna, from chess club, remember?"

"Uh-"

"Oh, she's waving us over; let's go." Before Peter could protest, she had grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the Slytherins.

"Hello, Emily, Peter." Anna smiled. "You remember Sirius, Regulus, and Narcissa, right?"

"Yes, of course," Emily said cheerfully. Peter simply nodded.

"And this is Boris and Jake," Anna said, motioning to a tall boy with spiky, black hair and a sharp-looking expression, and then to a smaller, blond boy with a crooked nose, almost as if it had been badly broken at one point.

"It's nice to meet you. Should be an exciting race, don't you think?" Emily said, sitting beside Anna. Peter attempted to sit next to his friend, but ended up being squeezed between Narcissa and Regulus.

"Oh, absolutely. I do hope Severus wins. Potter is such a git."

Sirius snorted. "That's putting it lightly. He's right bastard, he is."

"I know he's a bit…um, immature, but he's not that bad, is he?" Emily asked curiously, honestly not knowing the boy that well.

"Are you kidding? My poor brother was in the hospital for days because of that ass."

Peter's eyes instantly moved to his feet, an obvious guilty expression filling his chubby face. Thankfully, the bleacher steps wouldn't squeal on him, nor would Emily. She had promised not to. Instead, she quickly changed the subject.

"So, does anyone know what this whole race is really about? I've heard a lot of stories, mainly concerning some Gryffindor girl they both like."

"Not likely," Sirius spoke up. "Lily's Sev's girl; everyone knows that. Not even Potter's stupid enough to challenge him for her."

"Then what?" Emily asked.

"Well, Severus pointed out Potter's obvious obsession with Quidditch, to which Potter responded by insulting Severus's flying skills. Potter dared him to a race, and here we are," Regulus quickly explained.

"You're certain?" Emily asked, thinking that this was all rather silly if it was simply over a couple of boys trying to prove their bravado.

"Very."

Emily sighed. "That's disappointing. I was hoping for something a little more…I don't know…noble, I guess."

Peter snorted. "Girls. Everything has to be all romantic to you, doesn't it? Sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do, no matter what other people think, or…or the consequences."

Emily's eyes quickly narrowed. She knew he was referring to attempting to poison Malfoy. Maybe Peter should have been in Gryffindor with all his stupid notions of valor.

"You're absolutely right, Peter," Sirius said, patting the boy on the back. "Besides, if anyone can teach that ponce a lesson, it's Severus."

***

Severus stood in the center of the pitch, his eyes scanning the clear blue sky; it truly was a good day for a race. Turning towards the stand, he could see that people had already started to arrive, though Potter wasn't there yet.

"Hey there, handsome."

Severus instantly spun towards the angelic voice of the love of his life. "Handsome?" he asked, his eyebrow raised, his lips turning to a smirk.

"I knew saying it would get your attention," she teased.

"Lily, all you have to do is breathe on me to get my attention."

Lily laughed. "You're so silly sometimes, Sev."

He just shrugged.

"So…nervous?" she asked. Her arms suddenly found themselves swinging at her sides.

"Honestly, a little. I don't like to lose."

Lily laughed, this time with much more inflection than the last. "Don't I know it? But don't worry, you'll do fine, and even if by some miniscule chance you do lose, you're still the only one for me." She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, Severus felt much better.

"Hey, Snape, are we going to get this thing started or not?"

Potter had finally shown up.

"In a hurry to lose?" It was Lily who said this, and Severus couldn't help but smirk at her words. She was always one for a good come back.

James had opened his mouth, ready to give an equally glib remark, when the officiator approached the boys. "If you're ready, gentlemen?"

Mr. Doon, a tall, bulky man with wide eyes and who was dressed in his official referee Uniform, led the two boys to the far left of the pitch, where a starting line had been set up.

"Okay, this is how it goes," Doon began. "You will fly one time down to the end of the pitch and back, and the first one to cross the finish line wins. The area has been warded, so no stray spells from the crowd or each other can be exchanged. Now, mount your brooms."

The boys quickly did as instructed.

Lily stood on the side lines, her hands nervously clutching the locket which hung around her neck - the very locket Severus had given to her for Christmas the previous year.

"On the count of three, I will blow my whistle; that will be the signal to take off. Ready?"

Severus and James nodded.

"One, two, three…"

The whistle blew, and they were off.

Cheers instantly broke out as the two second years raced as fast as their brooms would carry them across the pitch. James leaned forward as he focused his magic on increasing the speed of the boom, or at least he tried. He had read the method in book onQuidditch techniqueshe had gotten for Christmas from Jason.

It didn't seem to be working; he was still neck-in-neck with Severus.

James was a good flyer; Severus couldn't have denied that if he wanted to, and at the moment, he was proving a difficult opponent. He did, however, notice by the forward position he took on the broom that Potter seemed to be attempting to win the race on speed and speed alone.

Now, speed was important, yes, but skill was equally essential. The question was, could Severus get ahead by out-maneuvering Potter? Or perhaps the more appropriate question should be, could he out-maneuver him?

As they reached the end of the pitch and moved to turn, Severus made a split-second decision. It was risky and dangerous, but if it worked, it would most definitely put him ahead. Instead of slowing and pulling his broomstick right to turn, he pulled his body and his broomstick handle back, up, and over, and in an instant, he found himself flying upside-down in the opposite direction.

The crowd broke out in a wild frenzy. Screams, cheers, and gasps of amazement filled the stadium.

"Oh, Sev, please be careful," Lily whispered to herself, grasping her locket tighter into her palm.

Gathering his bearings, Severus turned himself right side up. Potter was now a good ten feet behind him, and he never caught up.

As Severus crossed the finish line, he could see swarms of students rushing in his direction, cheering, chanting his name, "_Severus, Severus, Severus"_, and as much as Severus Snape was normally a quiet, reserved person, he couldn't help but feel a pull of complete euphoria at the sound of his name being held in such triumphant adoration.

It was a feeling he had never before experienced.

It was…magnificent.

As soon as he hit the ground, Severus was surrounded by swarm of still cheering people. There was, however, only one person he wanted to see at the moment - the one person he truly wanted to share his moment of victory with.

His Lily.

"Congratulations, Mr. Snape." Mr. Doon quickly shook the boy's hand before raising it in the air. "The winner, without dispute, is Severus Snape". More cheering quickly erupted. "That was some magnificent flying, son. You would do well try out for your Quidditch team at the start of next year."

"I plan to, sir."

"Good race, Snape."

Severus turned to James, who was standing to his left, and surprisingly enough, had his hand extended. "That was some awesome flying, Severus. You deserved to win."

Severus's jaw dropped just slightly, and his eyes lit with pure shock. Potter had not only complimented him, but said that he _deserved _to win.

"Um, thanks…James." Severus accepted the other boy's hand.

It was at that very moment that two boys, who couldn't have been more opposite, would begin to find a comfort in each other's company that neither knew possible. At that very moment was the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

**A/N: Hope you all like the chap. Personally, I think it came out brilliantly. Next up, Lily's reaction.**

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24 Babies on Board

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of your who reviewed. Also thanks to my wonderful BETA Sindie. Be sure to check out her profile, I'm sure she would appreciate it.**

**Now on with chapter 24…**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Babies on Board

"Sev." Lily quickly pushed her way through the crowd of admirers, and when she finally found her best friend, she was quite surprised to see him shaking hands with James. Potter then said something she couldn't hear, but it actually caused Severus to laugh. Then with a final nod, the black haired boy walked away from Severus and off the pitch.

"You know you nearly gave me a heart attack flying upside down like that."

Severus laughed as he walked closer to Lily. "Sorry, but it was necessary, and as you can see, I am in one piece."

The young witch rolled her eyes at her friend's smart mouth. Lily, however, was not without her ability for a good comeback.

"Hum, well, perhaps your mother would like to know of your little stunt. In fact, I doubt she was aware of the race at all. Though a simple letter would fill her in easily enough. I'm sure she would be concerned that her baby boy is participating in such dangerous activities."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." Not that he was afraid of his mother, or at least not that he would admit, anyway. He was a grown man in mind and spirit, after all.

"I may," she teased.

"She's already…over-sensitive due to the hormones, no need to aggravate her further," he tried to reason with her. She just smirked.

"Afraid of getting another Howler from Mummy?"

A few surrounding people who had lingered around after the race snickered at Lily's comment. They were, not surprisingly enough, Gryffindors. Oh, she was going to pay for that.

"Really, _Evans," _he said a smirk planted firmly on his lips. "Well, then," he said, taking a step closer,  
"perhaps I should give you something else to write home to my mummy about."

And he kissed her. He dropped his broom, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to his chest, and kissed her firmly on the lips. It lasted longer than the last time he had kissed her mouth, but not too long. He would wait for the more passionate embrace until they were older, and her body more ripe with womanhood.

Lily was now a bright shade of crimson, easily matching her house color.

Ignoring the wolf whistles and similar reactions from surrounding students, Lily managed to stammer out a "Um…th-thank you."

Severus gently brought the back of his fingers to her cheek, rubbing it softly. "Lily, be my girlfriend."

She hadn't expected that, at least not at that moment, and in truth, he hadn't planned to ask her. He wanted to wait until the summer, at least, but…for some reason, it just felt right. She would, after all, be thirteen in a few days, and it wasn't uncommon for children to be in relationships at that age.

"Oh, Sev. I would love to be your girlfriend." She then quickly enveloped him in a hug.

It wasn't that he was expecting her to say no, but to hear those words come from her lips, to know that she truly, truly wanted him, it was almost too much to bear. He had loved her for years; he had died in her name, for her son, and finally, finally she was his. All his. Only his.

***

The term progressed on, and uneventfully at that, at least in Severus's view. He was, as usual, bored with his classes, but did find distraction in his side projects. The word of he and Lily being an official couple quickly spread through school, his blossoming relationship with Lily was another good distraction. Actually it was a_ great_ distraction. The young couple was rarely seen apart - they walked to class together, studied together, and even ate meals together, sometimes at the Ravenclaw table, sometimes at Gryffindor.

After Lily had officially turned thirteen, she wrote home to her mum to tell her she was dating Severus. Her mum's response had simply been "We will talk about it when you come home for the summer." She didn't exactly like the sound of that, but she wasn't going to worry about it at the moment. For now, she would simply enjoy being with her Sev.

It was mid-March when his head of house gave Severus the news that his mum was in labor. She was a few weeks early, and although that wouldn't seem like that big of a deal, one had to remember she was having triplets, so the overall size of the babies would be smaller in general. After insisting he let Lily know what was going on, Severus was allowed to use the headmaster's fireplace to Floo to St. Mungo's.

"This is all your fault, Tobias Snape!" Severus heard his mother scream before he had even entered her room. "You're never touching me again."

"Eileen, I-"

"Shut it." Severus walked into the room just in time to see his mother latch onto her father's hand, squeezing it rather hard as a contraction ripped through her body.

Severus quickly cleared his throat, letting his presence become known.

Eileen released her husband's hand, who in turn placed it against a cup of chipped ice on the side table.

"Oh, Sev, sweetheart. You're here."

"I am. I would ask how you're feeling, but I believe the answer is rather obvious," he said, glancing over at his father, who had placed a few pieces of ice directly onto his burning hand.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just, you know, in labor."

"Yes, I can see that." He then turned to his father. "You want me to place a Cooling Charm on your hand?" he offered, for it looked like his mum had given him a pretty mean Indian burn.

"Oh, he's fine." Eileen waved it off. Tobias just groaned. "So," she said, smiling as Severus sat in a chair near her bedside, "I hear from Rose you and Lily are dating."

"Yes. We are," he said plainly, desperately hoping his mother would drop the subject. She was attempting to give birth the three babies; it wasn't exactly the appropriate time to discuss his love life. Not that there was ever an appropriate time for it. He was, after all, a rather private person.

"Well, I think it's lovely. Lily is such a sweet gi…oh, Merlin." Just as another contraction hit, her Healer entered the room.

"Well, hello there." The healer smiled at Severus. "You must be Big Brother."

"Yes, ma'am."

She gave a small chuckle as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Looking forward to having little sisters?"

"I suppose."

"Well, I suppose three tiny girls running around isn't exactly the ideal environment for a teenage boy, now is it?"

Tobias laughed. "Especially now that said teenage boy has a girlfriend."

"Father, really." Was he purposely trying to embarrass him?

Healer Sweeney just smiled. "Okay, Eileen, let's have a look and see how anxious those girls are to see their family."

Severus turned his head, having absolutely no desire to witness the Healer examine his mother in such a private area.

"Well, looks like you're ready to push."

"Thank God." It was Tobias who said this, still massaging his sore hand.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Tobias."

The Muggle simply let out a low sigh, knowing better than to say what he was thinking at the moment.

***

Severus had never witnessed a birth before, and he would honestly have to say he hadn't plan to again for quite some time. It was…disturbing, but also amazing. He had watched in awe as each of his sisters made their way into the world. There were all a bit on the small size, just around three and a half pounds each, but the Healers said their lungs had developed just fine (that had been their main concern), and that after a couple of weeks of being monitored, they would be able to go home with Mum and Dad.

His parents had given the girls ancient Roman names, all of which held high importance during their time, just as they had done with Severus. Septimius Severus had been a Roman general before he became emperor in the year 193.

Messalina Eileen was the eldest.

Claudia Ann was the second daughter to be born.

Julia Grace was the youngest and smallest of the three.

They were identical, with black curly hair and bright blue eyes.

He didn't know how to describe the feeling of knowing those three little girls were his family. They were part of his mother and his father, just like he was. It was…surreal.

Lily had been right. He had been annoyed when she had even suggested the idea of being their protector, their "babysitter", but now, now that he had witnessed their birth, that he had seen their innocent little faces and even held them in his arms, he would admit he would be all too happy to spend time with his little sisters, at least as long as he wasn't required to change their nappies.

***

Severus had been all too happy to show pictures of his baby sisters to his friends. They had, of course, commented on how cute they were, particularly Lily, who couldn't wait to actually see them in person. She had always wanted to have a younger sibling; she had even asked her parents once; she recalled she had been around seven or so at time. Her father's response had been "No way, two of you is enough; one more and I'd start pulling out my hair for sure." He had been joking, of course, but it had broken her hopes of ever being a big sister.

The end of the year exams had gone well, at least Severus thought so, even in his so-called "advanced" classes. He did hold back a little bit, however, for he did need people to think he was learning something from his instructors. It had been no surprise that Ravenclaw had won the House Cup - Severus having earned nearly a quarter of the total points. Slytherin had come in second, Gryffindor and Huffelpuff, oddly enough, tied for third.

Severus almost laughed, as mean as it would have been, when he saw his rather run-down looking mother as he exited the Hogwarts Express. She looked like she hadn't slept in days; no doubt the babies were keeping her up all hours; her hair was a bird's nest, her clothes wrinkled and smelled of baby spit-up and dirty nappies.

Lily gave Eileen a look of pity, while Severus simply shook his head.

"Come, on, you two, let's go," was all she said before leading them through the barrier.

"Mrs. Snape, where's my mum?" Lily asked, not seeing her near the Muggle side of the platform.

"Oh, sorry, she had to take you sister to a doctor's appointment; couldn't reschedule."

"Oh, alight."

The ride home was quiet, and Eileen, either too tired or too focused on driving, didn't seem to notice the young couple exchange several quick kisses in the back seat. Arriving at the Snape household, the two teens were instantly met with the sound of a screaming baby. Tobias came rushing forwards, looking just as haggard as his wife.

"Eileen, Julia won't-won't stop crying. I've tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her, but nothing's helping. What's worse is that her screaming is keeping up the other two." He pointed up the stairs, where the other two infants could be heard fussing.

Eileen sighed as she held out her hands for her youngest daughter. Being in her mother's arms didn't stop the screaming.

"It's not her fault, Tobias," she said softly. "She has colic."

The Muggle just sighed as he plopped down in his favorite recliner. The situation was completely out of control; the noise level was way beyond what Severus had tolerance for. Something had to be done. It was obvious to Severus that his parents were so exhausted that they couldn't think straight. Most situations, if worked through logically, could be solved without it turning into such a dramatic mess.

"Really, you two," Severus spoke up. "If she's keeping up Lina and Claudia, put a Silencing Charm around the nursery so they can't hear any outside noise; as for Julia, brew her a pediatric stomach calming potion. It should work long enough for her and you two get some sleep…and…shower."

Eileen and Tobias looked at each other and then their son. The boy truly was brilliant.

"Here, give me my sister. Mum, get to brewing; Dad, go take a shower - you smell worse than a pile of dirty nappies."

Tobias rolled his eyes, but said nothing of his son's cheek, for he truly did smell pretty awful. As his parents left the room, Severus sat down on the couch, Lily beside him.

"That was amazing, Sev," Lily said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before her eyes moved down to the baby.

"Just common sense. Apparently, they are both running low on it at the moment."

"She's very pretty." Lily smiled. "She looks a lot like your mum, I think."

Severus nodded as he gently rocked his littlest sister in his arms. She was starting to quiet a bit. "Yes, she is very pretty, and she does resemble Mum."

"Looks like she's finally given into sleep."

The baby gave a tiny yawn, her eyes slowly closing.

"Yes, good thing, too. I think much more of this and my parents may end up committing themselves to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's"

Lily gave a small laugh. "You'll be a great dad one day, Sev."

Severus didn't know about that. He would be okay, he supposed, but that was a long way off. There was so much he wanted to do before he and Lily married and start a family, and oh, yes, he would marry her. He thought that after school and an appropriate apprenticeship, they could travel, maybe use their skills abroad. Severus had always wanted to travel, but had never even been outside of Great Britain. It would be better to be outside the country with the war going on, anyway.

**A/N: Okay, there you go. Let me know what you think. Up next, summer plans, a bit with Petunia and her boyfriend. Also, the Snape's get a surprise visitor.**


	25. Chapter 25 Metal Mouth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I wish I did…Oh, that would be so nice, wouldn't it?**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful, kind reviewers; I can't thank you enough for your support. Also, thanks to my wonderful BETA, Sindie. Please check out her profile.**

**Now, on with chapter 25.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Metal Mouth

Severus smiled down at his baby sister as she slept; Julia, the poor little thing did have a horrible bout of colic, but it was nothing that couldn't be remedied, and eventually she would grow out of it. It was well after midnight, and the house, surprisingly enough, was completely quiet. His parents were asleep, Lord knows they needed it, and two of the three babies were as well. Claudia was the quietest of the three; currently, she was happily watching the tiny plastic owls that had been charmed to fly around in circles over her head. He wasn't exactly sure why he couldn't bring himself to leave the nursery; he was quite sleepy himself, but he felt…not obligated, really, but a need to be there to protect them. Never having had a sibling before, he assumed this was a natural thing.

It was nearly an hour later that big brother Sev finally succumbed to sleep, having nodded off in the rocking chair beside the babies' cradles.

***

Lily was getting quite tired of watching her sister and her boyfriend snog. Her mum had gone to the market just as the two older teens had settled down to watch the telly. As soon as Rose closed the door behind her, their mouths suddenly became magnetized. Normally she would have just gone up to her room, but they had just let off a bug bomb in there, and the area needed to stay clear for twelve hours. Lily was woken up in the middle of the night by a rather large black insect crawling across her face. She had grabbed her wand almost instinctively, but then quickly remembered she wasn't allowed to use it at home. Instead, she went down stairs, slept the rest of the night on the couch, and then told her mum what happened first thing.

She thought of going to Sev's, but he had a dentist appointment that morning, and she didn't know when exactly he'd be back. She thought of calling him, but with the babies, she didn't want to take the chance they could be sleeping and wake them up.

"Can you two separate your mouths for two bloody seconds? I'm trying to watch the telly, and you're making it difficult to pay attention."

Petunia looked up at her sister and smirked. "You're just jealous Severus can't kiss like Alex does."

Alex gave a snorted laugh while Lily crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Excuse me, but I'd rather not have Sev swallow my face, thank you very much." And with that she stomped out of the room and into the kitchen.

She liked kissing Sev, she liked it a lot, but she had no plans of letting him stick his tongue down her throat. That was just plain disgusting.

***

Braces, he had to be kidding. He knew something medical would have to be done to straighten his teeth but Muggle braces? It was…so…primitive. He had purposely gone to a dental Healer for the very hope of avoiding such contraptions.

"There's no other way, you're sure?"

"I'm afraid so, son. I can give you the potion to help with the whitening, but if you want them straight, you'll have to go about it the Muggle way."

Severus gave an annoyed growl. He had seen the teasing children who had gotten those metal contraptions had to endure, and it was not pleasant.

"We are advanced from Muggles in many ways when it comes to dentistry, but not specifically in orthodontics; I'm sorry, but you'll have to go about having your teeth straightened like any other average child."

He was sorely tempted to forget it all together, and he may have, if not for one thing…his mother.

"You'll live, Severus." Eileen all but smirked at her son's melancholy reaction. He was such a complainer at times. "You're getting it done."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, and only just avoided narrowing his eyes at her. _Why should he listen to her, anyway? It was his money he was planning on using!_ He thought bitterly to himself, despite knowing full well how much he sounded like a whiney adolescent.

"We can schedule the procedure for next week, if you like?" The dentist replied, his focus now on Eileen rather than Severus. She was, after all, the adult in the situation and had the final say on the matter.

"That will be fine. I'll just consult with my husband to check his work schedule."

***

When Severus returned home, he was not in a pleasant mood. It wasn't the braces, really, but the lack of control he had on his life concerning such decisions. He wasn't used to having to ask Mummy for permission on such matters. Deciding he didn't want to dwell on the matter at the moment, he informed his parents he was going to Lily's.

"Oh, Sev. Thank God you're back." She then grabbed his hand, whisking him through the living room, past the snogging teens, and into the kitchen. "I've been bored out of my mind. Not to mention being all but forced to watch Petunia and Alex tongue wrestle."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Tongue wrestle, that wasn't one he had heard before, which is surprising, spending nearly half his life around hormone-driven teenagers. He figured it must be a Muggle term.

"So, how was the dentist?"

He really wished she wouldn't have brought that up. "Not like I had hoped."

Lily took her boyfriend by the hand, leading him out the back door and into the back garden. "So, tell me about it." She grinned as they sat on the porch steps.

Severus gave a dramatic sigh. "I should have never brought the topic up with my parents. I should have just taken the Knight Bus and saw the Healer on my own." There was a brief pause before Severus admitted, "I need braces."

Lily's reaction had not been what Severus was hoping for. He had thought she would give one of her "Oh my poor Sev" looks and then perhaps a kiss to make him feel better. Instead, she laughed.

"It's not the end of the world, Sev. No need to be dramatic."

His face instantly broke into a scowl. "I am not being dramatic; I simply do not desire to have metal fused into my teeth."

"But it would help."

"So, it would also cause me to be a laughing stock."

Lily paused for a moment; cocking her head, she gave her boyfriend an odd look. "Since when have you cared what other people think?"

Severus hadn't liked being called a potions-obsessed greasy git or any of the other colorful nick names he was given throughout the years, but he had never let them get to him. He didn't take them seriously, not really, anyway; he may have had to wear his father's old clothes, including his graying underwear, and yes, it was embarrassing, but Severus knew he was smarter, more clever, and a much better wizard than those who taunted him.

So, why would a set of braces suddenly cause him to worry for his reputation?

Severus really didn't want to address that. He knew they would just end up getting in an argument about it if he did. Things were different than before. He was different, at least in some ways. So instead, he did a very Slytherin thing and changed the subject. "Well," he said, scooting closer to the girl who was always too curious for her own good, "do you really want to kiss a guy with a mouth full of metal?" He then pressed his lips to hers.

She giggled before kissing him back. "I don't think it would be all that bad."

They spent the next ten minutes in the back garden not talking about braces or anything else.

***

The appointment had been set for the following Tuesday. Tobias took the day off of work so he could watch the girls. Being a Muggle, he couldn't take the boy to St. Mungo's where the office was located, so Eileen would be the one to accompany him. Severus continued to try and convince his mother the braces weren't necessary; he used every excuse he could think of, from logically pointing out that crooked teeth did not cause him pain or discomfort to that it was only cosmetic and not completely necessary. It did no good.

"Severus, stop arguing with me about this." Eileen sighed as she placed a Warming Charm on three bottles she had just filled with formula. "It's a done deal. Your father and I want to do this for you."

Severus gave a low growl as he slumped into the cushion of the couch. His father had apparently sold one of his old motorcycles to pay for the procedure. His mother refused to take his money, and Tobias still didn't know he even had it. Tobias had been given the bikes by a friend as payment for some work he did on the man's house a few years back. The Muggle wasn't into motorcycles in the slightest and had planned to sell them off, anyway.

Eileen was starting to get annoyed with her son's attitude as of late. She was under the assumption that it was simply teenage mood swings, when in reality it was Severus being his stubborn self. He wasn't used to people…well, caring about him, not even his parents, especially his father. His mum had been there for him when he really needed her, but things like braces simply weren't a priority. But now, not only were they insisting he get them for his benefit, but his father sold something of his to pay for it. Willingly.

He was still getting used to this new Tobias, the sober man who loved his wife and children and would do absolutely anything for them. When he looked at his father, sometimes Severus felt like the man before him was a completely different person; the Tobias he remembered from his previous life wasn't even a shadow of this man.

"Do make yourself useful," Eileen huffed. "Stop sulking and go do…something."

"Lily's out with her mum shopping."

"They world does not end with Lily Evans, Severus."

"_Yes, it most certainly does," _Severus mentally screamed.

"Why don't you Floo call one of your other friends and see what they're up to?"

Other friends? Yes, well, he supposed he could consider Lupin and Black friends, though it still pained him a bit to admit it. There was Potter, too; they had been getting along pretty good lately, which was almost too much handle at times, but it seemed the prank-playing Pureblood truly had made strides to befriend him, often inviting him when he went flying or did a bit of castle exploring. It was just…weird. Why of all the people to become friends with did he end up hanging out with the former Marauders? At least Pettigrew wasn't in the loop; in all honesty, he didn't think he could handle being close to the man who led the Dark Lord to his Lily, even if he wasn't _that _Pettigrew, at least not at this point.

"Fine." Standing from the couch, he went over to the fireplace, and taking a bit of Floo Powder, he tossed it into the grate and said, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."Severus waited for almost two minutes for a response, but none came. "They must be out."

Pulling his head out of the green flames, he tried again. "Potter Estate, main Floo." A moment later, a small house-elf with a pink bow tied around her ear answered.

"Can I help you, young mister?"

"Yes, is James at home?"

"Oh, yes. He is in the kitchen having a snack; would you like me to fetch him?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, and what is your name?"

"Severus Snape."

***

Tobias had decided to pick up some flowers for his wife on the way home from work. He would do special things like that for her on occasion; since the triplets had been born, however, things had been rather hectic, and he hadn't had a mind to. He hadn't had much alone time his wife in the past three months, either. They had attempted to be intimate once, and they had gotten as far as stripping down to their underwear when the cry of a hungry baby rang through the air.

As he walked through the front door, the first thing his eyes caught was the sight of his son's head in the fireplace surrounded by green flames. He was talking to whoever was on the other side, though obviously, Tobias couldn't tell who that was. Shaking his head, he headed up the stairs; he still thought telephones made a whole lot more since. He found his wife in the nursery changing one of the baby's nappies. For a minute, he just stood there in the doorway, flowers in hand as he watched his wife from behind. She had gained a little weight from having the girls, but that was only to be expected. To him, however, she was as beautiful as ever.

Eileen had been surprised to turn and see her husband standing just inside the door, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello, love."

"Hi." Eileen placed Claudia gently in her cradle before heading over to her husband.

"These are for you." He then handed her a bouquet of mixed flowers, tried together with a yellow bow.

"Oh, Tobias, they're beautiful," she said, taking in their sent. "Thank you." She then placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You are more than welcome. Now, how are my girls today?" He smiled, making his way over to the three cradles which held his daughters.

In that the girls were identical, the worry of possibly mixing them up did cross the couple's mind, so to put their minds at ease, they color coded them. Much like the bands that were put on their wrists at the hospital, they now wore ones on their ankles, except not only did they have their names, but were colored as well. Messalina was pink, Claudia, purple, and Julia, yellow. It really did make things much simpler this way.

***

Severus had lost track of time; his eyes drifted to the a brown spot on the ceiling. It looked to be in the shape of a cauldron with two ladles sticking out of it, or maybe a head with horns, the devil, perhaps? Leaning back in the chair as the dental Healer screwed wires into his teeth, he really had no choice but to look up, his range of vision extended from the spot, to just a few feet on either side of it. He had spent some time mentally going over some potions he wanted to work on, mainly the one for Petunia, but also one that would heighten his ability as a Legilimens, so much so that he would be able to dive so deep into a person's mind, he would be able to rearrange and even remove information at will.

"Okay, son. All done."

Severus felt the back of his chair moved forward, and he slowly closed his mouth as he came to a sitting position. He moved his hand to his jaw and rubbed it gently; it was a bit sore from having to keep it open so long. His hand then moved to his teeth. He could feel the cool metal against the tips of his fingers as he ran them slowly over the brackets.

"Would you like to see?"

Severus's eyes moved back to the Healer, who handed him a small hand mirror. Slowly, he brought it to his mouth. He was surprised - it didn't look as bad as he thought it would. The metal actually took on a shade of white that matched his teeth rather than the expected and very obvious silver.

"Did you charm the metal?" Severus asked, for he could think of no other way it could be done.

"I did. It will last for a year, and when you come into have them tightened next summer, I can reapply the charm."

Severus could probably have done the charm himself, but he would let the Healer have his fun. He was actually half-annoyed with himself for not thinking of the option earlier.

"Thank you. It's not nearly as…obvious as I thought it would be."

He simply smiled and nodded. "Just doing my job."

***

Eileen admitted she was impressed with the braces; they weren't bad at all, not nearly as noticeable as some of the ones she'd seen on local Muggle children. Her son seemed to be okay with it as well, which was a good thing, too, because she was certainly tired of his whining over it. The Healer gave Severus some instructions on how to care for his braces and included a list of food he could no longer eat, which included gum and hard sweets. Eileen then Apparated her and her son directly into her living room. They were both quite surprised to see they had a visitor. A visitor who was currently holding baby Julia in his arms, while Tobias sat just across from him feeding Lina a bottle.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

What was the Great Manipulator doing in _his_ house, holding _his_ sister?

"Hello, Severus. It's good to see you."

**A/N: Okay, I just had to put the bit about braces in; personally, I never had them, but my best friend did for three years, and she was constantly complaining about them. Anyway, hope you liked the chap. Up next: we find out what Dumbledore's intentions are, a little bit of interaction with Sirius and Sev, and Lily's reaction to Sev's metal mouth.**

**Please review!**

**They make me happy!**


	26. Chapter 26 Who the hell?

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers and my BETA, Sindie.**

**I did have one review that asked if Hermione had her teeth corrected magically, why couldn't Severus' be? Well, Hermione simply had them shrunken, not straightened, so it's not really the same thing, but more than anything, I'm claiming creative license. Also, that same reviewer also mentioned that I had replied rudely to a question she had left previously. I never intended to sound rude or offensive; by nature, I'm actually a rather nice person, or so I've been told, so if it came across that way, I apologize.**

**Now, on with chapter 26…enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Who in the bloody hell turns down an offer like that?

Severus's dark eyes fell to his littlest sister who lay sleeping in Dumbledore's arms; he did not like this picture and wanted nothing more than to march up to the man and rip Julia from the old coot's arms, tell the ancient wizard to get out of his house, and go back to having an Albus-free holiday. Instead, he took a long, deep breath before asking, "Professor, was there something you needed?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly. Severus hated it when they did that, for it meant he was over-excited, and no doubt up to something.

"Yes, actually, I was hoping to talk to you about an opportunity."

At this point, Eileen had sat down beside her husband, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's brow.

"Opportunity?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes peering skeptically into his former employer.

"Severus your skills are beyond astonishing, and although we have been able to present somewhat of a challenge through advanced coursework, I do believe I have come up with a way to make even further use of your talents."

Severus was beyond tempted to break out in laughter._ Further use of my talents. Ha. You mean how you can use my ability to further your caus_e? he thought bitterly to himself, though his expression remained natural.

"How?"

"Through an apprenticeship."

Severus heard his mother gasp. Tobias was smiling excitedly, having already talked to the headmaster about it. He was so very proud of his son.

"Apprenticeship? I wasn't aware Hogwarts participated in anything like that." Severus raised a curious eyebrow. They had certainly never had one when he was at school the first time, or in all his days as a professor.

"It is very rare that we see a student who possesses such skill as to warrant one. The last one we had was over seventy years ago. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, Severus. There is no career path you could not ascend to if you agree to become my apprentice for the next five years."

His apprentice. He had got to be kidding. To allow that manipulative old codger to acquire that type of control over him? Not in this lifetime.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Professor, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Dumbledore's white eyebrows rose in surprise, a gasp of shock escaping from both of his parents.

"You most certainly will not." Eileen spoke up, her look having instantly turned from shock to disappointment. Honestly, what was the boy thinking, refusing an offer like that? To be an apprentice of the great Albus Dumbledore and at such a young age, it was an immense honor.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it," Severus spoke calmly, maintaining a cool front. "But I plan to play Quidditch this coming year, and I simply don't believe I will have the time for both."

Tobias had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. His bookworm son giving up an apprenticeship with a man who had been marked one of the greatest wizards of all time, for a sport? Hell had surely frozen over.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Severus?"

Severus gave a small laugh at his mother's words, as did Dumbledore.

"It's quite all right," Albus spoke, slowly rising from the couch. "Severus is young and has his priorities." He then delicately handed baby Julia to Eileen before turning once again to Severus. "If at any point you change your mind, let me know. The offer stands, and I will gladly take you under my wing when you are ready."

Lily softly had placed her palm to her boyfriend's forehead. "Lily, what-"

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever, because only someone who was ill and completely delusional would pass up an offer to be the headmaster's apprentice."

Severus rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the edge of her bed. "I already received the third degree from my mother; I don't need it from you, too."

"I won't," she said, shaking her head softly, sitting down beside him. "Ultimately, it's your decision and no one else's, plus you said he left the offer open, so if you change your mind, the offer's still there."

Severus snorted. "I suppose." A dire need to change the subject, the thirteen-year-old-in-body boy gently brushed a piece of Lily's hair from her eyes before leaning in and kissing her.

When they finally pulled apart, Lily laughed. "You always kiss me when you don't want to talk about something."

He just shrugged and kissed her again. "You know, I can hardly tell you have braces on at all."

Severus just chuckled before quickly reattaching his lips to hers.

"_Who the bloody hell turns down an offer like that." _Eileen was still fuming later that evening as she lay in bed beside her husband. "I mean, really, for Quidditch. That's not like Severus at all."

"Well," Tobias said somewhat hesitantly, "maybe it is."

Eileen looked at her husband as if he had grown another head. "What?"

"The boy is growing, changing. There's no doubt he's brilliant, but he should be allowed to be an average teenager in some aspects of his life. You said yourself he needed to act his own age more often. Being an apprentice to someone like Professor Dumbledore is a huge responsibility, maybe one he's not yet ready for."

Eileen sighed in relent. She knew her husband had a valid point, even if she didn't like it.

"Soon enough, Severus will be a man and have the plenty of adult responsibilities. For now, let the boy spend some time being a little carefree, playing sports, and having fun with his friends and girlfriend."

"How did you get so wise?" She chuckled, pulling herself under the covers.

"I guess you're just rubbing off on me."

Tobias smiled lovingly at his wife, his wonderful, sweet, passionate Eileen. "I love you," he told her softly as he kissed the top of her head, then her nose, then her lips.

"I love you, too." She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running though his hair.

The following morning, Severus's ears caught the sound of whistling as he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Reaching the kitchen, he found his mum, who was still in her housecoat, cheerfully scrambling eggs as she half-whistled, half-hummed the tune "I've Got You, Babe" by Sunny and Cher.

"Someone's happy this morning." He laughed, heading to the fridge to retrieve a jug of juice.

"Very," she said simply.

"Where are the girls?" he asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"In their bouncers in the font room. I put on Sesame Street for them".

"Morning, family." Tobias, who seemed to be just as cheerful as Eileen, bounded into the kitchen, quickly scooping his wife into his arms and kissing her passionately. Eileen giggled and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"So, any plans today, Severus?" Tobias asked his son as he sat beside him at the table.

"No, not really. Probably just spend the day with the triplets."

"What, no Lily today?" There was a smirk on his lips when he asked.

"No." Severus sighed. "Her mum enrolled her in some summer art program a few days a week."

"Ah, well, you could call one of your other friends, I suppose."

Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "You're trying to get me out of the house, aren't you?"

Tobias just smiled and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Two hours later, Severus found himself sitting in the Blacks' sitting room, sipping tea and being questioned by the ever-daunting force of Walburga Black.

"So, Severus," she said and began taking a delicate sip from her tea, "how are you adjusting to being a big brother?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"That's good. Sirius became quite jealous when Regulus came along. For the first few weeks after his birth, he kept insisting we 'put him back.'" She said this with a slight chuckle.

"Muuuum." Sirius flushed with discomfort. The last thing he wanted was for his mum to start telling embarrassing stories about him, and oh, Merlin, what if she bought out the naked baby pictures?

Ignoring her son's complaint, she continued on. "But then again, the boys are only fourteen months apart, whereas you have thirteen years between you and your sisters."

Severus gave a small laugh as he gently placed the cup on its saucer. "Yes, I don't see myself becoming jealous of lack of attention from my parents. I completely understand that the girls are very demanding of their time."

"That's very understanding of you. Also, I hear from Sirius you now have a girlfriend to help you occupy your time."

Sirius gave his friend an anxious, apologetic look. Sirius didn't want his friend thinking he was consistently running off to his mummy with stories of the genius boy.

"I didn't tell her," the older Black boy defended himself. "I was talking to Reg and Narcissa about it, and she overheard."

"It's okay." Severus shrugged. "I don't mind who knows I'm with Lily."

Sirius and Regulus both laughed. "No kidding," Regulus added in, "you two are like Velcro; you practically need crowbar to pry you two apart."

"That is, if you can find them; they're usually off in some dark alcove snogging." Sirius snickered. "Then again, that may not be happening much anymore; I doubt she'll want to smooch with a mouth full of metal."

Severus simply shook his head at their childish immaturity before taking another sip of his tea.

"I think we have teased poor Severus enough for one afternoon. How about you boys head out into the back garden for some flying, and I'll have Kreacher prepare some lunch," Walburga suggested as she rose slowly from her chair.

The boys quickly agreed and headed for the broom cupboard.

The Black matriarch decided she should find out who this Lily girl was and see if she was truly worth the boy's time. If not, she would find a good, properly-bred young lady for him. The boy may have been a half-blood, but he did come from a long line of prominent purebloods. The Princes dated back to the time of the four founders and had been renown for their expertise in Dark magic and potions.

She simply couldn't allow such a gifted and talented boy to lower himself to settling for a disgusting Muggle like his mother had.

**A/N: So, there is chapter 26. I know it's a bit short, but I started a new job, and so my time is unfortunately limited.**

**Next chapter: Sev runs into Potter at Diagon Alley, and they all head back to school for another year.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…damn!**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and my fantastic BETA, Sindie.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Potters

Eileen had at least somewhat gotten over her son's, in her opinion, idiotic refusal of Dumbledore's offered apprenticeship, though she would occasionally drop little comments about juvenile acrobatic sports, and wasting use of god given talents. Severus would simply ignore her ramblings, not bothering to comment back, knowing she was just trying to be a good mother, and he couldn't get annoyed with her for simply having his best interest at heart.

Or at least he couldn't show that he was.

Severus was currently dressing his littlest sister, Julia, in tiny yellow robes with multi-colored flowers that magically swayed as if they were in a light breeze. The entire Snape family was going to Diagon Alley to pick up Severus' supplies, his father and the girls included. To commemorate the triplets' first trip to the magical world, he had bought them each a set of robes. He had gotten each girl a set in the color that his parents used to keep their identities straight.

"Severus, why don't you go pick up Lily while we get the girls into the car?" Eileen suggest just as Severus had fastened the last button on baby Julia's robes.

"All right." Placing his sister in her baby swing, he left the nursery.

Lily sat impatiently on the couch as she waited for Severus to come and get her. Petunia had gone out with Alex, even though their mum specifically told her to wait until Severus arrived. Rose, unfortunately, had to work a full eight hours that day and wouldn't be able to take Lily to get her things. The Snapes had been gracious enough to offer to take her.

"I am so telling on her," Lily huffed. It wasn't that she minded the Petunia-free moment; she was just a bit apprehensive being home alone. There had been a string of robberies in the neighborhood; some had even taken place during the middle of the day while the owners were at work.

Thankfully, Severus arrived just a moment later, and together they walked back to his house.

Eileen had magically expanded their car so the two adults and five children fit comfortably inside. The trip was uneventful, aside from one of the girls making a "stinky" as Eileen called her daughters' bowel movements. A quick air freshening charm on Severus part took care of the smell until they were able to stop and change her.

Now, no one can expect to cart three beautiful baby girls around a busy shopping district and not get attention, and so before the family had even made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, half a dozen witches had all but swarmed Severus' little sisters, and being the big protective bother that he was, he did not like it in the least. His scowl was deep and menacing as the gaggle of women cooed over the infants.

"They're so adorable," one woman said.

"Are they identical?" asked another.

But before either Eileen or Tobias could answer, baby Lina started to fuss.

"Now look with you did," Severus huffed, quickly going to his sister, pulling her from the buggy. "She doesn't like strangers," he quickly stated, allowing the baby to snuggle her head into his chest.

"Oh, how precious," an elderly woman wearing a pair of rather bright orange robes added in. "Such a wonderful big brother, so protective of his baby sisters. You will make a fine father some day, young man."

Severus couldn't escape the tiny blush that rose to his cheeks. She wasn't the first person to tell him that since the girls had been born. Hear it a few more times and he may actually begin to believe it himself.

When the woman had finally cleared away, Severus gently placed his sister back into the buggy, and the Snapes and Lily headed into Diagon Alley

Lily and Severus quickly separated from his parents, heading in the direction of Madam Malkin's while Mr. and Mrs. Snape took the girls into a magical children's toy shop toward the end of the street.

"Hello. New Hogwarts robes?" Madam Malkin was a bubbly rotund witch who was always eager to help a paying customer, especially Hogwarts students from whom she received a fourth on her yearly income.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily replied.

"Three sets for each of you?" she asked exuberantly as she led them to the measuring area.

"Um, just one for me." Lily's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Since her dad had died, their income had been cut dramatically; her mum had asked her to get a single new set instead of the usual three, at least for now. If she had the money, Rose would buy her the other two for Christmas.

"Very well."

"No, Lily gets three as well," Severus quickly cut in. He would not allow his Lily to suffer with inadequate clothing as he once had! "I'll buy them."

"Sev, you don't have to-"

"You had a growth spurt recently, Lily. Your robes from last year were already at shin length. You need new ones. I will buy them."

Lily shook her head and again tried to protest, but Sev simply would not listen. "Sev, you don't have to do this. That's your money, your inheritance; I can't-"

"Lily, I am buying you the robes. Now, I can do it now with your full support, or come back later; either way, you're getting them".

"But I-"

"Please, Lily. Let me to this for you."

She looked into those dark puppy dog eyes, and to his lips, which were pouting just slightly. Oh, Lord, she hated it when he looked at her like that. Lily was stubborn by nature, and she didn't like to take charity, and if this was anyone but Sev, she would have most assuredly politely declined. But because it was him, and she knew it would probably hut his feeling if she refused, with a sigh she nodded in agreement.

Eileen could tell her poor Muggle husband was becoming a bit overwhelmed by the swarming witches all too eager to coo over their adorable little angels. He had been trying so hard to adapt, at least on a small scale, to the wizarding world, for his children's sake; however, once the women began talking about using spells and potions on the girls, the panic set in his eyes almost instantly.

"Tobias, they mean well, really," she spoke softly into his ear.

"Eileen…this is…too much." His gaze went protectively down to his daughters, just as an elderly woman suddenly began to wave her wand over Julia's head.

His eyes nearly doubled in size. Instinctively, he stepped forward, with every intention of grabbing the woman's wand from her hand. Wizarding etiquette be damned.

"Tobias," Eileen said as she placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, her dark eyes now pleading with his own. "Why don't you go back down to the Leaky Cauldron and get a pumpkin juice?"

"Eileen, that woman is-"

"It's a protective charm. Good luck. Really, it doesn't do much."

"Much?"

"Go get a drink; I'll be their shortly."

"But-"

"Please, love."

Although every fiber of his being in his body wanted to disagree, his swallowed his fear and walked off towards the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was fairly busy, though the bar was only occupied by one other person: a man who Tobias thought looked to be in his sixties, in dark blue robes, trimmed in an elegant pattern of silver and crimson.

"Another Firewhiskey, Tom," the older man ordered.

"You sure about that, Henry? It would make your third, and you know how your wife is when-"

"Save me the guilt. After an afternoon of shopping with my wife and son, I deserve to get a little pissed."

Tom laughed as he placed another bottle in from of him.

If Tobias hadn't given up the bottle, he would have been sorely tempted to ask the barkeep for the same. As it was, he was definitely in need of something besides juice.

"Do you have anything besides pumpkin juice that is non-alcoholic?"

"Gilly water and butter beer."

"Butter beer, is that like root beer?"

"Root what?"

Tobias sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Just a pumpkin juice. I'll stay with what I know."

"New to the wizarding world?" Tobias tuned to the man beside him who drank down half the bottle in one gulp.

"Sort of. My wife is a witch."

"Ah, newlyweds."

Tobias snorted before taking a sip of his juice. "No. We've been married for nearly fifteen years; I just…with my son having started Hogwarts a couple years ago, I decided to…attempt to understand this world a bit better."

"Ah, I see. I'm Henry Potter by the way." The older man extended his hand, which Tobias accepted.

"Potter? Are you related to James Potter?"

"He's my son."

"Ah, believe our sons are friends, or at least they are now." Tobias gave a small laugh before taking another sip of his juice. "My son is Severus Snape."

Henry gave a hearty laugh, then finished off his drink. "Oh, yes, I have heard of him. He's quite the prodigy from what James tells me."

"Yes, he was lucky enough to inherit his mother's brains."

"Yes, I have to say the same for my own son, though he does do an excellent job of hiding his intellect with all his silly pranks."

Both men laughed. "Teenagers, huh? Severus actually turned down an apprenticeship because he didn't think he would have time with Quidditch; my wife's still going on about it."

Henry laughed again. "Woman, all they do is nag. The boy's thirteen; he'll have plenty of time for such adult responsibilities; let him be a kid while it lasts."

"That's exactly what I told Eileen."

"Gossiping like old woman, I see?" Both men turned to see Severus, Lily by his side.

"Severus, that's rude," the young witch scolded her boyfriend.

Severus just shrugged. "Severus, this is Henry, James' father."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to officially meet you, sir."

"And you as well. I understand you and James had a bit of a rivalry going on at first."

"A bit."

"That was, until you quite thoroughly out-flew him in a race and in front of most of the school. I have to say, it was good to hear that someone had the talent to put the boy in his place when it came to Quidditch."

Severus couldn't help it; he laughed. Potter's father was actually complimenting him for making an utter arse of James in front of the entire school. Oh, this was another memory going into the Pensieve.

"James couldn't believe someone had actually beaten him on a boom," Henry continued. "It was incredible. I remember him writing me that he couldn't hate a guy with that kind of skill, especially one in his own house."

"Just for that, I'm going to tell Mum I found you at the bar, completely smashed, surrounded by seven empty firewhiskey bottles." The group tuned to see James standing with a smug expression on his face, the newest model broomstick in his hand.

"I didn't have seven."

"No, but who do you think Mum's going to believe, her perfect little angel, or her husband who smells quite thoroughly of alcohol?"

Henry simply rolled his eyes at his son's antics while Lily shook her head; that was such a James tactic, but still to use it on his own father, really. Tobias thought the boy was either incredibly brave or utterly stupid to try and hang his father out to dry like that. Severus, on the other hand, saw the tactic as quite clever, and in fact couldn't help but tell his friend just that, but not exactly in a way James appreciated.

"My, James, that was quite devious, how very Slytherin of you."

While James scowled at being compared to that slimy house, Henry found it quite amusing and broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, I like you, Severus," he said through the chuckles. "We should have you over more often."

"He's been over twice this summer already, Dad," James said. "If you weren't always working…"

"Well, someone has to pay for that broomstick, and all your pranking products, and latest clothes' fashions and-"

"I get it, Dad." James sighed as he looked towards his classmates. "Did you two get all your supplies?"

"Except for our books," Lily cut in.

"Ah, well, I haven't got anything yet, except my broom, anyway. Most of the morning my mum's been playing dress up with me. I was in Twilfitt and Tatting's for over a bloody hour. How about we three head to Flourish and Blotts together, and we can allow the men to continue to get pissed?"

"My father doesn't drink."

Severus felt the need to make that point very clear. His dad was no longer the pathetic mess he once had been, and that was all thanks to a little invention of Eileen's, one she was actually planning on patenting, at least once it was perfected. She had yet to try it on a wizard and wasn't sure if the effects would be the same.

Henry looked over at Tobias with a raised eyebrow. "You…never drink, at all?"

"Nope. Not anymore," he answered simply. He wasn't about to tell a guy he had just met that he used to be an alcoholic who verbally and sometimes physically beat his wife and son. Those days were behind them, and he planned to leave them there.

"Hum." Henry just shrugged as he took another swing, finishing off his fourth bottle.

"Dad, I need more money." James grinned, holding out the palm of his hand. Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack of galleons and placed it in his son's hand.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; work has been a beast; plus, I was out of town for my brother's wedding. Next chapter: Severus heads back to school.**

**Please review!**

**They make me smile.**


	28. Chapter 28 Narcissa's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way. **

**Warning: Use of foul language in this chapter.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and my BETA, Sindie.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Narcissa's Secret

She ran to her room without looking back, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Throwing herself onto her bed, she buried her face into her pillow and began to sob. Everything she had ever known about herself, her family, and her heritage was a lie. She wasn't a Black; she wasn't even a pureblood, but the bi-product of some tawdry affair her mother had with a Swedish Quidditch player.

Her parents had been fighting, loudly, and it wasn't at all difficult to hear. Her mother had yelled at her father for not being around enough during the holidays, that it was a time for family, and that he had a responsibility to be a proper role model to his children.

He didn't take well to her chastising.

"That's rich," he huffed, "considering two of my so-called daughters aren't even biologically mine".

"Cygnus-"

"No! Don't! I don't even want to hear you excuses, witch. Half of pureblood society already questions Narcissa's heritage because of her appearance; you sneaking off every fortnight to see your Swedish Mudblood certainly doesn't help. "

"Sven is not a Mudblood; his mother was a witch," Druella screamed so loudly, the painting of a medieval knight hanging on the wall above the mantel covered his ears. "And he's a world famous Seeker!"

"I wouldn't give a damn if he was the Minister of Magic! You little whore. Can't you just be thankful that I gave your little half-blood brats my name, my title, my inheritances'? You ungrateful bitch!"

That was when Cygnus stormed out of the study, slamming the door shut behind him. He never saw the thirteen-year-old girl, standing shell-shocked on the other side of the door.

XXX

Sirius took his crying cousin into his arms, rocking her gently. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong, just that it involved her parents. His aunt and uncle fought constantly, so that they were fighting wasn't that big of a surprise, but normally Narcissa was rather indifferent about her parents' squabbles, as if it was just a normal part of their relationship. So he just sat there, holding her in his arms, rubbing slow circles on her back, as he allowed her tears to wet his shirt. He didn't know what his aunt and uncle did to make his favorite cousin hurt so, but by Merlin, he was going to find out.

XXX

The summer came and went, and soon Severus found himself once again upon the Hogwarts Express, Lily sitting just beside him. It had been a good holiday, one of the best he could ever remember having. Going back to Hogwarts, however, only reminded him of the war, which loomed heavily in front of him. In just a few years, the Dark Lord would be on the rise, and the wizarding world would be fighting for its very way of life. He still planned to stay as far away from it all as possible. His duty was to Lily, and his family, to protect them, and no one else.

The young-in-body teen was pulled from his thoughts as the compartment door slid open.

"Hey there, Severus, Lily. Mind if we join you?"

It was Sirius, his cousin Narcissa close by his side, her eyes red and puffy.

"That's fine," Lily answered, her gaze turned to the blond Slytherin in concern. It was obvious the poor girl had been crying.

Once seated, Sirius pulled out a Muggle comic book and began to read; Narcissa simply closed her eyes and gently laid her head on her cousin's shoulder. She slept the entire train ride.

XXX

Peter Pettigrew had a pretty good summer. He didn't have to visit his annoying relatives, he was able to see Emily a few times, and he grew a whole inch. He was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts in some ways, but in others he wasn't. His grades had been on the low side of average, and even Emily, who was a Muggle-born, was getting better marks then he was. Actually, she was in the top ten percent of their year. Not that he cared about her blood-status; he just figured that he would have more natural talent because his family had been magical for centuries.

Maybe he was wrong?

Or maybe he just needed to get more serious about his studies.

XXX

The positions available for the house team were posted on the bulletin board just days into the new term. Potter was the first one to notice, and the entire rest of the day no one could shut him up on the topic. He planned to try out for Chaser, and he convinced Martin and Jason to give it a shot, too, though there were only two spots available. Severus would go out for Keeper. With his quick reflexes, he thought he would be quite perfect for the position.

"You're still going to keep your end of the bargain, right?" Severus asked his girlfriend as they made their way to the library late one afternoon.

"About what?"

"Quidditch. I'm trying out for my house team, as I promised, and I expect you to live up to your end of our agreement."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to look like a bloody fool."

"Maybe, but you will no doubt be the most beautiful fool on the field."

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Snape."

Severus had opened his mouth to reply, when the sounds of muffled crying suddenly carried in from down the corridor.

"Oh, Merlin, some sodding girl is probably crying over breaking up with her boyfriend."

Lily scowled at his comment. "Don't be so thoughtless, Sev. Sounds like it's coming from the girls' loo".

"Well, I'm not going in there."

"Of course not, you dolt. Go ahead to the library; I'll meet up with you after a bit."

"Fine, waste your time." And he walked off.

Shaking her head at Severus' sometimes insensitive nature, she followed the sound of soft weeping down the corridor and into the girls' bathroom.

She followed the sobs to the last stall on the right, and when she reached it, she knocked softly on the closed door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Go away," the girl inside demanded.

"Please, if something's wrong, I'd like to help. Are you sick?"

"No, please just go away."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." Pulling out her wand, Lily preformed the unlocking charm and slowly pushed open the stall door. Inside sat Narcissa Black, her eyes red and swollen, tears staining her pale face. "Oh, Narcissa, what happened?"

The blond Slytherin's resolve dropped, and suddenly she found herself collapsing into the arms of the Muggle-born Gryffindor.

It was half an hour later when Lily finally arrived at the Library, only to tell her boyfriend that she couldn't stay and study, but instead needed to help a friend who was having "girl problems." She didn't expand on what those problems were exactly, but Severus thinking "girl problems" meant female monthly cycle issues, he didn't press for details.

XXX

It was the morning of Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor, and Severus made sure he was seated front and center to watch his girlfriend make a beautiful fool out of herself. Not that he wished her grief in any way, but it was sort of payback for pressuring him to try out in the first place. The day was perfect for it, actually; the sky was clear, the weather warm, but not too hot.

"Hello, Severus." Remus smiled, the sandy-haired boy-werewolf then sitting beside his friend on the bleachers.

"Hello, Remus."

"Scouting out the competition?" he joked.

Severus smirked and shook his head. "No, but that's actually not a bad idea. I'm here to watch Lily try out."

"Lily? I didn't know she was going out for the team."

"Oh, she's definitely going to try."

"Is she any good?"

"She's a decent flyer, but I'm not really sure about her skills in the game." In truth, his beautiful Gryffindor had never played a game of Quidditch in her life, so he wasn't expecting much.

"Hello, Severus, Remus." The two third years looked up to see, of all people, Narcissa Black. She gave him a small smile before sitting beside Remus.

"Hello, Narcissa. What brings you to Gryffindor tryouts?" Remus asked.

"I promised Lily I would come; you know, moral support," she said simply, her blue eyes then fanning out to the field.

Severus cocked his head as he gave his good friend from his past life a curious look. Narcissa was a Black, and aside from Sirius was one of the few who didn't live and die by the old pureblood ideologies, but still, she usually remained quiet about her true beliefs and had never before openly befriended a Muggle-born. She had, of course, sat on the train with him and Lily on the way back to school, and occasionally, she would join them to study, but she was anything but social and hardly said more than a few words to either himself or Lily, but suddenly, here she was, at the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs, her sole purpose to root on her…friend?

"I didn't realize you and Lily were that close," Severus spoke carefully; he didn't want to presume anything.

"She helped me though a problem of mine a few days ago; we've been friends since then."

"Oh. That's…nice." Completely unexpected, but nice.

Lily took a deep breath as she mounted Severus' broom; he had insisted she use his rather than a dodgy old school one. She just wanted to get this over with so she could be rejected and get on with her life.

"Okay," Captain Julian Wood called out. "Before we even try for positions, I want to see how you fly, so on my whistle I want you to head toward the opposite goal post, fly around them three times, and then head back. Ready, one…two…three…"

The whistle sounded, and Lily, along with seven other hopefuls, was off.

She wasn't really paying attention to who was in front or behind her; she just flew as fast as she could, looped around the post three times as instructed; and headed back to Wood. It was only when she landed that she finally realized she was the first one back.

"Good work, Evans." Wood nodded in approval.

"Er…thanks."

"With your speed I'm thinking Chaser, but we'll have to run a few drills to see if you can handle that speed with a Quaffle in your hand."

"Um…okay." This was surprising. He was actually giving her a chance, not that it mattered; she was pretty sure she would be fantastic disaster when it came to actually playing the game, but she had made a deal with Severus, and despite possible total humiliation, she was going to go through with it.

Severus watched intently as Lily ran drills with the Gryffindor team and other hopefuls; she mostly worked with the Quaffle. She was doing quite well, but there were two others tying out for Chaser who had a better handle on the ball then her, and from what he understood, there was only one position currently open.

Wood also had Lily trying the Seeker and Keeper positions as well, and of the two, Severus personally thought she was more suited for Seeker; the Gryffindor Capitan, however, had other thoughts. He watched as Wood called Lily over, and she quickly flew down to him, a moment later, about jumped off the broom in excitement. She then sped over to Severus on the stands. Hoping of the broom, she ran up the bleachers and into his arms.

"I made the team."

He congratulated her with a kiss.

"So, did he give you the Chaser or Seeker position?" Severus asked as he pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Neither. Keeper."

"Really?"

"That's wonderful, Lily." It was Narcissa who said this.

"Thanks Cissy."

"Yeah, congrats!" Remus said with a grin. "You're sure to help our team win the house cup."

"Well, I hope so." She then gave a small giggle, her eyes turning back to her boyfriend. "If you make Keeper, we'll be competing against each other in the same position. Won't that be funny?"

Severus gave a small smile and nodded. Funny wasn't exactly the word he had in mind for it.

**A/N: So there you go; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A little insight into Narcissa's life and a blooming friendship with Lily. I was considering further pairings for down the road, but I'm still deciding on who will be with whom. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Next up: Severus' Quidditch try-outs and a bit more with Peter, as well as Petunia and Alex.**


	29. Chapter 29 Keepers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, pets, or awesome adventures.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers as well as my BETA, Sindie. I do apologize for the late update and the somewhat short chapter, but life has been quite hectic. Next month things should hopefully slow down a bit for me. **

**Now, on with chapter 29…enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Keepers

Alex wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her from her chair and into his lap, their lips quickly attached. When he wasn't at school or at home, he was with his Petunia. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he simply couldn't imagine his life without her. Sure, she had her issues, she had a bit of a low self esteem at times, and she had some deep-rooted issues with her sister that she refused to talk about, but everyone had their problems they needed to work through. But at the end of the day, none of that mattered; at the end of the day, they were there for each other, and he knew that they always would be.

"I love you." He smiled lovingly, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Alex." She kissed his lips softly before resting her head on his chest. "Sometimes I wish we were older. You know, so we could be together all the time. We wouldn't have to worry about school or going home to separate houses at night or anything else like that."

"Yes, that would be nice, but don't worry, love, the years will go by quickly." Alex began to run his fingers through his girlfriend's hair; she always liked it when he did that.

"Have you given any more thought to the Royal Academy of Music?" Alex asked. He had been attempting to encourage his girlfriend to broaden her musical gift beyond playing at home and for Christmas parties; however, as of yet, she refused.

"Alex, I'm not nearly good enough for a school like that." She sighed deeply, snuggling her head deeper into his chest.

"You are not giving yourself enough credit. You are a fantastic pianist; you have a gift, love, and you shouldn't squander it."

"Alex, please don't ruin the mood."

"So, what are you going to do after you graduate, hum?"

Pulling from his chest, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Marry you."

Alex laughed and nodded. They had talked about the subject; Rose had even overheard them once and had pointed out that they were simply "young fools in love", that they had their whole lives ahead of them, and that there was no need to be talking about such things as marriage this early on.

Of course, the "young fools in love" disagreed.

"Yes, indeed you will, but you, Petunia Evans, were meant to be so much more than a house wife. You said yourself you had always wanted to travel the world, to see different countries, different cultures. Imagine the possibilities if you were one day accepted into a major symphony."

"Yes, but being in a wheelchair-"

"Don't even go there. We've had this conversation a million times. These chairs do not hinder us; they help us, right?"

She sighed once again, but nodded. "Yes, you're right." Running her hands though her hair, she then pulled herself off her boyfriend's lap and onto the couch. "But even if by some miracle I were accepted into a performing arts school and by an even bigger miracle I received a placement in an orchestra, what would that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, me off traveling the world and you away at medical school and then your residency…we-we would never see each other." Her eyes dropped to her lap, where her hands rested, folded together.

Alex pulled himself out of his own chair and onto the couch. "Sweetheart," he said softly, taking her delicate hand into his own. Her eyes slowly moved up to his. "I'm not saying it will be easy at first; yes, I will have long hours at the hospital, and you may be on the road sometimes, but that's doesn't change how much I love you. It doesn't change that I want to marry you and have babies with you." A slight pink tinge rose to Petunia's cheeks at the mention of having babies. "I think that we can have both, our careers and our families. My parents have, and they have been happily married for over twenty years."

A small smile pulled to her lips. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Of course it is. Now, you'll think about the Royal Academy of Music?"

Petunia nodded, and in response, Alex leaned in and kissed her. "That's my girl."

Severus out-flew every single player during Quidditch tryouts, but considering the amazing stunt he pulled when racing James the previous year, no one was surprised. The competition for the position of Keeper was, in his eyes, quite pathetic. He caught nine out of ten quaffles, while the other managed to stop just half that. He was quickly awarded the position of Keeper for the Ravenclaw team. James made Chaser, and surprisingly, Martin also made Chaser; Jason unfortunately didn't make the cut, but he never really expected to and had tried out simply to pacify James's constant nagging.

Lily had been there to support him, of course, and rewarded his accomplishment with a kiss.

As they walked hand-in-hand back to the castle, Severus decided that he needed to address something that had been on his mind since Lily had made the Gryffindor team. "Lily, you don't think it will be…awkward, us playing against each other?"

"No." The thirteen-year-old giggled, linking her arm in his. "Why would it?"

"Well, we will be competing."

"I know, but it's just a game." She then reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, I doubt I'll play more than a season, anyway."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, well, flying and Quidditch are fun, and I'm doing all of this because I promised you I would, but as we get closer to our O.W.L.s, I need to think more about my studies and less about extra-curricular things."

This came as a relief to Severus, for he simply didn't like the idea of competing against his Lily, as there was just something not right about it. It really was his own fault for getting her involved in the sport in the first place, he knew that, but he never imagined she would actually make the team, let alone have the same position as him. He supposed it could be worse; she could have made Chaser, and then they would be in direct competition with each other.

Plus, if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't know how long he would play for his house team, either. He had tried out for the team on Lily's dare, and in part to avoid being placed directly under Dumbledore's wing, but truth be told, as much as he enjoyed the game, he would never be as obsessed with it as some, and heaven forbid he consider making a career out of it.

Albus Dumbledore would admit that Severus Snape was quite impressive when it came to the wizarding flying sport, but still, he hated to see him waste such innate magical talent simply to become a Quidditch player. Not that it wasn't a respectable career, of sorts, but with the power the young Ravenclaw was carrying, he was sure do great things for the wizarding world, if he would just put his mind to it.

Whenever they would meet, Albus could sense a hesitance in the young teen. It was as if he respected the headmaster's accomplishments and brilliance, but at the same time, there was something holding him back from completely yielding his trust. The aged wizard knew he would have to do something to gain the boy's acceptance, as he needed young Severus close, and he needed to be able to train the boy in his own ways and do it fairly soon, for young Severus's talents were becoming well known, and he had no doubt the Dark side would soon attempt to win his favor as well.

It was several weeks later when Lily sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, her kitten, Salem sleeping peacefully beside her as she read through a chapter in her Charms book. Charms was, by far, her favorite subject, and she was, in fact, quite gifted at it and consistently at the head of her class - aside from Severus, that was, though her boyfriend assured her that one day she would significantly outperform him in the subject. She didn't see that happening, as Sev was, well, a genius. She just knew that one day he would be as magnificent as Dumbledore or even Merlin.

Salem slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head at the sound of someone coming down the stairs, and seeing it was Lily's friend Remus, the kitten jumped off the couch and sprinted towards the girls' dorms.

"Sorry about that, Remus." Lily sighed. "I'm not sure why she reacts that way to you; she normally likes my friends."

Remus just shrugged and sat down beside Lily, taking the feline's place. He knew perfectly well why the cat didn't like him, or more specifically why she was afraid of him - she sensed the canine in him. Most cats reacted that way in his presence, so he was used to it.

"No biggie. So, the first Quidditch game of the season is tomorrow. Nervous?"

Lily shrugged as she closed her book, placing it back in her bag. "Not really, although I suppose I should be, but I'm just not."

"Well, Slytherins can get nasty when they play, so just be careful."

"Yes, Captain Wood warned us about that, but I'm sure everything will be fine. It's not like they would try anything to serious, what with Madam Hooch and a stadium full of teachers watching. Besides, not all Slytherins are mean, vindictive gits. Sirius, his brother, and friends are pretty nice, and Narcissa's one of my best friends."

"Yes, but honestly, Lily, I think they're the exceptions. Most of them are…well, from Dark families."

Lily sighed, her eyes moving to her hands, which rested in her lap. "I know. It's sad that even in the wizarding world there has to be prejudice."

So, Severus." James Potter plopped down on his roommate's bed and grinned. "Nervous for your girl?"

"Potter, I do not believe I gave you permission to put your person on my bed." Old habits died hard, and when Severus was annoyed with James, which was in fact often, he would not only address him by his surname, but also give him his famous feared Potion's professor glare.

James just laughed before hopping off the bed. "You know, Severus, you would rival McGonagall with that look."

Severus couldn't help but smirk. During his time as professor, Minerva was just as stern as she was when he was a student. Professor Snape, however, drew fear and obedience from his students, whereas Minerva, although strict, was also well-respected, even by most of his snakes.

"That should tell you not to bother me when I am in the middle of research."

James shrugged, leaning against the bedpost of his friend's bed, and he smirked as he watched his friend read through a book that looked and smelled as old as Merlin himself.

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"Research for Petunia."

"Oh, Lily's sister, the one in the wheelchair, right?"

Severus simply nodded, his eyes not leaving the page.

"So, you really think you'll be able to help her walk again?"

"It's looking that way, though it's all theory at this point."

"Man, Severus." James shook his head in disbelief of his friend's skills. "With your abilities, you should be Minister one day."

"No way. I hate the Ministry."

"Yes, we all do, but if you were Minister, you would have the power to change everything we all loathe about them."

Severus blinked before slowly raising his eyes from the book he was reading. James was giving that cocky "you know I'm right" look.

"Just a thought." The pureblood then made his way over to his desk with plans to work on an essay for Potions.

Yes, James had a point, but Severus didn't like it in the least. Of course, he would be a better Minister than the one they had now, or any in the future, but he didn't want to get into politics, to have to deal with people like Fudge and Malfoy. He would be perfectly happy taking a high paying job, marrying his Lily, and high tailing it out of England until the war was over.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, and again, I'm sorry for the delay. Next up: the first Quidditch match of the season. The question is, who will win and how will Lily do against a team of dark, brooding Slytherins?**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30 Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Too bad, I could use the money right now.**

**I know you probably are all really pissed that I took so long to update, and in truth, I'm not very happy with myself, either, but life's been a bitch lately, so what can I say?**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers; your response to this story has been absolutely amazing. I am going to do my best to get the next chapter out within the week to make up for the long delay. **

**Thanks to my magnificent BETA. Sindie.**

Chapter Thirty

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

The day of the first game of the season had dawned, and the atmosphere was tense, at least for the players, and suddenly Lily started to feel that nervousness she was so sure she wasn't going to have.

"What if I don't save a single goal? What if I fall off my broom? Oh, my God, what if I get hit by a Bludger?"

Remus had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Eat up," he said, motioning to the bowel of untouched porridge. "You'll need your strength."

"Remus, my stomach is in knots. If I eat anything, I'll just end up getting sick." Lily clenched her hand over stomach, her face scrunched in discomfort.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

The Gryffindor looked up to see her very concerned-looking boyfriend staring bewildered down at her.

"Are you ill? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Just nerves, I think."

"Oh." His lips turned to a small smile as he sat down beside her. "You'll do fine." He leaned in and gently kissed the top of her head.

Lily groaned, resting her head in her hands. "I'm doomed."

Severus just rolled his eyes at her dramatics and picked up an apple from the fruit platter.

"Nervous, Evans?" Sirius gave a cocky grin as he walked up to the Gryffindor table, his brother and friends at his side. "Yes, well, I can understand completely. You know Gryffindor hasn't won a game against Slytherin in, what, five years?"

"Six," Regulus corrected.

"Bloody hell," Lily moaned.

"Now you've gone and done it," Severus said, a small smirk pulling to his lips. "You've gone and made my perfect Lily swear. You should be ashamed."

They all broke out in a fit of laughter, except for Lily, who gave her boyfriend a hard look. He responded by kissing her lips softly, and her angry expression quickly faded. Their eyes met, and soon they were lost in each other's gaze.

"Love you."

The words had spilled from her lips so easily and without conscious thought. She had wanted tell him for a while now, but she always held back, afraid it was too soon. But the words somehow seemed to have come on their own; it was as if her heart somehow pushed what it so desperately felt past her lips and …it felt so right to say it, so perfect.

Severus suddenly felt weightless, and he knew that at any second his entire body would be floating toward the enchanted ceiling. He had dreamed of that moment, fantasized about it, but it couldn't compare to the actual euphoria he felt. He had always thought he would be the one to tell her first, and that hopefully she would reciprocate, but that wasn't how it happened at all. And as he sat there, staring slack-jawed at the young woman who had just confessed her love, he found the same words slipping from his own lips.

"Love you, too."

And then they kissed.

Half the Gryffindor table and their surrounding friends broke out in cheers, and Severus thought he heard someone ask for a minister to perform the bonding ceremony; in reality, he was actually only half listening, too wrapped up in completely making out with the woman he loved, or at least he was until the overly-stern Head of Gryffindor voiced her opinion on the matter.

"Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for the inappropriate public display." Her hands were planted firmly on her hips, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

They slowly pulled apart at the announcement of the point reduction, though by the looks on their faces, they didn't seem to upset them in the slightest. In fact, Severus was biting his lip to keep from laughing. The look on the Deputy Head's face was priceless.

"Sorry, Professor," Lily said, licking her now slightly chapped lips.

"I should hope so. You best get to the pitch, Miss Evans; the game starts in fifteen minutes." She then swept out of the room dramatically.

$^*!#%&$^*!#%&$^*!#%&$^*!#%&$^*!#%&*^$!#%&*^$!#%&*^$$^*&%#!#%&*^$

As Lily mounted her broom, any case of pre-game jitters she had was long gone. Severus had seen to helping her with that. Taking off in the air, she moved to her position by the goal posts. She could hear the announcer listing off the names of the players for each team, and when he was done, Madam Hooch released the Quaffle.

The game was on.

Severus sat in the Ravenclaw stands with the rest of his housemates, and just beside Potter, who was already rooting loudly for Gryffindor. His dark eyes weren't focused on the back and forth of the Quaffle as many others were, but on his sweet Lily. She looked so intense, her eyes scanning the field as she flew diligently around the three round goal posts.

Then it happened: one of the Slytherin chasers gained control of Quaffle, and making a rather magnificent hands-free loop on his broom, managed to race ahead of the other players. He was headed full-steam toward Lily, the nearest Gryffindor several yards behind him. Lily hunched over on her boom, taking a ready stance, and as the Slytherin drew closer, her eyes focused not on the large boy heading like a bullet towards her, but the Quaffle in his grip. Pulling back his arm, the Slytherin Chaser twisted his wrist slightly to the left, aiming for the middle hoop, and the Quaffle left his hand at full strength and…

_Thump!_

In a spectacular moment of flexibility, Lily twisted sideways on her boom, and reaching out with her left arm, whacked the Quaffle with her forearm, sending it flying into the arms of her Gryffindor team mate.

"That's my girl!" Severus shouted. "Yay!"

"That was a great save," Potter said, nodding in approval. "Your girl's pretty good, Severus."

"Of course she is. She's perfect at everything," he stated rather matter-of-factly, as if anyone could possibly think otherwise.

"Oh, I bet she is," James snickered, as did Martin and Jason.

Severus just shook his head at their teenage immaturity and tuned his eyes back to the game.

Lily saved eleven goals that game, only missing one, and although it was Slytherin who caught the Snitch and won the game, Lily was still very proud of herself, as was Severus. He was still slightly concerned about what may happen once they played against each other, but for now, he was simply proud of his girl.

!#%&(_+)*^$!#%&(_+)*^$!#%&()+_(&^$!#%&(_+)*^$!#%&(_+)*^$!#%&(_+)*^$!#%&(_+(&

Once again, Severus had taken the liberty of borrowing a book from the restricted section: a century-old tome on ancient plants and fungi. When he pulled it from the shelf, a decade of dust came with it.

"You would think Madam Pince would be more careful with her precious books." He gave a quiet laugh as he opened to the index.

"Oh, shit."

It was written in Latin.

"Wonderful, this is going to take me forever to decipher." Sighing in frustration, he snapped the book shut, before placing it in his bag and then quickly leaving the restricted section.

Arriving back at his dorm, he flopped down on his bed, only to see a letter resting on his pillow. He recognized the handwriting immediately; it was from his mum. A smile on his lips, he sat on the edge of his bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Sev,_

_How are you doing so far this term? Brilliantly, I'm sure. Rose mentioned she received a letter from Lily about the first Quidditch game. Pity they lost, but it sounded as if she truly enjoyed herself. I know your first game is coming up in a few weeks; I can come if you'd like. I'm assuming parents are still invited. The only downside is that you father wouldn't be able to come. I still don't know why they haven't done something about that blasted rule; with an eighth of the students being Muggle-born, you'd think they would have changed it by now._

_Anyway, I'm rambling, aren't I? Took the girls for their check-up yesterday; they are all doing great, though Julia seems to be a little behind. She should be crawling by now, but all she seems to want to do is sort of drag herself with her hands. The healers say it's nothing to worry about at this point and that multiples often tend to be a tad behind on development, but that she'll most likely catch up soon enough._

_You dad's doing great. He just received a bonus for increased productivity for the last quarter. He's quite excited, to say the least; he still hasn't decided what he wants to do with it. He suggested just putting it in the bank, but I talked him out of it. He's worked so hard for our family; I thought he deserved to spend his extra hard-earned money on himself._

_Well, I better get going; I have several baskets of laundry that aren't going to wash themselves._

_I love you and miss you and can't wait for the Christmas holidays._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Severus carefully folded the letter back up and then placed it gently in the drawer of his bedside table. During his first life, his mother had hardly ever written to him while he was at school, and his father hadn't allowed it, but this time…this time things were much, much different. He had kept every letter she had sent him, and he would forever treasure them because he knew what it felt like to never receive letters from home, to feel that no one cared, that no one wanted or needed him; this way, all he had to do was open up that drawer and looked down at the pile of parchment, and he was instantly reminded of how much not only his mother loved him, but his father and sisters as well.

He finally had the family he had always wanted, at least the one he wanted as a child. The way things were going with Lily, he had no doubt he would have the future he desired with her as well - that one day she would be his wife and the mother of his children. Yes, at that moment Severus Snape felt _very_ good about his future; little did he know that his road to happily-ever-after wasn't going to be as smooth as he had envisioned.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()!

Emily gave a soft smile as she gently pulled Peter's Charms book from under his snoozing face. It was the third night in a row he had fell asleep studying. She wasn't sure what had motivated him to be more proactive about his school work, but it was definitely showing in his grades. Placing his book in his bag, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Peter, Peter, wake up."

He gave a loud snort, slowly lifting his head from the table and opening his eyes. "E-Emily?"

"You fell asleep again."

"Oh." Rubbing his eyes, he gave a loud yawn as he rose from his chair. "Thanks for waking me."

"No problem. I figured you wouldn't want to wake up with a crick in your neck."

Peter gave a small laugh as he stood from his seat. "No, I wouldn't." Grabbing his bag, he flung it over his shoulder. "Well, good night."

"Night."

And just as he reached the steps that lead to the third year boys' dorm…

"Peter."

The young Hufflepuff tuned back to Emily.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know…I'm very proud of you."

The boy's cheeks flushed slightly. "Proud?"

She nodded and smiled. "I know that school doesn't come easy for you, that you have to try harder than most to do well, and…well, you've just been putting so much effort into your magic lately, and I-I'm proud of you for trying so hard. I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Emily; that means a lot." Before heading to his room, he made his way back to his best friend and hugged her. "You're the only one who's said anything about me trying harder. Thank you."

"That's what best friends are for, Peter. I'll always be there for you, always."

**A/N: Okay, first game of the season, a bit of Peter in Emily in there. Next chapter a snippit of Sev's first game, a chess club meeting and a tiny bit more, but I won't tell you yet you'll just have to wait and see. As always, please let me know what you think.**

**Accio reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31 Ravenclaw Vs Huffelpuff

Chapter 31

Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff

It was the morning of his first game; Severus wasn't nervous or worried about the outcome of the game. In truth, although he would very much like to win, he didn't think he would be too terribly crushed if they lost. Quidditch was fun, and it was good exercise, but unlike Potter and so many other hardcore fans, he didn't live or die by the game. He had often wondered if there were more magical sports to choose from as there are in the Muggle world, would there still be as big of a fan base as there currently was?

Albus Dumbledore had heard that Mrs. Snape would be attending the match, and he was quite looking forward to speaking with her. He knew the boy wrote home regularly and was curious if they had furthered discussed his offer of an internship. He had brought it up a few times during his tutor sessions with Severus; however, the boy continued to politely decline his offer. Dumbledore had remembered Eileen when she was a student: quiet, shy, had a immense talent in Potions, and overall very bright, yet not nearly as brilliant as her son.

He knew that with the death of her parents, Eileen and her children were the last of her family line. It had been quite the scandal within pureblood circles when the young woman had left her family, eloping with a Muggle. Personally, he was quite happy to hear that she had followed her heart; too many young pureblooded women felt obligated to their family's honor and were forced into an arranged and usually unwanted marriage. No, she no longer lived in the luxury she once had, but from what he knew of the Snape family, they seemed happy and content with their average, mostly Muggle lifestyle.

The atmosphere was filled with excitement as eager fans filled the stands. Students were already talking about the possible outcome, some even making wagers. Although Slytherin and Gryffindor were by far the most obviously competitive to the two house teams, the other two were not without their abilities. Ravenclaws were known for their ingenious tactics and well planned out plays; the Hufflepuffs for working well together, their tight formations were unparallel. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the match would be great!

Lily sat in the Gryffindor stands next to Remus, her eyes moving to her boyfriend who had just taken position at the goal posts. She spotted Eileen in the visitor stands, sitting next to, of all people, the headmaster - not that it was an otherwise bad thing; she just didn't understand why he wasn't in the stands with the rest of the staff.

"This must be very exciting, to see your son play." Albus grinned at Mrs. Snape before popping a sweet into his mouth.

"It is, I must admit, until recently, it was never something I imagined him wanting to do. Severus has always been…well, like me when I was young. Quiet, studious, but now…well, starting Hogwarts has certainly brought out another side to him. Not that that's a bad thing, just…different."

"Ah, yes. Well, we all do change as life goes on. So how are your husband and daughters?"

"Oh, they're wonderful. Tobias really wanted to be here today but…well, I'm sure you're aware of the rules regarding Muggle parents."

"Yes, sadly I am. I have been attempting to sway the Board of Governors on the issue for some time now; however, I am afraid they are quite adamant on keeping things as they are."

Eileen sighed, shaking her head slightly. "That's has always been the problem with the wizarding world; they see change and growth as some sort of disease or pariah, and in so, they are hindering how wonderful our world truly could become. There is so much out there that Muggles can teach us, if they would only listen".

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement as he stroked his long white beard. Yes, getting to know Mrs. Snape and her family better would definitely be worth his time and energy.

Severus saved thirteen goals, not allowing a single Quaffle shot towards the Ravenclaw goals to make it through the bronze hoops. He had managed a perfect game, which was only exceeded in the excitement of their seeker catching the snitch. Everyone was cheering; his mother seemed to be the loudest, followed second by his fellow Ravenclaws. Severus couldn't help but be caught up in the excitement himself because of the cheers of the fans; many called out his name in triumph. It was something he had never before experienced and secretly always wanted.

His beautiful Lily congratulated him with an amazing kiss, his mother with a hug, and of course insisted on taking several pictures - some which were of just himself, some with Lily, and others with his friends and teammates. There was also the after party, which went on for hours, and although it took place in the Ravenclaw common room, anyone who wanted to join in on the fun was welcome.

It wasn't at all something Severus was used to, and in his past life, he highly discouraged such rambunctious merrymaking among his own house, but for some reason he found himself adapting to this somewhat exuberant atmosphere, though he did hold himself back from some of the more inappropriate behavior that the older years were partaking in. He didn't think it wise to attempt a dinking contest in his current thirteen-year-old frame against boys four and five years older them him, nor did he desire to wake up with a hangover. Potter, on the other hand…

"Hey, Severus, wanna race?" Potter grabbed his broom, mounting it rather ungracefully, almost falling in the process.

"We are inside, Potter." Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation Lily and Sirius.

"S-so," he slurred, taking another sip of firewhiskey. "Come on."

"Potter, do you have any idea how much trouble you are going to get into if Flitwick catches you drinking?"

"Pft! Don't be such a bloody wimp, Snape. Come on, have a drink." He pushed the bottle in Severus's direction. "I'll share."

"No," he said plainly.

Stumbling off his broom, James headed over to his roommate, plopping himself on the couch next to Lily. "Come on, Sevvy, wouldn't want Lily here to think you can't handle a bit of firewhiskey." His hazel eyes turned to the Gryffindor, an arrogant smirk pulled to his lips. "What about it, Evans, come have a drink with a real man?"

Lily just laughed and shook her head. "You are making a complete ass of yourself, Potter."

"Nah! Just say'en the truth. I mean, Sevvy may be smart in all, but a girl like you needs a real man by her side." And then, a stupidly inebriated James Potter leaned in and sloppily kissed Lily Evans, who in turn wasted no time in shoving him off of her.

James fell to the floor, landing hard on his butt with an "umph." "Hey, that hurt."

Laughter instantly broke out, some at his failed attempt to kiss Lily, others at him for falling on his bum. There was one person, however, who did not find the scene at all amusing. One person who had more reason to hate Potter than anyone else in that room, and that one person just so happened to be able to cause Potter more pain than the former Marauder ever thought possible.

James suddenly found himself pulled off the ground and shoved violently against the common room wall. Severus's breathing became rapid as he tightened his grip on Potter's shirt. His black eyes filled with more hate and fury than Potter had ever seen in them. "If you ever," Severus hissed, "even think about kissing my Lily again, it will be the very last thing you ever do; do I make myself clear?"

James swallowed hard and nodded. Severus loosened his grip, allowing James to slump back onto the floor.

Turning around, he found the room in a dead silence, everyone in the room looking at him in complete and utter shock, including Lily.

"Sev," she whispered. "You didn't need to do that."

Unable to think of a reasonable reply, he simply turned on his heal, swiftly making his way to his dorm room.

Lily sat silently at the Gryffindor table, her appetite lost; she was still thinking over how Severus had acted the night before. He had looked so intense, so full of hate and pure loathing, and it scared her. He honestly looked like he wanted to kill Potter. She didn't know where his violent reaction came from; yes Severus was very protective of her, and she loved that about him, but James was just goofing around, and he hadn't exactly been in his right mind at the moment.

"Lily."

The young Gryffindor slowly raised her gaze from her uneaten bowel of porridge, her emerald eyes meeting his black.

"Sev," she replied softly.

With a deep sigh, the tall Ravenclaw sat down beside the Muggle-born. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I…you are my world, and the sight of your beautiful lips attached to Potter's, even if only briefly…"

Unable to finish his thought, his eyes snapped shut as he tried to fight away the pain of the memories long past._ It was like losing you to him all over again. _He knew Potter hadn't had complete control of his senses at the time, and that in this life and at this point in time he had no interest in her at all, but still…seeing him kiss her…it made something inside him snap, and he felt an almost animalistic impulse to protect what was rightfully his.

"Did you apologize to James?"

Severus gave a small laugh and nod as he reopened his eyes. "I did, at least for my overreacting to the situation. I even brewed him a sober up potion, though I did request he keep his mouth away from yours from now on."

Lily laughed, then leaning in, softly kissed Severus on the cheek. "You don't have to worry, Sev; you're the only one for me."

This, of course, caused Severus to smile; it was exactly what he had needed to hear.

"Checkmate." Regulus grinned arrogantly as he took Remus's queen.

"Merlin, Reg, that's three games in a row."

"Want to go for a fourth?" he asked, resetting the pieces with a wave of his wand.

"No, I think I may want to play with someone I actually have a chance of winning with."

"What about you, Peter?"

He almost didn't come to the club meeting, wanting to work on a Herbology essay that was due in a few days, but Anna had all but dragged him out of the common room, insisting he needed to have some fun, though why she considered a strategic game like chess fun was beyond him. He had just finished a game with a first year and was heading over to watch Emily play with Anna when someone suddenly called his name; surprised, Peter squeaked and jumped slightly.

Regulus just laughed. "You are certainly a nervous chap, aren't you?"

Peter didn't answer, but continued to stare nervously at younger boy.

"So, fancy a game?"

"Er, I don't know."

"Come on, I won't bite." Regulus laughed at his own words, pulling out the chair Remus had just exited.

"Well…maybe one game."

"Great."

Narcissa sat on the cool grassy shore of the Black Lake, her blue eyes scanning the dark surface as it rippled in the cool night air. A single quiet tear lay on her cheek; she had not been nearly as weepy as when she first found out, but sometimes she couldn't help but dwell on it. Her life was a lie.

"Do you think he knows about me?" she asked the girl beside her in a near whisper. "Do you think my mother told him that I and Andy are his?"

Lily gave a deep sigh and shook her head softly. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe you could ask your mother."

Narcissa shook her head as she wiped away the tear with her delicate finger. "I don't think I could confront her, at least…not yet."

"What about your sisters? Do you think you could confide in them?"

"Andy, maybe, but Bella, no. She…She's very my like my fa- like Cygnus. It's funny, both Bella and Andy look a lot like my mother, and I can see my father in Bella, but me…I always felt different, even before I knew."

"What matters the most, Cissy, is not who our parents are, not how much money we have, or how magically pure our blood is. It's the decisions we make, the paths we choose to follow that define who we are and what we will become. "

Narcissa smiled as she turned to face the Gryffindor. "I know you're right; it's just…the way I was raised…"

"I know, but there will come a time when we will have to choose between what we know is right and what is easy."

Narcissa looked at her friend in awe. "That was very moving."

"Don't think too much of it. I got it out of a fortune cookie."

Both girls broke out in laughter. "Lily."

"Yes?"

"What's a fortune cookie?"

Again, they laughed. "You're going to have to come visit me this summer." Lily giggled, pulling her friend into a hug. "There is much for you to learn, Grasshopper."

**A/N: Okay, it's been over a month; sorry, huge case of writer's block. Please do forgive, and if it so pleases, review. Thanks.**


	32. Chapter 32 Sneeky Little Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe. Damn!**

**Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers and to my fantastic BETA, Sindie.**

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

_Sneaky Little Slytherin_

The summer holidays were here at last! Severus was greatly looking forward to heading home, something he would have dreaded during his first lifetime. Things were different now; he finally had something to go home to, loving parents and three pretty little sisters. His Lily would be nearby as well, and his friends were just a Floo call away. Much of his new life still seemed surreal to him at times. On occasion, although they were less often now, Severus would tell himself that it was all a wonderful dream, a delusion, and that when he woke in the morning, he would be back at Hogwarts playing the part of the ever evil Slytherin, murderer of one Albus Dumbledore, or worse, lying in a pool of his own blood on the dirty floor of the Shrieking Shack. But it was nearing Christmas, a time to celebrate, a time for joy and peace, and so he tried not to dwell on such thoughts.

Reaching the very last compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Severus made his way in, Lily just behind him. Sitting on the cushioned seat, he slid down towards the window, his dark eyes quickly scanning the snow covered tress in the distance before turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"I love the snow," Lily said. "Not the cold, just the snow."

Severus chuckled as he reached out his arms, pulling Lily into his embrace, then placing a soft kiss atop her head of beautifully dark red hair. "They kind of go hand in hand, love."

"I know, too bad there's no such thing as a toasty warm snowball," she joked, and Severus laughed.

"Yes, too bad."

"Though as brilliant as you are, I'm sure you could invent one for me." She giggled at her own suggestion.

"I'll get right on that," Severus said with a snorted laugh. _Actually, I probably could do that, _he thought to himself. _Perhaps a bit of Transfiguration combined with Charms work. Hum, I have to ponder that further when I have the time._

"Sev."

"Hum."

"Have you…have you gotten any further on finding something to help my sister?"

Severus turned his gaze down to Lily, her emerald eyes filled with desperate hope. Lily knew it was a long shot. She knew Severus was a genius, but that didn't mean he could find something grown medically trained wizards had failed to do for centuries. Then again, had they even tried? Severus sighed and nodded slightly.

"I have the research down, and the theory is sound, but…these things take time, Lily."

"Yes, I suppose they do. Rome wasn't built in a day, right?"

Severus placed another soft kiss to the top of her head, then allowed her to snuggle back into his chest.

"That is true. I do promise you, I will do my best."

"I know, Sev. I believe in you. Always."

**XXX**

Severus grew a gigantic grin when two little girls, on their hands and knees, slowly inched their way towards him as soon as they heard him walk in the front door. They were crawling. He was proud of his sisters meeting such a milestone. "Well, look at you two," he said, picking up Lina in one hand and Claudia in the other. "You two are no doubt getting into all sort of mischief now, aren't you?"

Eileen laughed, nodding. "Oh, they most certainly do."

"Now, where is my little Julia Grace?"

"She's in her high chair in the kitchen," Tobias said, walking into the room. "Here, give me the munchkins; it's time for lunch."

Severus handed over his sisters, then headed upstairs to unpack his things.

It was an hour later when Severus emerged from his room and headed downstairs for a snack.

"I'm just saying, Eileen. It couldn't hurt to have them have a look." Severus reached just outside the kitchen door, but stopped short from entering when he heard his parents' raised voices.

"I don't see what a_ Muggle_ doctor could tell us that the healers haven't," Eileen huffed.

Tobias groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. It was times like this when his wife would take on that superior attitude, as if she knew best just because she was a witch, which brought out the worst in him. In his drinking days, he would have yelled and screamed and possibly even raised his hand to her, but now, without the fiery fuel of the alcohol and physical outlet to channel his frustration, he was incredibly emotionally frustrated.

"Look, this is our daughter we're talking about, and I am going to take her to a regular doctor with or without your_ permission_," he hissed the last word, then swiftly exited the kitchen, leaving an annoyed Eileen behind.

"Oh, Severus."

Having only taken a step out of the kitchen, he spotted his very concerned looking son just outside the doorway.

"Dad, what's going on? Is something wrong with one of the girls?"

Sighing, he nodded. "Julia, she's…behind a little."

"Behind on what?"

"Her motor skills. Your mum thinks she'll be fine because their pediatric Healer saying it's normal for multiples to be behind on some things, but…Lina and Claudia are fine, and…I just want to be sure."

Severus nodded in understand, and he actually agreed with his father completely. "You should take her. You need to do what you think is best for your daughter. Mum will get over it…eventually."

Tobias gave a snorted laugh. "Eventually, yeah. That woman is too damn stubborn for her own good."

"A curse and a blessing, I'm afraid." Severus knew all too well how much of a curse being foolishly stubborn could be. It had once cost him everything that had been dear to him: the love of his life, a part of his very soul, and eventually his very life.

**XXX**

Narcissa waited anxiously for her mother to answer. Her bright blue eyes widened in expectation as Druella's dark gaze scrutinized over her daughter's request to go along with her cousins to visit their friend Severus that weekend. She had heard good things about the boy from Walburga; despite having a Muggle father, he was apparently quite an extraordinary boy.

"I suppose that would be fine," she answered finally. Narcissa released a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Of course, just behave in a way befitting your status."

_You mean as the love child of a half-blood, foreign, Quidditch player? _she thought bitterly, but instead answered with a simple, "Yes, Mother."

It was actually Lily that Narcissa had wanted to see, but she knew there was absolutely _no _way in Hades that she would have ever been allowed to be friends with a Muggle-born, at least not publicly; it would have disgraced the family honor of the Ancient and Most Noble Family of Black, and _that _most certainly would have been forbidden. It had actually been Sirius's idea, and since he knew Lily lived only a few streets away from Severus, he thought they could use his house as a cover. When they had told Severus the plan, the Ravenclaw had actually laughed - loudly, and then called him a sneaky little Slytherin, which Sirius, surprisingly enough, took as a compliment. Severus hadn't been all that astonished that it was Sirius's idea, for he had been a Marauder, after all, and many of their schemes, as much as it begrudged him to admit it, had been legendary.

**XXX**

Potter was the first to arrive, followed by Remus, and then Sirius, Regulus and Narcissa. Severus's parents had gone out for the day; they were in London, taking Julia to see the Muggle doctor. Tobias had somehow managed to convince his wife to join him. Rose was happily watching Claudia and Lina for the afternoon.

"Okay, so ground rules." Severus's face instantly pulled to "Professor Snape" mode. "First, I'll take Narcissa over to Lily's, and then when I return, we can get down to business."

Sirius snorted a laugh. "Jesus, Severus, you sound like Professor McGonagall."

Severus couldn't help but smirk at the comparison.

"Just try not to burn the place down while I walk Narcissa down the block."

"I promise nothing," James said with a cheeky grin.

Severus simply rolled his eyes and then led the blond girl out of his house and down the street.

Narcissa would admit, if only to herself, that she was actually quite nervous; she had never been to a Muggle home before. Never. She had been going over in her mind some of the things Lily had told her, about the telephone and the TV and electricity, and she didn't want to sound like a complete idiot, after all. Even if when it came to Muggle things, that was exactly what she was.

"All right, here we are."

The house looked pleasant enough, at least from the outside. It was red brick, with white painted shutters, and wraparound porch - nothing too out of the ordinary. Severus reached up and knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by a grinning, red-headed thirteen-year-old.

"Sev, Cissy, you made it."

"Sure did."

"Well, come on in," she said, opening the door.

Narcissa timidly took a step inside.

Lily gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before he scurried off, mumbling something about not trusting Black and Potter in his house without proper supervision.

"My mum's in the kitchen, feeding Sev's sisters; she's watching them for the afternoon. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Narcissa simply nodded, following her friend through the front room and into the kitchen. Her eyes glanced around the kitchen, which didn't look the slightest bit like her own. There was this large green box with silver handles against the wall and a small silver one with a black cord coming out of it on the counter. She recognized the stove, of course, but not the knobs on it. She assumed that was how they started the fire; yes, Lily had mentioned starting fire with gas to cook.

"Hey, Mum, this is my friend from school, Narcissa."

Rose wiped a bit of applesauce from Lina's mouth and then smiled up at the pretty blond girl. "Hello. Lily's told me all about you."

Narcissa cheeks turned a slight tint of pink. "She has?"

"Oh, yes, and I have to say, I'm glad she's having someone over beside Severus for a change."

Now it was Lily's turn to blush. "Mum, really."

Rose just laughed, having no pity for her Severus-addicted daughter. "Anyway, I'm going to show Cissy around the house, and then we'll hang up in my room."

"Okay, have fun."

**XXX**

Five boys huddled around a large black cauldron, which rested on the kitchen table, as Severus slowly mixed in the ingredients.

"It smells awful," James said.

"Like a mixture of old socks and really bad BO," Sirius added in.

"I've smelled worse things coming from your room," Regulus said, causing the other boys to laugh in response.

"Well, if Kreacher stopped peeing in it, then maybe it wouldn't."

"Gross," Remus said.

"That's what you get for treating him like crap all the time."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He hated that stupid elf. Kreacher hated everyone but his mother and Regulus, and wasn't at all shy about pointing it out.

"If your house-elf is pissing in his room, just order him not to," James said. "You're his master; he has to obey."

Regulus snickered while Sirius gave a low growl. "That stupid elf doesn't care. He'd rather go against me and punish himself later."

Severus desperately wanted to laugh. He knew from firsthand experience that that elf was as mad as a hatter from several unpleasant encounters he had with him while Grimmauld Place was being used for headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Are you sure this potion will work? I mean it's N.E.W.T level."

Severus looked up from the cauldron, his eyes instantly narrowing at James.

"Jeez, if looks could kill, sorry I asked."

"You should be. Now," he said and began lifting the ladle from the gooey concoction and placed it on the table, "it needs to simmer for an hour, and then we can test it."

All five boys grew wicked grins. This was going to be the greatest prank of all time. Part of Severus could hardly believe he had agreed to do this. It had actually been Lupin's idea, which had surprised him a great deal, for he had always figured it had been Black and Potter who had come up with the majority of their pranks.

**XXX**

Narcissa felt as excited as a five-year-old going into Honeydukes for the first time as she flipped through Lily's record collection. She currently had a group called The Beatles playing, and she found herself quite liking their music. Their lyrics had so much meaning – well, at least most of them did.

"What about this band, the John Lennon?"

"Oh, he was actually a member of the Beatles; when the band broke up, he went solo."

"Oh, okay. So, good then?"

"Definitely."

"I wish I could take this home and listen to it, but obviously, that isn't an option."

"Well, maybe not now, but one day." The Muggle-born smiled up at her friend, attempting to sound reassuring, but Narcissa could see the glimpse of pity in her eyes.

"Girls, lunch."

"Looks like it's music break time."

Lily turned off the music, and the girls headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Lily smiled at her boyfriend's parents, both of whom held a baby in their arms, and little Julia was in the pram beside Eileen.

"Hello, Lily," Eileen said, giving a small smile.

"This must be the friend Severus told us you were having over," Tobias said, looking to the blond girl beside her.

"Yes, this is my friend, Narcissa, and she's Sirius and Regulus's cousin."

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you," Eileen's said, placing Lina in the pram next to Julia. "We really should be getting back. There's no telling what those boys have gotten up to in our absence."

**XXX**

"So, who should we test it on?" James asked, a mischievous glint sparking in his hazel eyes as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Severus's lips turned up into a smirk, a devilish smirk, a very Slytherin smirk. "Why don't we pay Lily and Narcissa a visit, shall we?"

**A/N: So, there is chapter 32. Please let me know what you think. Next: a little pranking and we find out what if anything is wrong with baby Julia.**


	33. Chapter 33 Prank of the Century

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…Too bad, it would be nice to have more money than the queen.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, and special thanks to by BETA, Sindie. Now, on with chapter 33…**

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

_The Prank of the Century_

It was a potion that was invented in the early thirties designed to help men with baldness; the problem was that the hair re-grew so fast and wizards found themselves in need of a hair cut almost daily, not to mention the fact it wasn't just one's head that the hair grew on. In that no one was ever able to correct the problem, it found itself out of fashion as quickly as it came into it. What was great about it, or so Severus and his friends thought, was that the hair tonic worked on women as well as it did with men.

"Are you sure they'll drink it?" Regulus asked skeptically as he watched Severus carefully squeeze several drops into a Muggle fizzy drink bottle.

"Definitely. Lily loves Coca-Cola, but her parents don't normally have it in the house."

"Are you sure you want to prank your _girlfriend, _Severus?"Remus asked. "I know Lily a kind person, but you might be pushing your luck with this one."

"Relax, Lupin," James laughed, his signature cocky grin pulling on his young yet handsome face. "Severus has it under control."

"What about Cissy?" Sirius asked. "She's already going through a lot right now; I don't know if irritating her is such a good idea."

"Maybe it'll help her lighten up?" James suggested.

"Or," Sirius, started, "maybe it will piss her off to the point that she may feel inclined to demonstrate a few dark hexes that our ever so warm and tender family has so lovingly taught us since birth."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Sirius; that was definitely something he would have expected to hear from Black, though looking at Regulus, he could see that the younger brother didn't appreciate it much.

"Quit being an ass, Siri."

"If you all are having doubts, perhaps we should wait until we get back to Hogwarts for a proper demonstration," Severus put in.

"No way," James said, "I spent all day having to smell that nasty shit; I want to see some results."

"Me, too," Regulus added. "Besides, it's just a bit of fun."

"I'm still in," Remus said, nodding. He may have been the quiet type, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a good laugh.

"Oh, fine," Sirius relented. Deep down he really did want to see the girls' reaction to the prank; he just knew Narcissa was going though some emotional stuff at the moment and didn't want to cause her any more grief. He supposed if it came down to it, he could say it was all Severus's idea, or better yet, Potter's.

XXX

As the group of teenage boys hurried out the front door, the Snapes pulled into the driveway.

"Where are you four going?" Eileen hollered as she opened the car door.

"Lily's," Severus shouted back. "Won't be too long."

The rest of the boys snickered as they made their way down the street.

Lily and Narcissa had finished their lunch and headed back up to Lily's room to listen to records and flip through magazines. Despite the lack of moving pictures, Narcissa found the Muggle magazines rather interesting.

"How to get a boy to kiss you." She giggled after reading the title of the article, then scanned its contents. "I wonder if these techniques really work."

"Maybe," Lily said, "but I don't think it would be all that hard for you to get a boy to kiss you."

Narcissa cocked her head, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

Lily snorted as she turned the volume up on the record player. "Are you kidding? You're very pretty, Cissy. I see boys look at you all the time."

The blond girl's mouth dropped slightly, a look of surprise mingled with disbelief filled her blue eyes. "W-who?"

Lily smirked, a habit she had subconsciously picked up from Severus. She moved her legs from hanging over the edge of the bed to sitting crisscrossed, then scooted closer to her friend. "I can't believe you haven't noticed." She lowered her voice slightly. "Even the older boys check you out."

Narcissa flushed. "No, they haven't."

"Oh they have, and I'm not the only one who's noticed. I heard Sirius say to Severus that he saw Jacob Michaels watch you from behind when you left Charms one day; he said he was half-tempted to permanently hex his eyes shut."

Narcissa's blush deepened and began to descend her neck. "You…you're kidding."

"No way, Cissy. I'm telling you, if you want a boy to kiss you, all you would have to do is walk up to them and ask."

XXX

Severus knocked on the door, then quickly turned to the three boys behind him. "In that two of the four of you are in Slytherin, I expect you to use your cunning and not do something idiotic and give us away."

Regulus and Sirius smiled mischievously and nodded. "Don't worry, Severus. We'll be as cool as a cucumber," Sirius said.

Regulus raised his eyebrows. "Where the hell did you hear that stupid saying?"

"I don't know, some kid at school," Sirius said with a shrug.

Severus then turned to Remus. "You won't allow your brash Gryffindorness become too apparent, will you?"

The young werewolf simply smiled and shook his head. "Cool as cucumber," he said, repeating Sirius's motto.

"You better be, or I'll sneak this stuff into your morning pumpkin juice." He smirked, holding up and jiggling one of the bottles of Coke.

It was just then the door opened, and they were greeted by a smiling Rose. "Well, hello, boys, what a surprise. Come on in, I'll go get the girls."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans," the boys said in unison.

Lily had just put on another record when there was a slight knock on her door. "Girls, the boys are here to see you."

"Coming," Lily said. "Well, I suppose we should see what they want."

"Nothing important, I'm sure," Narcissa sighed, rising from the bed.

As they reached the end of the stairs, they spotted the boys sitting on the couch and loveseat chatting.

"What's up, guys?" Lily asked.

"Hi, sweetie." Severus grinned, quickly going to greet his girlfriend with a kiss. "I brought you and Narcissa something," he said, holding up the two bottles of Coke. "We were having a bottle at home, and I mentioned that your parents don't usually any soda, so James suggested I bring a bottle over for you and Narcissa."

James snickered slightly, but quickly covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Oh, thanks, Sev; James, that was really thoughtful of you both."

Narcissa eyed at the bottle skeptically. "What in the name of Merlin is this stuff?" It looked sort of like butterbeer, but darker and with no fuzz on top.

"It's Coca-Cola," Lily said, twisting off the top. "It's great, though pretty sweet and sugary." She then took a sip, encouraging Narcissa to do the same. The boys looked on, their eyes lit up in expectation.

Narcissa shrugged, twisted off the cap, and took a sip. "Not bad," she said, licking the taste off her lips, then taking another drink.

XXX

Tobias held his youngest daughter in his arms, rocking her gently as she drifted off to sleep. He tried to blink back the silent tears that welled in his eyes, but it did no good, and they fell to his pale cheeks. He had been right to get a second opinion - even his wife would agree to that now, though it was still difficult to admit anything was wrong. They had run some tests, and the results were heart-wrenching; his baby girl had cerebral palsy. From what they could tell, it was most likely a mild case and seemed to only affect her legs, but still, no parent wants to have to hear that their child has such a life-altering disorder. His baby girl would most likely never walk; she would never run or skip or even ride a bike, and it completely tore him up inside.

His mind thought of her future: if she was a witch like her mummy, how would she go to school? Hogwarts had thousands of stairs, all of which were known to suddenly and without warning move and change. His little Julia wouldn't be able to handle that. Then there was the thought of his other girls being able to do what his youngest couldn't, and that included going to Hogwarts.

His sad ponderings were suddenly broken by the sound of a loud bang, followed by several bursts of piercing laughter. Thankfully, it hadn't woken the baby. Placing her in her crib, he quickly hurried down stairs.

"What in the bloody hell is going on down here?"

Severus spun towards his father, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and had opened his mouth to speak when…

The door burst open and in marched a very angry witch, wand drawn. "Who the bloody hell did this to me and Lily?"

Tobias looked at the girl; a laugh pulled in his throat, and he had to bite his lip to stop it escaping from his mouth. The four teenage boys however, weren't so discrete and once again broke out in hysterics.

"I swear to Merlin, Siri and Reg, I will tell your mother about this."

The two Black boys suddenly stopped laughing.

"What is going on in here?" Eileen had heard the commotion in the front room moments pervious, but had to situate two of her girls in their highchairs for a snack before she could see what was going on. Seeing poor little Narcissa with a sudden bough of facial hair quickly gave her a good hint as to what had happened. Her eyes tuned to her son, who was smirking arrogantly.

"Severus, you did this?"

Severus turned to his mother, who didn't look at all pleased with his antics. He didn't answer right away, but glanced at his friends, all of whom seemed to be coming down from the high of the infamous prank.

"Yes, well, I had help." He motioned to the boys beside him.

"I think it's time for your friends to go home," Tobias said, attempting to sound as calm as possible, though truth be told, he was still fighting back a grin.

"You will pay for this," Narcissa hissed, "you all will." She then marched over to the fireplace and wasted no time in flooing home. The rest of the boys quickly follow suit, and Severus was sent to his room, where he was told by his mother to write both Narcissa and Lily and apology letter.

Severus would admit it did feel good to be on the other side of a prank - the look on Lily's and Narcissa's faces was priceless, but at the same time, it reminded him of all the times the Marauders had committed similar acts on him. When he was younger, first through third years, the pranks were usually harmless and similar to the one he just did, but as they grew in age and animosity toward each other, so did the seriousness of their acts - not that he was completely blameless, for in many cases he gave as good as he got, at least when it came to hexes and jinxes.

The downside to all this was Lily's reaction to the joke; she didn't simply turn red in anger and threaten to hex them to pieces like Narcissa did. She cried. While they were laughing at her sprouting facial hair, Lily had given Severus a completely hurt look and then ran up to her room in tears. He had never intended to hurt her like that; she was normally so emotionally strong, and he figured she would just laugh it off. He had remembered her laughing at some of the pranks the Marauders had done, like turning the headmaster's beard rainbow colors or the time they had charmed all of the Hogwarts portraits to sing "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum_"_ over and over again for three whole days. Then again, Severus couldn't recall Potter or any of his friends ever pranking Lily directly.

Oh, Merlin, what had he done?

**A/N: So there you go, a prank gone wrong. The question is will they still carry out their plan and use it at Hogwarts. Find out next chapter. Also, we now know what's wrong with poor baby Julia. Any questions or comments, please feel free to review, and thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34 Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of HP…to bad though…would be nice wouldn't it?

Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, I'm still in shock with the response I have gotten for this story. Also a box of Berty Every Flavored Beans for my awesome BETA Sindie. Now on with the show…

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

_Consequences_

Severus was miserable. He felt so ashamed of his actions; how could he have participated in such juvenile act of delinquency? And towards his sweet, wonderful Lily? They had originally planned to use it on some of the professors, mainly Dumbledore and possibly McGonagall, so why did he even suggest testing it on Lily and Narcissa? He had plenty of time to reflect on what he had done, for he had been grounded to his room for several days, but he did not argue, for he knew he deserved it. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what had caused him to act so…well…childish. He was a grown man for Merlin's sake, and he hated pranks; he_ loathed_ them. Perhaps he was spending too much time with Potter. Perhaps he needed to distance himself from social activities and concentrate on his school work and his other projects.

His parents had told him about Julia, his poor baby sister. He would have to begin research right away to see if he could help her. He had never heard of a witch or wizard having the Cerebral Palsy; then again, she was half Muggle, just as he was.

XXX

Narcissa had kept her word and went straight to her Aunt Walburga; Sirius and Regulus ended up with a long lecture on propriety and shaming the family name. They were also disciplined by their father, and both boys had difficulty sitting properly for several days after that. They had gone to their youngest cousin and apologized, though it didn't do much; she had refused to speak to them, and in fact, she sent several hexes at them for good measure.

Narcissa's emotions were already in an upheaval; she didn't need the added stress of her stupid, insensitive cousins to make her feel worse. Then again, were they really her cousins at all? No, they weren't, at least not by blood. The thought made her begin to cry; she had been doing that a lot as of recent. She really didn't know who she was anymore.

XXX

James didn't get in trouble for the prank, not really anyway. Mrs. Snape had flooed his mother and told her what the boys had done. His mother's response was simply to tell him not to be so insensitive and to think about how his actions affected other people. James nodded and said he would, but he really didn't mean it. It wasn't his fault some people didn't have a sense of humor.

XXX

Remus hadn't expected the girls to react the way they did. He thought they would simply laugh it off. Both Lily and Narcissa seemed like easy enough going people, but perhaps he was wrong. He did feel bad that he had upset them; it had never been his intention. He had written them both letters of apology and made a mental note never to prank oversensitive girls again.

XXX

Lily was sitting on the couch watching the telly with her sister when there was a knock at the door. Rose, who was just coming down the stairs, went to answer it.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," Severus said softly. "Is Lily home?"

Rose sighed, but answered, "Yes, she's watching a movie with Petunia."

Severus simply nodded and made his way into the front room.

"Lily."

The young redhead turned at his voice, her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together in a tight frown, and as angry as she still obviously was, Severus could see the underlying hurt that still lingered in her emerald eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk." His eyes traveled to Petunia, who was also glaring at him. "Alone, please."

"Fine." Rising from the couch, Lily headed up the stairs to her room, and Severus followed. "This had better be good, Severus." Crossing her arms over her chest, she sat down on the edge of her bed.

The ex-Slytherin's dark eyes drifted to his feet. "I made a mistake," he spoke softly. "It was juvenile and cruel, and I honestly do not know what got into me." Slowly, he lifted his gaze to hers. "I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, Lily. I love you."

"Oh, Sev," The young witch's eyes suddenly began to tear as her emotions over took her. "I love you, too." She opened up her arms, and Severus wasted no time in sitting beside her on the bed and then slipped into her embrace.

Lily had been angry, there was no doubt about that, but more than that, she simply couldn't understand why her Severus would do something so mean. She was far from being an old prude who couldn't take a good ribbing, but to humiliate her and Narcissa like that, and in front of his friends and her family, she just didn't understand what had driven him to do it.

"Forgive me, Lily, please forgive me," he pleaded, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Lily took a long, deep breath as she ran her small hand though his hair and down his back.

"I forgive you, Sev."

The former Slytherin took a sigh of relief before brushing his lips against her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but honestly, Sev, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he said honestly. "But never again, I promise." He smiled sweetly at her, and moving a stray piece of her hair from her eyes, he leaned in and slowly kissed her.

XXX

Severus had spent much of his remaining summer holiday in his room, researching and making notes on several of his current projects. He, of course, made time for Lily and his family, but he had ignored his letters and floo calls from his friends. His friendship with the former Marauders was something he felt he needed to reevaluate.

He had gone to the public library and checked-out several Muggle books on Cerebral Palsy, including known treatments for the disorder; he also picked up a few on the spinal cord injuries and a general book on anatomy. As a certified Potions master, Severus had a general knowledge base of how the human body worked, as well as how it reacted to certain ingredients and potions, though he had never gained an in-depth knowledge of the human anatomy. He realized, however, that if he was truly going to help Julia and Petunia, he would have to have a much deeper knowledge base of exactly how the human body worked.

It was mid-afternoon, and the Snapes had gotten the girls ready and had planned a picnic lunch at the park. It was a great day for it; the weather was warm, but there was a strong enough breeze for kite flying.

"Tobias," Eileen said as she placed Claudia in the pram next to her sisters, "why don't you go upstairs and ask Severus if he wants to join us?"

"He said this morning he didn't." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets; he was quite disappointed that his son had suddenly reverted back to locking himself in his room all hours of the day.

"I know, but it's been a few hours since then; why don't you see if he's changed his mind?"

Tobias shrugged and headed up the stairs, seriously doubting it would do any good. Ever since that prank backfired on him, he'd turned back into the hermit he was before he started school. Reaching his son's room at the end of the hall, he knocked.

A moment later the door squeaked open. "Hey there." Tobias gave his son a small smile. "We're about to head off to the park; just thought you might have changed your mind and want to join us."

Severus shook his head. "No thanks, I'm reading."

The Muggle sighed, running his thumb and forefinger across the bridge his long nose. "Son, you've been locked up in your room for weeks; you need to get out."

"I have not been locked in here. I saw Lily just this morning, and I went to the library the other day."

"What about your friends, or…or even flying your broomstick?"

"I can't fly around here, Dad. The Muggles would see."

"No, but you could at the Blacks' house or at James's place. You have before."

"I'm not in the mood to fly, or…see Black and Potter. I'm trying to research ways to help Julia and Petunia. You know that."

"Yes, and that is very honorable of you, but that doesn't mean you need to ignore everyone."

Severus sighed, running his hand though his oily hair; he really needed to wash it. "I appreciate your concern, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Severus moved to close the door, but it was quickly blocked by Tobias's foot. "No. You are coming with us."

"I don't-"

"I don't care. You are heading back to school in just a couple weeks, and you will spend that remaining time with you family. Now, I want you to change and wash up, and if you are not downstairs in five minutes, I am coming up here to get you. And believe me, Severus, if I have to hogtie you to get you out of that pit you call a bedroom, I will." And with that, Tobias turned on his heels and headed back down stairs.

"He's not coming," Eileen sighed, seeing her husband descend their stairs alone.

"Oh, he's coming." Tobias smirked. "He's just changing."

"Really? Oh, that's great. I knew you could convince him." She then gave him a very pleasant thank you kiss.

A few minutes later Severus descended the stairs wearing jeans and a T-shirt, a Manchester united hat, and let's not forget the rather menacing scowl that was once known to cause first years to wet themselves.

"Wipe that look off you face," Tobias demanded. "I don't know what your issue is lately, but pull the stick out of your ass and at least attempt to enjoy the time with your family."

Severus's scowl faded to a slight frown as he followed his family out the front door.

A short time later Severus was silently helping his mother set up lunch; he was there, but he had no desire to be and had no plans on even attempting to prove otherwise. Lina had fallen asleep and was snoring softly in her pram; she was the best napper of the three girls. Tobias was happily pushing his other two daughters on the baby swings.

"So, do you want to explain your sudden dramatic mood change, or should I simply chop it up to normal teenage adolescence behavior?"

Severus turned his eyes to his mother, who had taken the last of the food out of the picnic basket and closed the lid. He couldn't hold back a small smirk; he supposed he did seem a bit like a typical moody teenager. If that was only it… "I'm just…confused, I suppose," he spoke honestly.

Eileen scooted closer to her son and gave him a kind smile. "Confused about what?"

"I honestly do not know what got into me. I cannot rationally explain why I pranked Lily, why I planned it, and brewed the potion and…and until I saw Lily's mortified face when she realized what was going on, I actually thought it was funny. I laughed. I bloody laughed." Severus placed his face in his hands, ashamed of the mere memory of it. "I normally hate pranks; I deplore them…so why…why did I find myself to eager to participate?"

"Well," she said, placing a comforting arm around his shoulder, "my guess is that you simply wanted to fit in with your friends. I know you said James and your other roommates pull pranks all the time; I'm guessing you simply wanted to be a part of that."

He knew what his mother said made sense, but still, it just doesn't sound like something he would do. Why would he desire to be like Potter? He hated Potter; well, he hated the memories of him, most of which involved him or one of the other Marauders humiliating him in one form or another. They had called it all a joke, just a bit of a laugh, but it was far from funny, at least to him. The mental image of himself hanging upside down in the school courtyard, half the student body seeing his holey, graying underwear, suddenly came to mind.

"Not all pranks are bad," she said. "You know, I once put a Sticking Charm on Professor Slughorn's chair before the start of class."

Severus's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, you didn't." He thought she was perhaps making it up to help calm his guilty conscience.

She, however, most certainly was not.

"Oh, I did. About halfway through the lesson, he sat down to mark essays while we worked on an in-class essay, and when he stood back up, the chair came with him."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the mental image, though he knew if that prank had been played on him, he would have seen the one responsible scrubbing dirty cauldrons for a week.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," she said with a shrug. "The class got a laugh, as did Slughorn."

"He laughed at being fooled in such a way?"

"Oh, yes, the old goat's got quite a sense of humor."

Thinking on it, Severus had to admit she was right about that; his Potions master always enjoyed a good laugh, even if it was about himself.

"He just laughed, and with a wave of his wand, the chair slid off his backside and onto the floor." She gave a laugh of her own at the memory. "I remember his exact words: 'Well played, well played; now, back to work, everyone.'"

Severus was grinning at his mother's tale. How could he not? It was quite humorous, but still…he had done far worse than a Sticking Charm, for Lily and Narcissa had had to wait 24 hours for the potion to wear off.

Eileen patted her son's hand before rising from the picnic table where they were sitting. "You're a smart boy, Severus, but you're not perfect; we all make mistakes, and we learn from them."

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"It is, and like I said, a joke now and then is just fine; just don't go overboard next time."

Severus nodded as he, too, rose from the table. It was just a moment later when Tobias came back with the girls; they then all sat down and had a lovely picnic lunch. When they had finished eating, Tobias pulled out a football and asked Severus for a game. He agreed. His dad had been right earlier when he had said that he should be spending his remaining time before heading back to school with his family. Besides, once at school, he would still have plenty of time for research, not to mention the entire Hogwarts library at his disposal, and that, of course included the Restricted Section…

**A/N: Hello all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A little guilt and remorse on Sev part. Next up, a little Emily/Peter as well as a bit of Dumbledore.**

**Accio Reviews**


	35. Chapter 35 Unfriendly Charachers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, at least not in reality, but on occasion in my dreams I do, so that must count for something, right?_

_Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Special thanks to my awesome BETA, Sindie._

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

_**Unfriendly Characters**_

Eileen, despite Severus's insistence she not, gave him money for new robes and various other school supplies. He had his own money and didn't see the point in taking away needed income from his family, especially his sisters, when it wasn't necessary. His parents would not be accompanying him that summer, for his dad had a bad case of the flu and his mum didn't want to take the girls to London by herself, so Severus would go with Lily and Rose, which was just fine by him. Taking the money his mother had given him, he placed it in his top dresser drawer before leaving; he would find away to slip it back into his mother's purse at some point.

"Severus, can you pick up some pumpkin juice while you're at the alley? We're out, and you know how much your father likes it," Eileen called out to his son as he reached the front door.

The young-in-bodied teen turned to his mother who had just placed Julia in her playpen. "Sure, Mum. Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Okay, see you in a few hours."

"Have fun."

Reaching Lily's home, he was quickly greeted by a warm hug and kiss from his girlfriend. "Mum's just finishing getting ready," Lily said, leading Severus into the living room.

His eyes turned to the corner of the room where the piano rested. Petunia, it seemed, was sitting on the bench, along with her boyfriend, who she seemed to be giving a lesson to.

"He's really good for her," Lily said with a smile as she watched Alex carefully fingering the black and white keys. "He's brought out a side of her I didn't even know existed. You know she's planning on applying to the Royal Academy of Music?"

"Really?"

Severus had known Petunia had played the piano, and was, until her accident, an amazing dancer, but in his past reality—or was it future?—She had been nothing more than a housewife, and a rather unpleasant one at that. Was it marrying Dursley that had caused her to give up on her dreams, or perhaps it was having her whale of a son? They were questions he knew he would never have an answer to, but he supposed ultimately it didn't matter.

Petunia clapped at her boyfriend's success at completing the piece, and Alex took slight bow. "Thank you, thank you, and for my next feat I will snog my girlfriend senseless," he said, and he took her into his arms and kissed her.

Lily snorted, while Severus just smirked.

"Stop that!"

Rose's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs, her face pulled into scowl. She liked Alex; he was a good kid, and he made Petunia happy, but he and her daughter and been becoming physically closer than she felt comfortable with. She had caught the boy with his hand up her daughter's shirt just the other day, and this worried her tremendously. What else had they been up to when she wasn't at home?

The couple pulled apart, though they didn't look the slightest ashamed of their actions.

Rose just sighed as she grabbed her purse and jumper from the hall closet. "Please behave yourselves while I'm out."

"Really, Mother," Petunia huffed, "I'm not a child."

This was something Rose was becoming fully aware of. Both of her girls were dating, kissing boys, and becoming young women much, much too quickly.

XXX

The drive to London had been uneventful. Lily had fallen asleep, her head rested on Severus's shoulder, and, of course, he didn't mind at all, and he took the opportunity to smell her strawberry-scented hair and kiss the top of her head on several occasions. Once they arrived, they quickly headed into the Leaky Cauldron, past the brick barrier, and into Diagon alley. Their first stop was Gringotts.

Rose wasted no time in exchanging her Muggle money for wizarding Galleons, and quickly hightailing it out of the goblin-run back. Apparently, the small, unpleasant creatures gave her the creeps, and Severus couldn't say he blamed her. They definitely took some getting used to. Lily opted to go down with Severus to his vaults, and she actually enjoyed the rollercoaster ride that accompanied it.

"You know, my parents took Tuney and me to Pleasure Beach in Blackpool a few years ago; they have a huge rollercoaster right on the coast. Maybe next summer you and I could go."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at how excited she looked at the idea. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that she was only thirteen years old.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Severus had seen very little of his old school mates-turned-Death Eaters; Malfoy had graduated, and although he had seen them around, his former roommates, Mulciber and Rosier, hadn't said a word to him. He had caught them glancing at him on occasion, usually in class, or if they passed in the halls. Their expressions were mostly curious, probably wondering why someone who had repeatedly defended the Slytherin house was openly dating a Muggle-born.

Sirius had mentioned them a few times, briefly. They were his roommates, yet they rarely spoke. He, of course, didn't like them at all, and he had often made comments about them being "just like his family."

As Severus exited Gringotts, his fingers intertwined between those of his Muggle-born girlfriend, they glanced around for Lily's mother, who for some reason was nowhere in sight.

"Well, look what we have here," Rosier sneered as he pushed himself off the pillar he had been leaning against. "It's the genius boy and his pet Mudblood".

A low growl escaped Severus's throat, his eyes narrowed to near slits as his face contorted into a look of pure hate. Lily simply blinked in shock. She knew that word, although she had never been called it directly, at least not up until that moment, for it was considered rather taboo and wasn't something one said in civilized conversation. Of course, this was Rosier, and he was extremely far left from anything remotely civilized.

"Take. It. Back," Severus hissed, his free hand balled into an angry fist.

Rosier and Mulciber just laughed, as they positioned themselves so they were now on either side of Severus and Lily. Lily's grip on her boyfriend's hand tightened, and her young face couldn't hide the fear that was now visible in her normally peaceful eyes.

"Sev, let's just go," she whispered, tugging on his hand.

"No! They are going to apologize for calling you that!"

Again, they laughed. "Yeah, right," Rosier scoffed. "Actually, we're going to teach you and your little Mudblood slut here a lesson."

"That's right," Mulciber added in. "Give you a demonstration of real Pureblood power."

The two Slytherins had reached for their wands, but they were no match for the former spy, and before they could even pull them from their pockets, they flew out of their robes and into Severus's waiting hand.

"I believe your so-called power isn't quite up to par." And with another flick of his wrist, the Ravenclaw sent two Bat-Bogey Hexes at their incredibly surprised faces.

A very Slytherin smirk pulled at his lips as he watched the future Death Eaters run screaming down the alley, attempting to dodge their own boogers. He then tossed their wands next to the pillar that they had earlier been loitering around.

His gaze turned to Lily, who was giving him the oddest look; it appeared to be a cross between annoyance and pride.

"That was…quite impressive."

"Thank you." He smiled with pride.

"But don't you think it was kind of dangerous taking them on like that? They won't take that humiliation with a grain of salt, Severus. They'll want revenge."

This was, of course, very true; plus they were Slytherins, so they wouldn't be brazen about any type of retributions. They would be calculating and careful, and then when they finally decided on the ultimate vengeance, they would strike. Not that Severus thought himself incapable of dealing with anything those two idiots dished out; he simply didn't want to waste his time and energy on them. He had done that enough for in one lifetime.

"Don't worry, Lily," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "They won't hurt me." He then brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"There you two are." Rose quickly strode toward her daughter and Severus. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got out, but -" she took a quick glance at one of the goblins that was guarding the entrance to the bank - "it kept staring at me."

Severus seriously doubted any goblin would care to have a staring contest with a Muggle women; it was obvious Rose's paranoia was getting to her.

"It's okay, Rose. How about we head to Flourish and Blotts first?"

She nodded in agreement, and the three of them headed down the alley.

The rest of their trip to Diagon Alley went by without further incident, and in fact, their shopping was done so quickly they had time for a nice lunch in Muggle London before heading home.

XXX

Severus stared blankly at front page of the _Daily Prophet_. He knew this was coming, but he had been so caught up in, well, his life, that he hadn't thought about it. He had been trying, desperately, to forget the future that was to come, and although potions could keep the nightmares at bay, nothing could stop the memories. Voldemort's mark hung high above the darkened sky, images of what was left of a small cottage smoldering below. Aurors dressed in Muggle police clothes were pictured as they questioned the victims' neighbors. The official story to the Muggle world was that there had been a gas leak, which caught the small home on fire, killing two adults and three small children. The actual story of a Death Eater attack was, of course, front page news.

"Don't worry, Severus." He looked up to see his mother, and she looked worried, but he could tell she was trying to hide it. "They won't bother us."

He knew they could; they didn't discriminate. The Dark Lord hated Muggles and blood-traitors equally. He knew Voldemort had no vengeance against his family at that point in time, but that didn't mean much. He knew all too well how unpredictable his former master could be. Severus sighed, absent-mindedly touching the place on his neck where Nagini had sunk her poisonous razor-sharp fangs into his tender skin. Shaking his head at the memory, he stood from the table. He would have to see about adding wards to the house.

XXX

Severus settled into a compartment with Lily at the very back of the train; he then very discreetly placed a Notice-Me-Not spell around the compartment. He didn't feel like being around people at the moment, well, except for his Lily. He always needed her.

Lily sighed, tossing the copy of the _Prophet_ on the seat besides her. "I can't believe they killed that family. And for what? To show they're big, bad, super-powered wizards? They're cowards. Preying on the defenseless."

Lily was spot-on in her assessment; it was a demonstration of Pureblood power. And yes, they were cowards, doing their dirty work in the dead of night in dark robes and masks. And he had been one of them. Desperate to belong, for approval, acceptance, and what had it brought him? Nothing but pain, misery, and ultimately death.

Severus didn't reply, but took Lily into her arms and held her. He nuzzled his nose into her sweet-smelling hair, placing a kiss on her neck. "I love you." His voice was slightly strained, the fear of once again losing his love pulling at his mind.

"I love you, too, Sev. Always."

_**A/N: Okay, folks, the action's about to pick up. Next up: Dumbledore speaks about the attack during the opening feast and then with Severus later in private. Someone else discovers Remus's secret, and, of course, Potter gets into a bit of mischief. **_


	36. Chapter 36 Hair, hair everywhere

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…sad but true.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA Sindie. Also to Jessica: I would never, ever abandon one of my stories so when you left your review, the fact that that was what you were referring to never even came to mind. I am glad you are enjoying the story and continue to do so.**_

_**Thank you. Now on with the show…**_

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_Hair, Hair, everywhere_

After giving Lily a quick kiss, Severus headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"There you are, Severus," James said, his hazel eyes holding a slight tint of worry. "I looked everywhere for you on the train; I thought maybe you missed it."

"No, just wanted to be alone," he said simply.

A cheeky grin pulled to the pureblood's lips as he leaned in across the table toward his friend. "You mean you wanted to be alone with Lily." Jason, who had been sitting next to James, snickered.

Severus just rolled his eyes. Of course he had to make a joke. Everything was a joke with Potter.

"So," James continued, "when do you want to put our little plan for the teachers into play?"

"What?" He couldn't be serious. He wanted to go through with the prank, after how Lily and Narcissa reacted to it; was he nuts? What was he saying? This was Potter; of course he was nuts.

"Forget it, James; it was a bad idea."

"Are you kidding? It was brilliant. I was telling Jason all about it; he reckons we should do McGonagall first."

Jason nodded excitedly. "Let's see her try and transfigure a fifty foot beard into something useful," he said with a bolt of laughter.

"No, we went overboard. I'm never doing something like that ever again."

James rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're just saying that because Lily got all pissed off."

"And Narcissa."

"So? It was hilarious."

Severus sighed, in absolutely no mood to debate Potter on the issue. Shrugging, he said, "If you want to do it, go ahead, but leave me out of it."

"Fine," James huffed. "Jason and I will do it ourselves."

Again, Severus just shrugged. His eyes drifted down the Ravenclaw table, where he spotted Martin talking with Alice Prewett. He remembered Martin had a huge crush on the girl, constantly following her around like a little lost puppy for years, but she saw him as nothing more than a friend and eventually got together with Longbottom. The Gryffindor-future-Auror reeked confidence; he was a lot like Potter in that way, though not nearly as arrogant. He often wondered how Neville had turned out the way he did, his personality so unlike either of his parents.

Severus found his mind pulled from its thought by the sound of a group of first years making their way up the center of the Great Hall, gathering at the front. The Sorting was typical, students spreading evenly among the four houses, though Gryffindor gained the most with seven. When the last student was Sorted, the headmaster rose from his chair in the center of the table and began his annual speech.

"Hello and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." Instantly, all eyes and ears fell to the renowned and beloved headmaster - well, beloved to most; Severus obviously didn't include him into the category of those who practically worshiped the aged wizard. He revered his talent, and at one point he looked to him as a mentor, but then the Dark Lord returned and everything changed.

"I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Julian Pierce. Also, please remember magic is not allowed in the corridors; also the Forbidden Forest is as its name implies, forbidden. Now, before we begin the feast, I believe it prudent to approach a rather sensitive, yet I believe important, subject. No doubt you all have heard of the recent attack on the Muggle family by Death Eaters."

Whispers and murmurs scattered across the hall, including from the professors' table. Of course they had heard of it; it was front page news.

"It is…distressing news, and unfortunately, I believe it is only the beginning. Voldemort-" several people flinched at the use of his name, Severus included "-is on the rise. I fear the attack on the Muggle family is only the beginning. Dumbledore sighed as he ran his thumb and forefinger under his glasses and down the bridge of his nose; he had been feeling his age as of late, for deep down he knew Tom would strike publicly soon, but he had hoped to have more time. Time to gather forces, information, anything to help battle the rising of the Dark wizard.

He looked out at the sea of children before him, not only divided by tables and school houses, but by beliefs, and loyalties as well.

"Many of us come from different backgrounds, races, belief systems, some raised with Muggle influence, some with none at all, but no matter our differences, we must focus on staying united in the stand against bigotry and hatred."

The aged wizards gaze moved to the Slytherin table, their eyes a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and loathing. Most Slytherins had a dark side to them, and for whatever reason, Albus never could understand why. It was most likely the influence of their parents and their parents before them, going back centuries and, in some cases, all the way back to the time of Salazar Slytherin himself. There was a time, before the invention of the Sorting Hat, when the four founders picked their students personally, and only after spending weeks with the children did they make a decision on which house they should become a part of; it was only after Salazar left the school that the enchanted Sorting Hat came into existence.

Dumbledore then moved his eyes to the Ravenclaw table and then directly to a tall boy with dark hair and black eyes. Severus felt the headmaster's gaze upon him, but he refused to acknowledge it. The headmaster's eyes slowly moved away from Severus and back to the general student population.

"Soon there will come a time when we all must choose between what is right and what is easy."

Heavy words, but true nonetheless.

His lips then pulled into a small smile, his patented twinkle to his old eyes returning. "Now," he said, clasping his hands together, "onto more pleasant things," and with the wave of his hands, the tables filled with food and the feast began.

XXX

Severus had made several trips to the restricted section since his arrival at Hogwarts; no, they hadn't exactly been approved by a staff member, but that was entirely beside the point. Severus was no mere child after all, and his research demanded texts that were considered much too advanced for school age children.

It was well after midnight when Severus cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself, and leaving his slumbering dorm mates to their dreams, he began the trek to the now closed Hogwarts library. Severus had been a master spy and as such, was quite aware when he was being followed…at least normally. The only wizard who had ever been able to surprise the former Slytherin was the great Albus Dumbledore.

The main door to the library opened with a simple Alohomora; the restricted section was just as simple to enter. Severus always wondered why the headmaster had put so little protection around an area which contained dark and sometimes dangerous books, though he never did question him about it. With a flick of his wrist, the tip of his wand lit up, and he slowly began to make his way down the darkened rows of dangerous and forbidden books. Reaching the section marked "medical references", he pointed his wand at a nearby torch hanging on the wall, and with a nonverbal Incendio, the surrounding area was now filled with a dim light. He then canceled the Disillusionment Charm around himself.

"I knew you were talented, Mr. Snape, but nonverbal magic at the age of fourteen is beyond extraordinary. Not to mention the fact that although I could sense your magic, I could not see you until mere moments ago. That's very curious."

Severus gave low groan as he slowly turned to face the headmaster. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

The old wizard smiled softly as he stepped closer the young prodigy. "Severus, I know your heart is in the right place," he said, quickly scanning the sign hanging over the bookshelf, which read "medical references"_, _"but these books are restricted for a reason."

"Yes, I understand that," Severus spoke evenly, "however, as I am sure you are aware, I am no ordinary fourteen-year-old, and I believe that I am more than capable of discerning the context of these advanced texts."

Severus knew his words would do little good; despite his maturity, he was breaking the rules and most likely would be punished accordingly. He would accept his punishment, of course. He should have considered running into Dumbledore a possibility; the man was an insomniac and was known for midnight strolls.

"Be that as it may, you are out after hours as well as trespassing in the restricted section."

Severus said nothing, but waited for his punishment.

Albus sighed as he ran his fingers through his long white beard. This boy was an enigma, more powerful than any young wizard he had ever come across, and that included Tom Riddle as a child, but still…there was something…different about Severus, not Dark exactly, but he was incredibly guarded, especially concerning his abilities. As powerful as he was, Dumbledore knew he was holding back. It was both amazing and confusing simultaneously. What he would give to know what the boy was thinking…Alas, his mind was blocked to him, yet another conundrum about the boy.

"Mr. Snape, I have a colleague of mine I would like you to meet. I believe he may be able to aid you in your research."

This piqued Severus's interest.

"Oh. Who?"

"His name in Nicholas Flamel. Are you familiar with any of his works?"

Severus gave a small laugh and nodded. Both Flamel and Dumbledore had been close friends for years, working with each other on a variety of projects. He remembered how much it distressed him when they had agreed to destroy the Philosopher's Stone. Albus had lost one of his oldest and dearest friends that day.

"Oh, yes, I am familiar with him. He worked with you on finding the twelve uses of dragon's blood." He was deliberately vague with his knowledge of the ancient wizard.

"Yes, he did. He is a brilliant wizard, and I believe if anyone can give you insight into your desired goal, it would be Nicholas."

Severus had always desired to meet the famous alchemist, believing a discussion with such a brilliant wizard in regards to the differences between Alchemy and Potions would have been quite enthralling. Albus had been promising to arrange a meeting for years, but never did.

"I think I would very much enjoy that, sir." Severus allowed the tiniest smile to pull at his thin lips.

"Wonderful." Albus grinned. "I will go ahead and send him an owl; I will let you know when I hear back from him."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are most welcome. Now, it's quite late, and you are a growing boy and in need of your sleep, so off you go."

"Yes, sir."

Severus was shocked; not only had he not gotten into trouble, but he was going to finally meet the renowned Nicholas Flamel. At this point in his past, Severus was seen as nothing more than a skinny, little potions-obsessed bookworm, but now…now, Severus Snape was being given private lessons by one of the most renowned wizards of all time.

If being under the headmaster's tutelage included benefits such as meeting Nicholas Flamel, Severus wondered what he would be given access to if he actually took up Albus' offer of apprenticeship. Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed the idea. No, no good came from being under Dumbledore's thumb.

With a final nod to the headmaster, Severus headed back to Ravenclaw tower. This time he did not use the Disillusionment Charm; he had no doubt the headmaster would follow him all the way back to his dormitory.

XXX

James Potter scanned the professors' table with cocky grin. Oh, yes, it may have been Severus who made the potions, but James was the one who carried out the prank as originally planned. Jason had set off some fireworks just outside the main doors of the Great Hall, and while half the staff went to see what was going on, the other half was preoccupied with trying to settle down the rest of the students, allowing him the perfect distraction to slip under his Invisibility Cloak and sneak the hair growth tonic into the professors' tea.

A few of the staff members, including Professor Sprout and the new DADA teacher (who incidentally screamed like a little girl), were completely horrified and dashed from the room as fast as they could; while Dumbledore seemed to find his already long beard doubling in length rather amusing, McGonagall, on the other hand, looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Who did this? I demand answers!" she bellowed, doing her best to ignoring her distraction of her fast growing eyebrows.

James looked to Jason, who winked in return. Severus just shook his head in disbelief. He knew McGonagall would find out who had done it eventually, and Potter would find himself in detention with Filch for as long as Dumbledore allowed it.

What he didn't count on was a still very angry Narcissa Black to dish out her last bit of revenge.

"I know who did it," she called out, looking incredibly satisfied with what she was about to do.

Her cousins who sat beside her gasped in fear.

"Cissy, please, no," Sirius whispered. "My dad's going to skin our hides if we get in trouble again."

Narcissa simply shrugged.

Severus stiffened at the blonde's proclamation. She wouldn't. Would she? He didn't have anything to do with it; well, he did give Potter the remaining potion, and he knew what he planned to do with it. Would Lily blame him for guilt by association? Knowing her, yes, yes, she would. Damn it!

His eyes tuned to the young Slytherin, a look of vengeance in her pretty blue eyes.

"I heard Potter and Abbott whispering about it in Charms. I thought it was all talk…apparently not."

_**A/N: Oh now. Potter is HUGE trouble. Wonder what going to happen to him, Hum. Next up, Severus get a letter from home, a little action from Lily and meets the famous Nicholas Flamel.**_


	37. Chapter 37 Nicholas Flamel

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…to bad too, that would be so awesome!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. And special thanks to my fabulous BETA Sindie**. **I going to go ahead and give her a shameless plug and tell you to go check out her profile, she's an amazing author.**

XXX

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

_Nicholas Flamel_

Remus found his transformation particularly difficult that month. After years of having to endure the monthly horror of being turned into a monster, he knew all too well that certainly this like lack of sleep or stress heightened the pain; even with Severus' pain reliever he felt like he had been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs. Slowly sitting up in his hospital bed, his sea blue eyes turned to the sound of the main doors opening.

James Potter was beyond pissed off; he was furious. That slimy little snake had snitched on him and Jason, and Severus wondered why he, James, didn't trust Slytherins. Granted, Sirius and Regulus turned out to be okay, but as for their cousin, well, let's just say the apple didn't fall far from the poisoned Black family tree. He would have to warn Lily to stay away from Narcissa, for her own safety; for all he knew, the witch could simply be befriending Lily just so she could build up her trust, and then when she least expected it, the Slytherin snake would strike.

"James, what are you doing here?"

The self-assured pureblood turned to see Remus lying in a hospital bed a few feet away, and the closer he walked to the Gryffindor, the easier it was to see his new friend looked pretty sickly. "Remus, in here again?" Whenever Remus was missing from class, it was always because he was sick or in the hospital; seriously, what was wrong with this kid?

Remus laughed as he shrugged. "Yep, I think Madam Pomfrey is considering having my name embroidered into the mattress."

James let out a hearty laugh as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Good one."

"I try."

James' smile slowly faded as he looked closer at the pale boy before him; he noticed a new scar across his right cheek. "You're sick a lot, aren't you?"

Remus sighed, his eyes drifting to the thin blanket that covered his lap. "Yes," he said softly.

James was curious, he wouldn't deny that, but he wouldn't pry, at least not about something like this. For all he knew, the guy had some terminal disease he was fighting.

"There you are, Mr. Potter."

James groaned at the voice of the mediwitch.

"Ready to begin serving your detention?"

The boy just shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come with me. I have sheets that need washing."

With another annoyed groan, James rose from the bed, said bye to Remus, and followed Madam Pomfrey into the room where she kept the linens. Both James and Jason had been given a month's worth of detentions for their little prank, and what was worse was that they had to serve them separately. He would never forgive Narcissa Black for this. Never!

XXX

Severus sat against a large oak tree just a few feet away from the lake, his eyes scanning the calm, dark water as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's long, red hair, her head resting on his lap. It was times like this, where life was peaceful and calm, and Severus had his Lily in his arms, or in this case his lap, when he felt like this was all just an elaborate dream, that it was all too good and amazing to be true and, that at any moment he would wake up and would once again be the bitter man, marked by the darkness, forced to serve two masters, his soul and very reason for truly living having died long ago.

He still didn't know what he did to deserve this second chance.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Lily's perfect, pink lips. "I love you."

Lily's smiled. "I love you, too, Sev."

He smiled, his eyes lovingly gazing into her almond shaped emerald orbs. "Oh, Lily, you're so beautiful." He could never tell her that enough; he had spent years of regret for not having told her his feelings before she had died, even before fifth year. If he had, perhaps…perhaps things would have turned out different the first time around.

Sitting up, Lily moved to straddle her boyfriend's, and wrapping her hands around his neck, she ran her fingers through the ends of his hair as her mouth moved to capture his own. Severus' hands moved to her waist, his thumbs rubbing the bare skin just above the hem of her skirt.

Their moment, however, was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a tiny man clearing his voice.

They abruptly pulled apart. Lily blushed fiercely at being caught snogging by a teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, Mr. Snape."

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick; I will be there in just a moment."

"Very well, the password is blood pops." The renowned duelist then turned on his heel and headed back to the castle.

That, of course, wasn't the first time Flitwick had caught a young couple kissing, but it was the first time he left the scene without reprimanding the public display. Why, he wasn't sure, but perhaps because the boy was one of his favorite students, though he would never admit that to anyone. It wasn't proper for teachers to play favorites, after all, but how could he not? The boy was remarkable, and he had so much control over his magic; as for his power, he could sometimes feel it in the air, it was so strong. Albus had once, over tea, mentioned that he thought the boy had enough potential to be the next Merlin, and he whole-heartedly agreed. The boy would do great things for the wizarding world; there was no doubt.

XXX

Severus stood as still as a statue, his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. The first sight his eyes beheld when he opened the doors to the headmaster's office was a middle-aged-looking man with a chest-length black beard and piercing blue eyes. Albus had lived up to his promise. Before Severus stood the renowned Nicholas Flamel. The man gave a small chuckle at the boy's response as he walked towards him.

"You must be young Mr. Severus Snape," he said, extending his hand to the boy.

"Yes, sir." Severus quickly shook off his shock and accepted the handshake. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Master Flamel."

The older man grinned. "And you as well. I hear you're quite the prodigy."

"I suppose I have an above average intelligence."

"I do believe you're being modest. Albus has told me some of the things you have been working on; not even an above average student would attempt such things."

Yes, this was true, but there was no need for him to get a big head over it. He'd end up like Potter, and nothing good would come from that.

"I suppose that's true," he answered modestly.

"Well, how about we sit?" he said, motioning to two chairs near a small round table in the corner of the office. "You tell me about your overall goals and what you have so far, and I will see if I can offer any suggestions."

"That would be very much appreciated, sir. Thank you."

XXX

Albus Dumbledore watched silently as his old friend and young student discussed not only Severus' findings but several projects Flamel was working on as well. He had never seen the boy open up so much before, and not only about academics, Nicholas had asked him about his family and Miss Evans, as well as his other friends, and he seemed quite willing to share. If only he could get the boy to converse with him in such a way. Why was it that Mr. Snape so freely exchanged conversation with Nicholas, but Albus had to all but force a conversation out of the boy? What could he possibly do to earn his trust?

XXX

Severus felt like he was on top of the world. He had just spent the last hour and a half talking to Master Alchemist Flamel, and when it was time to part, the famous wizard said he would owl Severus to set up another meeting. He had given him some tremendous ideas for his research: more about repairing the damage in Petunia's spinal cord, then with Julia's cerebral palsy, but still, it was more than he would have hoped for.

When Severus arrived back at his dorm, he found a brown barn owl sitting atop his dresser, a letter clutched in his beak. Taking the letter, which he instantly recognized to be written by his mother's hand, he reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out an owl treat. The owl happily took it before quickly flying out the open tower window.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Severus opened the letter and began to read.

_Hello, my sweet boy,_

_I just wanted to let you know how life is going at home. Your sisters are doing quite well; we've started taking Julia to physical therapy for her CP. It's only been a few days since her first secession, but hopefully it helps. Your dad decided to use the bonus money he received on a new fishing boat; well, he used some of it, and the rest he stashed away in a separate "family vacation fund." He's really looking forward to the summer when he can use it. You should offer to go with him; I think he'd really like that._

_I wanted to let you know I talked with a friend of mine about testing my potions on alcoholic wizards, and if all goes well, the trial should start next month. I'm concerned about getting people to volunteer to drink something that tastes like urine, no matter the possible results. I was thinking of attempting to change the taste to something less offensive, but I'm worried if I do that, it'll make it less effective. Anyway, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Keep your fingers crossed. _

_Well, I better be going; the girls should be waking up from their nap soon. I love you, and we will see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Severus smiled as he folded the letter, placing it in the side table drawer with the rest of the letters from home. He was sure the test trials for his mother's potion would go fine, for after all, it was Tobias' taste buds that caused him to kick the habit; it didn't have anything to do with a magical core or lack thereof. He had come across some information on physical therapy for patients of cerebral palsy; mostly it involved activities and education to help improve flexibility, strength, mobility, and function, and obviously, the techniques didn't work toward a cure, but it did help to improve impairments and limitations.

Pulling off his jumper, Severus headed over to his dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, taking out a T-shirt and pajama bottoms; however, as he was headed toward the showers, the dorm room door opened and in walked Potter.

"Hey, Severus, headed to the shower?"

Severus rolled his eyes; he was holding his night clothes and bag of toiletries. Did Potter think Severus may suddenly change his mind and decide to bathe in the lake?

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Severus moved to leave.

"Do you know if there's something wrong with Lupin?"

Severus' brow rose as he turned back around to face his roommate. If he remembered correctly, it was around third year when the Marauders realized that he had a "furry little problem." Was Potter fitting the pieces together, despite being in a completely different house than Remus?

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious as to what exactly Potter was thinking.

"Well, it's like he's in the hospital wings at least once a month. I mean, I'm starting to think he's got some sort of deathly illness or something."

Well, it wasn't exactly deadly, at least not in the way Potter was thinking.

James sighed, running his hand through his wild hair as he plopped down on the edge of his bed. "You'd think if he was sick, he'd tell his mates."

As true as that might be, Lupin didn't have a simple illness, or even a complex one; what he had was a curse.

"Well, if Remus is ill, I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping it secret."

James' hazel eyes suddenly filled with dread as they met Severus'. "You don't think he;s dying, do you?"

Severus gave a sympathetic smile and shook his head. "If it was that serious, he wouldn't be attending school."

"I suppose that's true. Still…I wish he'd confide in us. Who knows, maybe we could help?"

They had helped. They had spent countless hours learning how to become Animagi so that Lupin wasn't forced to spend the full moon alone. Severus had thought them irresponsible to attempt such complex magic without professional guidance, but now that he looked back on it, now that he was friends with Remus himself, he could more clearly see why they had attempted it.

"Maybe he will, eventually, but until then, I suppose we should just be supportive."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Not knowing what else to say, James just shrugged before plopping himself farther on his bed, then reached for a Quidditch magazine on his side table and began to flip through it.

Severus went to take his shower.

XXX

Narcissa crumpled the parchment into a ball, then tossed it into the fire. Her blue eyes began to tear as she watched the embers slowly burn through the letter she had gotten from her mother. She was only thirteen, and she was already being informed that negations for her betrothal had been set in motion. She expected this at some point, but not yet; it was too soon - much, much too soon. Bellatrix had been betrothed when she was in her seventh year, but didn't become officially engaged to Rodolphus until nearly two years later. A wedding was planned for next summer. Then, there was Andy, and she, well, as of yet no one had shown any interest, but then again, her middle sister wasn't exactly shy about her pro-Muggle and Muggle-born beliefs.

She knew of the Malfoy family, of course; they were one of the most well-respected and admired among pureblood circles. As for Lucius, in truth, she found him rather pompous, and if it were possible, even more arrogant than Potter. He was handsome, yes, but at this point it was the only positive thing she could say about the man.

She wondered what he would think if he knew she was actually a half-blood.

"Narcissa, are you okay?"

Her gaze turned from the fire to her cousin Sirius, who was now sitting beside her. Shaking her head, she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "No," she all but whispered. "Lucius Malfoy has petitioned mother and father for a betrothal…and they have accepted."

"Oh, Cissy, I'm so sorry." He was sympathetic, of course, but in the long run, he knew there wasn't much he could do about it, so he just sat there, letting her cry, comforting her the best he knew how. "Try and look at it this way, even though the betrothal may have been initiated, it cannot be official until you reach maturity, and who knows, by that time, someone could challenge the betrothal and petition for your hand."

Narcissa gave a small laugh through her nose. "I find it very unlikely that someone would challenge Malfoy; their family is too powerful."

"Maybe we can buy someone off," he joked.

Narcissa laughed again, this time a little louder.

"Maybe Potter would buy into it; he's a pureblood."

"Oh, God, I'd rather marry Lucius; hell, I'd rather marry you."

Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter. "Now, I know I'm a good catch, but I really don't buy into that kissing cousins stuff like some of our messed up family does. Though you may want to ask Reg, maybe he's into it."

Narcissa just rolled her eyes and swatted him on shoulder. "You're such a brat."

"Yes, but I promise you that this brat will always be there for you, cousin. And believe me, if Malfoy lays even a finger on you in a way that you don't like, he'll live to regret it."

Narcissa smiled up at her cousin before pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks, Siri; that means a lot."

"You're family, Cissy, and no matter what, family is always there for each other."

XXX

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I actually had this done about a week ago but Fan fiction decided it didn't like me for some reason and wasn't allowing me to view or update my stories. It's all goo now though so no worries. Thanks for reading and please, leave a review, I truly appreciate them.**


	38. Chapter 38 What Dreams May Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though it would be nice to have a piece of Severus' snarky self.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far; love you all! And special thanks to my fabulous BETA, Sindie.**

**Now…on with chapter 38…**

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_**What Dreams May Come**_

_Severus was standing in a beautiful meadow, a soft breeze floated through the air, and he smiled. He was content, happy._

"_Sev."_

_He looked up and there she was, his Lily. His smile widened._

"_Lily."_

_He began to make his way to her, and her to him, her dark red hair blowing behind her as her brisk pace turned to a full-out run, but suddenly…just as she came into arms' reach… Severus felt himself being pulled backwards. He grasped out for her, but it was too late._

"_Lily, Lily, don't leave me; please don't go."_

_But soon her image vanished from his sight completely. The peaceful meadow was gone as well, and in an instant he found himself in a place he wished he had never known. The Shrieking Shack._

_A deep growl rumbled from behind him, and spinning on his heals, he found himself face to face with a full grown werewolf._

"_Remus…it's me, Severus."_

_But the creature did not know the man before him, and he slowly began to approach his prey._

"_Remus, please", he pleaded once more as he reached for his wand, but it was not there. His only line of defense was gone._

"_Looking for this?"_

_To his right stood James Potter; an arrogant smirk pulled to his lips, and he twirled Severus' wand around in his fingers._

"_James."_

"_Don't call me by my first name, _Snivellus; _we're not friends."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you honestly think I would ever want to be friends with a greasy, good for nothing git like you."_

"_I…I thought you changed; I thought…you understood."_

"_Nope." He laughed. "I was just using you. Just like all your other so called mates. Sirius, Remus, even Regulus, and especially…Lily."_

_Severus shook his head emphatically. No, not his Lily; Lily loved him. Lily was his everything. His everything!_

"_It's true."_

_And suddenly she was there again. Her normally beautiful smile pulled into a smirk as she made her way over to James, wrapping her arm around his waist._

"_I never loved you, Severus. You could never live up to my expectations; only James knows what I really want._

_She turned to Potter, and they began to kiss, long and hard and with more lust and want than she had ever kissed Severus._

"_No. No! Please, Lily. I love you. I LOVE YOU!"_

"_She doesn't want you, Snape." It wasn't James who said this, but a voice he had tried so desperately to block out, to forever erase from his mind._

"_No. NO!" he screamed. Not him. No. That part of his life was gone, forgotten. Dead!_

_Severus gasped, grasping his left forearm as it flared in pain. "No," he cried out. "I don't want this." Pulling up his sleeve, his arm was once again branded with his mark. His skin bleeding and raw, as the sign of his master is forever penetrated itself into his flesh._

"_You do want this, Severus. It's where you belong."_

_Voldemort appeared before him, looking exactly how he had the day he had Nagini sink her razor sharp venom- filled fangs into his neck._

"_No, I don't want this. I have a good life, a happy life. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I don't want to be like you. I hate you!"_

_The Dark Lord just laughed. "You don't hate me, Snape. You are just like me. Hated by the ones who were supposed to love and nurture you. Bullied at school, teachers turning a blind eye to pureblood Potter and his gang of friends. You have spent your entire life wishing you were someone else, and I…I am the one who can give that to you. The power, the prestige, the respect. I can give it all to you, Snape, and together, we can rule the world."_

_Severus shook his head emphatically. "No! You Lie! You always made promises and then failed to keep them. You killed her. You promised me, and you killed her."_

_Voldemort just laughed…_

"_Stop!"_

…_and laughed._

"_Shut up!"_

…_and laughed._

"Severus, Severus, wake up, man." James shook his friend harder and harder in a desperate attempt to pull him from his intense nightmare. "Please, mate, wake the bloody hell up."

"It's not working." Martin, who was standing beside him, looked as panicked as James felt.

"NO! NO! You can't have me. I won't do this to her, not again!" he screamed as he continued to thrash violently in his bed.

"Maybe we should get Professor Flitwick," Martin suggested.

"No, no time." Racing over to his dresser, James grabbed his wand and hurried back to his friend. "_Frio Augamenti_." A blast of ice cold water sprayed from his wand, directly hitting Severus' sweat covered face.

In an instant, the fourteen-year-old in bodied boy shot up in his bed. "What the bloody hell!"

"Well, that did it," Jason said.

"Finally. Damn, Severus, you were really freaking us out."

Severus shook the water from his now drenched hair as he wiped off his face with the blanket. "What the hell, James!"

"You wouldn't wake up. You were screaming, and…and hell, Sev, you looked like you were being tortured in your sleep. You were scaring the shit out of us."

And with that, reality dawned. He had had a nightmare. A horrific one! James had stolen his Lily, and Remus had tried to attack him and…The Dark Lord had once again branded him. Severus touched his left forearm subconsciously. His eyes then turned to his friends.

"What did I say?"

Jason and Martin dropped their gaze to the floor; James ran his hand across the back of his neck nervously. "Well…you said something about Lily and you not wanting her to leave you and…uh, you said Remus' name, but that's all I caught about him and…"

James paused, taking a long, deep breath, his eyes closing briefly before, with another deep breath, he slowly reopened them. "You said you didn't want to be a Death Eater."

"Oh." Closing his eyes, he ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and down the bridge of his long nose.

Well, this was just bloody fantastic; he hadn't had a nightmare like that in months, so why now? This one, however, was different than before; the previous ones had all been strictly about his past and had taken place during his first life, but this…this incorporated a bit of both.

"I'm sorry, guys; with all the news about You-Know-Who on the rise…well, I guess it's just sort of been wreaking havoc on my subconscious." That was putting it all rather mildly, of course, but it wasn't like he could tell them the truth, or that he would even want to.

"It's all right, mate," James said, sitting down on the edge of his friend's bed. "I understand; I think everyone's a little freaked out about what's been going on lately. I doubt you're the first person to have bad dreams over it."

Severus simply nodded as he rose from his bed, and pulling out a pair of clean pajamas from his dresser, he headed to the loo to change.

XXX

The next day, Severus did as he always did when he first walked into the Great Hall for breakfast: he headed to the Gryffindor table; however, instead of sitting beside Lily and kissing her softly, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around her, pulling her tightly into his embrace. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

She smiled kindly, placing a gentle kiss atop his head. "You never have to worry about that, Sev. I love you, and I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Thank you." He returned the smile and then kissed her quickly on the lips.

Just moments before, James had come up to her, letting her know Severus had had a pretty horrific nightmare and that he was pretty shaken up the night before, so she wasn't incredibly surprised when Severus asked her that. She thought it sweet that James was concerned enough to tell her, or at least until he opened his big, fat mouth again and said, "But I'm sure a good snog will cheer him right up."

Bloody prat!

The rest of the day went by easy enough; after classes, Lily, Sev, and a few of their friends met in the library to study, but it ended up more of a discussion about Quidditch than a study session, or more specifically the upcoming game, Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. Severus still had reservations about playing against Lily, but at this point there really wasn't much he could do about it. He knew he really didn't have much right to be bothered by it, anyway; it was his idea that she try out in the first place, and, of course, he hadn't thought in a million years that she would actually make the team.

"I think we should make a wager," James said, rubbing his hands together, a mischievous glint filling his hazel eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. What would a game be without bets taken?"

"Exactly," James grinned.

"Should be fun," Regulus added in. "We should get Siri involved; he's great at percentages and stuff like that when it comes to Quidditch."

"Where is Sirius, anyway?" Severus questioned.

"With Anna Littleton," Regulus said with a smirk. "They're working on their group Herbology project."

"But that's not due until the end of the term," Lily added in. "And I thought Boris was in their group, too. Did he go along?"

Regulus shook his head. "Just them. From what I heard when Boris heard they were going to get started on it already, he asked to join in, so Sirius took him aside and said if he even thought about showing up, he'd take his homework assignments and put them in the urinals in the boys' lavatory."

"Gross." Lily's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Sound like Sirius's got a crush," James said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Does he ever," Regulus snickered. "He's always watching her and sitting next to her in class and during meals."

"Wow, best watch out then, "James said. "At this rate, they'll turn into another Sev and Lily before Christmas."

Regulus snickered; Lily just shook her head, and Severus rolled his eyes. Of course, he couldn't simply leave it at that.

"Sounds like you're jealous there, mate." Severus smirked. "You're the first one to come off teasing couples who are in relationships, and I can't help but wonder if maybe you're trying to…compensate for your lack of…female companionship."

Regulus snickered again, and Lily was biting her bottom lip, curious to see if Sev's words would rile up James, which she was guessing they would, for the boy was way too easy to provoke. To her surprise, James just laughed.

"Are you kidding?" he said, leaning back in his chair, crossing her arms casually over his chest. "I could get a date with any girl in this school."

Severus laughed. James had been a magnet for silly little girls when he was in sixth and seventh year, but there was no way he could get a girl at the tender age of fourteen, especially an older one.

"You want to put a wager on that?" Severus asked.

"Oh, you're on."

"Great. You have to ask the next girl who comes into the library on a date, no matter age or house."

"That's fine." He shrugged. "What's the bet, 20 Galleons?"

"Oh, no." Severus' expression suddenly mimicked old Professor Snape, and he looked like he had just caught Harry Potter out after hours, with his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map, attempting to steal a bag of lemon drops from Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, this can't be good," Lily said, shaking her head; she knew that look, and nothing good ever came from it.

"If she turns you down, you have to rout for Slytherin team for every game they play for the rest of the year, with the exception of when they play us, and this, of course, includes wearing Slytherin colors and sitting in their stands during the game."

James' cocky expression quickly fell. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm very serious. I'll understand if you're too…_cowardly_ to take the bet."

"Cowardly!"

The match had been struck, and the fire was about to start roaring.

"I am not a coward!"

"So you're in, I take it?"

"You bet your skinny ass I'm in".

"Excellent."

"Hey, let's not forget what happens _when_ I win." James pushed out his chest his pride, his ego swelling with confidence.

"Well, what do you wish?"

"You have to double-check my Potions essays for the rest of the year. It's the only bloody class I'm not getting at least an E in."

"Agreed."

Less than half a minute later, the main doors to the library opened, and in walked two forth year Hufflepuffs. Regulus recognized them from the chess club: Peter and Emily, though he doubted James had any clue as to who they were.

The young Ravenclaw's cocky grin quickly made a reappearance; she had on Hufflepuff robes, so naturally, he assumed she would be a pushover. "Piece of cake," he said, and pushing off his chair, he assertively made his way toward her.

_**A/N: Hum, a bit of a cliff hanger there. So, what do you think will happen? Will she agree or turn him down flat? And what do you think Peter's reaction will be?**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please review; I love hearing how you feel the story is coming along.**_


	39. Chapter 39 What's her Name?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far; love you all! And special thanks to my fabulous BETA, Sindie.**

**I am pleased to announce that I have hit the 800 mark for reviews; I am overwhelmed by the attention this story has gotten, and I am beyond happy that so many people are enjoying it.**

**Now, on with chapter 39…**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

_What's her name?_

"Oh, Merlin, what does he want?" Peter groaned, quickly noticing a cocky-looking James Potter waltzing their way.

Emily shrugged. "Don't know."

"Hello," James grinned, his eyes now solely on Emily.

"What do you want?" Peter asked, stepping protectively closer to his best friend.

James just grinned, and not caring to answer Peter's question, he extended his hand toward Emily. "I'm James Potter."

The young Muggle-born cautiously accepted his hand, but quickly releasing her grip, digging her hands back into the pockets of her robes. "Yes, I know who you are," she said meekly.

"Ah, well, my reputation precedes me, then."

"What do you want?" Peter asked again, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just to ask this beautiful young lady if she would like to accompany me on a picnic tomorrow afternoon by the lake."

Emily gasped in shock. Did James Potter really just…ask her out? He was handsome, and funny, if not a little immature, but having six brothers she knew how guys were. But why her? She was nothing special…no, this must be some sort of joke.

"Yeah, right," Peter snorted. "So, what's the joke; Potter, you arrange to meet her by the lake and then don't show up, or maybe put something in her food to make her sick; that seems up your ally."

Yes, most people still thought Potter responsible for poisoning most of the Slytherin house; even Sirius and Regulus weren't completely sure of his innocence. Of course, Peter and Emily knew the truth all too well.

"Peter," Emily snapped. "You have absolutely no right to say that!"

Peter huffed; he pulls one prank and he never hears the end of it, but Potter does it on a regular basis and everyone thinks he's a laugh riot.

"It's okay." James shrugged. "I'm innocent, of course, but because of my love for a good laugh, people tend to think every time someone pulls a prank, it's me."

"Well, that doesn't seem very fair," Emily said sympathetically.

"It's no big deal. So…will you give me the honor of joining me on a lovely picnic tomorrow afternoon?

He was giving her a crooked grin, and Emily happened to think it was really cute. She was so tempted to say yes, but she was still worried because she didn't want to be pranked or humiliated, as he had done to so many other students, though most had been Slytherin, but still…

"What's her name?" Peter cut in suddenly.

Emily turned to Peter; he looked very determined, but she could also see the anger swirling in his normally calm blue eyes.

James gulped, "Excuse me?"

"If fancy her so much, why haven't you used her name?"

"Uh…I-I didn't think to." James ran his fingers inside of his collar nervously. _Shit! What the hell didn't I think of that before?_

"You do know my name, don't you, James?"

He could see the hope in her bright eyes, and he knew, unless some sort of miracle happened, it was quickly about to be extinguished.

"Uh, sure, it's…" _Oh, bloody hell, James, just guess. Let's see, she looks like Susan or maybe Jennifer._

"We're waiting."

James eyes moved to Peter, and he looked quite smug, for he knew James was going to fail.

"Er…Susan."

Emily shook her head, her gaze drifting to her feet. "Of course you didn't know my name. Why would you?" She gave a small sniffle, wiping the tears that began to well in her eyes.

"Are you happy now?" Peter fumed, wrapping a comforting arm around Emily. "You've gone and made her cry."

"I…I hadn't meant to. Really, it wasn't a prank. I just-"

"Save it," Peter snapped. "Come on, Em, lets a quiet place to study, one as far away from Potter as humanly possible."

"Well, that couldn't have gone any worse," James mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the table with his friends.

"Turned you down flat, didn't she?" Regulus said with a laugh.

"No," James sighed, plopping down in his chair. "I think she was interested, but when I didn't know her name, she thought it was all a prank. She ended up crying."

"Oh, poor Emily," Lily sighed.

James looked to Lily, and his brow rose in surprise. "You know her?"

"Sure, Emily and Peter, they're in our year."

"Surely you've seen them in classes?" Severus added in. Was James that full of himself that he didn't even take the time to learn the names of the students in his own year? Wait, what was he thinking? Of course he was.

"Uh, well, I knew they looked familiar, but I…bloody hell, how am I supposed to know every single student in the school's name? I don't have some crazy perfect memory like genius boy," he said, motioning to Severus.

Everyone gave a small laugh; Severus just shrugged. You didn't have to be a genius to know your classmates' names, but he wasn't in the mood for such a discussion; instead, he wanted to collect a debt.

"I'm sure Regulus will let you borrow his Slytherin scarf and cloak," Severus said, smirking.

"Huh?"

"You lost the bet, James," Lily clarified.

"Oh, right…crap! Can we maybe change the deal?" he asked, though he knew it was fruitless.

"Absolutely not." Severus laughed. "I am going to live this up to the fullest. I believe pictures will be in order."

James groaned, dropping his head to the desk with a loud thump.

"Oh, yes, and perhaps I can even send one to your parents, or better yet, make copies and post them around the castle."

At this point, both Lily and Regulus were laughing hysterically, but James, however, felt like he was going to be sick. A Potter in Slytherin colors; it was sickening. "Remind me never to bet against you again, Severus."

"Now, what fun would that be?"

Chuckles once again broke out, or at least they did until a very unpleasant-looking Madam Pince approached their table. "This is a library, not the Quidditch field. Now, quiet yourselves or leave."

"We're sorry, Madam Pince," Lily apologized. "We will quiet down."

"See that you do." And with that, she stalked off, the three friends snickering under their breath.

XXX

Severus needed lab space; he could experiment all he wanted in Slughorn's classroom, but only during his office hours, when the Potions master could "supervise" the work being done. So, Severus needed to make other accommodations, and thanks to the advice of Master Flamel, he now had a more solid foundation on which to build his research and believed he was ready to start preliminary testing; he just needed space and time in which to do it. It didn't take long for him to realize the ideal place: the Room of Requirement. He knew better than to go out after hours; he didn't want to risk Dumbledore discovering him again, so instead, he left the dorm room at twenty minutes before curfew and did not have plans to return until the following morning.

XXX

Petunia sat at the kitchen table flipping through the pamphlets she requested from the Royal Academy of Music. She still didn't think she was good enough for a school like this, but Alex was very insistent upon her at least trying, so she would.

"Hey, sweetheart." Rose smiled at her daughter, then sat beside her at the table. "What are you looking at?"

Petunia picked up one of the pamphlets and handed it to her mum. "They came in the mail today."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I truly do think this would be a perfect fit for your talents."

Petunia simply nodded, giving her mum a small smile. She had always felt she had been a better dancer the musician and had at one time had hopes of becoming a professional ballerina, but obviously, that dream had been squashed – no, it had been utterly demolished, pulverized, annihilated. She'd never walk again, let alone dance. She had come to terms with her disability, at least in part, and Alex had helped her understand that although her life would never be the same, it could still be a successful and happy one.

Still…it hurt to think of what might have been.

But who knew, maybe one day, one of her children would follow in the footsteps of her own dreams.

XXX

Nicholas Flamel couldn't get his mind off the Snape boy. He had such amazing potential. The boy's knowledge base…it was like he had already lived two life times. He knew what plans Albus had for him, and although the boy hadn't fallen for his manipulations just yet, that didn't mean he wouldn't, and when he did, Albus would immediately put him to work on ways to help him defeat You-Know-Who; of that he was almost certain. Not that Dumbledore's cause wasn't noble, it was indeed, but taking down Dark wizards was not something a teenage boy should be pulled into, no matter his magical power or abilities. War was meant for grown men. For warriors. Severus Snape was just a boy, a boy who despite his brilliance, should be allowed to do the typical things all children his age did, like playing Quidditch and sneaking off somewhere private to kiss his girlfriend.

"Tea, Nicholas?"

The renowned alchemist turned to his wife, who smiled as she placed the tea tray in front of him.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome." Sitting down beside her husband, she took the kettle and poured first her husband's tea and then her own. "Do you want to talk about whatever it is you are fretting over?" she asked as she poured a small amount of milk into her tea.

"You recall the meeting I had with Albus a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. He wanted to introduce you to a student of his, a prodigy of some sort."

"Yes." Nicholas paused as he took a sip of his tea, his eyes then moving back to his wife. "How long has it been since I have had a summer intern?"

"Nearly sixty years, I believe; are you considering taking this boy on?"

Taking another sip of his tea, he nodded. "He had an extraordinarily amount of potential, and…I would like to see to which branches of magic he would be most inclined; plus…the boy has a few projects he is working on, one in particular I find of great interest."

"Oh?"

"He is attempting to at best to find a cure for cerebral palsy, in the very least lessen the symptoms."

The woman's eyes brightened at the idea. Her thoughts instantly went to that of her son. "You believe his research has potential?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then I say bring him on."

He nodded again, a small smile pulling at his lips. He would desire to meet Severus's family first and talk to his parents. It would be a large commitment on his part, and although he would have evenings and weekends with his family and friends, his entire summer holiday would be devoted to study, and that was a lot to ask of a fourteen-year-old boy.

**A/N: Didn't expect that now did you? Or maybe you did. I always wanted to use Flamel in one of my stories, and now I have. Yea!**


	40. Chapter 40 Sore Loser

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and special thanks to my awesome BETA, Sindie.**_

_**Warning: use of the 'F' word and a bit of kissy-kissy from Severus and Lily.**_

_**Now…on with chapter 40.**_

_Chapter Forty_

_Sore Loser_

James groaned, pushing the green and silver scarf that adorned his neck farther down into his robes as he trudged his way down to the Quidditch stands. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He should have just refused; screw the bloody bet.

"Looking good there, Potter." James looked up to see Sirius grin and wink. "Those colors really suit you."

"Shut up, Black." Potter's gaze turned to Narcissa, who was standing beside her cousin, a wide grin on her face, her blue eyes lit in pure enjoyment. "I bet you're really enjoying this."

"Completely," she said simply before pulling out her camera and snapping a picture.

"Oh, hell, did you really have to do that?"

"Of course I did."

"You truly hate me, don't you?" James asked, his eyes narrowing at the blond.

"No, I wouldn't waste my energy on an emotion that passionate when it comes to you, but as they say, 'payback's a bitch.'" And with a giggle she trotted off past James and Sirius.

Sirius growled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Payback? A month of cleaning up after sick people in the hospital wing wasn't good enough?" he yelled after her.

"Nope," she said as she continued towards the stands, not even bothering to look back.

"Your cousin is completely barmy. Lily got over it; why the hell can't she?"

"It wasn't just the hair tonic?" Sirius explained as the two boys continued their walk towards the Quidditch stands.

"It wasn't?"

"No, I think the hair prank was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"What the bloody hell did I ever do to her before that?"

"It wasn't what you did to her, at least not directly."

"What?"

"If you remember correctly, before you became friends with Severus, you weren't exactly polite to me, always pulling stupid, little pranks, like ripping my school bag or charming my shoe laces together."

James sighed. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Sirius just shrugged, not really sure if he believed him or not. "Then there was the fact that you poisoned half of our house."

"I did not do that!" James yelled, kicking a patch of gravel, sending the small pebbles flying off in different directions.

"Whatever."

Sirius just rolled his eyes. Severus said he didn't think James did it; Sirius wanted to believe him, but sometimes…

James was slowly becoming a…well, he supposed he would call him a friend, just not a close one. Regardless, he was still a bit of a berk and just couldn't bring himself to trust him, at least not a hundred percent.

**XXX**

Severus smirked as James plopped himself down on the space beside him; it was quite obvious he was not happy to be there.

"Good morning?" Severus said, grinning.

"Fuck off."

"My, my, such foul language. What would your mother say?"

"Probably that he has lost his mind to even agree to the bet in the first place," Jason said as he and Martin sat beside them.

The boys snickered, while James glowered. "Bloody wankers," he huffed, "you're supposed to be on my side."

Jason and Martin just shrugged, their gazes moving out to the Quidditch Pitch. James was their mate, and they enjoyed hanging out with him, at least most of the time, but even they would agree that sometimes he went too far - poisoning the Slytherins, for example. Jason thought James' punishment for losing the bet was quite fitting, and he hoped, though he doubted it, that it may teach his prank-pulling friend a lesson in humility.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, suddenly realizing the pretty red-head was nowhere in sight.

"She's sitting with Narcissa in the Slytherin stands. I would have joined them, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you like this," Severus said with a smirk, eyeing James' green and silver apparel.

James just rolled his eyes before moving them out to the Quidditch pitch as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff players made their way onto the field.

**XXX**

For several moments Eileen simply stood there in the doorway, her mouth dropped open as her eyes lay on one of the most renowned alchemists of all time. He hadn't even introduced himself, but there had been no need; she quickly recognized the famous wizard.

"Mrs. Snape?" She nodded mutely. "My name is Nicholas Flamel, and I had the pleasure of recently meeting your son. I was considering having him as a summer intern, but I was hoping to talk to you and your husband before I approached Severus. May I come in?"

Again, she simply nodded, opening the door and allowing the revered man to enter her home.

**XXX**

Tobias didn't know much about potions or alchemy or any of the other things man was talking about, though he could certainly see how excited his wife was over the possibility of their son working with this man, even more excited than when Severus had been approached by Professor Dumbledore. The question was, if his son did not wish to intern with Dumbledore, what made them think he would with this Flamel character?

"Severus already turned down one offer, preferring to play Quidditch and spend time with his girlfriend; do you honestly think he's suddenly going to change his mind?" Tobias stated bluntly.

His wife's eyes narrowed at his words, while Nicholas Flamel simply chuckled. "I can understand that; however, unlike Albus' proposed internship, Severus would simply be working with me for the summers, and he would have the weekends free. Most importantly, he would be working on many of his own projects, as well as mine."

"You mean…such as how he is trying to find a way to help Julia with her Cerebral Palsy?" Tobias asked, his interested piqued.

Flamel gave a small smile and nodded. "I must confess I am very impressed with what he has concluded on the illness so far. I gave him a few suggestions, but would be greatly appreciative if allowed to work alongside him."

"You have an interest in the Muggle illness?" Eileen asked, curious as to why the pureblood wizard would be interested in such a topic.

"Yes, you see, many years ago my wife and I adopted a Muggle-born child who lived in our village. His parents had been killed in a fire, and Eric, somehow sensing he was in danger, used his magic to create a protective shield around himself. He was just three months old at the time." The ancient wizard took a long, deep breath before continuing. "It was a year later we realized something was wrong with Eric; he was not developing as other children his age should have. We took him to a healer; they were clueless. Desperate, we went to a local Muggle doctor, and he diagnosed him with a mild form of CP, but of course at the time it wasn't called that. We tried to give our son the most normal life possible, and because of his magic and mine and my wife's knowledge of healing spells and potions, he did have a better quality of life them any Muggles with the illness. Eventually, he learned to walk with the aid of leg-braces and a walker, though we decided to keep him from Hogwarts… We knew he wouldn't be able to handle the stairs. So my wife and I home schooled him, and eventually, he did grow and move out, and thanks to his obsession with Quidditch, he received a part-time job writing for _Quidditch Quarterly_, but…" He paused, and the small smile that had pulled at his lips vanished. "That was all he ever did. He never traveled or married or had children or even that many friends. He had us, yes, and he was happy; he lived a good life…but not a full one."

At this point Eileen had tears in her eyes, and Tobias was on the brink of them. They wanted better for their daughter. They wanted the same life her sisters and brother would have - a chance to go to Hogwarts, to make friends, to be truly happy and content in her life.

"Do you really think there is a chance that Severus could cure our baby's Palsy?" Eileen asked hopefully.

"Mrs. Snape, your son has made more headway on the subject than I have in over two hundred years. I think there is a very good chance, given time, that he could indeed find a way to at least minimize the major symptoms."

Tears of hope began to fall down her pale cheeks; Tobias quickly took his wife into his arms as he blinked back tears of his own. "He's taking this internship if I have to perform a Freezing Charm on him and Apparate him to your home myself."

Nicholas laughed, happy to hear Eileen was agreeable to the internship. "I'm glad to hear you say that, though I do hope Severus comes willingly. I am truly looking forward to working with him, as he is an amazing prodigy. You must be so proud of him."

"We are," Tobias said, nodding, "and in more ways than he realizes, I'm sure."

**XXX**

James ripped off the Slytherin scarf and robe the moment the game was over, shoving them into Severus' hands before sprinting back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Severus couldn't stop laughing. This was another memory for the Pensieve and good future blackmail as well, and thanks to Narcissa, he had a picture. James had grumbled about the fact that she had taken a candid shot on him while walking to the stands.

James' only consolation about the whole thing was that Hufflepuff had won the game.

**XXX**

Lily moved her hands into her boyfriend's silky hair as their lips quickly attached themselves to each other. They had just settled into a quiet alcove in a deserted corridor on the third floor and were, in their opinion, making excellent use of their free period. Lily quite enjoyed kissing Severus and thought him incredibly gifted at it; then again, was there anything he wasn't brilliant at?

"Lily," Severus moaned, his hands slowly moving from her waist and down her back, his kisses turning to her neck.

"Oh, Sev, that feels so good."

He smiled against her neck. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," he whispered as his hands began to wonder south.

Lily was slightly startled when she felt her boyfriend's hands grabbing her bum, one on each cheek, and squeeze.

"Sev," she giggled.

Severus gave a small laugh as he moved his hands back to her waist, and they continued to snog, or they did until they were so rudely interrupted.

"Mr. Snape, Miss. Evans!"

The young couple quickly pulled apart at the sound of the ever-stern voice of the Head of Gryffindor.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" McGonagall's hands were planted firmly on her hips, her glasses resting on the very tip of her nose as she glared down that the forth years. Severus had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. He had spent years seeing her give that look to hundreds of misbehaving students, and he just simply couldn't take it seriously.

"Sorry, Professor, we were just…um…talking." Lily blushed in embarrassment of being caught, not that it had been the first time.

"Talking? Please, Miss. Evans, do not insult my intelligence."

McGonagall's eyes turned to the young Ravenclaw whose lips were pressed so tightly together they were white, and Severus' eyes were shut tight, and he was forcing down the corners of his mouth. Her eyes narrowed at his expression.

"Do you find something amusing, Mr. Snape?"

Severus simply shook his head, afraid that if he opened his mouth, the only thing that would come out was a burst of laughter.

"Humph! Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior."

"Sorry, Professor, it won't happen again."

"Yes," Severus said after clearing his voice, "it won't happen again," and as the Scottish witch turned to leave, Severus couldn't help but add in a whisper, "_Minnie_."

**A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed that; sorry it's been a few weeks since the last update. I try to add a chapter every two weeks, but sometimes time just does not allow it. Lucky for you, I already have half of the next chapter written, so if nothing last minute comes up, you may have another chapter by next week.**

**Next: The family goes home for Christmas holiday, and Sev has a surprise visitor.**


	41. Chapter 41 Julia's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA, Sindie; be sure to check out her profile. Now on with the chapter.**

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

_**Julia's Surprise**_

The weeks all but flew by and soon the Christmas holiday was approaching. Severus was looking forward to heading home for a couple of days; he was really starting to miss his family, especially his sisters. His mind had been on the youngest and smallest of the triplets for quite some time now, and he was curious to see how Julia was progressing. When he wrote home and asked how she was faring, his mother's response had usually been two or three word responses such as, "she's doing fine", and "she's catching up", nothing at all specific or at all helpful, at least from a research standpoint. He planned to spend some of his time simply playing with and observing her, comparing where her motor as well as her cognitive skills were compared to his other sisters, as well as other children in their age range.

Currently, Severus was sitting in the library working on an essay for potions, not that it was difficult by any stretch of the imagination; he simply needed to put a small part of his vast knowledge of regenerativepotions to parchment, without sounding like he had written a book about it, which he had, two of them, in fact. Dipping his quill into the ink well, he let several drops drip back into the pot before moving it to the parchment.

"Hey there, Sevvy."

Severus gave a low growl at the use of the nickname that Potter had recently bestowed on him. He knew Potter wasn't using it with the intentions to be hateful, like he so often had when Black had come up with the taunting moniker_ Snivellus_, but still…it was a little too close for comfort.

"I told you not to call me that, Potter."

James just laughed, plopping down in the seat across from his friend. "You really need to learn to lighten up, mate; I'm just joking around."

Severus sighed; that was what the Marauders always said when they ridiculed and pranked him: it was just "a joke."

His dark eyes slowly rose to meet James' hazel, a small frown pulling at his lips. "I simply do not enjoy hearing you call me that; it… is unsettling."

James cocked his head; his brow crinkled just slightly. "Someone used to tease you with that name, didn't they?"

James, as much of as ass as he had been in his former life and to some degree still was, was quite observant, at least when he was actually using his mind for something constructive.

"No…but a close variation."

"Oh…sorry. I didn't know. If it bothers you that much, I'll lay off."

"I would appreciate that."

James gave his friend a grin before pulling out his Potions text. "So does that mean you'll stop calling me by my surname half the time, then?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

"A little," he said with a shrug. "Friends don't usually refer to each other that way."

Yes, he supposed that was true; usually Severus did it out of habit, but mostly, when he saw James do or say something that reminded him of the old James, he simply couldn't help himself, as it was almost like a learned behavior.

"I will attempt to refrain from using your surname to address you from now on; however, if you suffer from an occasional bout of stupidity, I may not be able to refrain myself."

James just laughed, shaking his head. "You really do sound like a professor sometimes, you know that? Hey, that's a good nickname for you, Severus, "Professor", at least when you get all refined and eloquent like that."

Severus couldn't help but smirk. "That would be acceptable." Hey, if Potter…James wanted to refer to him using an authoritative title, he could easily accept that.

**XXX**

The train ride back to London was quite eventful, or at least it was entertaining. Severus and Lily had settled into a compartment towards the center of the train and were soon joined by Regulus, Narcissa, Sirius, and Anna. James had decided to hang out with Jason and a few Gryffindor boys in another compartment, who were excitedly discussing the current Quidditch season. The girls had started talking about a recent article in _Witch Weekly_, something about make-up tips; Severus wasn't really paying attention, but was instead listening to Sirius groan on about the last letter he had gotten from his mother.

"The woman has gone barmy. Just because Cissy's being forced into a marriage contract doesn't mean I bloody well have to be. For crying out loud, I'm only fourteen!"

"You're almost fifteen," Regulus said with a shrug, "and that's the age Father chose Mother."

Sirius groaned, running his hand through his wavy, black hair. "I'm not Father." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The last thing he wanted was to end up married to someone like his mother. Yes, they had been getting on okay lately, but still, he knew, deep down, that she was a cold-hearted, conniving, old gossip, who had nothing better to do than attempt to manipulate the people around her, and yes, that included her own sons.

"There's really no reason to get excited, Sirius," Severus spoke up. "You did state that your mother simply wanted you to start considering a possible match; I'm sure you have several years before you are required to actually choose a woman and set up a contract."

"Yeah," Sirius said with a humorless laugh, "that's what Cissy thought, too."

Severus had heard of Cissy's forced betrothal through Lily and eventually Sirius, but of course he was already aware of the fact from his past life. He remembered his friend coming to him, just hours before her wedding, sobbing that she didn't want to marry Lucius Malfoy, that she didn't love him, and didn't believe she ever could. Not knowing what else to say to comfort her, he suggested she reveal her true blood status, which would have most certainly caused the Malfoy family to withdraw the marriage contract. She refused, not wanting to disgrace her family in the way her sister, Andromeda, had.

Sirius turned his gaze to his friend Anna as her laugh suddenly filled the air; he couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips. He really liked her laugh.

"Hey, Siri, Anna's a pureblood, isn't she?"

Sirius turned his attention back to his younger brother, who was holding a small, yet noticeable smirk. "Yeah, what of it?"

Regulus simply shrugged, his eyes moving down to a magazine he had just pulled from his bag. "Just wondering."

**XXX**

As soon as Severus stepped off the train and onto the platform, he was greeted by a bone-crushing hug from his mother.

"Jesus, Eileen, let the boy breathe," Tobias said with a laugh. He was glad to see his son, too, but there was no reason to embarrass the boy in front of his friends.

"I'm so happy you're home; we missed you so much, and we have so much to talk about."

Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "We do?" That was curious; had they made some summer plans? Would they be going on holiday, perhaps? That would be a stretch, as they never had before and the girls were still so small, plus they were difficult enough to handle just at home. He couldn't imagine how chaotic taking them elsewhere for an extended period of time would be.

Plus, as much as he loved his family, he planned to spend the majority of his two weeks at home devoted to watching and gathering information on Julia, and of course with his Lily.

"Oh, yes, but that can wait until we get home." Eileen then turned her gaze to Lily, who was, as expected, right beside her son. "Hello, Lily, it's good to see you, too, sweetheart," She said, giving the girl a quick hug.

"You, too, Mrs. Snape."

"Mum, where are the girls?" Severus asked, having hoped now that they were older his mum would have brought them along to the station.

"Rose is watching them, so, Lily, I'll be taking you home as well."

"That's fine."

"Well, come on, kids," Tobias spoke up. "We have a long drive ahead of us, and I don't want to run into traffic.

**XXX**

The drive home was uneventful, and once arriving at Lily's house, Severus helped her bring her things up to her room while his parents got the girls ready to leave. Lily plopped down on her bed, and after pulling her trunk to the foot of her bed, Severus sat beside her, wrapping his long arm around her shoulder. Lily leaned her head into his chest, and he placed a soft kiss atop her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling. Their lips met briefly in several soft kisses, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Snape's voice calling up the stairs.

"Sev, it's time to go."

With a sigh, Severus stood from Lily's bed. "I'll call you later tonight."

Lily nodded as she, too, stood, and with a final kiss, the young couple left Lily's room and headed downstairs.

Once home, Severus pulled his trunk up to his room, hastily unpacked, and then quickly headed downstairs to be with his family. His gaze quickly went to his sisters, who were in their walkers, though only two of them were cruising around the sitting room. Julia simply sat in her walker, her gaze glued to the television (much like her daddy), her blue eyes darting around with the movement of the Count and his array of numbers.

Severus kneeled down, as close to his tiny sister's height as he could get. "Hey, little one, are you watching _Sesame Street_?"

She turned to her big brother and giggled, then reaching out a pudgy finger, she pointed to the telly. "Fee."

Severus laughed. "Fee, what's a fee?"

Julia's eyes turned back to the T.V., where a large red number three hovered above the Count's head. "Fee."

Severus looked back at her sister and then at his father, whose expression matched his own. "Did she just…identify the number three?" Tobias asked the question, knowing full well what he had just heard and saw, but…it just wasn't possible. His special little girl was behind her sisters in almost every way, or at least he had thought. Her motor skills, her vocabulary, and aside from the occasional "Mama" and "Dada", she hadn't spoken a word, or at least none that he had noticed.

"This is…amazing, spectacular." Severus quickly pulled his sister from her walker and sat down on the couch, placing her on her lap. "Father, has she recognized any other numbers or colors, perhaps?"

Tobias just shook his head numbly. "None that I've noticed; maybe your mum has. Eileen, can you come out here, please?"

Eileen, who had been preparing dinner, wiped her hands on her apron as she exited the kitchen. "Has our guest arrived?" she asked, entering the sitting room.

"Um, no."

"Guest? We're having company?" Severus asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, that was what we wanted to talk to you about; we have a special guest coming to dinner."

"Special guest? Who?"

Eileen just smiled. "It's a surprise." Severus narrowed his eyes slightly; he didn't like being surprised. "So what is it you needed me for?"

Tobias looked to his son, hoping he would take the reins and explain what they had witnessed. He thought that if he told his wife that their toddler just preformed a skill that most children did not learn until age 3 or 4, that she would think he was simply "seeing what he wanted to see" and not what really happened. She had done so before. He knew his wife loved their baby girl, despite her CP, but she didn't have the faith that he did - that despite her illness, she would grow to live a normal and happy life. Yes, the news Mr. Flamel had given her was encouraging, but still…she had her doubts.

Severus took the cue from his father and explained what they had just witnessed, and as Tobias had expected, she was reluctant to believe.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence," she said, shaking her head.

Severus sighed in frustration; he knew he received his stubbornness from his mother, but really, why deny what was right in front of their eyes? "Mother, I know what I saw; she pointed to the number and said it, and there was no coincidence about it. Now, what I need to know is have you seen her portray any other cognitive or mental abilities that seemed out the ordinary for someone her age, as well as someone suffering from Cerebral Palsy?"

Eileen bit her bottom lip as her eyes darted between her husband, son, and daughter. She hadn't wanted to admit it; she had thought it had just been her imagination, but maybe…maybe it was possible.

"Well, I…now, I can't say for sure, but a few weeks ago…" She took a long, deep-cleansing breath. She hadn't planned to mention it, as she couldn't bring herself to fully accept that Julia had actually done it. Yes, Severus had displayed signs of magic at that age, but Julia, her special baby girl was…different.

Taking a long, cleansing breath, she confessed to her son and husband what she had witnessed. "Claudia and Messalina had finished their lunch, and Julia was still picking at hers; she always takes longer to finish a meal, and so I took the girls upstairs for their nap and continued to let Julia eat; when I came back down…"

Eileen's eyes turned back down to her youngest daughter, who smiled at her mummy, reaching out her arms for her. She wasted no time in taking her from Severus, placing a gentle kiss atop her head. "I knew I had put the sliced peaches back in the fridge before I headed upstairs, but there they were, on the kitchen table - the lid on the plastic container was open, and Julia was grabbing peaches out by the fistful."

Tobias gasped; his baby was doing magic. She was so young. He knew Severus had done magic at a young age, but for some reason he had thought he was a little older when he had started. Severus grinned in pride. This was terrific news; the CP certainly hadn't affected her magical core, or by the looks of it, her cognitive reasoning skills, so it was simply her nervous system Severus would need to focus his research on.

Eileen placed Julia back into her walker, and without a word, headed back into the kitchen. Claudia and Lina quickly made their way over to their sister, settling themselves in front of the telly, as all three girls were now watching Bert and Ernie. Tobias exhaled a deep breath as he leaned back into the cushions in the couch. Severus began to make his way upstairs to add what he had just witnessed to his notes.

And then…the doorbell rang.

**A/N: Hello, all, hope you enjoyed chapter 41. I made it a little longer than normal, about 8 Word doc pages. Any guesses on who the surprise guest is? I bet you do. Anyway, please leave a review; they always make me happy**


	42. Chapter 42 Oppertunity of a Life Time

**Disclaimer: I own nada, rien, nichts, niente, niets, nothing…and in any other language you can think of.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, we are quickly approaching 1000 reviews and you have no idea how happy that possibility makes me! I'm literally giggling with excitement. Special thanks to my awesome BETA Sindie**

_**Chapter Forty-Two**_

_**Opportunity of a Lifetime**_

Severus had heard the doorbell ring as he ascended the stairs and assumed it to be whoever their dinner guest was. Quickly finding his notebook, he wrote down the cognitive ability he just witnessed Julia display as well as what his mother had told them of her accidental magic.

"Severus, come down and say hello to our guest."

Severus sighed at the sound of his mother's voice; he truly did not feel like being social. Nevertheless, he put down his notebook and headed back downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see the guest was a man; he was facing his mother, so he could only see his back - he was tall, had short grey hair, and wore finely-made wizarding robes.

"There you are." Eileen smiled at her son, motioning him over, and as he made his way towards her, the man turned into Severus' view.

"Hello, Severus, it's good to see you again."

Severus' eyes instantly widened with both surprise and excitement. "Master Flamel, what an unexpected but extremely pleasant surprise." Severus extended his hand, which the older wizard happily accepted it. "To what do we own the honor of your visit to our home?"

"Well, I had sort of a proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

This was curious; what could the renowned Nicholas Flamel possibly need from fourteen-year-old Severus Snape? He was honestly stumped. Not that he wouldn't be more than delighted to help the alchemist in whatever he required, he just couldn't understand what skill he could possibly possess that would be of interest to him.

"Perhaps we could sit and discuss it. I'm afraid it will require a rather lengthy conversation," Flamel suggested.

"Of course."

Eileen gathered the girls from their walkers and placed them in their playpen before sitting beside her son on the couch. Mr. Flamel was on the other side of Severus, and Tobias was in his recliner a few feet away.

"Now, Severus," Flamel began, "I'm not sure if your parents mentioned to you yet, but I visited them several weeks ago, and I had wanted to have their permission before I approached you."

"No," Severus said and turned to his parents, "they didn't mention it."

"Because we thought it best if Mr. Flamel told you himself," Eileen said, "and we just knew that if I even mentioned his visit, I would have been met with a stream of questions as to why in your next letter, and this isn't something that should be discussed in writing."

"Okay." Severus' curiosity only grew with his mother's words and quickly drew his attention back to the wizard besides him.

"Now, Severus, I know that Professor Dumbledore offered you an internship just last year, correct?"

"Yes." Severus's brow furrowed, shaking his head slightly. If Nicholas was here simply to try and convince him to take Dumbledore's offer, he was going to be incredibly disappointed. He had thought more of the respected alchemist, and despite Flamel's friendship with the Headmaster; he never would have thought him the type to do Dumbledore's dirty work for him.

"I told Albus that I thought asking a boy your age to apprentice with him for the rest of your education was a bit much, plus…well, Albus had his own agendas."

_Well, that was refreshing,_ Severus thought, glad to know he wasn't the only one who saw past Dumbledore's kind smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"Anyway," Flamel continued, "I find myself very interested in your work, especially concerning CP, and if you are interested, I would like to have you intern with me for the summer. We could work on your projects as well as a few of my own that you might find interesting."

Although Severus, through his work as a spy, had spent years learning to block his emotions by presenting a mask of blank impassiveness, at that moment, as he was being asked to study under one of the most renowned wizards of all time, he found his jaw dropping and his eyes doubling in size.

"You…you want _me _to be your summer intern?"

Flamel chuckled and nodded. "Indeed, I do. It has been some years since I took one on, but I think you are more than worth my time and resources. You would report to my home by Floo at 9 AM each morning and return home around 4 in the evening, and you would, of course, have the weekends off."

"Wow."

Severus was beyond moved to even being considered for such an honor. Only a handful of witches and wizards could say that they had the privilege to work with the maker of the Philosopher's Stone, and most that had were, at that point, no longer living.

Eileen was grinning brightly; her son actually seemed interested, which was far more than she could say when Dumbledore had approached him.

"It's an amazing opportunity, Severus," Eileen spoke up, "and it's during the summer, so you don't have to worry about it interrupting your Quidditch."

Severus could care less about Quidditch; he enjoyed it, yes, but there were far more important things, and he had simply made the excuse to get out of being coerced into an apprenticeship with Albus. This, however, was a completely different matter all together; not only would he be able to work with Master Nicholas Flamel, he would get to work on his own projects with him.

This was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"I would love the opportunity to work with you, Mr. Flamel; in fact, it would be an honor."

Eileen clapped her hands together while giving an excited squeal, while Tobias smiled and gave his son a look of pride.

"Wonderful," Flamel said, "I will send you more specifics about the internship as well as a contract closer to the end of your school term."

"I look forward to it, sir. Truly."

For Severus, his gratitude was beyond words, though he suddenly couldn't help but wonder what may have become of his life had he been given this opportunity during his first adolescence.

"Well, now that this is settled," Eileen said, as she stood from to couch, "why don't we all head into the kitchen for dinner?"

XXX

Of course Lily was excited for her boyfriend; it was an amazing opportunity for him, after all, but she would miss him. He had said, aside from the weekends, that he would be spending practically his entire summer with Mr. Flamel.

"No, Lily." She shook her head of such selfish thoughts. "You shouldn't think like that. Besides, he'll be working on finding ways to help Julia and Tuney; that's what matters most."

"Lily, dinner's ready."

The young Gryffindor jumped off her bed, where she had been lying, at the sound of her mother's voice. "Coming." Making her way into the kitchen, she found not only Petunia, but Alex as well, already seated at the table. He ate dinner at their house more often than not, and when he wasn't, it was because Petunia was over at his place.

"Hello, Lily," Alex greeted her, smiling. "Did you have a good term?"

"Oh, yes, though I am happy to be home for the holidays. How about you?"

"It was pretty good." Alex's smile seemed to widen as he turned his gaze to Petunia and then winked. In response, Petunia gave a small giggle and blushed.

_What was that about? _Lily wondered, _And since when did Petunia giggle?_

"Okay, kids, here we go." Rose placed a large steaming bowl of spaghetti with meatballs in the center of the table before sitting down in between her daughters.

"It looks great, Mrs. Evans," Alex said, "but then again, your cooking always is fantastic."

Lily rolled her eyes. _What a suck up, _she thought. And honestly, she didn't know why he bothered anyway; Alex was the reason Petunia started to climb out of her depression. The boy could commit a felony, and Rose would still think the sun shone out of his…

"So, Lily," Alex said as he took a piece of garlic bread and placed it on his plate, "your mum mentioned something about Severus having been accepted to some sort of summer internship."

"Um, yeah." Lily's eyes moved to Petunia, whose expression suddenly grew nervous. "Sev's really great at…chemistry; he's getting the chance to work with one of the leading scientists in the field."

"That's fantastic. Tell him I said congratulations."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Alex, of course, knew nothing of Lily and Severus's magic, and Petunia planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. She wasn't about to lose the man she loved just because her sister attended some hocus pocus school for the abnormal.

XXX

Narcissa sat in silence, her eyes lowered to her dinner plate as she pushed her chicken around with her fork. She had lost her appetite the moment her mother informed her that the Malfoys would be joining them for dinner. They had visited before, but things were different now; she and Lucius were arranged to be married and while nothing was formally announced and wouldn't be for several years, it didn't change the fact that she was being forced to marry a man who she, in all honestly, really didn't care for. He was handsome, yes, but he was also arrogant, snobbish, and just plain annoying. The man thought because of his family name, pureblood heritage, and wealth that the entire world should do whatever he said whenever he said it.

"Don't you think so, Narcissa?"

The young Slytherin raised her head at the sound of her name. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Her mother huffed. "Really, Narcissa, you should be paying attention; we were talking about your cousin."

"My apologies. I'm a little tired this evening."

"Yes, well, we were just talking about young Sirius and how well he's doing in school. Walburga is constantly boasting about him, but, of course, that's completely understandable. He's top of his year, neck in neck with some Ravenclaw prodigy."

Narcissa was tempted to roll her eyes and set her mother straight, but of course she had no desire to be punished, so she refrained. Yes, Sirius was a great wizard, and his marks were probably in the top 10% of the class, but she knew for a fact that Lily was ahead of him, as were a few others, not that her mother would ever make mention of a Mudblood outdoing a pureblood, especially her own nephew.

"You know," Narcissa spoke up, "the Ravenclaw boy you are talking about is Severus Snape. Remember I visited him last summer?"

"Snape," Lucius hissed the name, and Narcissa couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, yes, Walburga has mentioned him a few times. Says he's a remarkable child, despite having a filthy Muggle for a father. She even plans, once he's older, to help find him a suitable wife."

Narcissa couldn't help it; she laughed. "I'm pretty sure Severus has every intension of marrying Lily as soon as he graduates Hogwarts."

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Who is Lily?"

"A Gryffindor Mudblood." The words came from Lucius, which didn't surprise her in the least. "She's a pretty little thing, I'll give her that, but if the boy has any common sense, he'll cut her lose when he's had his fun and find a more fitting witch to settle down with."

That was the last straw for Narcissa, and punishment be dammed, she was not going to let that git insult her best friend and get away with it. Picking her napkin off her lap, she slammed it down on the table as she rose from her seat.

"Is that what you plan to do with me, Lucius? Have a little fun with other girls until it's time for us to marry?"

"I…I did not mean it like that," the blond said, and at least he had the decency to pale slightly.

"Narcissa, sit down; you're making a scene." The fourteen-year-old blond turned her gaze to her father, or at least the man who until recently she thought to be her father.

Closing her mouth, she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Excuse me," she sniffled, dashing from the room.

"Well, that certainly was dramatic," Mrs. Malfoy spoke up. "I do hope she is not this emotional all the time."

"Well, perhaps if your son had not put his foot in his mouth, then my daughter wouldn't have reacted in such a way." Cygnus Black then stood from his own seat, quietly leaving the dining room.

XXX

**A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoyed chapter 42, a little bit of angst at the end but that always fun isn't it. Up next Narcissa has a talk with Cygnus and Lily finds out why her sisters been giggling.**


	43. Chapter 43 I'll Make you a Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe. Wish I did!**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA Sindie, please feel free to go to her profile and check out her own amazing stories.**

_Chapter Forty-Three_

_I'll Make you a Deal_

Narcissa heard a light tap on her door; she assumed it was probably her mother coming to chastise her. She had wished Andromeda was there, but she apparently had plans with friends. Andy was never shy about pointing out just what she thought of pureblood bigotry; her mother had called her uncouth and often reminded her that if she did not keep her mouth shut, she would never find a suitable husband and end up an old spinster like their aunt Cassiopeia.

Narcissa had always liked her Aunt Cassi; perhaps becoming a spinster wouldn't be all that bad, better than marrying a Malfoy. Taking a deep breath, she rose from her bed and made her way to her bedroom door. She was surprised to see not her mother, but her father, standing on the other side.

"Father."

"May I come in?"

Narcissa gave a small nod as she made her way back to her bed, sitting down on the edge. Cygnus closed the door, taking a few steps closer to his daughter.

"You should not have reacted in such a manner, Cissy."

Narcissa's eyes rose to meet his; he had called her Cissy, and he hadn't done that since she was little. "I know, Father; I apologize, I just…I do not care for Lucius. He is arrogant and rude and thinks he's entitled to think and say and do whatever he likes. I…I do not believe I could ever come to love him." Her eyes moved to a small stuffed dragon that rested on her pillow; it was close to nine years old and worn well past any repair spells. It had been a gift from Cygnus; he had gone on a business trip to a dragon reserve and had brought back for all three of his girls a small stuffed dragon as a gift. Narcissa was the only one who still had hers.

Cygnus sighed as he sat down beside his daughter. In his heart, both Narcissa and Andromeda truly were his daughters; he had been there the day they were born, and he had given them his name, his titles, and they were his heirs, and he loved them. His wife, on the other hand…he put up with her, but honestly, his girls were about the only good things that ever came out of their marriage.

"I know Lucius can be a bit…pretentious, but he comes an old pureblood family, almost as old as ours, in fact. His family has powerful ties to the Ministry, and, of course, you would never want for anything as his wife."

Narcissa said nothing, but nodded softly; she had spoken her mind enough for one evening, and her father was being much kinder than she had expected, considering how she had thoroughly embarrassed her family in front of her future in-laws.

"I'll tell you what, since nothing has been formally contracted, I will give you until your seventeenth birthday, and if you believe you can find a boy suitable enough both in blood and in prestige to become betrothed to, then I will cancel the betrothal with Malfoy."

Narcissa's blue eyes instantly brightened, and a hopeful smile pulled at her lips. "Really?"

"Yes, however, as I stated, he will need to be in equal standing with the Malfoys, and, of course, I will have to approve of him."

"Oh, Father, thank you." And for the first time in years, Narcissa wrapped her small arms around her father's tall frame.

He returned the hug, gently patting her back. "I just want the best for you, Cissy."

"I know, I…I love you, Father."

Narcissa did love her father; she always had, and as she grew older, their relationship had grown strained. For what reason, she didn't really understand, but whether or not his blood was flowing in her veins, she would always call him father.

"I love you, too, Narcissa." She never saw the tears forming in his eyes as he placed a soft kiss atop her head. "My beautiful daughter."

XXX

Severus had been sitting on the couch for the past hour watching his sisters as his parents took in a movie. If you asked him, however, he would quickly point out that he was not babysitting, but conducting research. He, in fact, had a paper in hand and had been taking detailed notes on all three of his sisters the entire time. At a quarter to nine, his attention was briefly taken away from his sisters as green flames suddenly sprung from the fireplace.

"Hey, Severus, you in?"

Severus groaned as Sirius Black's head popped through the fireplace. "I'm sort of busy; what is it you require?"

Sirius laughed as he stepped through into his friend's front room. "Why, I require nothing but your company, good sir." Sirius gave a slight bow, then pretended to tip his hat.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be amusing?"

"Merlin, Snape, what happened to your sense of humor, one of your baby sisters swallow it or something?" Sirius gave a barking laugh at his own joke. Severus, however, was still not amused.

"Doggie." The word had some from Claudia, who was clearly pointing at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius cocked his head; his brow wrinkled as he looked down at the grinning toddler.

"Woof, woof," Lina suddenly added. Julia said nothing, but giggled along with her sisters.

While Sirius found absolutely nothing cute about at be called a dog by an almost one-year-old, Severus, knowing Black's future Animagus form, found it quite entertaining and couldn't help but snicker.

"You find that funny?" Sirius snorted. "You have one seriously screwed up sense of humor."

_You have no idea, _Severus thought, but simply shrugged. "So, why are you here?"

A very Slytherin-like smirk pulled at his lips as he plopped down on the Snapes' couch. "Thought you might like to hear a little juicy gossip."

Severus rolled his eyes as he sat down beside his friend. "Do I look like some snobbish house-wife with nothing better to do than listen to hen-cackling nonsense?"

"It's about Narcissa."

Okay, so perhaps his curiosity was piqued a little. She had been one of his closest friends in his past life, and while Lily was clearly closer to her this time around, their friendship was growing.

"What about her?"

"Well, my mum just got finished talking to my aunt over the Floo. You see, The Malfoys had come over for dinner and…"

XXX

Lily lay in her bed, already dressed in her pajamas, nestled under her covers, yet she was far from sleepy. She decided to go ahead and do some reading, hoping it would help tire her eyes, but so far, it wasn't doing much good, at least as far as helping her rest. Instead, she found herself enthralled in one of Sev's potions books he had let her borrow.

Petunia had said good night to Alex before making her way to her room to get ready for bed. Alex had been her saving grace; like a light at the end of a darkened tunnel, he had shown her the way: a way to be happy, to live, to love, and oh, yes, did she ever love him. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve him, that he was too wonderful, too perfect and that she failed in comparison, but it seemed that whenever her doubts surfaced, all Alex would have to do is look into her eyes, and any such foolish thoughts all but floated away.

"Night, Tuney." Petunia turned to peer into her sister's room; Lily had looked up from her book and smiled. "Want to come in for a bit?"

Petunia just shrugged, turning her wheelchair into her sister's room and up to her bed. "Good book?" she asked, glancing at the red hardback-covered book that rested in her lap.

"Oh, yes, it's one of Sev's potions books. This one's on ancient Egyptian potions; it's actually quite fascinating."

Petunia just rolled her eyes. "Can't you ever read anything normal?"

"Hey, I read plenty of 'normal books'; I read that romance book you got me last Christmas."

"Really?" She gave a look of pure disbelief.

"Oh, yes, I have to say the boathouse scene was one of my favorite chapters. In fact," she said with a giggle, "I've been thinking about asking Sev to kiss me that way."

Petunia couldn't help but laugh at the naivety of her fourteen-year-old sister. "Lily, it was just a French kiss."

"I know, but the thought of Sev's tongue down my throat used to sound disgusting, but now…well, I think I'd rather like to try it."

"Well, I doubt Severus would refuse if you asked."

Again, Lily giggled. "No, probably not; you know, sometimes when we kiss, he grabs and squeezes my bum."

"Does he now?" A small smirk pulled at Petunia's lips as she leaned in closer to her sister. "Does he ever grab your breasts?"

It didn't take but a second for Lily's entire face to turn a bright cherry red. "No, but he presses his chest against mine a lot. D-does Alex touch yours?"

Petunia laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Oh, he's touched a lot more than that, Lily."

The young witch gasped. "Petunia, are you saying…um, how far have you two gone, exactly?"

Not that Lily was interested in knowing the exact details of her sister's physical relationship with Alex, but she couldn't help but be a little curious.

Petunia gave a smirking grin before simply saying, "Third base."

Lily gave a confused look, having absolutely no idea what she meant by "third base." "Petunia, what-?"

"Ask Severus; I'm sure he'd know." And with that, Petunia gave her sister a final goodbye and headed towards her own bedroom.

XXX

Severus had found Sirius's story quite entertaining; he had to say he was quite proud of Narcissa, and he just hoped she had not received too harsh of a punishment for her actions. His parents had gotten home around ten, and instead of thanking him for watching the girls, he was scolded for keeping them up so late. Really, he didn't see what they were complaining about; the later they went to bed, the longer they would sleep in the morning, allowing his parents to do the same.

**Please Review**


	44. Chapter 44 I'd rather Marry

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA Sindie who takes time out of her busy life to correct my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Now on with chapter 44...**

_Chapter Forty-Four_

_I'd Rather Marry the Giant Squid_

The Christmas holiday, as enjoyable as it had been, quickly came to an end, and Severus found himself once again boarding the Hogwarts Express and on his way back to school. The three weeks Severus had spent at home at Spinner's End had been, in fact, quite memorable; not only had he been asked to internship with Nicholas Flamel, he had been amazed to find that his youngest sister, although slightly physically disabled, was amazingly bright as well as magically powerful, or so indications of her occasional bursts of accidental magic would leave one to believe. He had actually witnessed one such incident himself; Julia had a bit of a tantrum when her mummy refused to allow her another cookie, and in the mist of her screaming, the box which contained the cookies suddenly ripped open, spreading dozens of them all over the kitchen counter.

Then there was Lily. His sweet, beautiful, wonderful Lily, who on New Year's requested that once the clock struck midnight that he kiss her…French kiss her. He was, of course, more than happy to beseech to her request, although he suggested they wait until they were out of sight of their parents until they did so. And so at the stroke of midnight, he gave her a soft but simple kiss on the lips, and then, while everyone else continued to celebrate, they snuck outside and explored each other's mouths with their tongues.

It was the next day as they sat in the park under a large willow tree, just talking and enjoying a day without rain or snow, which in the middle of winter was difficult to come by, when Lily decided to ask her boyfriend a question.

"Sev, Petunia and I were talking the other day and….well, I was wondering, do you know what it means when a couple gets to third base?"

For quite some time, Severus just started at her; he blinked and blinked again. Oh, yes, he knew quite well what third base was; he had spent over seventeen years teaching hormone-driven, pubescent, little monsters. It wasn't, however, something he had planned to participate in with Lily until she was of age. He loved his Lily; he loved holding her and kissing her, but the more intimate part of their relationship (so, basically anything over second base) would wait until both of their bodies and her mind were more mature to deal with the seriousness of exactly what having sex meant, both physically and emotionally.

"Yes," he finally answered, "I do."

"Okay." She grinned, scooting closer to her boyfriend and snuggling into his chest. "What is it?"

Severus cleared his voice before explaining, in a rather clinical manner, the overall principle of third base. Although he was head of Slytherin House and the topic of sex did sometimes need to be addressed concerning one of his students, he normally directed them to the deputy head, as he had no patience for out of control, hormone-driven adolescent dunderheads.

When he had finished his explanation, Severus couldn't help but be a bit amused at his girlfriend's reaction. Her jaw had dropped, eyes widened, and she looked almost disgusted at the very idea of oral sex.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for something like that," Lily admitted with a sigh.

Severus gave a small laugh as he placed a soft kiss atop her forehead. "It's okay, Lily; I'm not ready for it, either."

"I'll tell you one thing, though," she added, snuggling back into her boyfriend's arms. "I don't think I'll be able to picture my sister and Alex the same way ever again."

XXX

The train ride back to Hogwarts had been mostly uneventful. Severus and Lily shared a compartment with Remus, Sirius, Regulus, and Narcissa, though James had periodically visited, but had spent most of the ride with Jason and Martin in their own compartment talking about what they got for Christmas, which included a variety of pranking items, at least it did for James. Potter still hadn't forgone his love for a good laugh at others' expense, and Severus doubted he ever would, but he had seemed to tone it down a bit, at least for the moment.

Once arriving at Hogwarts and after gorging themselves on an array of delectable elf-prepared entrees, the student body headed to their rooms for bed; however, it would seem Severus' roommates had too much sugar at the feast and were bouncing around the room like bunch of bloody rabbits.

"Come on, Severus," James said with a laugh, plopping himself down on his friend's bed. "We haven't heard about your holiday yet."

Severus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I tell you how it was, can we end the 3-ring circus and go to sleep?"

Jason gave a snorted laugh. "Circus? You know, I know how to juggle if you want the full effect?" he joked, grinning.

"Not unless you want me to permanently hex your hand to whatever it is you plan to juggle."

Jason's smile instantly faded.

"Don't be such as ass, Severus. Now, come on, tell us about your holiday."

"Very well," Severus said with a sigh. "I was offered a summer internship with Nicholas Flamel; I witnessed my eleven-month-old sister perform accidental magic, and I got to French kiss, Lily. Now," he said grabbing his wand of his bedside table, "if we are done with pleasantries for the evening, I would like to get some sleep." Severus pointed his wand at the overhead light and muttered a quick _Nox._ The room was now dark aside from his roommates' dimly lit bedside table lamps, and because of this, Severus was unable to see the stunned expressions of his three roommates.

XXX

Lily intently listened as Narcissa explained, in great detail, the night her father gave her permission to pull out of the betrothal agreement, with the stipulation that she find someone worthy to replace him, which basically meant they were pureblood, filthy rich, and came for a prominent family. The young Gryffindor knew that many pureblood families within the wizarding world believed in arranged betrothals and that love rarely played a part in marriage; she thought it unbelievably archaic, but then again, the entire wizarding world was for the most part pretty stuck in the Middle Ages.

"Anyone has to be better than Lucius Malfoy," the blonde sighed, leaning back against the shade tree they were sitting by.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Not that I know him, just what you've told me, but he sounds like a serious tosser."

"You have no idea. The pompous twit."

Lily laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she scooted closer to her friend. "So, the question is, who do we know that fits the requirements but isn't a complete wanker?"

Narcissa gave a small laugh, but then shrugged. "No one in Slytherin, at least no one I know of who isn't exactly like Lucius...or worse."

"Okay, what about the other houses? David Chang in Ravenclaw is pretty good looking, and he seems like a nice enough guy. He's a pureblood, isn't he?"

"He is." Narcissa nodded. "But his family is only third generation pureblood, and they aren't all that wealthy."

Lily cocked her head to the side, her bow crinkling in confusion. "What so you mean, only third generation?"

The young Slytherin gave a small laugh. "Sometimes I forget you're Muggle-born, Lily," she said, reaching into her robe pocket and pulling out a hair tie.

The wizarding world in itself isn't all that large, and the pureblood population currently made up less then 2% of that. In pureblood society, it is considered extremely important that from an early age children be taught of not only their family's magical histories but of other families as well. This way, they can learn who is considered proper to associate themselves with and who is not.

"Do you know what specifics define oneself as pureblood?" she asked, pulling her long blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Um, not specifically. I know Sev's half because his dad's a Muggle, so I assumed a pureblood is when both your parents are magical. Am I wrong?"

"Not completely. If it were that simple, despite my biological father being a half-blood, or whatever he is, I'd still technically be considered pure. To be considered a true pureblood, both of your sets of grandparents have to be magical. David, for example, his parents were both pure, but his grandmother was half and his great-grandmother was a Muggle…or maybe a Muggle-born, I don't remember; anyway, you see the difference now."

"Yes, I do. So…as long as you marry a pureblood, any children you have would be considered pure despite whoever your real father is."

"Yes, they would," she said simply with a shrug, but then adding, "not that it matters, at least not as far as magic is concerned. I mean, I never much bought into pureblood antics; yes, I used believe witches and wizards superior to Muggles in that we have magic and they do not, but I couldn't ever wrap my mind around generational magic. I mean, look at you, you don't have an ounce of magical heritage, at least none that you're aware of, and still, you are one of the best in our year. And then there is Severus; he's half and…well, the boy's a bloody genius."

Lily laughed, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sev is special, in more ways than one."

"Yes, he certainly is and very mature for his age as well. My aunt thinks very highly of him, you know."

"Does she now?"

"Oh, yes. Though, I should probably warn you, according to my mother…well, Aunt Walburga has this crazy idea that when Severus comes of age, she plans to find him 'a proper woman of sufficient breeding' to marry."

Lily just rolled her eyes. "She's delusional."

"Yes," Narcissa said, giving a small, unsure smile, "but she can be very…convincing, not to mention that she can be rather ruthless in her tactics to get something she wants. There have even been rumors that she had her own brother killed so she could inherit the family's fortune."

Lily's eyes widened. "Do you believe that?"

"Don't know." She shrugged. "Sirius says she made up the story to ward off enemies; personally, I think she's a little barmy, or…maybe it's a little of both."

"Maybe…hey, I just thought of something!"

A wide grinned stretched across Lily's pretty face, and her eyes gleamed with what Narcissa often saw in her oldest cousin's eyes when he was up to something no good.

"What?"

"Potter."

Narcissa frowned. "What about him?"

"He's a pureblood, right? He's always going on about how wealthy he is, how well known his family is."

Narcissa gasped in shock. "You can't possibly be suggesting I marry James 'arrogant git' Potter. He's an utter ass."

Lily just giggled. "Better than Malfoy; besides, he may be a little immature, but he's not all that bad. I mean, Sev trusts him, so that has to be worth something, right?"

"Forget it, Lily. I'd rather marry the Giant Squid."

Both girls broke out in a sudden fit of laughter at the thought. "You might want to stock up on your supply of gillyweed if you do," Lily joked.

"Or get really good at the Bubble Head Charm," Narcissa added.

"Don't worry, Cissy," Lily said once the laugher had died down. "You'll find someone." She then reached over and gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I hope so, Lily. Because if I don't, I may just buy a kneazle and move in with my Aunt Cassie."

**A/N: Okay, so not much going on in this chapter I know, but its there nonetheless. Next up Death Eaters make a bold move, and Dumbledore confront Severus about taking up Flamels offer. Also someone else realizes what Remus is and its not who you might suspect.**


	45. Chapter 45 The Devil Made Me Do It!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't me messing around on fan fiction now would I?**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA, Sindie.**

_Chapter Forty-Five_

_The Devil Made Me Do It_

XXX

Albus Dumbledore sat reclined in his desk chair, slowly twisting his long finger around the ends of his silver beard, his gaze fixed to the stained glass window that faced the main courtyard. He had been sitting that way for a little over a half an hour, his mind spinning with questions. He had heard a couple of the portraits in his office talking; apparently, they had heard a rumor that young Mr. Snape had accepted an internship with his old friend Nicholas. The headmaster found this quite disconcerting, for why would the boy accept an apprenticeship from Nicholas and not himself? Was it because Flamel's field of expertise was more closely related to the boy's interests? For some reason, he didn't think so.

Sighing, Albus removed his hand from his beard long enough to grab a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and pop the candy into his mouth. Severus had always seemed…distant with Albus. He was polite, yes, but the boy never warmed up to him the way he had hoped. They still had their weekly Defense lessons, and Severus continued to show the headmaster how remarkable the young wizard truly was, still…

He wondered if, perhaps, Nicholas had offered the boy something in exchange for his time. It was a tactic Dumbledore had used many times before, though he never attempted it on Severus, as he didn't think the child seemed the type to take bribes. As Albus reached for yet another lemon drop, the doors to his office creaked open and in walked the head of Ravenclaw house.

"Well, hello, Filius. To what to I owe this visit this lovely fall afternoon?"

The small man chuckled as he pulled an old, battered-looking book from his robe pocket. "I just came to return this," he said, placing the book atop Albus' desk. "It was truly an enthralling read; some of the spells those Brazilian Aborigines came up with are quite fascinating, if not a little on the…well, dark side."

Dumbledore nodded as he pulled out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, the book floated itself back to its rightful place on his bookshelf. "Yes, the history behind it is quite fascinating. The tribe consisted of mostly Muggles, only around 5 percent or so were wizards or witches; they lived together in harmony for many years, or at least until a dark wizard, whose name is not known, decided to lead a rebellion. He managed to convince many magical humans and creatures to join his cause…but not all. Some stood against him and fought for the right of the non-magical being. That book is a combination of spells and rituals created by both sides,- so, yes, naturally - some would be on the darker side."

"Sounds somewhat familiar, don't you think?" Professor Flitwick asked, giving the headmaster a pointed look.

"Indeed, it does."

The Charms professor turned to leave, but stopped himself, instead turning to face the headmaster once more. "Out of curiosity, who won?"

Albus gave a sad smile and shook his head, saying, "Neither, they fought each other to extinction. There were rumors some Muggles survived and then joined another nearby tribe, but no one knows for sure."

The Charms professor sighed, "That is quite distressing."

"Yes." Dumbledore replied as he took to once again twirling his beard around his finger, his gaze slowly moving towards the Sorting Hat. "Filius, if you wouldn't mind fetching Mr. Snape for me, I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, of course. Has Severus done something?"

"No, no, I just wish to chat."

"Very well. I'll see if I can locate him."

XXX

Regulus had been kind enough to escort his brother to the hospital wing, not that Sirius was really unable to take care of himself; it was just a bit of transfiguration, after all, but it wasn't a spell anyone else in the common room had heard or seen before and were unable to reverse it. Anna had been the one to cast it, and she had flat out refused to change him back.

"He deserved it! Insensitive git!" she had huffed before storing up to her room.

And Regulus would freely admit that yes, Sirius very much deserved it; sometimes Sirius just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"I can't believe she put horns on my head," Sirius sighed reaching up to touch the tips of the pointy, devil horns that sprouted out of the top of his head.

"Don't forget the tail," Regulus added, giving a cheeky grin as he glanced back at the long, red tail with an arrow at the end that was growing out his brother's backside.

"Crazy witch!" Sirius snapped. "Why are woman so damn oversensitive?"

Regulus just shrugged before adding, "I think it's more you being _in_sensitive."

"Oh, please," Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "It really wasn't that big of a deal; I simply made a comment about how she was acting at the time. I didn't even mean to be insulting; it was more of an observation."

Regulus snorted as the two boys came to a stop outside of the hospital wing. "Sirius, you called her a Hungarian Horntail with PMS; that's not an observation," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh thats Hallarious!" The two brothers swished their heads to the voice that suddenly sounded from behind them. James Potter threw back his head in laughter at the sight if the transfigured Slytherin. "You know that look really suits you," he said, walking closer to them, "Then again it would be fitting for most any Slytherin now woulden't it."

Both Regulus sand Sirius scoweled, "Shut up, Potter!" Regulus huffed.

"Relax, Reg, I'm only joking." He said playfully slapping the younger boy on the back. "So," he continued, "Anna did this, well, I have to say its a great bit of magic."

"It's not great!" Sirius shouted, "look at me," He yelled, pointing to the horns on either side of his head, "I'm a bloody freak."

"Yes, you certinally are. I just wish I could have been there to see it happen. Hum, I wonder if she would be willing to teach me the spell," He said rubbing his chin, pondering the possiblity of how much fun he could have with that hex.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Regulus asked. "You don't look ill to me."

"Oh, I'm not, but Remus is so I thought I'd visit." James then stepped forward and pushed open the double doors. They hadn't taken more than three steps into the room when the sound of hysterical laugher filled the air.

"Oh, my God, Sirius. Who did that to you?" Severus was still laughing when he asked this; he didn't even attempt to control himself.

Sirius instantly blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, Severus!

"Look, now your face matches the color of the tail and horns," Remus, who was lying on a bed, added.

"Shut up! Both of you. I don't need this right now," Sirius huffed, plopping himself down on the bed beside Remus'.

"So what happened, really?" Remus asked, turning his gaze to Regulus.

"Once again, Sirius shoved his foot in his mouth," The younger Slytherin explained.

"Typical," Severus muttered. Sirius may not have been the bully he was a lifetime ago, but he still had this propensity to open his mouth at the worst moment. "Was it Narcissa?" he asked, knowing for a fact she had used that exact spell on Lucius once. He, unfortunately, hadn't reacted kindly to it; she never used it again after that night.

"No, it was one of Anna's, aparently". James added in his bit of knowledge.

"No one else seemed to know how to get rid of it, so we came here." Regulus explained.

Severus suddenly wondered if Narcissa had learned it from Anna; he supposed it possible, or Anna learned it from Narcissa. Either way, the effect was priceless.

"So, Remus, what are you in for?" Regulus asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Just not feeling well."

"You're always sick, Remus," Sirius said with a laugh.

"And once again, big brother, you have proven yourself an insensitive prat," Regulus sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Sirius asked, clearly not getting it.

"Oh, my, my, Mr. Black. What do we have here?" Madam Pomfrey asked, shaking her head as she made her way over to the devil-boy. "Hmm, this is a new one."

"Oh, great," Sirius moaned. "You can fix it, can't you?"

"I think so, but I think I should consult with Professor McGonagall. I'll just need to Floo call her." The mediwitch then quickly scurried back into her office.

"So what exactly did you say to earn Anna's wrath?" Severus asked, still grinning at Sirius' partial transformation.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That bad, was it?"

"He called her a Hungarian Horntail with PMS," James happily added in, with a chuckle.

"I doubt she'll be speaking to him for weeks," Regulus added.

"It wasn't that bad; besides, she'll get over it…eventually."

Severus just sighed, shaking his head, "You should apologize."

"No way, it's not my fault she flipped out for no reason."

"You'll make up with her sooner if you admit regretting to what you did."

"But I don't…well, I regret the after-effects."

"You're hopeless," Severus said quietly. Sirius was different in many ways; being in Slytherin house and away from constant influence of Gryffindor antics had mellowed him in some aspects, but despite it all, Sirius Black was still very capable of being an arrogant, and often insensitive, ass.

James cocked his head as he looked to the bed-ridden Gryffindor. He noticed a deep, red scar across Remus' cheek that he was pretty sure hadn't been there a couple of days ago when he had seen him last. He also noticed the boy looked pale and weak, almost like he had a bad case of the wizard's flu, but if that were the case, he doubted Madam Pomfrey would allow the rest of them anywhere near him. He had heard from Severus that Remus got sick pretty easily, but it seemed like every month he was in and out of the hospital, and every time he seemed to have a new scar or was limping, and once he even had his arm in a sling. Remus had said he had missed a step and fallen, and James had believed him at the time; those stairs could be tricky, especially when they decided to spontaneously move on you; but now that James thought about it…he wondered if it was something else.

The fourth-years eyes drifted out the window and caught sight of the moon, which hung dimly in the still mostly lit sky. It was a crescent shape, and he knew from Astronomy class it was called a waning crescent moon and is seen just a few days after the full moon.

Full moon.

_Full moon_.

James' eyes darted back to Remus, back out the window, and then back to Remus.

"Bloody hell," he said under his breath, shocked at his sudden revelation.

"James, you okay?" Severus asked, noticing his friends sudden chamge in expression.

"Huh…oh, I-I'm fine; I just…need to use the loo. I'll see you back in the common room, all right?"

"Sure." Severus gave his roommate a confused glance before shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to his friends.

"Sirius, I have a question for you." Sirius turned to his Ravenclaw friend, whose expression looked quite serious.

"Yeah?"

"Do those horns make your head itch?"

Remus once again broke out in a fit of snickers. Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "No! You bloody prat!"

"Now, now, Mr. Black, such language," Severus said, using his professor tone.

"Oh, yeah, what are you going to do, take points, _Professor?" _Sirius teased, using the nickname James sometimes used on Severus.

"No, but if I could, I'd certainly award some to Anna for her fine skills in Transfiguration."

"As would I." The three boys turned to see a somewhat amused-looking Professor McGonagall, her eyes focused on the tail growing out of the young Slytherin's bottom.

"Well, well, Mr. Black, what could you have possibly done to get someone angry enough to hex you like this?"

Sirius refused to answer, but simply asked if she could reverse it. She nodded, pushing back a grin; she pulled out her wand and set the loud mouthed forth year boy back to normal.

XXX

**A/N: Didn't get to fit Dumbledore's chat with Sev in this chapter, but will the next. Finally worked in James figuring out what Remus was; I had been going back and forth on when to do that for months. Next up, Sev and Albus talk and so do Narcissa and Sirius.**

**Thanks and please review.**


	46. Chapter 46 Pity Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my fabulous BETA Sindie**_

_Chapter Forty-Six_

_Pity Party_

Severus had been sitting comfortably in a large, cushioned chair near the fire in his common room, a book on Potions in Transfiguration propped on his lap, when the sudden voice of his Head of House interrupted his reading.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Snape, but the Headmaster would like to have a word with you."

The young Ravenclaw's brow rose in curiosity. "May I inquire as to why?"

"I'm not sure; he simply asked me to fetch you."

"Very well," he said with a sigh. Closing his book shut, he rose from the couch. Pulling his wand from his pocket, and with a quick flick of his wrist, his book floated through the air towards his room. When he turned back to his tiny professor, the man was giving him a look of utter surprise.

"That spell was nonverbal?"

"I know," Severus responded casually. "Shall we get going, then?"

"Y-yes, of course."

Filius knew the boy was gifted, but most students didn't even begin to study silent spells until their 7th year, yet young Mr. Snape did it with such ease, as if he had done it a million times before. As they headed out of the common room and down the corridor towards the staircase, the Head of Ravenclaw couldn't help but ask the young prodigy a question.

"Severus, I was curious, how long have you been able to perform silent magic?"

Severus didn't hold back a smirk before simply replying, "A while."

"I see. Did your mother instruct you?"

Flitwick remembered Severus' mother when she was a student at Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin, a quiet girl who spent most of her time in the library and Potions classroom. She was also the only Slytherin in her year to take Muggle Studies. He had remembered Professor Slughorn once mentioning he thought it rather odd; Slytherins rarely, if ever, took Muggle Studies, and those who did were usually half-bloods. Eileen had, in fact, been the first Slytherin pureblooded child to take the class in over two centuries.

"Not directly, but I did find the information in some of her old books." This was indeed true, in his first lifetime, a couple of years before he headed off to Hogwarts, Severus had found an old trunk of spell books in the attic. The box had been marked "baby clothes", and at the time, he wondered if it was to keep Tobias was from snooping.

"So, would you say all your advanced magic is mostly self-taught?" Flitwick questioned.

"Mostly, yes," Severus answered vaguely.

When they finally reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, Flitwick spoke the password, but did not ascend the stairs with his pupil.

"I have a feeling he would prefer a private conversation, but if you feel the need to discuss anything with me, as your Head of House, afterwards, please feel free to come by my office. I will be there for another hour and a half."

"Thank you, sir. I will keep your offer in mind."

And with that, Severus headed up the spiral staircase towards the headmaster's office, and Filius headed back to his office, where he planned to grade essays.

XXX

Albus rose from his chair and smiled as Severus walked into his office. The teen gave the headmaster a curious look, who in return motioned to a seat in front of his desk. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Severus simply nodded and took a seat. Dumbledore took a candy from the dish on his desk and popped it in his mouth before sitting back behind his desk.

"I do hope I didn't interrupt anything of importance," Albus said, still grinning.

"No, sir. Just reading. Was there something you needed me for?"

"I had heard some rumors, and I was curious if they were true," Albus admitted, his smile faltering slightly.

Severus inwardly smirked; no doubt he had heard about his summer internship with Master Flamel. He hadn't exactly been quiet about it, not that he had been boasting about it, exactly, but if someone asked, he was honest. Besides, Lily had been boasting enough for him. He figured the sneaky old wizard would do one of two things: either congratulate him and wait to see what came of the internship or give what Severus liked to refer to as a over-articulated, adult version of a pity-party.

"And what rumor would that be, sir?"

"That you have accepted an apprenticeship with my old friend, Nicholas."

A small smile pulled at Severus' lips as he nodded. "It's true. Master Flamel came to my family's home over winter break and offered to help me with some of my projects during the summer months, and in exchange, I would assist him on some of his own research as well."

Dumbledore's smile had completely vanished at this point; he sighed as he rose from his seat and rounded his desk. "May I ask why you choose to accept his offer, yet reject mine?" he questioned, sitting down on the edge of the desk so he was looking directly down at Severus. "I believe you'll find I am quite skilled myself. I'm sure I could assist you just as well as Nicholas, and I could aid you in Defense as well, a subject he is, unfortunately, lacking in."

_An over-articulated adult pity party it is! _Severus was half-surprised Dumbledore did come right out and say, "Why him? I'm a better wizard. He may be older, but I have more titles and a longer beard. I defeated Grindelwald. I'm famous. Flamel's nothing but a big poo-poo head."

Okay, maybe not that last part.

"His intern requirements are only for the summer months, sir," Severus responded quickly, forcing himself not to grin at the mental picture of Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore throwing himself on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall, kicking and screaming that he doesn't like to be told no.

"Then why not work with me during the year?"

Severus sighed; why wouldn't this old man just leave him the bloody hell alone? "Sir, I have Quidditch, my friends, Lily, and other things I working on during the year. I simply wouldn't have the time."

"I see, well." Albus slowly rose from his seat, his eyes still focused of the boy beside him. "I do hope that as time goes on, you will consider at some point allowing me to apprentice you as well."

Severus stood and nodded. "I will think about it, sir." _No, I won't. _He mentally huffed. _You are a great man, a powerful wizard, but I know from experience I can't trust you. You've broken too many promises._

"Off you go, then. Don't stay up to late reading, now."

"I won't, sir."

And with that, Severus left the headmaster's office and headed back to Ravenclaw Tower. He knew Albus wouldn't stop; he would continue to pester him, and eventually, when Severus came of age, Dumbledore would try to convince him to join the Order. But Severus had a plan, one that involved himself, his Lily, and happily ever after, and in no part of that plan was there room for an Albus Dumbledore's meddling ways. This was Severus' second start, and he wasn't going to risk it by getting himself involved in the bloody war.

XXX

Narcissa was sitting on one of the couches in the common room chatting with Anna about the Charms exam they had coming up the following week. It was a subject neither of them felt very strongly about, but that didn't mean that they didn't want to get a passing mark.

"It's not the theory I have a problem with," Narcissa said. 'It's the practical. I can usually perform the charm to some degree, but it's never as good as most."

Anna nodded in agreement, finding herself with the same issue. "I know, Boris is pretty good, and he's given me a few pointers. Some work, some don't. But we all have fields of magic we are better in than others, and Charms, aside from Transfiguration, is said to be one of the most difficult to master."

"True," Narcissa sighed as she closed her textbook, placing it back in her rucksack with the rest of her books. "Still, maybe I should get a tutor. I wonder if Severus would mind helping."

Anna shrugged as she rose from where she was sitting. "Maybe, but I don't really see Severus as having the patience to tutor. He participates in study group, but only when someone asks him a direct question, and honestly, I think he does it more because Lily is usually with him, and he knows she would say something if he didn't join in."

Narcissa gave a small laugh, but nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. Actually, Lily's almost as good as Severus; maybe she wouldn't mind helping?"

"Lily's a pretty nice person, so I'd venture to say she would. That is, if she can manage the free time; between eating, sleeping, classes, and having her lips always glued to Severus' face, she might find it difficult."

Both girls broke out in a fit of laughter; however, it didn't last long, as they were interrupted by the sound of a fourteen-year-old boy.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius grinned, his eyes briefly looking to Narcissa before focusing on Anna, who in turn gave him a hard look.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Just to say hello." His smile faltered a bit as he took in a long, deep breath. "And to…a-apologize."

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh; pretty much everyone knew Sirius fancied Anna – well, except maybe Anna herself. If it was anyone else who had turned him into a devil-boy, he would have rather hexed them until they went crying home to their mommies before he would ever even think about saying sorry.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, my words were unfair and insensitive. You were having a bad day, and I probably just made it worse. So…forgive me?"

As Anna locked her gaze with his, she unwillingly lost herself momentarily in those grey puppy-dog eyes. She knew Sirius was handsome; a lot of girls thought so, but she was pretty sure he only saw her as a friend. Besides, as adorable as he was, he was still an arrogant prat who never knew when to shut his mouth, but…he did apologize, so that had to count for something, right?

"Well, I suppose. But you better watch what you say around me from now on, Black, or I swear to Merlin, you will live to regret it."

"I promise, no more PMS jokes, or…anything even remotely rude."

"You better not, and I wasn't PMSing; it was just a long day, and I had a headache, not that it matters what was wrong; you still shouldn't have said it."

"You're completely right, of course."

Anna gave a small smile, and then forcing herself to pull away from his gaze, said, "Well, I have some Herbology homework to finish before I go to bed." She then gave a final good night to her friends and headed to her room.

Sirius sighed as he sat down beside his cousin. "Glad I got that over with."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, giving her cousin a pointed look. "Did you mean it?"

Sirius clasped his hand to his chest and gasped. "I am appalled that you would even insinuate that my apology wasn't completely sincere and heartfelt."

The young, refined pureblood-raised witch gave a very unladylike snort before rolling her eyes and giving Sirius a look of complete disbelief. "Please, Sirius, I know your B.S. when I see it. You may be able to pull that fake apology crap on other people, but you know damn well I can see right through it. And to be honest, if this was just some random girl you were messing around with, then maybe I wouldn't care, but Anna's a friend, and I don't want to see you hurt her any more than you already have."

The Slytherin's eyes lowered to his lap as he slowly shook his head. "I would never hurt Anna, I…I care about her."

"Yes, I know you like her, Sirius; everyone does, but do you really think she would even consider caring for you in that way of you continually act like an insensitive ass all the time and not just to her but pretty much everyone? In fact, the only person who you consider a friend that I don't think I've seen you tease is Severus."

"That's because Severus would probably do a hell of a lot worse to me than Anna would. He a bloody genius; there's no telling what type of hexes he knows."

Narcissa sighed as she grabbed her rucksack and stood from the couch. "Sirius…the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin; it's about time you started acting like one."

Sirius scowled. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Just think about it, Sirius. What is the definition of a Slytherin? Cunning, resourceful…ambitious."

"So?" He shrugged, clearly not getting her point.

"Oh, for the love of…Merlin, Sirius, if you're ambitious enough to pursue Anna, who at this point, although she is your friend, considers you obnoxious, rude, and immature, then you're going to have to be a little cunning and resourceful if you want to change her mind."

And suddenly his eyes lit up in understanding. "So you think I should come up with a plan to win her over?"

"I think you should use your ingrained strengths to your advantage, just as any good Slytherin would do."

**A/N: So there's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review.**


	47. Chapter 47 James' Dilemma

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**_

_**Thanks to all of my wonderful readers; you're the reason I keep writing.**_

_**Special thanks Beta edited as my BETA Sindie who had her baby boy this past Sunday and still managed to take the tie to fix my mistake.**_

_Chapter Forty-Seven_

_James' Dilemma_

James sat in the Great Hall, picking at his breakfast, his gaze focused at the Gryffindor table, more specifically, one sandy-haired boy who was only looking slightly better than when he last saw him in the hospital a few days previous. Although James wasn't as close to Remus as he was to, say, Severus, or even Jason and Martin, he still considered him a good friend, and to find out one of your mates is a werewolf, well, it's is a bit of a shock, and he still wasn't sure how to react to it.

Not that he thought any less of him because of it, it wasn't his fault he was bitten, after all. Still, he was surprised Remus was even at Hogwarts with his condition. In fact, he had never even heard of werewolf child even being allowed to attend any magical school; most were home schooled or received private tutors.

"Hey, James, you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" The black-haired boy slowly turned his head toward person beside him.

Martin gave James a look of concern before motioning to his friend's nearly still full plate of food. "You've barely taken a bite; you sick?"

Shaking his head, James dropped his spoon to his plate with a clank and then pushed it towards the center of the table. "Just don't have much of an appetite this morning," he said before grabbing his rucksack form under the table and slinging it on his shoulder. "I think I'll head to the library before class; I have a Potions essay I need to work on."

"Going to the library to study your least liked subject. You must be ill," Severus joked, causing several surrounding people to laugh.

James just shrugged, and then giving a quick good-bye to his friends, he pushed himself up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

**XXX**

Severus carefully guarded his three goal posts as he scanned the field; they were currently running into their second hour of Quidditch practice and had been playing a scrimmage the last forty-five minutes. Their team was good this year, but it was even better the year before. They had lost their best Chaser and one of their Beaters when they graduated the previous year; their replacements, while decent, were not of the same caliber and, unfortunately, brought the entire quality of the team down a bit.

He also noticed that James seemed off his game a little, which was very unlike the boy. Although Potter was taking his school work more seriously than before, his two main priorities in life were still Quidditch and pranks, but he had already missed several passes, and his aim was all off. When practice was over, and they had headed into the locker room to change, Severus was usually one of the last to leave, as unlike most teenage boys, his hygiene was quite important to him, or least it was now that he had Lily as his girlfriend. This time, however, he was not the last one to leave; as he headed toward the door, he noticed James sitting on a bench by the lockers, still in his Quidditch uniform.

"James."

James slowly lifted his head, which had been trained in his lap, his hazel eyes meeting the dark ones of his good friend. "Oh, Severus. Sorry, did you need something?"

Severus gave a small sigh as he sat down on the bench beside his friend. "You know that I am not normally one to pry into other people's business," he began, "but the past couple of days you've seemed…unlike your usual self."

James shrugged as he slowly began to unbuckle his wrist guards. "I've just got something on my mind; that's all."

Severus ran his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly. This was why he couldn't stand working with adolescents. Half the time they never shut up, and when they actually should be expressing themselves, they closed up tighter than a clam.

"Yes, well, if you say what exactly it is that is on your mind, then perhaps you can work through it faster, and you can get over acting like someone has stolen your entire collection of Zonko products."

James gave a small laugh, but then sighed. "I'm afraid my problem is a bit more overwhelming than that."

"Overwhelming?

James unbuckled his left wrist guard, slipping it off and placing it on the bench beside to the right. His gaze drifted to his friend as ran his hand through his unruly hair. "It's about Remus."

Severus cocked an eyebrow, his gaze focused intently on the boy beside him. "What about him?" The former Slytherin's mind suddenly wondered to the possibility that James may have come to a correct conclusion concerning their friend's "furry little problem." Potter may be an arrogant prat most of the time, but he was far from dimwitted, even if in his past life Severus never would have admitted it.

"Have you ever noticed that he's sick and in the hospital wing,_ every_ month?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

James' brow rose as he turned so he was more directly facing his friend. "And you don't find that odd?"

Severus paused for a moment before collecting his thoughts and responding. "For most people I would, but for Remus…no."

James sighed, his shoulders slumped. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Severus asked evenly.

James huffed, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "Don't give me that shit, Severus. Remus is always in the hospital right after a full moon, and he always comes out with some sort of new scar or injury."

"And?"

"Urgh!" James growled, jumping up from his seat. "He's a bloody werewolf, and you know it."

"Yes," Severus said calmly as he slowly stood. "And now so do you. The question is, what does this mean to you?"

"What does it mean?" James laughed humorously. "It means my_ friend_ is _a werewolf_."

"Yes, I believe we've already established that. What I mean is, does that change your opinion of him? Do you feel him less of a person now that you know he suffers from Lycanthropy?"

Severus knew quite well James would have no problem with his friend's condition and did, at one time, go out of his way to illegally become Animagus just to be able to be with him when he transformed. The first time around, James had both Sirius and Peter to talk to about his feelings; this time, there were no Marauders, and Severus wondered if perhaps James felt he had no one he could truly talk to about the situation.

"Of course not! It's not his fault he was bitten. I know a lot of the Wizarding World gets all caught up on magical creatures, thinking they're not as good as pure witches and wizards, but my family never bought into all that crap, and neither do I. Remus is a great guy, a little shy, but smart, and fun to hang out with."

"If you have no problem with his condition, why are you acting so despondent?"

"Because…" he said with a sigh, "I don't know how to tell him I know. I want to; I want him to know he doesn't have to hide it from me, but how do you ever approach a subject like this?"

"You just tell him. You take him aside; you tell him you know his condition and that it doesn't affect your perception of him, and then it's done with."

"You make it sound so simple," James sighed, leaning up again the wall of lockers.

"It is simple," Severus said with a shrug. And it was, at least to him. Beating around the bush rarely did any good in circumstances like this one; plus it added unneeded stress and confusion the situation.

Harry Potter was the same, always making things a hundred times more dramatic than they needed to be. Severus wondered if it was somehow genetic.

"Just tell him, James. He'll be happy he has another person to confide in."

James simply gave a small nod before he turned his attention toward the showers. "I should probably clean up."

"Yes, you are starting to get rather pungent," Severus said with a smirk.

James rolled his eyes before taking off his sweaty Quidditch jersey and throwing it directly at Severus. The form spy, however, was too quick, and dodged it easily. "Your aim really is off; at this rate, we'll end up losing the cup to Hufflepuff," Severus quipped before rushing out of the locker rooms.

Unfortunately, James wasn't about to let his friend's comment go that easily, and several hours later, Severus would find his bed pillow covered in pairs of James' dirty underwear, using a Sticking Charm.

Severus chose to incinerate it.

**XXX**

Hundreds of miles away, an older yet very handsome wizard sat in a large leather chair, his red-tinted eyes lit in curiosity and contemplation as he gazed into the embers of a dying fire. He had heard of a boy, a prodigy of sorts, with a gift in potions. He was young, only fourteen, and as it would seem a half-blood, but he with talents such as his he could be quite valuable to his cause. Although the boy was in Ravenclaw, he had heard stories of his loyalty to Slytherin, as it had been his mother's old house. He remembered Eileen Prince; she came from an old pureblood family, not wealthy, but well respected, and he had been a couple of years below her. He recalled she always had her nose stuck in a book or a game of Gobstones.

Lucius had said the boy did not hold to pureblood beliefs and that he was currently dating a Mudblood, but at the same time, he was friends with the Black family's two youngest heirs, so perhaps there was still hope. He could wait and see if the boy developed his talent in potions further, and if he found him to be a valuable asset to his cause, he would win him over, one way or another.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, everyone, sorry it's late. I'm not getting to update as much as I would like, but I started a new job a few months ago, and it's more than a little demanding. Anyway, I will try and get another chapter out on a couple of weeks. So, in this chapter, James contemplates how to deal with knowing Remus is a werewolf, and Sev helps him out a bit. Plus, a sneak peak at Voldemort, he won't play a major role in the story just yet, but over the next several chapters, you will see glimpses of him here and there.**

**Up next: a little Lily/Sev, James talks with Remus, and a little something extra.**

**As always, thanks for reading and please review.**


	48. Chapter 48 Boggart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, damn it, but I really want to!**

**Thank you to my BETA, Sindie, and to all of my wonderful readers.**

_Forty-Eight_

_Boggart_

Lily's head laid in her boyfriend's lap, her eyes closed as the autumn sun shone down on them. Severus smiled lovingly down at her as he ran his long fingers through her fiery red hair. "I love you," he whispered, leaning down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled into his kiss, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "I love you, too, Sev."

It was a beautiful day; the sky was clear and air warm. The young couple was together under a large willow tree near the east ends of the grounds, simply enjoying the beautiful Sunday afternoon. The spot was fairly secluded, and they found in an opportune place to go when they desired to be alone.

It was moments like these, simple, yet perfect little moments with his Lily, that Severus loved and cherished so much. Life felt so perfect, so innocent, when they were together like this.

As wonderful as it all was, however, Severus knew that the time was coming when Voldemort would begin to make his move to power, and beautiful moments such as these would quickly become few and far between.

"So, we have a game against each other next week," Lily said as she moved from her comfortable position, to sit beside Severus.

"That we do." A slight smirk pulled at his lips.

"You won't cry when you lose, will you?" she teased.

Severus just rolled his eyes. "I believe I'm the one who should be asking you that question, Miss Evans; after all, our team in undefeated at this point."

Lily snorted, shaking her head. "That's because you've only played one game, you goober."

Severus shrugged, but grinned at the same time. "As have you, yet still, we are ahead."

"You're such as ass sometimes, you know that?" she said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

Severus had opened his mouth, but before he could form a reply, his girlfriend leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his own, which successfully ended the conversation, at least for a while, anyway.

XXX

Peter watched from across the room as his best friend flirted with Deacon Miller, a sixth year Prefect who all the girls were currently crazy over. He was tall and handsome and came from a rich pureblood family. The chubby boy huffed loudly, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

_Why can't I be like that? _he thought, his eyes narrowing. He hated the fact that he was short and chubby and….well, average looking at best. Of course, it wasn't really anything he could control, at least most of it, anyway. Both of his parents were short, and as far as looks, no Pettigrew would ever be winning Witch Weekly's Hottest Wizard of the Year Award. He supposed it could lose some weight if he really tried, but would it even be worth it?

"Hey, Peter." The young Hufflepuff smiled as she sat down beside him.

Peter's reply, however, was anything put cordial. "So, you're done drooling all over Miller, then?"

Emily's pretty smile instantly vanished, followed by a very annoyed glare. "I was not drooling over Deacon; we were just talking."

"Whatever," Peter said with a snort; his gaze dropped down at the book that lay in front of him. He didn't believe that for a second, and she kept flipping her hair over her shoulder and giggling like some silly first year.

"You're being ridiculous, Peter. Every time I talk to him, you get like this. Honestly, what in the world do you have against him?"

_Because he's everything I'm not, _he thought bitterly. However, instead of vocalizing his feelings, he just shrugged.

Emily sighed and shook her head; sometimes she just didn't get Peter. One minute he was as happy as a clam, and the next he looked like he wanted to throw and Avada Kedavra at you. So, instead of arguing with him, she simply pulled out her Potions book and began to read the chapter that was assigned for homework.

XXX

James had never been to Gryffindor Tower before; thankfully, Lily, at Severus' suggestion, offered to show him. He had simply said there was something he needed to speak to Remus about, and so the kind hearted red-head was more than happy to help out a friend.

"I'll just tell him you're here; it should only be a couple of minutes."

"Okay." James gave Lily as small smile and watched as she whispered the password and walked through the portrait door.

James would admit, if only to himself, that Lily was a very attractive girl; he had been noticing that more and more over that past year. Not that he would ever make a move on his friend's girl, but still she was nice to look at.

As the portrait door swung open, James took a step forward, giving Remus a nervous half-smile.

"Hey, James, Lily said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, um…" James shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze moving glance at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Do you mind if we walk and talk?"

"Sure, actually, I was thinking about sneaking down to the kitchens for a bite if you don't mind the long walk."

"Not at all."

"Great, I have a huge craving for chocolate fudge for some reason."

James gave a small laugh as the two friends began to walk side by side down the corridor and towards the moving staircase.

XXX

Severus had stayed up reading; he knew Potter had gone to tell Remus he knew of his condition, and although he was pretty sure the conversation would go fine, he was quite curious as to how exactly it went. He also wondered if, at some point, Potter would do as he had in his previous life, and suggest they all become Animagi so they could tag along with Remus during the full moon. He already knew the answer to that question: no way in this life or any other. It was beyond dangerous, not to mention the fact that they could, at minimum, get expelled or worse, arrested…not that the Marauders ever were, but things were quite a bit different this time around, and who knew how these differences could change the future?

Then there was the fact that Severus had absolutely no desire whatsoever to be able to actually turn himself into any sort of flee-bitten animal.

At half past ten, the door room door solely creaked open and in walked a smiling James.

"I take it it went well?" Severus asked, closing his book and placing in on his night stand.

James nodded as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "He said he had a feeling I may have known… you know, 'cause I've been avoiding him. He thought I didn't want to be around him because of what he was, but when I explained to him it was because I was just trying to figure out how to tell him, he seemed really relieved. He didn't say it, but I think he was worried I would have gone to the Board of Governors or something. Anyway, we talked for a long time, most about what it's like for him, what he goes through each full moon." James sighed, running his thumb and forefinger over his tired eyes. "I just feel bad for him, not just because of having to go through the transformation, but that he has to do it alone."

That was exactly the train of thought Severus was hoping to avoid. "He's been dealing with in since he was a small child; he's used to it."

James shook his head, flopping himself down on his mattress. "Still… I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Just be his friend, and I'm sure that will be more than enough."

XXX

It was once again time for the drudgery that was Severus' weekly DADA tutor secession with Dumbledore. It was the pretty much the same routine every time. The headmaster would make a list of spells and ask his young student to attempt them. Severus would do the spells, though he often put little power into them, or did an incorrect wrist movement, and only after Albus' "instruction" would he perform the spell accurately.

This session, however, ended up being quite out of the norm.

"How are you this evening, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked with a grin, just as Severus sat himself down in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Fine, thank you," he answered evenly.

"That's good. Severus, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking that tonight we might change things up a bit."

Severus' brow rose with curiosity. A change would have actually been quite refreshing. Most of his classes posed little challenge, even though he was doing work a year ahead most of his age-like peers.

"That's fine. What did you have in mind, sir?"

Albus rose from his chair, his blue eyes twinkling, as he rounded his desk. "Do you know what a boggart is, Severus?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus had faced boggarts in his previous life; the Dark Lord often found it amusing to let them lose on his followers and then see them cower at the sight of whatever it was they feared the most. Severus, being quite skilled at the charm, never gave his former master the opportunity.

His worst fear, however, ended up becoming reality. Lily's death could never have been undone by a simple Riddikulus.

Dumbledore sat down on the edge of the front of his desk; his half moon glasses slid to the end of his crooked nose as he looked down at Severus. "Could you give me a definition, please?"

"Of course. It is a shape-shifting creature and takes on whatever form the nearest person fears the most."

"And what are the known ways to combat a boggart?"

"The charm Riddikulus is often effective, though it requires a strong mind and good concentration skills for it to work properly. The best way to perform the charm is to attempt to push past the fear and focus on something that will make the Boggart amusing. For example, if you are afraid of spiders, picture it with clown make-up and using its eight legs to juggle pumpkins. This will cause others to laugh, which ultimately will repel the creature."

Dumbledore chuckled. "An amusing example. Personal experience?"

Severus gave a small laugh of his own, but shook his head. "No, though I did witness it." It had been the form one of his Hufflepuff students had turned their Boggart into when he taught DADA that single year. He found a lot of students were scared to death of all sort of insects, that and snakes.

"Have you ever preformed the charm yourself?"

How to answer that? In this lifetime, no, and since beginning to relive his new life, he had yet to attempt the spell; he had no reason to.

"No," he finally answered.

"Hum, would you… be willing to give it a try?"

He wanted to say no. His Lily was alive, and his occasional nightmares were enough of a reminder of his past mistakes and what they had caused him. But could he really refuse? Even if he did, Dumbledore would expect him to attempt it at some point.

Even though Riddikulus was a charm, Flitwick only briefly mentioned the spell to his second years, and although the DADA's curriculum does cover it in third year, most instructors only went over the theory and didn't attempt any practical spell work. He often wondered if it was because they were too afraid to have their students see their worst fears, or if they simply were inadequate and couldn't perform the charm properly.

Perhaps it was a bit of both.

"I suppose I could," he answered slowly.

"Excellent." Swiftly, the headmaster rose from his desk and made his way back towards the corner of his office. A moment later he returned, a large trunk floating behind him.

"If you could stand here," he said, pointing to an open space several feet away from his desk, and then, lowering the trunk atop a nearby glass table, said, "Now, remember, the incantation alone is not enough to stop it. You _must _focus, not only on the spell but the power behind it as well. But most of all, remember it's laughter that will defeat it."

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

Albus stood to the far left of the trunk, wanting the creature to solely seek out Severus. He chose this particular activity for two reasons: First of all, he was curious as to what the boy's worst fear was, and secondly, although Severus was a truly brilliant child, as well as an incredibly powerful one, he was curious to how he would react if emotions were involved.

"On the count of three… 1… 2… 3…"

With the wave of the headmaster's wand, the trunk lid opened and out came a black mist. Severus stood firm, and taking a deep breath, he prepared for what he knew was coming. He had always been able to extinguish the Boggart before it had been fully formed, which was why the Dark Lord never knew exactly what it was he feared the most; however, for whatever reasons, as the black mist slowly begin to transform into the dead body of his beautiful Lily, he found himself unable to perform the charm properly.

"R- Riddikulus." Nothing happened; Lily still lay on the floor, her beautiful eyes open and lifeless.

He attempted to think of what he always had in the past: Lily's head turning into an actual lily flower, which then began to sing the Hogwarts school song, but for some reason, the thought wouldn't stick.

"Damn it!" He waved his wand again. "Riddikulus."

Still nothing.

Severus closed his eyes tight, pushing the funny thought to the front of his mind. "Riddikulus!" he yelled.

And when he re-opened his eyes, a tear slid down his pale cheek as the girl he loved still lay dead. With a sob, he fell to his knees. "Please, get rid of it."

Without a word, Albus stood in front of the boy, and the Boggart shifted into a sight of his own sister's death, but was gone in a matter of seconds, the creature forced back into the trunk.

Kneeling down, Dumbledore placed a hand on the crying boy's shoulder. "It's okay, Severus. It's just an illusion."

Slowly, the boy's head rose, his eyes meeting that of his older wizard's. "I can't lose her," he whispered. _Not again, _he silently added.

"It's okay, Severus. Lily is fine."

Severus said nothing, but pulled himself up from the floor. "Can we be done for the evening, Headmaster?"

Albus nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." And without another word from either wizard, Severus left the headmaster's office and headed back to his dorm room.

Albus, on the other hand, slumped down in his chair with a sigh. Running his hand through his long, silver beard, he shook his head in disbelief. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that losing the girl he loved would be Severus' biggest fear, but what was confusing, however, was that Boggart Lily was no means a girl of barely fifteen, but a grown woman, with a wedding band on her finger.

**A/N: I know, late again. All I can say is that I'm super sorry. Hope you liked the chapter, and please feel free to leave a review. Up next, Severus heads home for the summer and begins his work with Flamel.**


	49. Chapter 49 Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of HP.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far, and a special thank to my fabulous BETA Sindie.**

**Note:**** I am sorry for the wait but with mine and my BETA's busy lives my updates have not been as often as I would like. When I first started writing Second Start I had no job, and therefore much more free time, now however my free time is quite limited and unfortunately I do not get to sit down and write as often as I'd like. So for those of you who have asked if I was 'giving up', on my story, I promise you that will never happen, just have some patience with me and my BETA Sindie as we work together to make my story the best it can possibly be. **

_Chapter Forty-Nine_

_Home_

Dumbledore did not so much as mention the word "Boggart" in Severus' presence the remainder of the year, but instead went back to their usual routine, and for that, the he was exceedingly grateful. He didn't understand why his Riddikulus didn't work; it had been successful for him dozens of times before. He decided, however, for the moment, at least, not to dwell on it. Instead, he concentrated on preparing himself for his upcoming internship with Master Flamel in just a few weeks' time. While most of the other students were preparing for end of the year exams, he was putting together his notes and mapping out a research plan.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lily, who had, on more than one occasion, reminded him that despite his genius, he still had exams coming up that he needed to prepare for.

"I have studied, and I am fully prepared for my exams; any further revising would simply be wasting my time."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, do what you wish." Then, under her breath, she mumbled "Genius boy, humph…more like genius brat!"

"I heard that," Severus said, his eyes not leaving the book he was currently enthralled in.

"Good!" she huffed. "Now, file it away in that photographic memory of yours!"

Severus simply rolled his eyes as he turned the page. "I do not have a photographic memory."

"Please, Sev, how else do you think you can remember everything you've ever seen, heard, or read? You're like a human encyclopedia."

Severus raised his gaze to meet hers; she was giving him that "Don't be an idiot look," and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I do have a good memory, yes, but it's not photographic."

Lily's brow rose in a look of disbelief. "Are you positive?"

"I am, but I do know someone who does, someone that might surprise you." A smirk pulled at his lips, as he leaned closer to Lily.

"Who?" she whispered.

"James," he whispered in return.

She just laughed, playfully shoving him. "You're putting me on."

"Not at all. Think about it, Lily; he hardly studies, but gets good marks. Not to mention the fact that he has every Quidditch fact ever written completely memorized."

It wasn't a fact that Severus had been at all happy to admit at one time; it was, after all, just one more thing to add to Potter's already over-inflated ego. This time, however, things were different. No matter how intelligent Potter proved himself to be, he would never be as impressive as "Genius Boy."

Lily once again laughed, but then added, "Well, I guess that explains why he was sorted into Ravenclaw, because I was actually starting to wonder if maybe the Sorting Hat had been confounded." She joked.

Severus smirked, inwardly desiring to break out in laughter at the irony of Lily's statement. Instead, he simply shrugged and said a quick, "Probably," and went back to reading.

**XXX**

Exams came and went, and as expected, Severus breezed through them. As most students were, the young-in-bodied Ravenclaw, too, was excited for the end of the school year, but for very different reasons than most of his peers. In just two weeks' time, he would begin his internship with Master Nicholas Flamel. He was looking forward to not only working on his own projects, but was also eager to see what Flamel was currently working. He had always been incredibly quiet about his work and only made any discoveries public when he had perfected them.

During the train ride home, people were mostly talking about their summer plans.

"Dad said if my grades were good enough, he'd sign me up for an exclusive Jr. Quidditch Camp run by Ian Wing; he was a star Chaser for the Falcons for over three decades," James boasted.

Severus shook his head, not at all interested in listening to James go off on another Quidditch tangent. Sirius and Regulus were all ears.

"That sounds wicked," Regulus said.

"I wonder if maybe Father would let us go," Sirius pondered.

"What about you, Remus?" Lily asked.

The sandy-haired boy lifted his head from his book and smiled softly. "Nothing planned yet, at least anything that I know of. My cousins might come over at some point, but I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

Lily just shrugged. "Not sure. Hang out with Sev, mostly - that is, when he's not doing his internship."

Severus sighed as he watched Lily's face fall slightly. He would miss her, too, but right now, his work was a priority. "Maybe you could hang out with Narcissa," he suggested, looking over at the blond, who was currently filing her nails.

Narcissa gave a hopeful look at Lily, who smiled in return. "We could do that," Lily said with a grin. To her surprise, however, the light in her blond friends eyes dimmed, her lips turning into a frown.

"I can't."

"Why?" Lily asked, not understanding.

"The only reason we were able to hang out last summer was because I convinced my mother I was visiting Severus, with him away most of the summer…"

"Oh, right," Lily sighed, shaking her head. "Stupid blood purity," she mumbled under her breath, though Severus heard, and although he completely agreed, he knew there wasn't anything he could do to change it. People are brought up to believe certain things, and most stay true to their beliefs, even if they are unfair and unfounded.

With a sigh, Severus simply put his arm around his girl's shoulders, allowing her to recline into his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest. "Don't worry, love. One day you will be of age, and it will not matter what her parents think of your blood."

Lily gave a small smile and nodded. She knew he was right, but it still seemed completely unfair.

**XXX**

Eileen instantly pulled her son into a warm hug the moment he came within arm's reach. "There's my brilliant boy."

Severus groaned at the sound of several of his friends snickering, and of course, Potter just had to add in, "Oh, did Sevvy miss his mummy?"

Of course, James' own mother smacked him upside the head for the comment.

"Don't be so rude, Jamie," Mrs. Potter scolded her son, as she reached over and straightened his crooked collar.

"Oh, jeez, Mum, you know I don't like it when you call me that."

Now it was Severus turn to snicker. "You know, we have a neighbor named Jamie," he commented with a smirk. "I think she just turned five if I'm correct," he said, looking up at his mum for clarification, who simply nodded in response, biting her bottom lip so as not to laugh.

"Very funny, Severus," he said dryly. "Ha. Ha."

"Yes, I thought so."

"Yeah, well, have fun spending your summer locked up in a basement having to listen to the ramblings of a thousand-year-old windbag."

That was when, for the second time, his mother smacked him upside the head.

"Mum, will you stop that? You're going to cause me brain damage," James whined.

"Too late," Narcissa sang as she walked past James and his mother towards her own parents waiting near the other side of the platform.

"Sometimes I think you were born without an ounce of decorum," Mrs. Potter huffed. "Really, James, insulting a wizard of renowned status like Nicholas Flamel… Severus is a lucky boy, indeed, to be given such an opportunity, and you have no right to rile him about it."

"Oh, I'm sure the boys are just joking around," Eileen said, "though we certainly are proud of our Severus."

"They're constantly harassing each other like that," Lily, who had been standing quietly beside Severus, said with a chuckle. "It's actually kind of entertaining to watch."

While the two mothers and James laughed at Lily's comment, Severus frowned. Yes, most of the time his and Potter's banter was all in jest, but it made him wonder… Had Lily always found their arguments entertaining, even in his previous life? She had always stood up for him, calling James a bully and a toerag, but… he had seen her laugh; it was just that one time, while he hung upside down by his ankle, Potter threatening to show his privates to the entire school, but he couldn't help but think that perhaps it hadn't been only the only time. Had she laughed at him behind his back all those years?

Severus quickly shook the thought from his mind. _That's ridiculous! Lily is the kindest, sweetest soul you've ever known. What the bloody hell is wrong with you!_

Feeling immense guilt for even thinking such things of his sweet girl, he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Lily smiled at the gesture, then returned it.

"Don't you two suck face enough in private?" James said with a laugh.

"At least I have someone to suck face with," Severus shot back. Yes, it was juvenile, but at the moment, he really could care less.

James just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Okay, I think that's enough playful banter between you two for one afternoon," Eileen spoke up, then turning to the red-headed girl in her son's arms. "Lily, I'm going to go ahead and take you home; your mom isn't feeling well."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"I believe so, just a bad migraine."

**XXX**

Two days had passed since Severus arrived home; he had spent them mostly with his family, talking with his parents and playing with his sisters. He has seen Lily as well; mostly, he would go to her house, where there was no chance of being bothered by his sisters or nosey parents. They would play board games, chatted about their friends, and of course, snogged, which just so happened to be the activity they were currently involved in.

His hand was on the small of her back, her arms draped around her neck, running her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

"Sev," Lily sighed, as his lips moved to send a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Yes," he whispered against her skin.

"I'll miss you."

"Miss me?" he asked, slowly leaning back, his eyes moving to hers.

"You won't be home a lot this summer." She sighed, dropping her head to his shoulder. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss atop her head.

"Believe me, Lily, I don't want us to be apart any more then you do, but being able to study and work aside Nicholas Flamel… very few people could ever say they had the honor."

"I understand that, and I know you working with Mr. Flamel could help you find ways to help your sister and Tuney. It's not that I don't want you to go; I do. I'll just miss our time together."

"I will, too, but it's only for a couple of months, and you know, one day, when we are old enough, we can marry, and then we'll never be apart again."

Lily once again pulled her gaze to his; she looked quite surprised at his words, and Severus briefly wondered if bringing up marriage, even vaguely, had been a bad idea. Severus briefly considered taking a peek into her mind, but then… a small, soft smile pulled at her lips, and she giggled.

"Sev, we're fourteen; don't you think it's a little early to be talking about marriage?"

Severus gave a small laugh, but shook his head. "I knew I wanted to marry you the very first day I met you. I know it may seem a little silly, but the very first time I laid eyes on you, I felt this… connection to you, and I knew, even then, that we would always share something special."

"Oh, Sev, that's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Bringing her hands up to cup his face, she kissed his mouth tenderly.

His words had never been truer than at that moment. They were words he had longed to share with her during his first life, but he had lacked the courage, and then it was too late.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, Sev, always."

**XXX**

Severus stood inside his fireplace, the Floo Powder in hand. His parents smiled proudly as they waved goodbye.

"Good luck, sweetheart," Eileen said, pushing Claudia up on her hip.

"Say goodbye to your brother, girls," Tobias, who was holding Lina and Julia, one in each arm, added.

The toddlers waved their little hands. "Bye-bye, Sev," Claudia spoke, which Lina then copied.

"Seb," Julia said with a giggle. It was her way of saying her older brother's rather long and difficult name.

"Bye, everyone, see you at four." Raising his hand above his head, he then spoke the words, "Flamel residence," and threw down the powder, and in a burst of green flames, he disappeared from his living room and arrived in the parlor fireplace of one of the wisest men known to wizard kind.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	50. Chapter 50 The Flamels

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP... Crap, I really wish I did!**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and special thanks to my BETA, Sindie. **

**Also I know it has been quite a while since I updated but as I stated in the prrevious chapter mine and my BETA's lifes are pretty hectic at the moment and sometimes it doesn't get done and posted quite as quickly as we would like, so thank you so much for your undersatnding.**

_Chapter Fifty_

_The Flamels_

The flash of green flame vanished, and his eyes slowly came into focus, and he suddenly found himself looking at a grinning witch in light blue robes.

"You must be Severus," the woman, who appeared to be in her sixties or so, greeted him.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus replied politely.

"No need for formality; you can call me, Perenelle." She smiled, motioning Severus out of the fireplace. "Nicholas is in his study; come, I will take you to him."

"Thank you."

Severus followed Perenelle through the main room, which was decorated heavily with pictures, and odd knick-knacks. Of course, living as long as they had, Severus wasn't surprised by the amount of décor they had collected over the centuries. As they walked down a long hall, there were crowded pictures displayed along the light blue walls, each representing an important person or moment in the Flamels' life. Passing three closed doors, they finally stopped at the fourth.

The door was slightly ajar, and Severus could hear some sort of ticking sound coming from inside the room. As the door was pushed open, his eyes beheld a room full of trinkets and contraptions; in a way, it reminded him of Dumbledore's office, but not as organized, and without the large ornamental desk in the center of the room.

"Oh, Severus." Flamel looked up from a thick and rather old-looking book he had been glancing through and smiled at his apprentice. "You're here, wonderful."

Closing the book, he stood from his chair and walked around the side of the small table where he had been sitting.

"Well, I will leave you two to get better acquainted," Perenelle said. "I'll send Fisher in with some tea shortly." With a kind smile to Severus and a wink to her husband, she left the two wizards to chat.

"Come," Flamel said, motioning Severus farther into the room. "Let's sit by the fire, shall we?"

The older wizard sat down in a large, leather chair, which Severus noted looked extremely old, so much in fact that it was patched in several places. He then sat in a much newer, yet quite comfortable, armchair across from him.

"I always like to get to know the people I work with a little better before I collaborate on a project with them."

Severus' brow creased. He was a private man by nature, and the phrase "get to know" concerned him.

Flamel couldn't help but laugh at the expression of young Mr. Snape's. "Do not worry, Severus. I don't expect you to go into in depth concerning your personal life; I just want to know a little about your goals, specifically pertaining to your desire to help you sister, but also your plans for the future. What field you plan to go into, for example?"

Severus took a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay."

"With your skills, you are open to a large variety of possibilities."

Severus knew this to be a true statement; but of course, he planned, as he had in his previous life, to stay in the potions field, just not as a teacher.

With a sudden "pop," a small house-elf in a red smock appeared with a tray of tea and cupcakes.

"Ah, thank you, Fisher." Nicholas smiled at the elf as it placed the tray on the small table in front of the two wizards.

"You are welcome. Is the master needing anything else?" the elf asked politely.

"No, that will be all for now." With a quick bow, the tiny creature disappeared with a pop. "To start off, why don't you give me a summary of what subjects interest you most and why? Then we can move into more specifics concerning your projects."

"Okay," Severus said, and then after taking a sip of his own tea, he went on to recap the two main projects he was currently working on, both of which were inspired by people he cared about. Well, he didn't really care about Petunia all that much, but he loved Lily, and he knew how much it hurt her to see her sister suffer.

"Passion often drives one's most noted success," Flamel said, giving the young wizard a kind smile. "Is there anything else you have been working on, or even a potential idea?

Idea? Severus had more ideas than he knew what to do with. In his past life, he had notebook after notebook filled with lists of possible spells and potions. Very few, however, ever came to fruition.

"I have a few," he admitted vaguely.

"Oh. Like what?"

Severus went through a mental list, deciding which ones would be most prudent to reveal. "Currently, I am brewing a strong pain reliever to help my friend who suffers from Lycanthropy, but I would like to explore other options for it as well. Victims of the Cruciatus Curse, for example." Of course, Severus already knew quite well that it would, in fact, work for the Unforgivable, at least up to a point.

Flamel was quiet for quite some time, a contemplative look on his brow as his gaze studied the young man across from him. "So, you are saying that have successfully created and tested a pain potion so powerful it dulls the after-effects of a werewolf transformation."

Severus nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Yes."

The renowned wizard sat straighter in his seat and cleared his throat. "Are there any… side-effects?"

"No," Severus answered simply. "At least none that I am aware of, at this point."

In all his years, Nicholas had never come across a boy like Severus, so brilliant, yet so… reserved. In his experience, most people with such brilliance were very aware of the fact and had no issues with flaunting their intelligence, but this young man, this wizard… he just wanted to help. His friends, his family… such a selfless soul.

"Well, I would certainly love to hear more about your pain potion, but first," the older wizard said and placed his tea cup back on its saucer before rising from his seat, "I think a tour of my laboratory is in order."

"Of course," Severus said, standing as well. "Please, sir, lead the way."

XXX

It had been a long day. He had learned a lot; that was for certain, but still, as much as he enjoyed his first day as Master Flamel's apprentice, he was happy to be home. Of course, he was bombarded with questions from his parents as soon as he stepped through the Floo, and after he answered some of their questions vaguely, he then requested some time alone.

"I have soaked up a great deal of information today, and my mind and body are in need of some rest."

"Oh, of course, sweetheart," Eileen said, giving her son a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you get some rest, and I will call you down when dinner is ready."

"That's sounds wonderful, thank you."

XXX

Lily glanced at the clock on her bedside table; it was just half past four. Severus had been home for a half an hour now, and she was debating with herself whether it would be too early to call him. He was probably talking with his family or about to eat dinner, but she was anxious to hear how his first day had gone. Did he like it? Did he feel overwhelmed? Did Mr. Flamel like his ideas? Had they talked about ways to help Julia and Tuney?

With a sigh, she flopped down on the edge of her bed. Letting out a deeper sigh, she ran her hand through her hair, pulling it over her left shoulder. She decided that she would give it another half an hour, and if he didn't call her by five, then she would call him.

XXX

James decided to give genius boy a Floo call just to see how his first day had gone. He would have to drink a gallon of Pepper Up just to keep himself from nodding off. After all, who would actually enjoy spending the entire day with a nearly seven-hundred-year-old man doing nothing but research? Then again, this was Severus; sometimes he swore the guy was born middle-aged.

"Who are you?"

James was greeted by a tiny girl with bright blue eyes in a pink jumper, obviously one of Severus' sisters.

"I'm James, a friend of your big brother's."

The girl giggled before dashing out of the room, and a few seconds later, she returned with her mummy.

"Oh, hello, James." Eileen smiled politely. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you ,Mrs. Snape. Is Severus around?"

"Sev seeping," the girl said in a hushed voice.

Eileen smiled at her adorable little girl. "I'm afraid she's correct. He had a long day and needed a rest."

James couldn't help but smirk. _Oh, poor Sevy needed a nap time, _he thought. _I am so going to use this to mess with him. _"Oh, okay, will you tell him I called?"

"Of course, dear."

XXX

Nicholas sat by the fire, a million thoughts swirling though his mind. With every visit, Severus becomes more and more amazing to him. There is no doubt the boy is a genius, so much in fact he had a feeling he was downplaying his knowledge a bit. He could understand that; however, he didn't seem the type to enjoy attention, much like himself.

"Nicky, dinner's ready." He looked up at his wife and smiled before slowly rising from his seat.

"Thank you, dear; what are we having?" he asked as he followed her out of his study and down the hall.

"Roast beef. So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or do you wish me to guess?"

Nicholas gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I was thinking about my young apprentice," he said simply as they entered the dining room and sat at the table.

"Oh, how so?" she asked, sitting beside her husband, then placing a cloth napkin on her lap, and then picking up a fork and knife.

"I starting to wonder if the child is smarter than his teacher."

Perenelle laughed at his joke; that was, until she glanced at her husband's intense expression.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Sighing, he nodded. "The boy answered every question I asked him with perfect accuracy, and when he replied that he did not know something or answered vaguely… I don't know, but he had this look in his eyes. I could tell he was holding something back. There were things he was unfamiliar with, mostly pertaining to alchemy, but, Perenelle… if his power and skill are half as good as his knowledge base, and according to what Albus has said, I think it is, then I have no doubt that Severus truly could be the next Merlin."

She smiled before adding, "And you will be known as his teacher."

Flamel laughed and shrugged. "What I desire to be is the man who teaches him the correct way to use his abilities. We have had too many powerful wizards corrupted in recent years, not that I believe Severus would ever go down a dark path, but then again, no one thought that of Tom Riddle, either."

XXX

Severus woke to the feeling of tiny fingers prying open his eyelids. With his eyes fully open, he found himself looking into the pretty face of his littlest sister. "Julia," he laughed, slowly sitting up. "What are you doing in here?"

She just giggled, pulling on his sleeve. "Okay, I get it, you want me up. All right." Picking up his sister, he gently placed her on the floor, and she took a couple of steps while holding onto the edge of her brother's bed, before plopping down on her bottom. "Don't worry, sweetie; you'll get the hang of walking soon enough."

Of course, he didn't know if that was actually true, but he hoped it was. Julia would take a few steps at a time outside of her walker; it wasn't much, but it was a start. She actually did better walking than crawling. When she crawled, she sort of pushed off with one leg and dragged the other. Picking up his sister, Severus placed her on his hip and headed downstairs.

"Well, there you are." Tobias smiled at his son as he descended the stairs; his expression, however, quickly turned to confusion when he noticed Julia in his arms. "Was Julia upstairs?"

"She was the one who woke me up; I thought you or Mum brought her up."

Tobias shook his head. "Your mum's in the kitchen making dinner. Julia fell asleep in the playpen," he said, motioning to the now empty playpen in the corner of the room. "Lina and Claudia are in the kitchen with your mum. How…?" Tobias scratched the back of his head as he looked between the empty pen and his baby girl, who was still in his son's arms. "She couldn't have gotten out…and even if she did… the stairs."

"Well," Severus said with a sigh as he placed his baby sis on the floor beside his feet, "it could have been her magic; she has used it before."

The Muggle's eyes widened as he looked down at his daughter, and he nodded. "Yes, I suppose I should have thought of that. Anyway," he said, and his gaze moved back to Severus, "your friend James fireplace called you while you were sleeping. Lily did as well, though on the phone, so you might want to call them back after dinner."

"Okay, I promised Lily I was going to call her after I got back; I guess I was just so tied, I forgot."

"It's okay, son; I'm sure she'll understand. Now, let's go see if your mother's nearly done with dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Tobias picked up his daughter and headed toward the kitchen, and Severus followed.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter; if so, please leave a review. Next up, Sev's summer continues, more time with Flamel and a little with Lily. Plus, if I can fit it in, maybe a bit on how the rest of his friends are doing over the holiday.**

**I already have the next chapter done and sent to my BETA so as soon as I get it back I will post it as well.**


	51. Chapter 51 Study Buddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of HP.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far, and a special thank to my fabulous BETA, Sindie.**

_Chapter Fifty-One_

_Study Buddy_

"I was starting to worry about you," Lily sighed into the phone. It was nearly seven by the time Severus had called her back.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I had a very long day; I was exhausted. I still am, actually."

"I understand, Sev. I bet you learned loads."

Severus laughed as he leaned against the kitchen wall, "I did, but it was more of the fact that it was just a lot of information. We talked about my projects, as well as some of his own, and oh, that reminds me, we got into a rather long conversation about bone growth and regeneration."

"You mean something to help with Tuney's spine?" She gasped and grinned at the possibility of Severus being even a step closer to helping her sister.

"Yes, we went over my own research; he agreed that it was sound. He actually suggested beginning preliminary trials this week." He had known for some time that he had pretty set foundation for a potion that was basically an adaptation of Skele-Gro; however, it would not only mend bones but tissue and muscle as well; he simply hadn't had the time or materials to begin testing.

"Oh, Sev, that's wonderful!" Lily cheered.

"I know. I honestly believe it will be my first recorded achievement." You could hear the pride in his voice. In his past life, working for Dumbledore, he had little free time, and although he had more ideas than he knew what to do with, he rarely had a chance to invest time to work on them.

"Oh, Sev, I'm so proud of you."

Severus laughed. "Don't be proud of me just yet; let's wait until we know for sure that it works."

"You're brilliant Sev; I'm positive it will!"

"Well, thank you for having so much confidence in me; it really does mean a lot."

More than she could ever possibly understand. Lily's opinion mattered more to him than anyone's, even his own. "Alchemy," he went on as he reached for a kitchen chair a few feet away, pulling it closer to where the phone was hooked to the wall beside the fridge, "is a very complicated yet underrated field of study," he said, then sitting in the chair. "Master Flamel believes adamantly that it should be taught alongside Potions, and I have to say I agree. Though… perhaps as an elective, very few witches and wizards have a true appreciation and understanding for potions and pass only by the skin of their teeth. Alchemy, although related to Potions, can be quite complex."

Lily liked Potions and was quite good at it, but her level of interest could never compare to her boyfriend's, who droned on more like a professor than a student. Not once throughout his thirty minute lecture did she interrupt him, but happily listened as Severus excitedly told her about his amazing first day as Master Flamel's apprentice.

XXX

Narcissa attempted to drown out the sound of the others in the room, focusing instead on her own thoughts. She didn't want to listen to her eldest sister and her fiancé go on and on about how much money they had, how pure their blood was, and of course… the Dark Lord.

"He's already started to mark his most loyal followers," Bellatrix said with a smirk, which made Narcissa think something she'd rather not.

"Indeed," Rodolphus added, running his hand gently over his own left forearm.

"I heard he was interested in Lucius."

Narcissa's head shot up, her gaze instantly shooting to her sister at the sound of Malfoy's name. "It's only natural, of course. His family is as pure as our own, if not as old."

"You're sure?" she asked. If she was forced to marry him, she didn't think she liked the idea of her husband being a Death Eater.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure Lucius will be honored to join."

An unnerving chill ran up her spine as Narcissa watched her sister's smirk grow almost sinister.

"After all," Bellatrix continued, "those who follow the Dark Lord will be greatly rewarded… But those who do not, _severely _punished."

XXX

Severus had a headache, but he supposed that was to be expected after spending eight hours in poorly ventilated lab attempting to mend the broken spines of dozens dead rats with an experimental potion. He and Flamel had spent the better part of two weeks concocting a potion that would both mend badly broken bone as well as re-grow bone, tissue, and muscle that was damaged beyond repair. So far, the results had been hopeful but not completely successful. They had also been conducting more research on ways to help with CP, specifically, neurological disorders that affect the part of the brain controlling body movement and muscle coordination. There were, to date, no pre-existing spells and potions focusing on anything to do with neurological defects in the brain, but that wasn't surprising, considering very few witches or wizards were born with such ailments.

When he had finally got home, which was close to an hour later than usual, he took a pain potion and headed to his room with every intention of going to bed. That, however, wasn't meant to be. His mother had insisted he eat dinner, and when he declined, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and all but dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm not hungry," Severus groaned as Eileen finally released his ear and pointed to his chair at the table.

"Sit."

Severus groaned, but complied.

"Now eat; you've no doubt had a long day, and knowing you the way I do, you most likely worked through your lunch."

She had him there. Mrs. Flamel had brought him in a tray of food; he had taken a total of three bites before resuming his work. So without further complaint, he joined the rest of his family for dinner. Afterward, he planned to head back to bed, but not before calling Lily first. The next day was Saturday, and they had plans to spend it together.

XXX

Sirius was bored. Regulus was off shopping with Mother, and Father was in his study doing Merlin knows what. He had Floo-called Boris and talked about Quidditch for a bit, but then his friend was called to dinner and had to go. Anna wasn't home, and Jack was running an errand with his dad. He thought briefly of calling James, but then decided against it; he only really hung out with Potter when he was with Severus.

"I guess I could call Remus."

He didn't hang out with Remus as much as he did his Slytherin friends, and like Potter, he usually only did when Severus was around. His mother had already made it quite clear that she had no desire for either of her sons to associate themselves with "dangerous creatures." So, Sirius and Regulus simply did not mention Remus in front of their mother, which was easy enough, though Sirius still worried about the fact that she knew what Remus was, and knowing his mother the way he did, she would wait and bide her time and then use the information when it best suited her needs.

In that his mother was out and would be for several more hours, Sirius decided to take a chance and call his friend. He went to the Floo in the library, which was at the end of the hall on the third floor, and then told Kreacher to tell him if anyone was close by.

Remus was in his room working on his summer homework when his mum told him he had a Floo call. He was expecting Lily or maybe Severus and was quite surprised to find Sirius' head sticking out of his fireplace.

"Hey, Remus, busy?"

"Just doing homework."

Sirius laughed. "I actually thought of doing mine as well, but I'm just not in the mood."

Remus laughed as he walked closer to the fireplace. "I wasn't either; I just didn't have anything to do."

"I know what you mean." Sirius snorted. "I'm so bored, I'm actually considering having Kreacher play Quidditch with me. You know, actually, that might be a good idea; I could use him as a Bludger."

While Sirius laughed at the idea, Remus just shook his head. There was no doubt whatsoever that Sirius loathed his family's house-elf and that the feeling was mutual.

"If you want, you could grab your work and come over; maybe we could help each other out," Remus suggested.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I don't know… my mum."

"Oh, right." Remus' gaze dropped. "She probably doesn't want you hanging around me now that she knows what I am."

"You're not a what, Remus! You are a person and my friend. You know what? Screw my mum. She's not home, anyway. Just let me go tell my dad, and I'll be right over."

Remus grinned. "Great, I'll tell my parents you're coming over."

With that, the Floo call ended, and Sirius headed downstairs and to his father's study. He knocked several times with no response. Finally, he told Kreacher to pop in there and tell his dad he needed to talk to him. He knew his dad didn't like to be bothered when he was in his study, but he wasn't about to go off without telling him. He'd tan his hide for sure.

A moment later the door opened, a stern-looking Orion Black glaring down at his son. "This better be important."

"Sorry, Father, but a friend invited me over to study, and I didn't want to leave the house without your permission."

Orion's expression softened just slightly. "Very well, you have two hours."

"Thank you, Father."

Orion just nodded.

Sirius then dashed up to his room, grabbed his books, and headed to the nearest fireplace.

XXX

Lily couldn't help but smile as she watched her sister play the piano, her boyfriend sitting beside her listening intently. She had been playing a lot over the summer, practicing her skill. Apparently, she was finally starting to take the possibility of attending the Royal Academy of Music seriously. When Petunia finished the piece, Alex cheered and then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"That was amazing, Tuney."

Petunia blushed slightly; she almost always did when Alex complimented her.

"Thanks," she said, placing her hands on the piano bench, lifting herself up slighting and scooting over. "Now, it's your turn."

Alex groaned and shook his head. "I'll butcher it."

Petunia just laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to the center of the bench. "You have gotten very good; now come, show me how wonderful of a teacher I am."

"Well, all right, but, Lily, please, if you value your hearing, you may want to block your ears."

Lily laughed and shrugged. "I have complete faith that you will play quite admirably and, of course, with my sister's teaching skills."

"Thank you, Lily," Petunia said, grinning. "Now play." She pointed to the keys, which Alex then placed his fingers across.

"Okay, but I warned you."

As he worked his way through the piece, he wasn't playing anywhere close to Petunia's level, but he certainly was getting better.

Lily thought that perhaps Petunia would make a good teacher… then again, teaching her boyfriend who she was madly in love with was one thing, teaching strangers, or even children, was another.

**A/N: Like the quick update? Hope so. I needed to make it up to you all for making you wait so long the last time. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52 Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: I down not own twilight nor do I make any profit from it.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review! On a sad note I no longer have a BETA, though I do thank Sindie for the time she has devoted in helping me make my stories spelling and grammar error free for fifty-one amazing chapters.**

**Now , without further ado… **

Chapter Fifty-two

Sneaking Out

Narcissa sat silently, staring blankly at her bedroom wall, though her mind was going a mile a minute. Lucius had been over that morning. He had presented her with a necklace; it was pure gold with a large diamond pendent. It had several spells cast upon it that made it nearly indestructible. He bragged about how much it cost him, of course. Which was not at all unexpected. The Malfoy's were known for flaunting their wealth, along with their pureblood status and good looks. Out of obligation she thanked him, and while she had no desire whatsoever to wear it, he had given it to her in front of her family and so, not wanting to cause a scene, she forced a false smile and put it on. It was soon after that Lucius had asked her to accompany her on a walk in the garden, again, feeling obligated, she agreed.

It was a nice afternoon, a bit warm, but there was a slight breeze so the air didn't seem as hot as it really was.

"I have been thinking of you a lot lately, Narcissa," he said, slyly slipping his hand into hers. This caused her to stop walking and look down at their now joined hands. "Do you mind?" He asked.

_Yes I mind! _she thought, _I don't want your slimy hands anywhere near me. _"No, its fine." She said though her gaze moved from him back out to the surrounding grounds.

"Good," They then continued walking. "At times I find myself wishing we were closer in age, it would be nicer if you were a little more… mature."

What had he just said? Did he really fine her immature, she knew she was younger, but she had thought she carried herself with more sensibility then many girls her own age.

"Why would you think that?" she asked loosening her fingers allowing her hand to slip from his.

Lucius laughed, shaking his head, "I do not mean in the way you are thinking, I'm sure." He smirked before raising her hands to her shoulders, "You are a beautiful girl, Narcissa Black," He said slowly sliding his hands down her arms. She fought back a shiver as his hands made contact with her skin. "And I would very much like to show you just how your mere presence affects me."

His gaze then lowered from her eyes, to her chest.

Narcissa mentally growled _'that pig',_ she thought, it was her body that was not mature enough.

"Of course, that will come in time. Until then, there isn't any reason we cannot… practice… prepare ourselves for when the time comes that we can be on more intimate terms."

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. She knew well and good what he meant by "intimate terms" and quite honestly she didn't feel even slightly ready for something like that, or anything remotely close. "Lucius I don't-

But before she could finish her sentence, he had crashed his lips into hers. She tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, locking her arms. Eventually she stopped struggling and just let him kiss her. Finally, Lucius moved his mouth, from her lips, trailing kisses up her neck. "You taste divine, Narcissa," he whispered in her ear.

The young teen gave a soft whimper before slowly pulling away, her blue eyes moistened but she refused to let them fall. "I-I have to go," she stuttered, then turning and dashing back into the house.

She had been in her room for close to an hour now, desperately attempting to think up a way out of this horrid betrothal. How could she spend the rest of her life with a man whose simple touch made her uneasy? She had other options, but really what were the chances she would fall in love with another man before she finish Hogwarts, let alone with a wizard that met with her father's approval. She thought of just leaving, like Andromeda did. Her older sister fell in love with a muggle-born and knowing her parents would never approve she simply packed her things, left a brief note as to why and left. She was disowned by the end of that day. This had happened just weeks ago and of course her family was still going on about it. Her leaving seemed to hurt their father the most and she honestly didn't think she could bring herself to disappoint him like her sister had.

Pulling herself from her daze she stood from her bed and headed downstairs. As she walked down the hall, she began heard her parent's voices from in the parlor.

"You can tell she doesn't care for him in the least," Her father said with a sigh.

"Perhaps not", Druella shrugged, "but he is a good match for her. Besides thanks to you she has the opportunity to choose another, if she likes. Merlin knows I wish I had been given that opportunity," she grumbled.

Cygnus snickered, "Come now, _dear,_ not having that option didn't really stop you from taking another. now did it? Better she find someone she can truly love then spend her life in a loveless marriage and become an adulterer like her dear old mother."

The pureblood witch huffed, planting her hands firmly on her hips, "Well if you had given me what I needed I wouldn't have had to find another. Besides if it wasn't for him, you would even have Narcissa to begin with."

Cygnus lips pulled to a deep frown. He knew his wife was right, he would have never have been able to call Narcissa or Andromeda his daughters had she not strayed all these years, not that Andy could any longer legally call herself a Black, he had disowned her and while it had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do, he had no choice. It was what was expected and had he done otherwise his family could have been labeled blood traitors or muggle lovers and he simply couldn't allow that to happen.

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of a soft knock at the door. In that Bellatrix was out with her fiancé that meant it was most likely Narcissa, or a house elf.

"Come in," Cygnus sighed reaching for his glass of Brandi on a nearby end table.

Narcissa slowly pushed open the door, took a few steps in and looked to her father, "Daddy, can I go visit Sirius and Regulus."

The tall wizard looked to her wife who simply shrugged.

"I suppose that's okay. Um… Narcissa, did everything go okay on your walk with Lucius? He came back in without you, and just briefly mentioned you saying you excused yourself from his company."

Narcissa thought briefly of telling her parents the truth, that the older boy forced himself on her, that his kisses were awful and that she wanted nothing more than to get his taste out of her mouth. Instead, she simply said, "It was fine."

Cygnus knew his daughter well enough to know that she was holding something back, but he wouldn't push the subject at least not at that moment, and not in front of his wife. "Very well, you may go see your cousins but you need to be back by six."

She gave a small smile to her father, said a quick thank you and left the room. She then headed into the kitchen where she flooed to her cousins house.

XXX

Lily had been working on her last bit of summer homework, attempting to get it all out of the way. She was starting the summer league swim team the following week and she didn't want to have to worry about it when she was busy with lessons and meets. She had always been a strong swimmer; she had taken lessons as a kid and even won a few trophies in the junior league before going off to Hogwarts. With Severus gone so much and Petunia spending all her free time with Alex, she thought it would be a good way to occupy her mind and overall just keep her busy. Just as she had finish her essay on the healing properties of Dragon's Blood the doorbell rang. Being home alone at the moment she quickly headed down stairs to answer it.

Needless to say she was quite surprised to see one of her best friends standing on the other side. "Narcissa!" She squealed pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here? Not that it's not great to see you ,but how _did_ you get here?"

Narcissa grinned as she walked inside. "I told my parents I wanted to visit Sirius and Regulus and once I was there I told them very firmly to cover for me and then I took the Knight bus here. So essentially I snuck out."

Lily giggled as she led her friend into the living room where the two girls sat down on the couch. "So, what made you decide to risk a trip out here?" Lily asked. She knew Nacissa was, for the most part, a rather sensible person and unlike her cousins wouldn't simply risk skipping out to a muggle neighborhood without some sort of plan and a _very_ good alibi.

"Well…" The blond girl's eyes drifted to the carpet as she let out a long, deep, sigh, "Lucius came over this morning."

Simply by her friends tone she could tell this story wasn't going to end well.

"He kissed me. He… He just pulled me to him and kissed me. Oh God, Lily it was awful," she said finally looking back up at her friend.

"So… you came all the way here to tell me Malfoy is a bad kisser?"

Narcissa couldn't help but give a small laugh, but shook her head, "No. when he kissed me… he didn't ask, he just did it and then, when I tried to pull away he wouldn't let me. He just kept pushing his dry, thin lips all over me."

Lily gasped, covering her mouth in shock. What a slime bag!

"Oh Cissy, I'm so sorry."

Nacissa sniffled as she shrugged, "Can't do much about it now, though that wasn't really how I envisioned my first kiss."

"No, I'd imagine not. Did you tell your parents?"

She shook her head and sighed, "No, I… I just couldn't have that conversation with them, at least not then. I needed someone who would listen, someone who would at least try and understand. Oh God, Lily I can't marry that man. I just can't."

Seeing her friends eyes fill with tears she wasted no time in pulling her into a hug. "I have to find someone else, anyone else. God, at this point I would even settle for Potter."

Lily laughed, though in the back of her mind she wondered if James and Narcissa really could work. She was one of the few girls that could put him in his place, plus he was a good looking guy, and a pretty decent wizard. He was also an egotistical brat and a pompous git, still… it was something to think about.

"Don't worry, Cissy, we'll figure something out." Even if Potter didn't work out, they still had three years to find someone.

XXX

Sirius had cracked a beeter bat in half, demolished two quaffels, and put a large dent in one of the quidditch hoops. He had never been more pissed off in his life and was, unfortunately taking out his rage on the Quidditch Pitch. He swore to Merlin that if he ever saw Malfoy again he would hex his bloody balls off. The fucking wanker. How dare he force himself on her! That arrogant, self absorbed asshole.

She had come though the floo looking absolutely horrible, her eyes were watery and he could tell she was forcing herself not to cry. When he had asked her what was wrong at first she refused to answer, just that she needed him and his brother to say she had been with them most of the day, if anyone should ask. Well, if he was going to give her an alibi he sure as hell wanted to know why, so he and Regulus refused to agree until she explained why she was upset and where exactly she was going.

So, reluctantly, she did. She explained exactly what happened and that more than anything she needed her best friend. Of course they were both sympathetic to their cousins needs and readily agreed. The two boys, along with Narcissa headed out of the house and towards the Quiditch pitch at the back of their property, once there they haled the Knight bus. Regulus had stayed out and played for about an hour after she left but Sirius stayed, taking out his anger in the only way he could at the moment. He also thought of some really good Jinx's and Hexes, maybe even a few curses. He wondered if Severus knew any good spells… or even potions. He didn't seem to care much for the blond prick either so he was pretty sure he would be all up for helping.

XXX

It was a quarter to five when Narcissa said good bye to her best friend and stepped onto the Knight bus. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about her afternoon in the muggle world. They had spent most of the day in Lily's room gossiping and listening to records. They came downstairs once to eat lunch and say hi to Petunia and her boyfriend, Alex. The couple talked briefly about a movie they had seen before getting a quick bite and then leaving again.

They talked a bit about Severus and what he had been working on during his apprenticeship. It sounded interesting enough, she supposed, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk about Severus' genius or Lily's perfect relationship with him. So she shifted the conversation to music, muggle vs. wizarding bands, genres, why so many girls seem to fawn all over rock stars even if their ugly as sin and twenty years older than them. And although what happened earlier in the day with Lucius was not forgotten, the rest of her day was certainly a fun distraction.

Narcissa could help but think that maybe it would be worth the risk to have a few more of them before the summer holiday was over.

**A/N: Okay, so Lucius continue so show all he's an ass. No Sev/Lily in this chapter but they will be up next for sure. **


	53. Chapter 53 Home Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way nor do I make any profits from it.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review Second Start and all of my stories. Also sorry this took so long I was transitioning to a new BETA. Also Special that to my new BETA, Melissa Ivory. **

_Chapter Fifty-Three_

_Home Alone_

Severus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath attempting to calm himself. It wasn't working very well. While Narcissa and he hadn't been as close as they were in his past life, the appreciation he felt for her was still in his heart. Even though their current relationship was not nearly as close, he still considered her a friend and was in fact Lily's best-friend. When Sirius flooed him late one evening to tell him what exactly Lucius had done to her, he had been more then shocked, he had been appalled.

Having always known Narcissa did not love Lucius when she married him; theirs, like many pureblood marriages, was arranged, and while they grew comfortable with each other over the years, he doubted either of them were ever truly _in _love. Throughout their friendship Narcissa had told Severus many of her secrets, her half-blood status for one, the fact that she had suffered three miscarriages before having Draco was another, but never had she mentioned anything about Lucius forcing himself on her in any way.

In this case it may have simply been a kiss, but he knew Malfoy, and what horrific acts he was capable of, and Severus couldn't help but wonder if that kiss was the only thing he had forcibly taken from her over the course of their betrothal and marriage.

When Sirius asked if he knew any hexes that could be used on Malfoy as pay back, several incredibly painful ones came to mind, however instead of listing them off, he told Sirius that he wanted to help but that he needed to think on it. Sirius was happy to have an ally and told Severus he knew whatever he came up with would be brilliant. Yes, Severus would help avenge Narcissa's honor, but unlike Black, he wouldn't be brazen about it. He did think that a little public humiliation was due as well, planning to contact James for some assistance. As a Slytherin by nature, he was cunning and calculating, and he would come up with something that would make sure the pretentious blond had a punishment that fit the crime.

XXX

"No." Severus had crossed his arms over his chest while giving his mother a very firm reply.

Eileen sighed as she placed Julia into the playpen with her sisters. "Severus, she's your grandmother."

"She is a gossipy old biddy who thrives of the misery of others." And that was putting it lightly. In his past he had always thought his father had inherited his nasty disposition from her, now, however it would seem alcohol was the main factor.

"Severus Tobias Snape, don't you dare talk about your elders that way!"

Her face held a rebuking look that would instantly drive fear into most any child, of course Severus was far from the average child.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I won't go. I have too much on my mind to deal with the added unpleasantness of Granny Snape."

Eileen opened her mouth once more but Tobias silenced her with a shake of his head, "He doesn't have to go. Believe me, if I didn't feel obligated, I wouldn't go either."

The witch looked at her husband in shock, "She's your mother."

"She's also a bloody hag."

Severus couldn't help laughing, and while his grandmother didn't exactly resemble an actual hag, she sure as hell acted like one.

"Well, he can't just stay here alone."

Tobias sighed, picking up one of his daughters from the play pen. "He's a mature young man, Eileen," he said as he pulled a light weight jumper over his daughter's head. "I'm sure he can handle being alone for a couple of days. Isn't that right, son?"

Severus smirked and nodded, "Of course."

Eileen shook her head, "I don't know."

"Please Mother, it's not like I'm going to throw some wild party. I honestly just want to spend a couple of days in silence, my brain has been working overtime lately and it truly could use a break."

In truth he planned to use the weekend do to research, that and snog Lily.

With a deep sigh, Eileen reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but I'm going to call and check in with you every day, and Lily cannot be here past nine at night, understood?"

"Of course," he said with a nod. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine."

Eileen knew her son was probably right. He was after all the most mature boy his age that she had ever known, and she did know how hard he had been working with the apprenticeship and in so understanding why he would want a couple days of peace and quiet.

After finishing putting on the girl's jumpers and shoes, Tobias and Eileen said good bye to their son, buckled their triplets into the backseat and began the three hour trip to Surrey.

XXX

James sighed, tossing the comic book he had been reading onto his floor. "I'm beyond bored," he groaned, turning to his friend Martin, who was spending the weekend with him while his parents were out of town.

"Me too, but what else is there to do? It's raining, so no Quidditch, and I've done all my summer homework already."

James snorted, "Homework?"

"I am a Ravenclaw for a reason, James."

"What am I, a bloody Huffelpuff?"

Martin laughed and shook his head. He knew James was smart, but he also knew that if he actually applied himself, he truly could be the head of their year, aside from Severus anyway. He liked hanging out with his friend because he was fun, but he rarely ever studied with him.

"Hey, since it's the weekend, you think Severus might want to hang out?"

A grin pulled James' face, his brow rising, as he responded, "That's actually not a bad idea. Lets floo him."

XXX

Lily groaned as her boyfriend rubbed her sore shoulders and back with his strong, warm hands. The teenage witch quickly realized that taking up swimming after such a long hiatus was not the greatest of ideas. Her muscles didn't like the sudden overuse and they weren't shy about pointing it out.

"Lily, why don't you let me brew you a pain reliever?" Severus suggested, hating to see the girl he loved in any type of pain, even if it was as minor as sore muscles.

"I'm fine Sev. Besides, you know what they say, "no pain, no gain."

Severus laughed and shook his head, "If you say so." Unbeknownst to his girlfriend, a sudden smirk pulled to Severus' lips, and as he brushed Lily's hair over her shoulder, instead of using his fingers to massage the sore areas, he used his lips.

Lily giggled, "Sev."

He hummed against her skin before continuing, peppering kisses over her shoulder where her tank top didn't cover and up to her neck.

"What are you doing?" She turned in his arms to face him.

"I was trying to kiss you," he replied smoothly, moving his hands to run down her creamy arms, "but if you're not in the mood…"

"I don't believe I said that, I just prefer to be an active participant," then she pressed her lips to his, while his arms went around her waist to pull her closer; running his hand slowly down her back, with every intent of slipping his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt. His plan was unexpectedly interrupted as green flames sprang from the floo and the couple quickly pulled apart.

Severus growled in frustration as James Potter's head appeared.

"Hey Severus, busy?"

"Yes." He hissed.

James laughed as he looked between the couple. "Oh, I get it, I interrupted a snog."

Severus growled again, this time louder; Lily blushed and ducked her head.

"Anyway, can Martin and I come over?"

"No!"

"Aw, come on mate, I'm bored out of my skull here. Hey, since your kissing Lily in your living room does that mean your parents aren't home?"

James Potter suddenly had a very mischievous look and Severus didn't like that _at all_.

"Whatever you're thinking Potter, get it out of your head. I promised my parents no friends over while they were away for the weekend."

James' brow shot up, a wide grin spread across his lips. "They're gone for the whole weekend, excellent! Hey Martin," James' head tuned in the flames as he called to his friend over his shoulder, "Severus has got the house to himself."

"Wicked," Martin hollered from the background.

"I know, we should call Jason, see if he wants to come hang out too."

Severus shook his head adamantly as he stood, knowing what kind of parties Potter could throw, after all, they were legendary at Hogwarts, and he would not allow his house to be a setting for a night of adolescent debauchery.

"Potter, if you so much as even think of inviting anyone into my house, the first person who steps through that floo will be leaving as an insect of my choice."

James just laughed as he stepped though the floo, without permission. "I thought you stopped all this calling me by my surname junk," he said, still grinning.

"I said unless you acted like an idiotic dunderhead, which you are right now."

"I think spending all that time with a thousand year old windbag has turned you even more uptight then you already are. You really need to lighten up, Severus."

It wasn't what James had said but the laugh that came from Lily that shocked him. He turned to her in disbelief. She couldn't have possibly found that funny. Could she?

"Oh, for crying out loud Sev, don't look at me like that," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's right, you work too hard, you need to learn to have some fun."

"Allowing Po… James to destroy my house is not fun."

A small smile pulled to Lily lips as she reached for her boyfriend's hand then pulling him back down to the couch. "Please Sev," she said, placing her hands softly on his chest. "I promise when they leave we can pick up where we left off," she then leaned in closer so her mouth was just centimeters from his ear, "and maybe go ever a little further," and her tongue darted out, licking the shell of his ear.

Severus groaned, and while he knew his reasonable, mature middle aged mind screamed at him _not_ to give into temptation, it wasn't his mind he was thinking with at the moment.

"F-Fine."

Lily smiled against his neck before kissing it with a whispered, "Thank you."

"All right Lily, you vixen!" Potter said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up you juvenile twit." Severus huffed.

James just laughed. "So who else should we invite?" he asked, rubbing his hand together.

"Remus should come, "Lily suggested, "And maybe Sirius and Regulus could as well. Oh, we should see if they can get Narcissa to come."

James groaned. That girl drove him insane. Yes, she was cute, gorgeous actually, but she was an annoying bint who insulted him every chance she got.

Severus groaned but didn't complain; if he was perfectly honest with himself, he did miss hanging out with his friends. He supposed having a few friends over couldn't hurt.

XXX

Narcissa grinned, throwing the floo powder and called out "Snape residence". It had been easy enough to convince her father to let her go, as her mother was currently out of the country. Cygnus didn't know much about the Snape boy, but his sister-in-law spoke highly of him, despite his half-blood status, so he saw no reason for his daughter not to visit him, as long as her cousins went along to keep an eye on her.

"Cissy, you made it!" Lily instantly pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I did, though I have to be back by six for dinner."

"That's fine, I hope you don't mind," Lily began as the two girl headed toward the kitchen where everyone else was raiding Severus' fridge, "but we're the only girls. We tried to invite Anna but I guess she had family visiting so she couldn't come."

"I'm just happy to get out of the house."

"I can understand that. So you know James, and Martin are here, Jason may come later, but probably not. Then there's Remus and of course your cousins."

As the two girls pushed open the kitchen door and walked in, everyone turned to greet them. Severus gave a polite smile and offered her a snack.

"I'm okay, but thank you."

"Glad you could make it, Cissy," Sirius said with a grin, "we were just talking about transfiguring the small pool that's in their back garden for his sisters into a much bigger one." He said before popping a crisp into his mouth.

Narcissa laughed and shook her head, "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"That's okay," Lily said taking a cucumber sandwich Severus handed to her, you can borrow one of mine."

"Oh well, okay. Thank you."

"No problem.

The blond witch sat down in a chair beside her friend and simply listened to everyone talk. Potter was there, which was kind of annoying. Not just because she couldn't stand him, but for the fact that she had been having a lot of dreams about him lately. Like the one she had the night before where, instead of Lucius giving her that first kiss, James did… and she enjoyed it. Shaking her head and forcing herself to push the memory away, she reminded herself that it was just a stupid dream after all, it didn't mean anything.

**A/N: Okay, mostly a filler chapter, up next swimming, a game of truth or dare and… Voldemort strikes again. **


	54. Chapter 54 Slytherin Rocks!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. DAMN IT! I really want to. Then I would be making millions and not JKR!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story. I know the updates are slow and I apologize for that but life is life and at the moment it's a busy one. Also special thanks to my new BETA Melissa Ivory.**_

_Chapter Fifty-Four_

_Slytherin Rocks!_

Severus laughed and shook his head as he walked into his parents back garden after changing into his swim trunks. His friends had transfigured his sisters tiny plastic swim pool that normally held no more than about a foot and a half of water, into something you would probably find at the local community center. It was above ground, but at the same time had a diving board and slide. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"You like?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

"It's… acceptable." Severus said evenly.

James laughed and shook his head, "Yes well I did most of the body work, the pool itself and the accessories, Remus helped a bit. The rest of the guys just filled it with water using the Augumenti spell."

Severus arched and eyebrow giving is friend an 'Are you serious?' look.

"What?"

"It probably would have been a lot easier if you used the hose," he said, pointing to the garden hose that was coiled up and laying on the patio a few feet away.

James snorted, but then just shrugged before walking off to continue to admire his work along with Regulus and Sirius, who were looking curiously at the diving board. Severus wondered if they had ever actually seen one before.

"Hey there handsome."

Severus turned and smiled at the beautiful voice of his Lily. His lips, which that had been together and turned up slightly, completely dropped open at the sudden vision of Lily Evans in nothing more than two thin pieces of Slytherin Green fabric covering her more intimate parts.

Lily, noticing her boyfriend's reaction, and liking it immensely, gave a slow turn showing of every piece of her new bathing suit. "You like?"

All Severus could do at this point was nod.

Lily was conservative by nature and so buying something so, well, skimpy was a little risky for her, but she decided to take a chance. It was actually her sister who ended up convincing her to get it along with a second who she was letting Narcissa borrow.

"Hey, everybody!" James called suddenly. All eyes went instantly to him. Positioning himself in a diving stance, he leaned over on the diving board slightly. As he looked down into the water he thought briefly that he should have made the pool a bit deeper. Oh well, too late now. James had been taking swim lessons since he was four, and so he thought he might see if he could show off his skills a little. "Watch this."

Severus rolled his eyes. Potter showing off, how typical.

Lily was actually curious, and wanted to see if he was any good; his diving stance looked pretty decent anyway.

Sirius and Regulus, on the other hand, leaned in and whispered to each other, both holding similar mischievous smirks.

Remus and Martin, who had just returned from changing into the shorts Severus had lent them, looked up just in time to see James give a small jump, his feet bouncing off the board before launching his body into a perfect drive…a dive that lasted a whole of 3 seconds before his hands pulled apart his legs lifted up and then…_SPLAT! _

His friend's reaction to the best belly flop they had ever seen had been instantaneous.

The laugher was so loud it could be heard several houses down the terrace.

Regulus and Sirius quickly high-fived each other on a prank well done.

"Well done cousins." Everyone, aside from Potter who was now swimming to the edge of the pool, looked over to Narcissa, who just entered the back yard.

"Why, thank you, Cissy," Sirius said with a grin, as he and his brother made their way over to her. "We briefly thought of vanishing his swim trunks, but we didn't want make anyone sick."

Again, Severus couldn't stop himself from laughing; this little get-together was turning out better than he expected.

"Who the bloody hell did that?" James huffed as he climbed out over the edge of the pool.

"What Potter," Narcissa laughed, "you can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

James let out a low growl as he turned to face the blond Slytherin, "You can't just-

It was rare that James Potter suddenly found himself speechless but as his hazel eyes found themselves looking upon Narcissa Black in nothing more than a two piece, crimson red, string bikini; his brain seemingly come full stop, mouth dropped open and eyes widened.

_Fuck! _Aside from the rare occasion James had never seen her in anything other than her school uniform and robes but here she stood, in… well very little and…

_What the hell is wrong with you! _His brain screamed. _She's a Slytherin. Her family is beyond Dark. She's an annoying bitch! Stop fucking staring at her!_

James, however, wasn't listening to the head on top of his neck at the moment.

"What the hell are you starting at Potter?" Narcissa huffed, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder as she headed over to the pool, Lily quickly following her.

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious what he's looking at," Martin snickered, slapping his friend playfully on the back.

And then, for the first time in either of his lives, Severus saw something he didn't think he ever would…James Potter blushed and it wasn't a tiny tinge to his cheeks. No, this tomato red blush covered his entire face and rushed all the way down his next.

"Shut up, Martin," James huffed, before dashing off inside the house.

He didn't remerge for almost a half an hour.

**XXX**

Voldemort stood, expressionless, as he scanned his group of most faithfully followers, his Inner Circle, if you will. They were all from old, wealthy, Pureblood families, all of them sharing his views on Muggles and Mudbloods, and as such, were all to happy to aid in ridding them off the face of the earth—by any means necessary.

"Friends," his tone sounded like a smooth hiss, which was quite unnerving. How can one sound lovely and frightening simultaneously?

Voldemort took a step forward and gave a tight frown to those gathered. "It seems," he began, continuing to walk around them, hands folded behind his back, "that we are not making the impact on the Wizarding World that I had hoped for. While people fear me, I desire more than that. Our overall goal ,after all, is to purify our world, to show that 'Magic is Power' and that we should not have to hide our superiority from anyone!"

Several nods and acclamations of agreement echoed off the stone walls.

"But we are not being taken seriously enough. They run stories of me in the papers, they call our acts horrendous…evil. His lips then turned to a small smirk. "It is clear that they are not seeing the big picture and I believe it is time we forced them to."

His smirk turned to a menacing grin, his red tinted eyes narrowed slightly. And then, after a dramatic pause, he spoke…

"Today we attack Diagon Alley."

**XXX**

Swimming had been fun, Severus would admit that. His brain really had needed a break, academically speaking and just relaxing and enjoying time with his friends was certainly a nice break. After swimming, and after changing Severus' sister's pool back to its original state, they all decided to watch a movie in the living room. Now Severus had thought seeing James being jinxed into a spectacular belly dive was entertaining but watching his reaction to the telly was completely priceless.

His eyes were the size of saucers, back pressed up against the back of the couch, and nails dug into the cushions.

"For Merlin's sake James," Martin said with a laugh, "you acting like You-Know-Who is in there."

The room instantly broke out in a roar of laughter.

"It's a bloody vampire, that's pretty damn close, don't you think?"

"Potter, you dolt," Narcissa huffed, with a dramatic roll of her eyes, "It's not real."

James shocked expression suddenly turned to one of surprise and then annoyance. "I-I knew that." He stuttered before slumping into the cushions.

"How about we turn off the telly and do something else?" Lily suggested.

Severus nodded. He was never really interested in television anyway and mostly agreed to watch because most of the Purebloods in the room had never seen one before. "Sounds good, Lily. Any suggestions?"

"I got one," James grinned. "How about 'Truth and Dare'?"

"Sounds fun," Lily added.

"Sure, why not." Sirius shrugged, his brother did the same. Remus, Martin and Narcissa also agreed.

Severus snorted at the idea, it was all quite juvenile, however, knowing this was a typical teenage idea of a good way to pass the time, he supposed he should go along with it.

"I guess so," Severus shrugged.

"Great," James said, rubbing his hands together, a wide grin spread across his face, "Shall I go first?" His hazel brightened as they turned to, of all people, Narcissa Black.

"Narcissa," James began. The blond groaned and shook her head.

"Pick someone else, Potter." She demanded.

James just laughed and continued on with his question, "Truth or dare?"

Narcissa sighed, but eventually picked, "Truth".

"Do you fine me attractive?" He asked, waggling his eye brows.

In response, Narcissa blushed and ducked her head. "You're crazy, Potter. The giant squid has more appeal then you do."

Lily giggled, knowing her friend's comment was a playback from an inside joke they shared months ago.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked, smirk growing.

"I'm not, it's just warm in here," She countered easily.

James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, this is no fun. What made me think I could get the truth from a Slytherin anyway?"

Martin snickered at his comment while Sirius and Regulus scowled. Remus just shook his head, while Lily and Severus rolled their eyes at James immaturity.

"You know, "Martin said suddenly, "we could use a Truth Charm."

"Truth Charm?" Remus asked, having never heard of it before.

"It's a N.E.W.T. level spell," Severus explained, "And while it doesn't…force you to tell the complete truth it certainly encourages it, though the effectiveness of the spell depends on the power of the caster."

"Well then, that settles it," James said, "Severus, you cast the spell."

"Who said I was able?" Severus asked, eyebrow rising.

Everyone in the room gave him a "Are you kidding us?" look.

"Fine," Severus said, pulling out his wand, he supposed it wouldn't do any harm, at least if he was the one performing the charm. Plus, he would admit it would be nice to get some information out of his friends, things he's always been a bit curious about.

"Who's first?" Severus asked.

"Narcissa," James said, "I want a truthful answer."

Seeing Narcissa pale at the possibility, he shook his head. Even if she did have a thing for Potter, it was obvious she wasn't ready to admit it. Though for the life of him, he couldn't understand why; he never understood how Lily could have fallen for him either.

"You already asked her your question and she answered it. So I suppose that means it Cissa's turn to choose."

A grin pulled at the blond's face as her eyes turned to her eldest cousin. "I choose Sirius."

Sirius puffed out his chest, pulling himself up to full height, "Bring it on."

Severus couldn't help smiling inwardly at the possibility of hearing one of Black's deepest secrets, and whatever Narcissa asked him, he hoped it was life altering. With a wave of his wrist the spell was cast, a blue glow surrounded Sirius and then quickly disappeared. "Go ahead," Severus said, motioning to Narcissa.

"Okay, Siri, Truth or Dare."

Sirius laughed before saying, "Truth."

"Alright, do you have a crush on Anna Littleton?"

Severus rolled his eyes, everyone already knew that he did. He was hoping he would be forced to admit something along the lines of secretly enjoying wearing high heels or something equally awkward.

Sirius groaned but reluctantly nodded. "Yes. But you already knew that Crissy."

"Yes", she said flipping her long, blond hair over her shoulder, "I just wanted to hear you admit it to everyone else. Now that everyone officially knows maybe you'll grow some balls and actually ask her out."

"Okay, okay, now that that is over with it's my turn to embarrass the crap out of someone." Sirius spoke, his gaze moving from Narcissa to James.

"Severus, if you could please coerce James into honesty I would like to ask him a very important question."

With a nod, Severus did as asked.

"Okay James Potter. I think it's time we turn the tables a bit."

James snorted and shrugged, "Do your worst."

Severus thought perhaps Sirius was going to ask James his feelings about Narcissa, as it was quite obvious he was rather attracted to her, or at least with her body, when half clothed.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

James smirked before answering, "Dare."

Sirius frowned slightly obviously hoping the Ravenclaw would have chosen truth. Sirius, getting over his initial annoyance, rubbed his hand together as he leaned in towards Regulus. The two brothers whispered together, obviously plotting something. Considering what they had done to him earlier, Severus was surprised James didn't look at least a little nervous. But then again… pride cometh before the fall.

"Okay James, I dare you transfigure you shirt green and write on it _Slytherin Rocks_ in silver."

James snorted as he pulled out his wand. "No biggie," James said with a grin.

"And…" Regulus added, "you have to place a permanence charm on it so it cannot be changed back to its original state _and _so you won't be able to remove your shirt for 24 hours."

His grin instantly disappeared.

"No way. I have to go home in a few hours, I can't have my parents see me like that."

"No take backs." Narcissa said evenly. "Unless you would rather tell a truth instead of the dare."

James groaned, running a hand through his wild black hair. "Fine, I'll wear the bloody shirt."

"And just to make sure it can't be reversed," Severus said, standing, "I think I'll take care of the incantation for you." With a swish of his wand, James' plain white t-shirt was now emerald green with calligraphy font silver lettering, very clearly reading SLYTHERIN ROCKS!

"I think this calls for a picture." Severus said with a chuckle and with a quick flick of his wrist a camera came floating down the stairs from his room, into the palm of his hand.

"No. Bloody. Way," James protest. "No more pictures of me wearing Slytherin crap."

Severus laughed, knowing he was referring to the picture of him at the Quidditch game dressed perfectly for the part. "Actually, James, I don't have the privilege of having that picture in my possession, Narcissa does, so…

Before James could once again refuse, Severus had raised the camera and snapped several shots.

James groaned in annoyance. "I have no idea why I put up with this shit." He huffed, plopping back down on the sofa.

"Okay, whose next, since James already went?" Martin asked. "How about you, Lily."

The redhead sat herself up higher, emerald eyes turning to her amazing boyfriend. "Sev, truth or dare."

Severus smiled as he reached over, moving a stray piece of Lily's hair behind her ear. "Truth, I suppose." He replied, casting the spell on himself, but with so little power he could easily break through the compulsion, if need be. The truth was easier to get around then being dared, ultimately forced by peer pressure into doing something embarrassing and most likely incredibly idiotic.

"Okay, why do you not like Professor Dumbledore?"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. While he wasn't overtly adamant about his distrust of the renown wizard, Severus, unlike many others, didn't worship the ground the Headmaster walked on. He had brushed off questions from Lily and his parents on the subject, though he had really thought Lily cared much about his feeling for Dumbledore, it wasn't as if he was blatantly rude or disrespectful to him.

"Is that why you turned down his offer to be his intern," Sirius asked, "because you don't like him?"

Severus soon found every curious eye in the room directly on him. Clearing his throat and shaking his head, he was sure he could gloss over this easy enough.

"It's not that I don't like him, he is an amazing and powerful wizard after all, and I have complete and utter respect for him, I simply… well, I don't trust him."

He had given the truth, or a half truth, still he hadn't lied.

"Why?" James asked.

"I just don't, I can't really explain why, I just don't."

Actually, he could explain very easily why; the man, while once his mentor and friend, manipulated, used, and ultimately forced him to take his life, he had absolutely no reason whatsoever to trust him. The room was completely silent, and was just seconds away from becoming awkward, when it was interrupted by the phone ringing. Thankful for the interruption, Severus stood from the couch, telling everyone he would be just a moment, then making his way into the kitchen where the phone was. When he answered it, he found it to be exactly who he was assumed, but his mother's words and tone, however, instantly caused him concern.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"Yes," his brow furrowed in confusion, "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Yes, well no… I mean you should be safe at home, but I just wanted to check on you. With everything that's going on, I was scared."

Severus could clearly hear the panic in his mother's voice though he didn't understand it in the least.

"Mum, what in the world are you rambling about?"

After exhaling a deep breath, Eileen spoke, "Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, in broad daylight. Two have already been confirmed dead."

Severus snapped his eyes shut and shook his head. He knew this was coming, these obvious and blatant attacks by The Dark Lord. Thinking back, he remembered that particular day, it had been headline news after all. Severus swallowed a lump of guilt as a sudden realization hit him—if he had he thought of it sooner, perhaps he could have done something. He remembered the names of those killed: Ralf and Rita Willis, they owned a small store that sold odd nick knacks on the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alley. They were an elderly couple, and although he had never known them personally, that didn't really matter. He could have done something, warned them somehow, but instead he was having a pool party with his friends. After shaking off the guilt, something suddenly occurred to him.

"How did you find out about this, you're supposed to be in Surry visiting Gran."

"Yes, well Julia's tummy is bothering her, and I didn't think to pack any pediatric stomach smoother, so I decided to Apparate to Diagon Alley to pick some up. When I arrived, the streets were near bare aside from a group of Aurors lurking in front of a store front; after a quick look around, the destruction wasn't hard to miss. I saw my old friend Emilia among the Aurors and asked what happened…two are dead and dozens were injured."

Severus sighed, running his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and down the bridge of his nose.

"I told your dad what happened and we've decided to cut our trip short, we're heading home in the morning."

"Yes, that's quite understandable."

"In the mean time, keep the doors and windows locked and keep your wand on you at all times."

"I will Mum, and please…hurry home." He needed his family home safe, where he could protect them.

"We will. I-I love you Severus."

"I love you too, Mum."

Severus hung up the phone, solemnly walking back into the sitting room. When he announced to his friends what happened, they all quickly agreed that it would be best to return home, and that they would all keep in touch by owl or Floo every few days, so they all knew that they were safe.

_**Please Review**_


	55. Chapter 55 Unexpected break through

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. DAMN IT! I really want to. Then I would be making millions and not JKR!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story. I know the updates are slow and I apologize for that but life is life and at the moment it's a busy one. Also special thanks to my new BETA Melissa Ivory.**_

Chapter Fifty-Five

Unexpected Break Through

Over the next couple of weeks, Severus made sure to keep in close contact with his friends, floo calling or owling them every few days, and of course with Lily, he made sure to talk to her every day—in person, not just over the phone. He had also added strong wards to his family's home, without their knowledge; obviously, he shouldn't be able to perform such magic at his age, even if he was supposedly gifted. As he had been all summer, Severus spent most of his time with Master Flamel to continue his work on his projects. Aside from his own endeavors, he had been working with the older wizard on some of his own ideas as well.

Nicholas had been attempting the same thing Belby was at the moment, a cure for Lycanthropy, though no one knew aside from Severus, which although it was an unfair advantage, it didn't stop him from relaying subtle hints of known ingredients in Wolfsbane to Flamel. Severus quickly found that Nicholas' own idea certainly had merit, he had some of the same concepts as Belby's but used other branches of magic as well, including Charms and Arithmacy.

While Belby would soon find a way to allow the werewolf to keep his mind during the full moon, Severus hoped, with his help, Flamel would be successful in halting the transformations all together.

"Severus?" the dark haired boy lifted his head from his notes at the sound of his name.

"Yes, sir."

"I've just thought of an herb that might be helpful for that girl with the Spinal Injury."

"Oh?"

"_Harpagophytum Procumbens_ or more commonly known, Devil's Claw. It's often put in potions made to aid in Spinal Stenosis. It's mostly a pain reliever and anti-inflammatory used in arthritis and nerve pain cases, but I thought that if we infused it with White Willow and perhaps Kale it would work to help mend the damaged areas and then fastening them together, sort of like an adhesive. What do you think?"

Severus knew both White Willow and Kale were used in Skele-Gro, a potion that in its current state was not adapt enough to heal a damaged spinal cord, at least not one as damaged as Petunia's.

"That's a good idea sir, but perhaps instead of white Willow we could useComphrey, its stronger and usually has a more significant effect."

Flamel grinned and nodded eagerly. "Brilliant idea, Severus. I will see if I have some in my stores."

XXX

Severus had gone home feeling very optimistic about the Potion for Petunia, it seemed to be coming along well. Nicholas did in fact have the ingredients in his stores and they had already begun writing down possible ways to incorporate them into a potion. For once Severus had gone to bed not worrying about the upcoming war, but hopeful of soon finding a way to help Petunia. Of course, his ambitious Slytherin side also considered the recognition he would receive if it indeed became a success.

Severus still had no desire to get caught up into the war, on either side, but that didn't mean he wanted to live a completely isolated life. He wouldn't mind becoming known as a great scholar, a genius in the field of Potions or maybe, one day, if he learned enough under Flamel's tutelage, in Alchemy as well. This way when he and Lily married and had a family of their own—and yes he did want that, just not any time soon—his children would be able to look up to him with pride and honor, knowing how much he had done and continued to do to help the Wizarding World.

A part of him still longed for recognition, just not in the way he used to. This Severus Snape wanted to help, to heal, to show the world he wasn't the dark, hateful man so many people in his former life thought him to be, and if he gained recognition and acknowledgment in the process, all the better.

XXX

Remus Lupin felt like he had been run over by a heard of wild Hippogriffs. If he hadn't been locked in his family's basement he might have actually thought it a possibility. Some full moons were more difficult than others, he never really understood why, how could he, he had no memories of what he did when he was in his Werewolf form.

His head slowly lifted at the sound of his bedroom door creaking open, his mother walking in, a tray of food in hand.

"I brought you some soup sweetheart," she said with a small smile, handing her son the tray.

"Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome. Oh and here," she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile of blue liquid as well as a yellowish envelope. "This came by owl this morning, from Severus."

Remus immediately drank down the potion and only seconds later he began to feel reprieve from the pain. With a sigh of relief Remus opened the envelope, unfolded the letter inside and began to read.

_Hello Remus,_

_I apologize profusely for the lateness of your pain reliever. I have been extremely busy with my apprenticeship and I am ashamed to admit it simply slipped my mind. I do, however have good news, Master Flamel has had a brilliant break though with an elixir he has been working on to assist people suffering from the same condition that you have. I am happy to say, that he is ready to begin preliminary tests on volunteers. I, of course, thought of you immediately and he said he would be more than happy to take you on, that is, if you agree. Please owl me or when you are up to it floo call me (in the evening please) and I can discuss this with you in greater detail. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Severus T Snape_

Remus' hands were shaking by the time he had finished reading the letter. His friend was vague in his note, though considering the content he could understand that. Owls could be intercepted, and considering who Severus was working for, it wouldn't be completely unexpected for someone to attempt to use unhanded methods to find out what was going on in Flamel's laboratories. Carefully folding the letter and placing it back in the envelope, he put his tray of food away, shoved back his covers, and got up.

"Mum, Dad!" he hollered as he made his way cautiously across the room. The pain potions helped but his body still ached, to some degree, and would for at least the next couple of days.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Lupin came rushing into their son's room worried something was wrong.

"Remus, what in the world are you doing out of bed. I know the potions your friend makes helped but—"

"I'm fine. Look, I've got great news! Severus says Mr. Flamel has come up with something to help werewolves and he's looking for volunteers."

His parents gave each other nervous glances. They had dealt with wizards in the past who had claimed to have ways to help their son, and in the end, all it did was drain their savings dry.

"I don't know, Remus," His mother said wearily.

"Please Mum, this is Nicholas Flamel we're talking about, he's not like the others. Plus, Severus was one suggested I volunteer, and after everything he's done for me, I'd trust him with my life. Please!

Once again, his parents looked at each other. They didn't want to deny their son the opportunity for help, but still, they had concerns.

"How about we talk to Severus and Mr. Flamel, and then we'll make a decision, okay?" His Dad suggested, placing his hand on his son's small shoulder.

Remus smiled and nodded, "Okay." He knew Severus could convince his parents, the Ravenclaw may have been only fourteen, but Severus had a way about him that commanded attention, and when he spoke, people listened.

XXX

"No, absolutely not," Eileen adamantly stated, shaking her head and tuning back to the platter of cookie dough she had been shaping into Sesame Street Characters, "Completely out of the question."

Severus groaned, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "You are being unfair Mother." He huffed.

Eileen laughed and shrugged, "And you are being ridiculous, son."

"There is nothing ridiculous about my request," he stated evenly moving himself to lean against the kitchen counter.

"You think asking me to allow you to spend the weekend alone with your girlfriend is reasonable?"

"We wouldn't be alone; Sirius, Regulus, and their Uncle Alphrad would be there as well. Besides, I believe I have proven myself mature when it comes to being alone with Lily," he replied, referring to the brief couple of days when his family had gone to visit his grandmother and he had somehow managed to convince his parents to allow him to stay. He had obeyed his Mother's request to have Lily go home at the agreed upon hour, also calling twice a day, and answering every call she made as well. She had absolutely no reason not to believe he had been nothing but completely responsible and trustworthy.

A smirk had pulled to his lips, brow arching, as he gave his Mother the same condescending look he always gave when he believed he had just won an argument.

Until that moment he had _only_ once before given that look mistakenly. And that was to Albus Dumbledore.

Eileen laughed as she turned to look at her son. "Oh, I see," she said, wiping her hands on her apron before crossing her arms firmly over her chest, "and having a pool party in our backyard with over half a dozen friends, without consulting me or your Father, was mature?"

Severus' arrogant expression dropped like a stone. _How in the bloody hell had she found out about that?_

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about."

His Mother snorted in disbelief and Severus wanted to hex himself. Had he lied to the Dark Lord that badly, he would have been dead before he finished his sentence.

"Yes, well, Mrs Miller next door certainly did when she told me all about it the day after we came back. The only reason I let it go was because the house seemed to be in one piece, plus, I had dealt with enough drama in the past couple of days, I didn't want to add any more to it."

"Oh." Shaking his head Severus instantly thought of a dozen things he should have done differently, starting with a silencing spell.

"Thankfully, I didn't have to alter her memory as she didn't actually _see _the so-call pool, she thought she heard you and your friends playing, which was enough for her to doubt her eighty-five year old memory."

Severus cleared his throat before standing straight and squaring his shoulders. "Yes, well, James insisted on coming over, and then Lily agreed. I felt . . . cornered."

The pureblooded witch just laughed as she turned back to her plate of cookies. "That is one of the weakest excuses you have ever given."

"It's not an—"

"The answer is no Severus." She said firmly.

Without another word, the annoyed ex-spy gave a loud huff, marched out of the kitchen, and up to his room. He spent the next two hours up there brooding before his Mother made him come down to dinner.

XXX

"Well, that sucks," Sirius sighed, "but you can still go without Lily, right?" He asked scratching an itch on the end of his nose.

"Yes, my Dad said I could. Lily's mom said she couldn't go either. She mentioned your Uncle going, but since Rose doesn't know him, she wouldn't even consider it. Not that I should have expected otherwise, I was just . . . hoping I suppose."

Severus had never been one for camping, and when Sirius had suggested it to him, he blew off the idea immediately, but when after explaining his Uncle's idea of camping, which included lavish tents and being served by house elves, it suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea. Plus, it was a chance to get away with his friends. He had barely left the house since the Dark Lord attacked Diagon Alley, but Voldemort had been quiet since then, and as far as he could recall, he didn't believe he attack anyone until around Christmas time.

After the murders, Severus had sat down and made a long list of dates and events that involved the Dark Lord or any Death Eaters, at least ones he could recall anyway. He didn't know how, but he was determined to at least try and stop them from happening, or at least warn those involved somehow.

"Severus, you need to keep the floo line clear, the Lupin's and Flamel's will be here any minute."

Remus and his parents were coming over to hear more about Flamel's elixir and hopefully set up plans to be part of the test-trial.

"Okay, Mum," Severus called back. "I better go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Severus."

"Bye."

Only seconds after the green flames dimmed from his friend's departure, they once again sprung to life.

XXX

Remus was feeling a myriad of emotions at that moment—excited, nervous, fearful—because he wanted to be a part of this trial so badly, but ultimately, it was up to his parents. Lycanthropy, as far as history has shown, had always been, for thousands of years and no one, NO ONE, had been able to come up with anything to help those who suffered from it. Not even the symptoms or the after effects could be tamed. But now, finally, one of the most renown and famous wizards in the world, along with Severus' assistance, may have found a cure. Of course, it was all theory at this point, he needed actual Werewolves to test it on to see if it actually worked, and after all Remus had suffered, he was more than willing to be Master Flamel and Severus' guinea pig.

As Remus stepped through the flames into Severus' sitting room he was welcomed warmly by the Snape family.

"Look at you," Eileen gushed, "You've grown since the last time I've seen you, at least a full inch, I think."

Remus blushed and ducked his head, "Maybe a little."

"He's been growing like a weed," Mrs. Lupin cut in. "In a couple of years, he'll be fitting into Gabe's clothes," she said looking over at her husband.

"I know what you mean, Severus is the same way," Eileen added with a laugh. "Why don't we head into the lounge, I have tea and cupcakes waiting."

The Snape's and Lupin's chatted merrily, mostly about the triplets who were looking as adorable as ever in their matching sundresses. The lighthearted conversation, however, lasted only briefly as the Flamel's arrival suddenly turned the atmosphere into a much more serious setting. Tobias took the girls upstairs for a nap, while everyone else settled in for an intense conversation.

Nicholas took a sip of his tea, his gaze moving to the young werewolf child. Only thirteen and already, his young face held the scars of his affliction.

"We've dealt with wizards who have proclaimed to be able to help Remus before," Mrs. Lupin spoke up. "Needless to say, nothing worked, and in the end, it left us disillusioned and broke."

Nicholas sighed as he place his tea cup gently back down on its saucer. "Yes, unfortunately, there are individuals out there that have taken advantage of people like young Remus and their families, however I can assure you, I am not one of them. In truth, while I had contemplated the possibility of attempting to help those suffering from Lycanthropy, I hadn't considered beginning any serious research into the idea until Severus asked me if I had ever considered the possibility. When he mentioned Remus," he said, looking at the teen and then back to his parents, "and that he had been able to create a pain reliever strong enough to help with the after effects, well, it sort of lit a candle under me, as it were, and I started taking the idea more seriously."

"Wait, Severus invented that potion?" Mr. Lupin looked not to Flamel for a response, but to Severus himself.

In response, the young-in-body Potions Prodigy simply gave small smile and nod.

"Severus, you invented that potion," Eileen spoke up, clearly as shocked as Mr. Lupin, "I thought you were just brewing it for him."

Severus cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. He hadn't thought to tell anyone; it wasn't as if it was a recent invention, at least not to him. "It was simply something I came up with when trying to brew something for a bad migraine, I hadn't expect it to work so well."

It was a complete lie of course, but it wasn't like he could tell them the truth; that he created it to help with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. That would have raised some incredibly difficult questions for him to answer, honestly.

"Severus is pretty much a genius," Remus spoke up, the pride he felt for his friend radiating through his words.

Nicholas nodded in agreement, "Quite true, now back to issue at hand," he continued, looking intently at Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, "Now, I know you both have concerns, but please allow me to put your mind at rest. First and foremost, there will be absolutely no charge." The Lupin's both gave a look relief; if there had been, they simply wouldn't have been able to afford it. "Also I want you to know that, at no time, will your son or anyone else be in danger, safety procedures will be taken, and taken seriously."

"What kind of safety procedures?" Surprisingly, it was Remus who asked this.

"During the full moon, you will be placed in an isolated room that will be highly warded. The room itself will be protected with a cushioning charm so there is no possibility of you harming yourself during the transformation if the potion does not have the effect we expect."

"Well, that's good to know," the young Gryffindor sighed scratching the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone, especially someone who was trying to help him.

"So aside from our son," Mr. Lupin asked, "do you have anyone else in mind to test your elixir?"

Nicholas nodded as he took another sip of his tea. "I have nine other volunteers already lined up. All from varying age ranges. Some are only just recently been afflicted, while others have suffered for years."

"Do you really think your elixir will work Mr. Flamel, or is this more of a shot-in-the-dark type of thing?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Severus and I both believe there is a very high probability that it will be successful."

The Lupin's look at each other in contemplation. This was a big step, and while they trusted Severus and Mr. Flamel's judgment, this was still their son, their only child. If anything else happen to him, they would never forgive themselves, and already dealt with the guilt of him being bitten at such a tender age daily.

"Mum, Dad . . . please," Remus asked, his blue eyes pleading hopefully, "let me try. Even if it doesn't work, it's not going to cost us anything. Please."

His parents looked at each other a moment before Mr Lupin gave his wife a small nod, which she then returned. "Okay Remus, we'll allow it."

The young teen jumped up from his seat, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother and then his father. "Thank you," a tear of joy slid down his cheek. "Thank you so much." This was his chance to be a normal kid again, and for the first time since the tender age of six, Remus Lupin felt hope. Hope for his life and for his future.

Severus smiled as he watched his friend embrace his parents. How ironic it was that Severus Snape once loathed Remus to the point that he once wished him dead, and now . . . now he was one of his closest friends. While he was confident the elixir would work, at least theoretically, there was still part of him that worried it wouldn't, and that part pained him greatly.

**A/N: Okay there's the next chapter for you. I know its been a while since I've updated but I was out of town, then I got a new job assignment and then I got sick. Enough of my excuses, anyway, please let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	56. Chapter 56 Roughing it

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. DAMN IT! I really want to. Then I would be making millions and not JKR!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story. I know the updates are slow and I apologize for that but life is life and at the moment it's a busy one. Also special thanks to my new BETA Melissa Ivory.**_

_Chapter Fifty-Six_

_Roughing it_

It was just three days before the test trials and Severus' anxiety was at an all time high. He was almost positive of its success, yet at the same time, there was the slight possibility that not only would it not work, but that something horrible could go wrong. It had been bothering him so much that his fears had crept into his dreams; horrible nightmares of Remus forever stuck in his Werewolf form, continued to haunt his dreams and thoughts. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to, not only Remus, but any of the Werewolves taking part in the study.

"Severus, are you packed?" The sound of his mother calling to him from downstairs pulled him from his troubled thoughts.

"Almost," he called back as he placed the last of his things in his overnight back, zipping it shut.

He would be spending the weekend in the Forest of Dean with some of his friends, minus Lily unfortunately. Severus had never met Alphred Black before, though in his previous life he had heard that, like Sirius, he had been disowned by the Black family and burned off the family tapestry for lending Sirius gold after he ran away from home. Sirius described his eccentric uncle as a lot of fun and that their 'camping trips' usually involved playing Quidditch, listening to stories that weren't exactly age appropriate, and being waited on hand and foot by extremely loyal House Elves. So, in essence, it was more like taking a short holiday then actually roughing it out in the elements.

Severus had no qualms with this whatsoever.

Sirius and Remus were coming, of course, and Remus. James had originally said he would be coming, but backed out at the last minute, saying he had to help his dad with something but wouldn't clarify as to what.

Sliding the strap of his bag off his shoulder, he left his room and quickly headed downstairs. He would be flooing to Grimmuald Place first and then all of them would take a port key to the campsite.

XXX

"Why in the world would you want to go traipsing around the dirty woods all weekend?" Druella asked, cocking an eyebrow at her daughter's request.

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "You will be gone, Bellatrix is always off with Rodolphus, not that we have anything to talk about anyway, and Father will be working. I don't want to be alone all weekend, please."

Druella supposed her daughter had a point; Bella was a grown woman with her own life, and Cygnus had a big project he'd been working on, only coming out of his office to sleep and eat. She had plans to see Sven, having told her family she would be gone for the weekend to 'visit her cousin,' but it might be longer depending on how things went.

"Perhaps you could visit a friend, or . . . Lucius could come over."

Druella was quite aware of the sudden fear that filled her daughter's eyes at the mention of her intended. Cygnus had mentioned on several occasions his concerns that Lucius was possibly not the best match for their youngest daughter, as Narcissa always seemed despondent and sometimes even fearful when he came for a visit or was even simply brought up in conversation.

"No, I'm sure he's, um, busy. Maybe I'll just do a bit of reading," Narcissa sighed, and turned to leave.

"Cissy." The young blond slowly turned back to her mother, who was holding a rather odd expression, one she couldn't quite read.

"Yes Mother?" Druella opened her mouth to speak but found herself closing it again.

Her youngest was the most beautiful of all her girls; she looked so much like her father. She hadn't told her secret love of Narcissa's betrothal to Lucius, though at some point she would have to. While Sven knew of and loved his two daughters, wishing desperately to be in their lives, but he understood that they were better off living as the Pureblooded children of one of the most prominent and wealthy families in Great Britain, then of a Half-Blooded Quidditch player who was always on the road.

Druella took a step closer to her daughter, bending down so they were eye to eye. "Tell me the truth Cissy, why do you always seem so apprehensive when Lucius is mentioned?" She wanted her daughter to have the best, and she knew the Malfoy's could provide her with that, however she didn't want her to be unhappy; she didn't want her to have a marriage like her own.

Fake.

Unloving.

She had thought Lucius a good young man, had known his mother for years, and he always seemed so respectable. Perhaps she had been mistaken.

Narcissa blinked, forcing back tears. Shaking her head, her gaze dropped to her feet. "He frightens me," she all but whispered.

She looked up only when she felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder. "How so?" she asked gently.

Narcissa simply shrugged.

"Please, Cissy, open up to me."

Not knowing if she was doing the right thing or not, but wanting her mother to at least try to understand her feelings, she decided to be honest with her.

"Aside from the fact that he is one of the most arrogant and selfish people I have ever met, he . . . well, that day he gave me that necklace . . . "

Narcissa closed her eyes and shook her head, she didn't know if she could say the words. Would her mother even believe her if she did?

"Cissy," Druella cupped her daughter's face, Narcissa's opened her bright blue, watery eyes and as she blinked several tears fell to her cheek. "It's okay, dearest, you can tell me."

With a sniffle and a nod, the fourteen year old told her mother exactly what happened during their unsupervised walk in the garden.

"He kissed me. I told him no and tried to push him off but, but . . . he just grabbed me tighter." Druella said nothing but began to softly rub circles across Narcissa's back.

"He said we should practice until I was older and we could be on more intimate terms and that was when he kissed me. I didn't want it. I-Ididn't my first kiss from a boy to be like-like that. It was supposed to be special and amazing and with someone who I can stand to be in the same room with. Mother please, please don't make me marry him. Please!"

She was sobbing so hard she wouldn't have been able to stop if she wanted to. All her feelings and fears just came flowing out in a cascade and, in response, Druella did the only thing she could at that moment, pulling her daughter into her arms and she just held her.

Durella rarely admitted when she made mistakes, but this was one she would easily give up. As soon as she had spoken with Cygnus, she would contact the Malfoy's. _That boy had a lot of explaining to do._

XXX

Severus shook his head as Alphred Black ordered a small already over-worked house elf as it hastily set up the lavish camp.

"Come now," Alphred called, clapping his hands together twice. "Chop-chop, we don't want to be standing out her in the woods all bloody day."

Severus had been expecting something above par from Sirius' description of their typical camping trips, but the provided lodgings were way beyond what he was expecting.

"Isn't this a bit much," he whispered to Sirius, who's nose was in a Quidditch magazine.

"I told you he went all out."

"Yes, but I was expecting an upscale cabin or something similar, not a replica of a five-star hotel."

Sirius snorted but just shrugged. "It's more of an excuse for uncle Al to spoil us than anything else, Mother and Father don't let him get away with much at home."

"Spoil, how?"

"You know, let us have all kinds of sweets, stay up all night, tell scary and dirty stories, you know—fun stuff." Sirius clarified.

Remus, who was standing on the other side of Sirius, grinned, while Severus simply shrugged. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, the Black family, for the most part, have always been refined socialites who would sooner die then spend a weekend traipsing around in the dirty woods; Sirius had been an obvious exception. Severus supposed "Uncle Al" was the same. Regulus, Severus had found, would often go along with his older brothers antics (at least in this time-line) but deep down was much more down to earth and would only go so far before actually allowing common sense and practicality to take over stopping him from participating in any truly dunderheaded schemes.

"Okay, boy, looks like we're all set," Alphred said, motioning his nephews and their friend toward the grandiose structure several feet away.

Grabbing his bag, Severus flung it over his shoulder, following after his friends.

XXX

Lily sighed as she closed the magazine she had been skimming through, tossing it onto the desk a couple feet away. She was annoyed, bored, and really wished Sev had decided to spend the weekend with her rather than camping with his friends. Yes, he had invited her to come along, but she knew, before they even asked, that their parents wouldn't allow it. She had assumed that, because she couldn't go, he would have decided to stay home and be with her.

When she had voiced this to her mother and sister, Rose had told her that Severus had been working very hard all summer, that he deserved some time to relax with his friends, and Petunia straight out told her she was being a selfish brat, that if she complained every time Severus wanted to do something without her, he would get sick of it and leave her.

Lily shook her head in disbelief at the thought; she wasn't that bad, and Sev would never leave her, he loved her, and she loved him. He had promised her more times than she count; he had sworn that they would be together forever and that he wouldn't allow anything to tear them apart.

Realizing that dwelling over her boyfriend's absence wasn't doing her any good, Lily decided to do one of the few things that always helped her clear her mind—swimming—and grabbed her swim bag with every intention of heading down to the community center to take a few laps around the pool.

XXX

Severus would admit, despite his initial thoughts after arriving, he was enjoying himself. Alphred Black was certainly a breed unto his own but an entertaining one at that. After settling in and having prepared three course meal of Shropshire Black Ham, Smoked Salmon and a variety of hot pies, the four boys gathered into the main room where Al, as he insisted on being called, set out an array of sweets, while they listened to stories of his many adventures around the world, the people he had met, and the things he had seen. As predicted, they weren't all appropriate for young audiences.

"I swear that girl's tits were bigger then her head." Alphred laughed with a shake of his head. "Too bad I never had a shot in hell with her," he added, scratching the day old stubble on his chin.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, taking crisp from bowel and popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah," Regulus added, "You're a Black, you have money and prestige; what woman wouldn't want you?"

The middle aged wizard gave a hearty laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "Aside from the rather large diamond on her left ring finger, I make a policy never to get involved with Muggles. To difficult to deal with having to hide my magic."

Sirius nodded as if he understood, while a rather disgusted look suddenly appeared on Regulus' face. "Why any Wizard or Witch want to date a Muggle anyway? They're our inferiors."

Severus eyes' instantly narrowed, clearly not pleased with that train of thought. He supposed there shouldn't be surprise by that, Regulus did become a Death Eater, even if he realized his mistake in the end. Though he supposed being friends with a Gryffindor Muggleborn _and_ having a much better relationship with his pro-Muggle brother would have softened his ideas on blood purity, perhaps he overestimated this.

Remus just shook his head, obviously not agreeing with his friend's logic, but not quite brave enough to say anything about it.

Sirius, however, wasn't afraid to tell his younger brother off.

"There is nothing wrong with Muggles," Sirius spoke up. "Lily's mom's is a Muggle and she seems pretty nice, and Severus' Dad is pretty cool too."

Regulus shrugged, "But they don't have magic."

Severus sighed in frustration, still understanding where Regulus was coming from—he knew how he was raised and what path he still might one day take—having been there, once upon a time. Severus knew he could take one of many approaches in dealing with the situation, he quickly decided to use his old professor 'put the fear of God' in his approach.

"Regulus," The former Death Eater turned his gaze to look the boy directly, his dark eyes narrowed in irritation. "Your ignorance is astounding. You have lived a sheltered and uninformed life, and it sickens me."

Regulus swallowed as his tall friend rose from the seat and began to slowly move over to him, his dark gaze that seemed to go on for miles was almost menacing. "I am going to give you a little history lesson, Mr. Black, and hopefully when I am done you will be a little less ignorant."

Regulus shook his head, but said nothing further; Severus continued.

"All humans are born with energy, energy that allows them to breath, to feel, and for a select few, that energy develops into something even more amazing, something Magical; while our magic makes us unique, it is not the only gift afforded to human kind. While some Wizards and Witches are blessed with the Sight, Muggles have been known to be able to see the future as well; some Muggles cannot only see ghosts and speak with the dead, a gift many magical humans would give everything they owned to possess. The Pureblood Wizarding society can delude themselves into think they are amazingly perfect and that all should marvel at their power, but the truth of the matter is power is overrated and Muggles are more like us then most realize."

Severus pause as he took a few steps back, his eyes still drilled into Regulus'.

"My father is a great man," he continued, "He doesn't have an ounce of magic in him, nor does he have any other spectacular abilities, _except_ for the fact that he loves his wife and children and would give his very life for them if he had to and_ that_ is not something many of your Pureblooded family members can say, is it Regulus?"

For several moments the room was dead silent until Alphreds finally spoke up. "Very well put, Severus. Very well put indeed." He then slowly rose from his seat making his way over to his youngest nephew. He knelt so he was at the boy's level. "Reg, your parents love you very much and I know they believe they are raising you the way they think best, as my own parents did for me and your father, but it comes a point in a young man's life when they have to decide their beliefs for themselves, and perhaps for you, that time is now."

He stood straight, giving his nephew a small smile and leaving the room without another word.

XXX

Narcissa sat silently on the wooden steps of her best friend's house, waiting. Her mother, after having a private conversation with her father in his study, told Narcissa to visit a friend of her choice for the rest of the afternoon. So, that was exactly what she did, running out to the edge of their family's estate to hail the Knight bus. When she arrived at Lily's, only her mother was home, who offered to let her wait for Lily inside. However, as much as Narcissa liked Rose, she didn't know if she felt comfortable enough to be alone with the Muggle, so she sat and waited.

She had been waiting for a little over ten minutes when she saw her red headed friend round the corner. Lily shrieked in excitement as her best friend stood and waved. Hitching her swim bag further onto her shoulder, she dashed towards to her friend. "Cissy!" She yelled, pulling her friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Lily, sorry for not owling first but it was sort of a last minute decision."

"That's okay. You're always welcome," she said, releasing her. "You hungry? I was thinking of having lunch."

"That sounds great actually." She replied, following Lily into the house. "Do you think we could maybe listen to some of your records later? I've had that "Let it Be" song stuck in my head for days."

Lily giggled and nodded, "Sure. I actually got a new Beatles album last week, it's great, one of their best so far I think."

"That sounds great, Lily."

It really did sound wonderful, just hanging out listening to Muggle music with her best friend. If only everyday of her summer be like this.

Easy.

Fun.

Muggle.

**A/N: So here the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	57. Chapter 57 Werewolves Tale

**Discalimer: I do not own HP in any way.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and special thanks to my BETA Melissa Ivory.**

_Chapter Fifty-Seven_

_Werewolf Tales_

Remus gave a breathy sigh as he glanced around the small waiting room he sat in, along with several other people cursed with Lycropathy. Most of the others were adults of varying ages, though he was one of only two kids in the room. The other was a girl who he thought looked no more than seven or eight, and she just happened to be sitting right beside him.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper.

Remus turned to meet her gaze, he could see the worry in bright blue eyes.

"Are you scared it won't work?" Remus asked gently.

The girl nodded as she moved a wisp of her dark hair behind her ear. "My mum and dad think it will, they trust Mr. Flamel, but I …" She dropped her gaze to her lap and let out a small whimper, "What if their wrong. They expect me to be cured when I get home but what if I'm not. What if I'm still a monster?"

He understood her fear completely, and while he had absolute faith in Severus and Mr. Flamel, that didn't mean there wasn't a chance for error. This was a test trial after all, and they were the first the elixir would be tested on, so at this point all they could do was hope.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Remus said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "I'm Remus by the way," he introduced himself with a smile.

The girl returned the smile and extended her hand, "I'm Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah," Remus replied, shaking the girl's hand.

"You too," her smile widened as her hand slipped out of his and into her lap, where a small stuffed dragon rested.

The sound of a large metal door scraping against the floor as it slowly opened, pulled Remus' gaze from the little girl, it was now focused on the two images from the other side.

Severus gave his friend a soft smile as he made his way over. "You ready?" The young-in-bodied apprentice asked.

Remus nodded as he stood, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Severus pulled a small blue vile from his robe pocket, handing it to his friend. "I suggest you drink it down in one gulp. The smell is quite unpleasant, so I'm assuming the taste is at least equally bad, if not worse".

Pulling the cork, a foul stench similar to rotting rubbish wafted out of the bottle. "Oh wow," Remus grimaced at the putrid smell.

"Like I said," Severus added with a smirk, patting his friend on the shoulder, "one gulp."

Remus watched Sarah, along with the others, forcing themselves to swallow the nasty concoction. Looking back at his friend, who was giving him a reassuring nod, the teenage werewolf plugged his nose, brought the liquid to his lips, poured the entire contents into his mouth, and swallowed.

"Urug … gah … n-nasty," Remus blanched, his face scrunched up like someone had shoved a entire bucket of sliced lemons into his mouth. "It tastes like someone shit in my mouth."

Severus let out a snorted laugh, "I bet it does. Here, this should help." He handed over a bottle of Giily water. Remus quickly gulped down the entire bottle, desperate to wash away the horrific taste of the elixir.

"Better?" Severus asked.

Remus nodded, "Much."

"Good, come on, I'll show you where you'll be spending the next few of days."

Remus simply nodded as he followed his friend past the large metal door and into a long, narrow corridor.

"Good luck, Remus."

The young werewolf looked over to Sarah, who was standing in front of an open door about a yard or so away from him. "You too, Sarah," he replied. The girl smiled and gave her new friend a quick wave before walking into the room, the door automatically closing behind her.

"As you can see," Severus started speaking, drawing Remus attention to the small square room they now stood before, "you have been given a few necessities to get you through the next few days. A bed, some reading materials, changes of clothes, and of course, food."

Remus looked at the small metal framed bed that was covered in a thick gray blanket, a fluffy white pillow resting on the top; he snorted at the sudden thought of his werewolf form ripping that bed to shreds. There was a box of dry food, a jug of water, and another of pumpkin juice that sat on the floor beside the bed, with a small private bathroom containing a toilet and sink to the left, as well as a small shelf on the opposite wall stacked with books and magazines, as well as a small wireless.

"Thanks, Severus, this is … well, a lot better then what I'm used to this time of the month."

"We just want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible, at least concerning the circumstances." Remus just nodded as he sat down on the edge of the small bed. "There are a variety of monitoring charms so Master Flamel and I know exactly how you and the rest of those in the trial are fairing. Also there is a cushioning charm around the walls so you won't harm yourself, just in case."

Remus sighed, knowing exactly what 'just in case' meant—it didn't work and he was forced to undergo the transformation—and he managed to get out a soft, "Okay," before looking in the eyes of his friend. "Severus, I just want you to know, that even if this doesn't work the way it's supposed to, the fact that you even cared enough to try to help cure me, well ... no one else has ever even considered it, and that makes you one of the kindest, most thoughtful people I've ever met."

Severus felt his heart drop to his stomach. As wonderful as it was to hear such kind words he knew, he didn't deserve them. There had been a time when he had been so full of hate and anguish, it was a daily struggle to keep going, and it was only out of wanting revenge for his sweet Lily, coupled with the desire to see the Dark Lord gone for good, that carried on. During that time, while he served the Light faithfully, he was anything but kind.

Lily was kind. Remus had been kind. Severus had been bitter, hateful and mean.

His head dropped to his chest as he shook his head. "I do not deserve such praise, Remus."

The next thing he knew, Severus was being enveloped into a fierce, emotionally-filled embrace. Remus gave a breathy laugh of disbelief as he let so of Severus. "No one could ask for a better friend then you Severus Snape, no one."

XXX

David Davenport had been cursed with Lycropathy for the past fifteen years of his life, since the tender age of nine, when his family had gone on holiday to Romania, only to find vampires were not the only creatures that lurked in the shadows of the night. His parents, no longer feeling they could care for him properly, sent him to live with a family friend who had experience with his kind. Jonas was solitary figure by most accounts, he never married or had a family of his own, but in time, came to think of David as his own son, despite his condition. He raised him, schooled and made sure he had the chance at a prosperous future by teaching him the trade of Muggle farming, knowing it would be all but impossible for him to get a job in the Wizarding world.

While David still spoke to his family on occasion—he didn't really see them as that anymore—his parents and his younger brother, felt more like distant acquaintances then true family. David was, for the most part, content with his life; he had his farm, his dogs, and Jonas, who he still saw often, but there was always the desire for a more normal existence, for connections he knew he couldn't obtain as a werewolf, such as a wife, maybe even a child of his own.

Sighing in relief, he looked at the clock on the wireless—it had been three hours since the full moon had risen, and so far so good—and leaned back in his bed, closed his eyes, and smiled, hopeful that three hours would quickly turn into three days.

XXX

Madeline Contra had been a werewolf for just under two years. Her husband had borrowed a large amount of money from some rather precarious people to feed his gambling problem, and when he didn't pay by the deadline, they came to their home to retrieve what was owed to them. They took antiques and jewelry that had belonged to her grandmother, as well as some very valuable paintings that had been given to her husband by the Minister of Magic himself, as a thank you gift for all his years of valuable service. While they had been distraught by what had happened, Madeline and her husband had thought that was the last they would see of the unsavory wizards, and tried their best to put it behind them, to carry on with their life. It was two weeks later at the next full moon that they would find out that loan-sharks are called that for a reason. She was bitten, just once on the arm, while her husband was mauled by the angry beast, and in the end lost too much blood to survive.

She sighed as she looked at the picture of her husband that she had placed on the small table beside the bed. They had been married happily for forty-five years and together had raised three wonderful children together. It was after their youngest left the house, and Miguel had retired, that he got into gambling. At first he would simply bet ten galleons here or there on a Hippogriff race or on Quidditch matches, but what started off as simply something to pass the time soon turned into a serious problem. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she thought of her later husband. She had fallen in love with him when she was just a young girl of fourteen, and as their years together continued, that love only grew and blossomed. Despite what he did, despite that it lead to this curse that plagues her body and mind, Madeline will always, deeply, and unconditionally love her husband.

She hated the pain the transformation caused, and not being able to control herself during those three days that the curse took her, but what was worse was no longer having a connection with her family. Although she knew her children loved her, they became more distant as time went on. She hadn't even been able to visit her daughter when her grandson was born, as it was too close to a full moon, and even after, her daughter was hesitant. She had told all her children about the trial. Only her eldest son seemed somewhat optimistic about it. She truly hoped it worked, fully and completely worked. She had already lost her husband, and she was afraid, as time went on, if she remained a werewolf, she would lose what little relationship she had left with her children.

"Please," she prayed quietly, "please Lord, take this burden away from me. I need my children, my family, to look at me the way they once did. Please … Please …"

XXX

Nikkie Rose was an angry, bitter young woman; she had been robbed of her normal happy life, of her future, and once had great plans. She wanted to marry well, have a child or two, and continue on with her high Pureblood society life, but putting her trust in the wrong person changed all of that in a matter of just seconds. His name was Roy—he was handsome, and from a well-respected Pureblood family, and she had absolutely no inkling of what he truly was, a monster—and he had taken her out on a date; they had gone to a high scale restaurant in Diagon Alley that caters to only the most elite. They talked and laughed and ate and drank and when they left, Roy whispered in her ear that he wanted to take her somewhere special, and enjoying herself most thoroughly, she happily agreed. In the blink of an eye, she found herself in the middle of forest of trees. Before she could even ask what they were going there, Roy roughly grabbed her into her arms and kissed her. His fierceness scared her and she tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"I have to have you, I can't stop myself anymore," he hissed in her ear as he tore her clothes from her body. She screamed, cried, begged, and pleaded for him to stop, but he refused, repeating over and over, "I can't stop, I have to have you … mark you …"

When he had finished raping her, he stood above her, a look of complete satisfaction filled his dark eyes. As the full moon reached its peak in the sky Roy gave out a loud roar before transforming into a beast. Nikkie tried to run, but there was no chance of escape. He caught her, grabbing her by the ankle, his teeth digging into her, so fierce he nearly severed her foot; she thought she was as good as dead, assuming he would finish the job, and make her his meal. Instead he ran his long wet nose across her naked stomach and chest before, and with a small growl and a loud howl, ran off into the surrounding woods.

She refused to tell anyone who her attacker was, in fear he would go after her friends and family next, though she assumed most had their suspicions; her parents knew where she had gone that night and with whom, though they never outright accused him.

A week later, as she recovered from her injuries in St. Mungo, she had a visitor. Nikkie shook in fear as Roy sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Nikkie, please, I … I am so sorry. I planned to have you home before the sunset, but the animal in me … I can't control it. It was just too close to the full moon. I didn't mean to … to do that to you. I am so, so sorry."

At that point all she could do was cry. She hated him so much, she could have killed him, and had her wand been available, she just may have, but then he tells her he's sorry, that he couldn't control himself; she didn't believe him, she couldn't.

He sighed as he stood from her bed, and just briefly Nikkie found herself looking into his eyes, eyes that were filled with guilt and sorrow. "I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you," then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before finally leaving her.

She had heard, through her parents, that he had attempted to kill himself, and that his family had shipped him off to a Wizarding mental facility in France. Her parents had been able to keep her condition quiet, bribing medical officials to get rid of any lingering paperwork that had sited what had truly happened to her, and most people believed Nikkie suffered from a blood disorder that made her too weak to do much of anything, explaining why she rarely left her home. It was her mother that had heard of Mr. Flamel's elixir, and desperately wanting her perfect life back, Nikkie was quick to agreed to be in the test trial.

She had been so lost in thought that she laughed in shock when she looked at the time and suddenly realized she had been there nearly five hours, and she was still human.

XXX

Sarah Miller had been bitten at the young age of six, and had only just recently turned eight. Her parents had purchased some property in the country shortly after she was born. Her mum had grown up on a Muggle farm, and she had missed the country life, so her dad bought her land just because he loved her so much and wanted her to be happy. The small girl loved their home, their house was small but warm and cozy, and she had a really neat tree house her daddy had made her for her sixth birthday. They had a cow named Daisy and three chickens her daddy named Larry, Moe and Curly, they even had a beautiful stone creek that was enclosed by magnificent willow trees at the edge of their property.

It happened late one summer's eve. It had been a warm night, and Sarah had left her window open, allowing the night breeze to cool off her stuffy room. She had done it many times before, and living twenty miles away from even the smallest town, her parents hadn't though there was the possibility of someone attempting to break into the house. Plus, they did have a sensory wards placed around the perimeter of the property, so if a _person_ came onto their property without their permission, they would quickly become aware of the fact.

Sarah had woken up as a sudden gust of hot air rushed over her face. As her eyes popped open, she let out an ear-piercing scream at the sight of a full grown werewolf hovering there. Her parents heard her cry, grabbing their wands, and rushed into their daughter's room. Just as they pushed open door, the creature opened its mouth, closing it with a loud crunch over Sarah's left shoulder. Both of her parents shouted the Unforgivable at the same time, two flashes of green light hit the werewolf square in the back; the animal didn't let out a single sound but collapsed dead to the floor beside Sarah's bed. (Mr. and Mrs. Miller never reported that they had killed the werewolf that attacked their only child, as they knew to use an Unforgivable was punishable by time in Azkaban, and while they knew their actions were justified, they didn't want to take the chance, so they buried the creature at the edge of their property, and when questioned by the Aurors, they stated that they stunned it and it ran off.)

Sarah picked up two books off the shelf and went and sat down on the bed. They were both about dragons; she loved dragons, wanting to work with then when she grows up. Her mum always tells her she'll be burned to a crisp, while her dad is all too happy to encourage her little girls dream of becoming a Dragon Tamer. She may be young, but she knows that if she stays like this—a werewolf—there is no way she'll be able to work on a Dragon Reserve, or anywhere else for that matter. Not that her parents would ever say that, but she's smart, she knows; she reads a little but then puts the books down, some of the words too difficult for her, and she has started to get frustrated.

Looking at the cover of the second book that shows a blond boy drawing a sketch of a Hungarian Horntail, she suddenly thinks of Remus, and wonders, when this is over and even if they are both still werewolves, if he might want to come to her house and visit.

XXX

**A/N: Okay there you go. I really liked how this chapter turned out but please let me know what you think. Next up some more werewolf tales and the end result.**


	58. Chapter 58 Free At Last

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Severus or any of JKR's amazing characters.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and support this story an special thanks to my BETA Melissa Ivory**_

_Chapter Fifty-Eight_

_Free at Last_

Miriam Frank had been a werewolf for sixty-five of her seventy years, being a monster was all she had ever known. She had lived most of her life in exhale, isolated in a small cottage deep in Sherwood Forest. She had a caretaker, an elderly Squib woman, until she turned seventeen and then she was alone. She rarely ventured into town, only a few days a month to sell the fruits and vegetable she'd grown. She kept a few animals, a cow for milk and chickens for eggs, she also had several dogs over the years, they were her only true companions. Miriam had spent every full moon since the age of five barricade in the smallest room of her home, warding it so there was no escape.

The lonely woman had never had a real friend her entire life, her caretaker had been cold and bitter about her own lot in life and cared little for the girl she was being paid handsomely to watch over. There were people she talked to when she went into the Wizarding marketplace, but she refused to make friends with them, knowing they would only reject her after finding out what she truly was.

Closing her eyes, a lone tear sliding down her cheek, for as much as she wanted this to work, knowing that the full moon had been up for an entire day and she was still human, she had guessed it would, but as old as she was, she didn't know what she was going to do with her life afterwards. She doubted she would find a suitor at her age, and children were absolutely out of the question. Still, she could make friends and have a life outside her tiny cottage and her animals. There was hope for her future, even if her future was short lived.

XXX

Remus Lupin had been bitten by a werewolf as a small child and had suffered the horrific condition of Lycanthropy ever since. He was lucky to have parents that loved him despite his condition and who strived to make his life as normal as possible, including allowing him to attend Hogwarts. It was at Hogwarts that he met his best friend, Severus Snape. Severus had known about his condition from almost the very beginning but he never judged him, and in fact, made him a pain reliever to help dull the after effects of the transformation.

Severus had treated Remus like any of his other friends, and that was all the young werewolf had ever wanted, to be like everyone else. It would seem now that his dream was finally coming true, it had been a day and a half since the full moon and he was still 100 percent completely human.

Smiling, Remus, pulled a piece of parchment and quill from the side table drawer. Grabbing a book and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the paper on the book he began to write a letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't know if I could ever form the words to truly describe how much our friendship means to me, but I will certainly try…_

_XXX_

Severus paced back and forth in front of Remus' door, only fifteen minutes left before the moon set. He had spent the three days monitoring their test subjects through a variety of spells, refusing to go home even when his mother threaten to ground him for the remaining summer weekends. This was far more important.

"I thought you might like some tea?"

Severus had been startled by the sudden appearance of Mr. Flamel, but showed no outward reaction except to accept the tea, saying "Thank you," as he took the cup.

"You're quite welcome," the older wizard replied as he sat beside his young apprentice. "If you don't mind me saying Severus, you seem anxious."

Severus simply nodded, taking a sip of tea.

The older wizard sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You have no reason to be; in fact you should be quite proud of yourself. What you have accomplished here is… well, astounding, and even that sounds underrated."

Severus shook his head and turned to the man beside him. "I didn't do any of this on my own, I am your apprentice, under your tutelage. We used your knowledge and expertise, I simply added in a tid-bit here and there," Severus explained, though deep down, he was perfectly aware that he did the majority of the research and testing, but without Master Flamel's resources and interest, it would have taken him a lot longer to complete what they had.

The older wizard chuckled then patting the boy on his shoulder, "You do not give yourself enough credit, Severus."

Severus simply shrugged; there would be plenty of time for recognition in the future. In the meantime, his main goal was to help his friend and hundreds of others like him.

Suddenly, Severus Snape's eyes darted to the clock above the mantel to his left as it let out a long, ominous dong, striking six. Five more times it rung and then… Flamel stood from his seat, smiled at his young apprentice before raising his wand, then pointing it in the direction of the rooms, he flicked his wrist. A dozen loud clicks sounded at once as they doors unlocked and slowly slid open.

Rising from his seat, Severus took two steps forward. The first person to come out was an elderly woman, her pale blue eyes darted first to Flamel, but then to Severus. Her lips quivered as tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks. As fast as her aged body could take her, she rushed over to the teen, wrapping her arms tightly as she could around him.

"Thank you," She whispered through the tears. "Thank you so very much.

Severus' arms carefully hugged her back, patting her gently. "You are quite welcome, madam."

Stepping back from the hug, the old woman cupped his cheek, looking into his deep, dark eyes, "You have set me free. Now set yourself free as well."

Her words struck Severus in a way he couldn't explain, and the way she looked at him, it was like she was reading his very soul. Did she knowing something, was she possibly a Seer or were they simply kind words to a young boy that looked troubled? He watched as she made her way toward Master Flamel, gathering with the others who were thanking him profusely.

"So I'm thinking," he turned to see a grinning Remus, his eyes bright and happy. "Next full moon, campout, my back yard. Sound good?"

Severus laughed and nodded. "Most certainly."

"We can have a bon-fire, pig out on junk food, maybe we can even sneak Lily in this time."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Maybe."

Remus let out a long breath as he swept his long bangs from his eyes. "I want you to have this," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the letter he had written.

"What is it?" he asked, taking the letter from his friend.

"Just a letter, read it when you get home, okay."

"Sure," he nodded, placing it in his pocket.

It was then that the others began to trickle over to Flamel's young apprentice, thanking him with hugs and handshakes. Promises of repaying his kindness in any way they could.

"I will happily supply your family with eggs and milk for as long as I live," One enthusiastic farmer offered.

"I'll knit you blankets, scarf's, mittens. You're in Ravenclaw, correct, I can make one with your house colors." A middle-aged witch offered.

"My family owns Broomstix in Diagon Alley, you can have whatever you like, free of charge!" Another man offered.

Severus was starting to become overwhelmed by everyone generosity, he simply wasn't used to such gratitude. Not that he didn't like or appreciate it, quite the opposite, but it was just going to take some getting used to.

After the besiege of gratitude thrust upon them, there was one final formality that had to be taken care of before they could head back to their homes and families. If an individual is unlucky enough to be branded as a werewolf by the Ministry, a test is preformed to confirm that the person is indeed cursed with Lycanthropy. It was a simple spell, easy to perform and very accurate.

Mr. Flamel had everyone sit down, and one by one he went down the row confirming they no longer suffered from Lycanthropy. If the individual is afflicted, a red light encompassed them, if they were not, then a blue light appeared. Nicholas started first on Severus friend, Remus; he spoke the spell, felt his wand react, and then, as a light blue light surround the boy, he took a sigh of relief. The result was the same for everyone. Young and old, those recently cursed and those who had only had it a short time, it was gone. The animal was no longer within them. They were free!

After testing the last person, the ancient wizard turned to look at the young prodigy who still stood beside his friend. He smiled proudly at the boy, who simply nodded in return. While he tried to hide it, he saw Severus' eyes mist over, no doubt feeling as emotional of the situation as he did himself.

They had found a cure to a curse that had plagued mankind for thousands of years.

And the old and very wise wizard had a strong feeling, this was only the beginning.

XXX

As soon as Severus had exited the floo, he was greeted by a bone crushing hug from his mother. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, "so very, very proud."

He gave a soft smile at her words. "Thank you."

"No hogging the boy now," Eileen chuckled at her husband's words and released her son.

Tobias did the same as his wife, hugging Severus tightly. In his opinion, no one could ask for a better son. He was so selfless, so kind. He tried to hide it behind this mature middle-aged facade he put up, but really, it didn't matter. Why he hadn't realized how great his son was sooner, he still couldn't understand. He could blame the alcohol, that it didn't help him see things straight, but he knew from his AA meetings that he needed to take responsibility for his own actions. It was his wife that had helped his stop drinking, but it was AA that helped him stay clean and sober. His wife was the only one who knew he attended the weekly meetings.

"No one could ask for a better son, Severus. I am more proud of you then words could ever properly express, and I know you will grown up to be an incredible man and wizard."

There was a time, when he would have given his life to hear such a thing from his father. Since reliving his life, he and his father had gotten along well, and he could see that his father was a much better, much happier man. Still, hearing him say such emotional filled words, it was almost overwhelming it itself.

"Thanks Dad."

Tobias took a deep intake a breath as he forced himself not to cry. He didn't like to get emotional, especially in front of his family.

"You deserve more praise then that. Now, as your sisters are already asleep, you will have to wait until they wake up to see them, however, since it is still fairly early, if you'd like to visit Lily, I'm sure she would love to see you."

That sounded like a very good idea to Severus, so wasting no time, he sprinted out of his house, down the street, and towards the home of the love of his existence.

XXX

Lily let out a loud gasp before pulling her boyfriend into a bone-crushing embrace, "I knew you could do it, Sev," She exclaimed, "I just knew it! Oh, I bet Remus is walking on cloud nine," she continued, finally releasing him from her grasp.

"Indeed. He's already invited me to camp out in his back yard next full moon."

Lily laughed, taking Severus' hand and leading him to her bed, where they both sat. "How many did you do the trial on, again?"

"Twelve, thought Master Flamel stated that there are about fifteen more that volunteered to be in the second round of testing." He explained, rubbing his thumb softly over her knuckles.

"You have to do more testing, even though you know for certain works?" She ask, her face scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

Severus let out a long breath, taking his hand from hers he reached around her arm, gently pulling her into his arms so her head rested on his shoulders. "Ministry protocol. In order to patent a new potion, you have to have three successful test trials, each at least two months apart to establish consistent credibility."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"It does in that the people that have been branded as a dangerous creature by the Ministry cannot be cleared of their werewolf status, officially, until they have proof of how exactly they were cured. They cannot, however, sight the use of an unsanctioned material as the cure without… causing problem."

This was part of the reason Severus loathed the Ministry or any form of bureaucratic government; they had to make everything so damn complicated and there was always too much red tape, so to speak.

"While our elixir works just as it is intended, it is not patented or approved by the Ministry as of yet and therefore cannot be sanctioned as a credible cure, so Remus and everyone else that was cured will simply have to wait to declare themselves free from the affliction for a while, legally anyway."

"That's so unfair." Lily sighed.

Lily was right, it was completely unfair, but in truth he didn't think most of them minded waiting a little to be cleared in the eyes of the Ministry; in their hearts, minds, and bodies, they were free, and that was what mattered the most.

Severus stayed with Lily for another half an hour before finally heading home, promising her he would visit her the next day. After eating a quick meal, at his mother's insistence, and giving his sisters hugs and kisses, he headed up to bed, and within in minutes, his over-taxed body slipped into a comfortable slumber.

**A/N: So there you so, sorry about the long wait. Please let me know what you thought. Up next the rest of the summer and then the kids head back to Hogwarts.**


	59. Chapter 59 The Liberation of Remus Lupin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to support this story and thanks to my amazing BETA **_**Melissa Ivory**

_Chapter Fifty Nine_

_The Liberation of Remus Lupin_

Remus lay on the cool grass, his hands behind his head, a huge grin spread across his face as he stared up at the full moon that hung deep in the night sky. It was the first time since he was six that he was actually able to face the full moon and remember it.

"Remus, the smores are on," James' voice rang from across the yard, but the teen was too entranced, the moon was full and bright and he grinned at it mockingly.

"Hey Moony," James called out jokingly. "You can practice Astronomy later, get you Gryffindor butt over here and toast your bloody marshmallows.

Remus laughed as he stood from the grass, making his way over to the bonfire where James and Severus sat.

"Here you go, Moony," James said repeating the nickname he had bestowed upon his now lycanthropy free friend, then handing him a stick impaled with several marshmallows.

Severus groaned at the unfortunate familiarity of that name; Remus was his friend, one of his best-friends, Moony on the other hand had been the werewolf that almost ate him.

"Perhaps you should ask Remus if he enjoys being called by that awful moniker before you forever brand him with it." Severus added, the annoyance in his tone not at all subtle.

James smirked, saying, "Not everyone has a problem with nicknames, _Sev."_

Severus let out a low growl, only Lily was allowed to call him that and James damn well knew it!

"Actually, Severus, I like it, it sort of shows that I'm the one that has control over the moon now, not the other way around," Remus declared, puffing out his chest proudly.

"That's right!" James pronounced, standing from his seat, "All hail King Moony, conqueror of the darkest of nights, defeater of the Moon Monster!" He then turned to his friend, giving him a royal bow.

Remus roared with laughter, while Severus snickered and shook his head.

"I think we should all come up with wicked nicknames", James suggested taking his how toasted marshmallow, placing it between two gram crackers and a piece of Hershey chocolate. "Maybe we could even come up with a group name, you know, like the Knights of the Round Table, only cooler."

"No!" Severus snapped. He knew where this was going and he had absolutely refused to be a part of it. There who no way in any life time that he would ever become a member of the Marauders!

"Come on Severus, it'll be awesome. Remus can be Moony and I could be...

James paused for a moment to think, trying to come up with something, unfortunately he paused a little too long and so Severus felt obliged to fill in the blanks for him. "How about 'Dunderhead Extrodanair', or 'Pretentious Potter'? Better yet, we could call you Jamie like your mummy does."

While James glared daggers at his friend Remus literally fell off his chair in a fit of laughter.

"I am not Pretentious!" James huffed, plopping back down in his seat, "You make me sound like Malfoy for Merlin's sake."

Severus laughed, shaking his head. "No James, you are nothing like Malfoy."

While James had an ego and was much too cocky at times, he was far from the pretentious snob Malfoy was. He had a good heart, a brave spirit, qualities Severus was never able to see during his first life, not that James had given him any opportunity to. He had only ever seen the worst parts of Potter, the mean-spirited, bullying, Lily-stealing side. He had been able to separate the two different sides of Potter, just like he had with Remus and Sirius, yet, in the back of his mind, he would always know the hateful and cruel things James Potter was capable of.

Several hours later, James and Remus were tucked away in their sleeping bags, resting peacefully, while Severus lay awake, staring up at the night sky. He had never really been all that interested in Astronomy, it seemed, for the most part, trivial. He knew of certain enchantments and rituals that only worked when the planets were aligned or in the face of a solar eclipse for example, but other than that, the subject never really interested him. Though with recent events, he couldn't help but hold a new appreciation for it. For centuries, the moon held power over those who suffered the curse of lycanthropy, power that was now all but eradicated.

But, this was about more than just finding a cure for a horrible affliction. While it wasn't something that happened every day, he wasn't the first person to find away to eliminate an illness or disease. What really hit Severus was the effect of it all on a much more personal level. His first intention had been to simply help his friend, and by extension all who suffered from lycanthropy, but becoming so personally involved in the situation, it hit him in a way he never imagined, especially after reading the letter Remus had wrote him. While he would never admit it to anyone, tears had welled up in his eyes by the time he had finished reading it, and Severus Snape was not a man who cried easily, yet even simply thinking back on it filled him with emotion.

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't know if I could ever form the words to truly describe how much our friendship means to me, but I will certainly try. Since I was six years old, I knew I would never have a normal life. My parents tried to give me some semblance of normal; they never talked about my condition unless necessary, they defended me when people spoke against me, and by some miracle they managed to get me into Hogwarts. Still, as good as I was at pretending I was just another average wizarding child, I always knew I really wasn't. I knew that there would forever be that monster inside of me that could never be tamed; a monster that would make sure I never had any real lasting friendships, that I would never be able to hold a steady job, or be able to have a family of my own one day._

_Because of you that monster is gone, because of you I can truly__be a normal again, and because of you I have a future full of possibilities._

_When I was younger, seven or eight, I told my dad I wanted to be an Auror when I grew up, so that I could catch and bad guys and send them off to Azkaban. While I'm sure a lot of Wizarding children at one time or another has had the same dream, I had a reason and a purpose behind my desire. I wanted to catch the monster that bit me so he could never harm another soul ever again. As I got older the true reality of my condition hit me, and my dream of saving the Wizarding World from evil would never happen. I would never be able to become a noble Aruro or even a second string hit-wizard because they are employed by the Ministry of Magic and according to the Ministry, I am a dangerous and deadly creature. They would have rather exterminated me then hired me._

_You changed all of that, through your loyalty as my friend and hard work with Mr. Flamel, I can finally go about living my dream. I will forever be grateful for having you as my friend Severus Snape, but to me you have become far more than that. What you have done for me is more than could be asked of any friend. From the day we met, you have treated me with kindness and understanding, and despite knowing what I am, you not only befriended me, but also helped me with the pain I suffered through, both physically and emotionally, and now, because of you, I am free from both. You are more than a friend, or even a best-friend—you are like a brother to me. And that is why, if you agree, I would be honored to bind us as brothers by magic._

_Whether you agree to the bond or not, please know that I will always see you as a brother, as family, and as such, I promise you I will always be there for you when you need me. Always. While such simple words could never properly express my gratitude, thank you. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me, Severus. Thank you for allowing me to live!_

_Your brother at heart,_

_Remus John Lupin_

To be asked to join a family through a brother bond, essentially equated to a magical adoption, which was almost unheard of, as blood-lines were so important to most of the Wizarding World. Severus becoming Remus' brother would not only join him, but also his parents and sisters to the Lupin family, included his Muggle father. After originally reading the letter, Severus confided the request to his mother, who fully supported the bond.

"It's a tremendous honor," she told her son, "as long as Remus' parents agree, then I believe you should as well."

That had been his thoughts as well, but technically being under age, he had to have at least his mother's okay, and so earlier that day, before James had arrived, Severus had told Remus he would be honored to become his brother. The Lupin's quickly got to work on the details, the bonding was set for the following morning, preformed by Mr. Lupin and witnessed by an unknown Ministry Official. At times, Severus still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was such close friend with the very boys he once considered his rivals, and in Potter's case, his arch nemesis. Then again, that wasn't the only dramatic change in his life since returning. Having a good father and three beautiful little sisters was an amazing blessing as well. Still, he knew in a few years, the occasional attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns would become a regular occurrence, war would be declared on The Dark Lord and his followers, and his perfect little world would become much more complicated and dangerous.

No longer able to fight fatigue, with a drawn-out yawn, Severus closed his eyes, and like his friends, soon fell fast asleep.

XXX

Severus woke to the sight of a grinning James Potter standing over him.

"Time to get up sunshine," he teased, reaching down and pulling down the front flap of his sleeping bag. Severus groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Thought you'd like to know that your parents and sisters are here. Oh and Lily too."

_**A/N: Next up the bonding and the kids head back to school**__._


	60. Chapter 60 Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Severus or any of JKR's amazing characters.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and support this story a special thanks to my BETA Melissa Ivory**

_Chapter Sixty_

_Brother_

Severus's heart skipped a beat at a grinning James Potter hovering over him. For a split second, his mind went to panic mode and he was about to reach for his wand but then reality kicked in. James was his friend, they had a sleep over in Remus' back yard, and he was just being woken up.

"Time to get up sunshine," James teased, reaching down and pulling on the front flap of his sleeping bag. Severus groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Thought you'd like to know that your parents and sisters are here... oh and Lily too."

Sitting up, he stretched his long arms over his head, then standing, he stepped out of his sleeping bag. Severus was normally an early riser, but by where the sun was in the sky, he could tell it was way past daybreak.

"What time is it?" He asked James as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"Almost ten, Remus said the ceremony was going to start at 10:30, so you better get your butt in gear."

"Right," Severus said tying off his sleeping bag. Pulling his jumper over his T-shirt and putting his sleeping bag under his arm he made his way back to the house, James by his side.

"Your mum put your dress robes in the bathroom for you, and she told me to remind you to comb your hair or she would do for you and in front of everyone else," James said with a cheeky grin.

"Will do," he said with a roll of his eyes, then heading down the hall and into the bathroom.

XXX

Lily had worn her prettiest dress and had done her hair up in a French braid. This was a huge honor for Severus, so she wanted to look her nicest. She had been a little surprised when she arrived at the Lupins with the Snapes to see Headmaster Dumbledore there. Apparently he would be performing the bonding ceremony. She didn't really have a problem with him, but she knew, for whatever reason, Severus did. He didn't trust the wise old wizard, though he never could explain why, just that he 'had a feeling'.

Severus entered the room and his eyes instantly went to Lily; she looked beautiful in her emerald green Muggle dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly. She smiled as he neared her, his arms automatically opening as she fell into them.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks," she said, slowly releasing him. "You look pretty handsome there yourself. Nice robes, and they're not completely black!"

Severus chuckled, looking down at his charcoal grey dress robes with black trim and buttons. "My mum picked them out," he confessed.

"Well, she did a fine job," she said, running her hand over several of the buttons.

"Ah, Severus, there you are," Dumbledore said.

Severus stiffened as his arms dropped to his sides, taking a step back from Lily. "What is he doing here," he hissed under his was not a voice he wanted or expected to hear that day. Not wanting to ruin the day with unpleasantness, Severus turned giving the Headmaster a polite nod.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," he said evenly.

The old wizard gave a kind smile and his blue eyes, Severus noticed, were twinkling extra bright that morning.

"Good morning to you Mr Snape. When I heard about you and young Mr Lupin being bonded as brothers I knew this was something I couldn't miss. So I volunteered to be the bonding official."

"How… kind of you." Severus forced himself not to sneer; he really wished Dumbledore would just leave him be. Couldn't he find some other wizard in whose life he could interfere?

"Yes, and you can imagine my surprise when I heard the bonding would take place this very morning, the morning after a full moon. I couldn't have imagined Remus would have been feeling up to something like this but here he is," he said turning to Remus, who was talking adamantly with James and his father. "In quite good spirits. And there was the fact that, according to your parents, you and James had a camp out in the backyard last night, something that should be quite impossible given his condition."

"Oh, Remus isn't a werewolf anymore," Lily spoke up suddenly. "Severus and Mr Flamel cured him, along with several others." She beamed proudly up at Severus.

"Is that so?" A bushy white eyebrow rose at the news, his eyes darting from Lily and then back to Severus. He knew something was going on. He had known Severus had been supplying a high intensity pain potion for Remus and he thought, perhaps, he had found a way to communicate with him while in his werewolf form. He had been leaning toward Severus and possibly James having become illegal Animagi, but it would seem that wasn't the case. He would need to have a chat with his old friend Nicholas very soon.

Severus gave a small smile, taking Lily's hand in his, "Yes sir, but of course, nothing has been made official. We still need to have several successful test groups before the Ministry will approve the potion, so for now, we are keeping the news quiet."

"I can see the reasoning in that," the old man said, his bright eyes dimming slightly and a thoughtful look filled his silver haired covered face.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Severus said, "I would like to say good morning to my family." And with that, he took Lily's hand and together, they walked across the room to where his parents and sisters were.

XXX

Remus smiled brightly as he as both his and Severus' parents snapped pictures of the two newly bonded brothers. He had never felt happier than he did at that moment. Not only was he free from the curse that plagued him since the young age of six, but he now officially had a brother! He couldn't imagine his life getting any better at that point. He had been a little surprised that the Headmaster had been the one to perform the bonding; he knew Severus didn't really trust him for whatever reason.

After pictures, there was a small celebratory brunch, more congratulations were exchanged and then, one by one, people headed home. Remus and his family had made plans to go to Diagon Alley with the Snapes the following weekend for school supplies, and of course, Lily would be joining them as well. For once in his life everything was absolutely perfect. Little did he realize that his happy existence would one day soon be plagued with heartache he would have never imagine.

XXX

Voldemort had heard from one of his followers that there were rumors that an unknown wizard was collecting werewolves to test a possible cure. He found the possibility highly unlike, though he would admit most rumors had at least a hint of truth in them, and so decided to keep an ear out. He had hopes of gathering werewolves as allies, some of the wilder ones, such as Greyback, who had embraced their animal side and were often vicious, would be a great benefit for him in the war against the Ministry. He couldn't have some do-gooder ridding the wizarding world of such useful creatures, at least not yet.

XXX

Albus took a small sip of his tea then placing it delicately down on the saucer. His old blue eyes looked up at the wizard opposite him. "I don't know if you are aware but young Remus and Severus have become brothers, bonded through magic."

Nicholas smiled and nodded at his old friend. "Indeed, I received a letter from Severus just last night letting me know. He also mentioned, thanks to his very proud girlfriend that you are now aware we have found a cure for Lycanthropy."

Dumbledore lips turned down, his frown clearly visible through his thick, silver beard. "I was under the impression you two had spent the summer doing research on Cerebral Palsy."

"We did, along with several other things we had both been working on. Finding the cure for Lycanthropy was not something I expected to work on, however when we began discussing Severus brewing a high intensity pain potion for Remus to take after the full moon, the ideas starting flying and it just sort of took off. Really Albus, by the look on your face, I would say you're disappointed. I would have thought this news would have thrilled you!"

"Of course I'm happy about it, I'm simply surprised you did not mention it to me personally. We are old friends after all."

Nicholas sighed, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in his lap. "What is this really about, Albus?"

"What do you mean? You usually tell me of your achievements, and I am simply surprised you did not, especially since it involved one of my students."

The centuries old wizard shook his head in frustration, "Albus, I know you have desires of having Severus under your wing, but you really need to get the idea out of your head."

Albus brow furrowed, he shook his head slightly, "I can assure you, I have no such desires, I simply want what is best for the boy. He is a brilliant child and I simply do not want to see his gifts go to waste."

"No," Nicholas sighed rising from his seat, "What you want is to see what of his talents can use to your further your own agendas."

Dumbledore stood and had opened his mouth to counter the older wizards claim, but Nicholas would not allow it.

"Please don't try and deny it because I've seen you pull this kind of thing before". Nicholas took a step closer to his friend, looking his straight in the eyes. "Severus is beyond brilliant and has monumental promise, who knows perhaps one day he could be Minister of Magic, but if you continue to attempt to win him over just to help your own causes, you will do nothing but alienate him. He's already confided in me that he feels uncomfortable around you, do you wish for him to lose what little trust he has left for you? Continue to try to covertly."

Albus shook his head and dropped back into his seat. "The very first time I met the boy I could tell he did not care for me, but I honestly have no idea why. There are so many things about him that are…curious, and I… I just worry. I will admit I would like to have a friendly relationship with him, with his abilities, he would be a great assent in the fight against Voldemort, but at the same time I worry, that without the right guidance he may…"

"Become another Tom."

Albus looked back up at Nicholas and nodded.

"I do not think it's something you need to worry about, Albus. Severus has a Muggle father that he is quite proud of and he is love with a Muggle-born girl," Nicholas reassured his friend. "And believe me, if I had any thought that he was headed in that direction, I would have confided in you."

"You would?" Dumbledore asked, a single silver eyebrow raised in the air, his expression one of unbelief.

Nicholas laughed at his friends insecurity, "You are one of my oldest and dearest friends, Severus may not like you, but I do. Now I do not condon you using the boy, but I do not care for dark wizards any more then you do. Like I said, I honestly do not believe you need to worry about such a thing. Severus is a good lad, maybe a bit stoic and, well cautious I guess, but he is a good boy. Who knows Albus, maybe if you back up on him a little, he might actually start to trust you."

"You think so?" he asked stroking his bead.

"I don't know for sure but I would imagine so. Just give the child some space and see what happens."

Albus nodded, he didn't know if he would take his old friend's advice, but it was certainly something to consider.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been too long and the chapters was too short. I'm really sorry but I've been super busy this summer. I had some work drama to deal with and some family drama as well and between that and trying to entertain my kids during the summer months I've been exhausted most of the time. I will do my best to get the next chapter up sooner. As always thanks for reading and please feel free to leave me a note letting me know what you thought.**


End file.
